Nieskończone Niebo
by Quiet.crash
Summary: Sam nigdy nie pasował wśród swego ludu - żaden z niego łowca i tak na prawdę wcale nie chce brać udziału w wojnie z demonami. A nawet jeśli, to wie, że nigdy nie dorównałby starszemu bratu, Deanowi: perfekcyjnemu Celtowi, perfekcyjnemu łowcy demonów, i perfekcyjnemu synowi. Wciąż szukając swego miejsca wśród ludzi oraz walcząc z uczuciami do brata Sam napotyka bezbronnego demona...
1. Prolog

**Witam wszystkich! Pamiętacie jak mówiłam, że zgodnie z życzeniem kochanej** limbo** następna historia jaką przetłumaczę będzie Wincestem? Otóż sporo czasu szukałam czegoś odpowiedniego i w końcu natknęłam się na tę wspaniałą historię będącą AU w stylu 'Jak Wytresować Smoka'. Zakochałam się w niej i postanowiłam się nią podzielić bo jest tego warta!**

**PS. Scen typu M tutaj nie ma, bo takich nie tłumaczę, jeśli na to ktoś liczył.**

**Autor: **lexicale **z AO3**

**Oryginalny tytuł: **Endless Skies **(link w moim profilu)**

**Tłumacz: Quiet. crash**

**Zgodę uzyskałam, więc oto wstawiam pierwszy rozdział! Miłego czytania!**

**Aha, jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz. Jeśli ktoś oglądał JWS to bohaterowie mają swoich odpowiedników tutaj:**

**Czkawka - buntowniczy syn (o mięciutkich włosach) - Sam**

**Astrid - lojalny wojownik (i przy okazji obiekt uczuć) - Dean**

**Szczerbatek - uroczy smok, a nie, demon - Ruby**

**Stoik - niezadowolony ojciec - John**

**Pyskacz - niezadbany starszy facet - Bobby**

**Czerwona Śmierć - arcywróg (zawsze z kodem koloru) - Żółtooki Demon**

**/txtbreak/**

Prolog

_Nazywam się Sam i mieszkam nad morzem tak daleko na północ jak to możliwe dla ludzi zanim świat bezpowrotnie znika w oceanie._

_Powietrze tutaj zawsze jest chłodne, nawet latem gdy dni są długie, ale zimą jest gorzej, wtedy słońce ledwo wygląda zza wody. Sztormy targają morzem, przelewając się przez urwiska i klify, które nas chronią, a mój ojciec powtarza, że natura walczy z nami jak przekorny koń, którego trzeba oswajać raz za razem, każdego roku. Z całą pewnością tak się czujemy gdy przekopujemy się przez zmarzniętą ziemię by zasadzić ziarna na wiosnę, gdy co rano budzimy się przed świtem by znosić wodę podczas suszy, gdy kopiemy kanały aż nasze dłonie spływają krwią. Tak się czujemy gdy przeczekujemy zimę, dłuższą, zdawałoby się, każdego roku, mając tylko siebie nawzajem i ogień dla towarzystwa, a wicher dmie tak potężnie, że trzęsie ciężkimi drzwiami z dębowego drewna._

_Walczymy z natura o każdy centymetr, każdy oddech, i widzę dumę w oczach moich ludzi, ludzi Alby, gdy słońce przedziera się przez zimowy płaszcz, że przeszliśmy przez ciemność i wyszliśmy po drugiej stronie._

_Ale nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że czuję inaczej._

_Kiedy byłem bardzo mały, zanim jeszcze zabrały ją demony, moja matka opowiadała mi historie o lądach na południu – gdzie lato trwało dłużej, gdzie zboże rosło przy najmniejszym nakładzie pracy, gdzie sama natura była jak matka, z ramionami otwartymi szeroko do uścisku. Miejscu, gdzie ziemia była miękka i zielona i pełna życia, pełna obietnic czekających na realizację._

_Ale przede wszystkim miejsce, gdzie nie było już demonów._

_Miejsce, gdzie nie musiałbym czuć strachu każdego dnia. Gdzie nie musiałbym budzić się rano i myśleć, czy to dziś jet ten dzień kiedy umrę, czy tylko ten, w którym stracę w ciemności kolejnego członka rodziny. _

_Gdy rozglądam się wokół widzę dumę w oczach ojca i widzę brata stającego się mężczyzną, ale wszystko czego ja chcę to możliwość ucieczki. _

_Chcę uciec._

Odkąd Sam sięgał pamięcią demony były zmorą Lawrence.

Czasami ataki były częste, a czasami długie przerwy następowały pomiędzy, ale wynik był zawsze ten sam – zniszczenie. Zboża zredukowane do kupki popiołu, domy poniszczone, budynki porozbijane w drzazgi, ludzie zmiażdżeni, albo spaleni, albo po prostu zaginieni i cała społeczność musiała się zebrać i pozbierać, naprawić, uratować co się dało z nadzieją, że raz jeszcze uda im się przetrwać.

- Nigdy nie złamią naszych karków! - zabrzmiał donośnie i jasno głos Johna na tle chaosu i odpowiedziały mu okrzyki łowców, halabardy i tarcze uniesione, dumne głosy mężczyzn i kobiet noszących swoje blizny, ani śladu strachu w oczach. Zawzięte wyrazy twarzy, jedna w drugą pośród tłumu, aż wszystkie zaczynały się zlewać. Ale Sam patrzył tylko na jedną.

Dean także wyrzucił ramię w górę, nie jako pomoc, nie od wydawania broni i dbania o rannych, ale jako jeden z wojowników, jeden z nich. Szczerząc zęby i stal naprzeciw hordy, która chciała wymazać ich istnienie. Dean miał dziewiętnaście lat, teraz już był mężczyzną, członkiem bractwa, które nie miało nic wspólnego z Samem, nic wspólnego z jego _prawdziwym_ bratem i głos Deana dźwięczał w tłumie, twardy i niezłomny niczym głaz.

Sam wzdrygnął się na ten okrzyk, czując jak przenikał jego kości, i marzył, że wiedział co to znaczy być nieustraszonym.

W środku okrzyku zabrzmiał wybuch, eksplozja piekielnego ognia podpaliła dom, płynne płomienie syczały i pryskały wszędzie wokół, wypalając dziury w ziemi jak kwas. Krzyki i wrzaski rozbrzmiały gdy ludzie uciekali, unikali na ile się dało i oczy Sama natychmiast powędrowały na niebo, szukając, ale demony były szybkie na swoich skrzydłach – nie dało się ich zabić, chyba, że postanowiły wylądować, albo jakiś szczęśliwy łowca przebił je włócznią albo dzidą.

- Zwabcie je na dół! - rozbrzmiał w wiosce głos Johna i łowcy ruszyli, wymachując bronią gdy przygotowywali się do bitwy, w której walczyli raz za razem przez ostatnie dziesięć lat: by zatrzymać potwory w ciemności, choćby i na jedną noc. Sam nie odrywał wzroku od brata, patrzył jak znajome ciało, ciało, z którym dorastał, stawało się czymś nieznanym jeszcze raz – czymś śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym. Bronią w wojnie, z którą Sam nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego.

Zadrżał na tę myśl i podskoczył gdy ciężka ręka ojca zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu.

- Idź, poprowadź resztę pod klify. Niech będą bezpieczni, synu.

Wypowiadał te słowa z dumą i wiarą – pewnością, że Sam dorówna swojemu bratu chroniąc innych mieszkańców wioski od ataku podczas gdy łowcy bronili ich domostw. Dean narzekał na to zadanie tak długo, aż w końcu pozwolono mu dołączyć do walczących na rok zanim nakazywał zwyczaj, z początku bardziej jako pomocnika niż aktywnego wojownika. Cztery lata temu Dean zdobył swoją Żelazną Rękawicę, zasłużył na swoją halabardę, broń ich ludu, i stał się w pełni jednym z łowców: tych, którzy zabijali demony.

Sam wolałby, żeby to Dean prowadził ludzi pod klify. Wolałby, żeby Dean nie wychodził w ciemną noc gotów oddać swe życie. Nie podobał mu się pomysł porzucenia reszty rodziny, zostawienia ich na linii ognia, prosto na drodze dyszących wściekłością demonów. Wolałby, żeby Dean poszedł z nim, biorąc odpowiedzialność za wszystko to, czego Sam nie był pewny, czy dałby radę dokonać.

- Sam... - głos Johna zaostrzył się gdy jego dłoń potrząsnęła ramieniem Sama. Wyraz jego twarzy był srogi. Pełen wyczekiwania. Sam wiedział, że nie może zawieść.

- Tak jest – odpowiedział bez przekonania w głosie, ale John tylko się uśmiechnął i skinął głową odwracając się by dołączyć do reszty. Sam został na skraju wioski mając za plecami pola uprawne i ścieżkę na plażę. Ciężko przełknął ślinę zerkając na resztę swoich ludzi – tych którzy mi byli łowcami oraz tych, którzy byli jeszcze za młodzi na próbę Żelaznej Rękawicy, a wszyscy patrzyli teraz na niego.

Nic nie znaczyło to, że miał zaledwie czternaście lat. Był Winchesterem. Krew przywódców, od pokoleń, krążyła w jego żyłach i nawet jeśli on sam nie miał pojęcia co robić, oni wierzyli, że wie. Sam odetchnął głęboko zimowym powietrzem i usztywnił ramiona. W jego wieku Dean to robił. Dokonał tego. Sam też może.

- Za mną – zawołał z nadzieją, że jego słaby głos niósł się dalej niż mu się wydawało, wymachując jednym ramieniem, podczas gdy dłoń drugiego spoczywała na delikatnie na rękojeści jego noża. Patrzył jak ludzie zaczęli się poruszać, zbierając potrzebne rzeczy. Byli przyzwyczajeni do rytualnego powtarzania tych czynności, do ataków, do sposobów przetrwania. Działały zanim jeszcze Sam mógł unieść miecz i Sam przewidywał, że będą działać i kiedy umrze – co, jak uważał, stałoby się za sprawą demonich pazurów albo ich piekielnego ognia. Zacisnął usta, truchtając na czoło kolumny ludzi, aby poprowadzić ich do klifów.

Wiatr unosił się znad morza z ogromną siłą, z determinacją uderzając w skały solą, szczypiąc Sama w policzki gdy truchtał wąską dróżką w dół na plaże. Skóra butów zaszurała o żwir i zatrzymał się słysząc w oddali głęboki, przejmujący krzyk demona, czując jak ciarki przechodzą mu po kręgosłupie. Dźwięk przyniósł wspomnienia, mignięcie blond włosów i krew, i do serca Sama zaczął się wkradać strach z dzieciństwa, nigdy nie oddalony, nie ważne jak znajomy stał się wzór ataków. Zerknął z powrotem za siebie na ścieżkę, widząc nieziemski blask bijący od wioski na krawędzi klifu, pomarańczowy i jasny, świecący jak obce słońce nad krawędzią skały w ciemnościach nocy. Na horyzoncie, tam, gdzie morze spotyka się z niebem, blady księżyc wisiał obojętny, obserwując bez sądu, bez uczuć.

- No dalej – wymamrotał w roztargnieniu Sam patrząc w górę ścieżki na idących nią ludzi. - Nie zatrzymujcie się.

Sam stał na brzegu ścieżki ledwo zauważając przepaść pod stopami – nie bał się upadku, nie przerażała go wysokość. Nie myślał o sobie jak o tchórzu. Z odwagą stanąłby naprzeciw innego mężczyzny w walce. Mógłby nawet wygrać, za całym szkoleniem, któremu poddali go ojciec i brat. To wcale nie zmieniało tego jak postrzegała go reszta wioski. Za maminsynka, który zwijał się w kłębek i chował głowę w piasku w obliczu ataku. Chłopczyka, który płakał i moczył spodnie gdy pojawiały się demony. Nigdy nie powiedzieli mu tego w twarz, ale Sam i tak słyszał. Słyszał to w ich szeptach, widział w ich oczach gdy na niego patrzyli.

Plama wstydu na honorze rodu Winchesterów.

Ludzie schodzili za jego plecami i Sam patrzył na nich jednocześnie obserwując niebo, znając swój obowiązek choć ciemność zdawała się gotowa go połknąć i zerknął na koniec kolumny próbując policzyć ile jeszcze osób zostało. Niżej po omacku szukano przejścia – jakikolwiek ogień czy pochodnie natychmiast powiadomiłyby demony o ich obecności – przewodnicy musieli wyczuwać rękami którędy iść i ufać światłu księżyca.

Końcówka kolumny nadchodziła i Sam przygotował się do zamknięcia pochodu, by upewnić się, że żadne dziecko nie zostanie na szlaku, że wszyscy bezpiecznie znajdą się pod klifami, gdy kolejny ryk rozdarł noc. I tym razem nie był daleki. Był głośny, szokująco głośny, wystarczająco by posłać Sama na kolana na skały, z rękami przyciśniętymi do uszu, burząc jakiekolwiek pozostałości po spokoju tej nocy. Oczy Sama były mocno zaciśnięte, ale czuł na twarzy rytmiczne uderzenia wiatru i jego umysł szepnął _skrzydła_, a serce trzykrotnie przyśpieszyło nagle budząc w nim rozpaczliwą panikę.

Wszędzie wokół niego rozbrzmiewały krzyki, ludzie zbiegali po ścieżce, kilku próbując zepchnąć innych z drogi, niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi urwiska. Oczy Sama otworzyły się gwałtownie i zobaczył demona, jego ciemną sylwetkę na tle księżyca, monstrualnie szeroko otwarte szczęki. Jego skrzydła szybko biły powietrze, zwalniając gdy zbliżał się do klifu, wyciągając pazury by uczepić się ścieżki.

Sam nie mógł oddychać.

Nie znalazł się tak blisko demona od tamtego dnia dziesięć lat temu i jazgot w jego uszach stawał się ogłuszający. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy słyszał głos podejrzanie podobny do głosu Deana, który go strofował, mówił mu, żeby wyjął swoją cholerną broń, żeby walczył i chronił swój lud, żeby zachował się jak pieprzony Winchester, ale Sam był jak złąpany w sidła, z szeroko rozwartymi powiekami obserwując jak kolce na końcówkach skrzydeł demona wbiły się w skałę jak haki z zatrważającą siłą. Stworzenie wyciągnęło szyję kłapiąc szczękami na jednego z wieśniaków (na piekarza, przypomniał sam z siebie bezużyteczny mózg Sama) gdy ten przebiegał obok. O włos nie trafiając w ofiarę demon skupił się na nowym celu, na wyczerpanym chłopcu przed sobą.

Przepyszny, bezbronny posiłek.

Sam przełknął ślinę i sięgnął po swój nóż, którego pochwa wisiała mu u paska, ale dłonie trzęsły mu się tak mocno gdy go wyciągał, że broń upadła na skałę z metalicznym brzękiem. Poczuł ciepłe powietrze z paszczy demona płynące nad jego głową. Jakby się z niego _śmiał_. Sam odwrócił głowę zaciskając powieki, nie chcąc patrzeć. Nie mógł zatrzymać makabrycznej myśli jak, po walce, przekazana zostanie nowina, że bezużyteczny Winchester, ten niepotrzebny syn, zginął. Nie walcząc z demonem, ale żałośnie leżąc pod nim twarzą do ziemi jak kłoda.

Wyobraził sobie jak jego ojciec pocierałby brew jednocześnie potrząsając głową ze wstydu z takiego syna. Wyobraził sobie innych łowców przyznających, że dobrze, że się go pozbyto – w końcu wioska potrzebowała tylko jednego spadkobiercy, a Dean był złotym dzieckiem, szanowanym wojownikiem jeszcze nawet zanim zabił swojego pierwszego demona.

Dean.

Sam zastanawiał się co pomyślałby jego brat. Spośród wszystkich ludzi na świecie tylko Dean mógłby żałować śmierci Sama, choćby i tylko przez jeden dzień. Dean, ktróy zawsze tak bardzo starał się zrobić z Sama mężczyznę, którego chciał ich ojciec. Dean, który ponosił porażkę za porażką, lecz zawsze wzdychał i mówił _W porządku__, Sammy. Kiedyś to załapiesz._

Dean, którego Sam kochał mocniej niż kogokolwiek na Albie. Niż kogokolwiek na całym świecie.

Głowa demona wystrzeliła do przodu, z szeroko otwartych szczęk ściekała ślina gdy zbliżały się by go zmiażdżyć, nadziać na zębiska i Sam uniósł ramiona jakby miało to ochronić jego twarz czy zrobić jakąkolwiek różnicę w jego położeniu, ostatnią myślą rozdrażnienie, że to _tak_ miał zejść z tego świata.

Nie walcząc honorowo, ale kuląc się ze strachu na skraju urwiska, otoczony dziećmi i niedołężnymi starcami. Śmiercią tchórza.

Powieki Sama rozwarły się gwałtownie gdy uszy pochwyciły dźwięki szamotaniny na skałach i nagle rozległo się mokre _thwack! _Tuż przed tym jak demon wydał z siebie dziwny, urywany dźwięk. Sam uniósł głowę rozdarty pomiędzy ciekawością a przerażeniem – nad nim unosiła się czyjaś postać odziana w fartuch, trzymając miecz zanurzony w podgardlu demona, wbity prosto w czaszkę. Oczy demona zdawały się być przesłonięte warstewką żółci, która zanikała powoli gdy przewracały się do tyłu, powieki na wpół uniesione; oddychał, wciąż żywy choć ledwo i pazury zadrapały skałę gdy niezdarnie próbował się przekręcić. Dziewczyna uniosła stopę i mocno przycisnęła ją do piersi demona, chrząkając gdy wyciągała broń z powoli opadającego w tył i ciemność pod nimi ciała.

Odwróciła się i Sam ujrzał twarz Jo, ledwo oświetloną, z rozwianymi włosami związanymi z tyłu głowy i piersią unoszącą się w rytm ciężkich oddechów.

- W porządku? - spytała, ochlapana krwią demona i Sam spojrzał na nią wciąż czując nad sobą widmo pewnej śmierci jak całun, który go okrywał. Jo odwróciła się by sprawdzić niebo i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.

- No dalej – pospieszała go cichym, natarczywym głosem. - Wszyscy są już na plaży. Musimy dostać się na dół w razie gdyby jakiś inny demon to usłyszał.

Sam przełknął ciężko ślinę przypominając sobie, że czas strachu jeszcze nie do końca ma za sobą i pozwolił, żeby pociągnęła go do pionu choć drżał tak mocno, że niemal przewrócił się na twarz i był zmuszony złapać się jej ramienia ze wstydem. Jednak ona nic nie powiedziała, tylko pomogła mu stanąć pewnie i Sam nie puścił.

- Wszyscy są – zaczął Sam bo choć był przerażony nie zamierzał nikogo zostawiać w tyle. - Wszyscy już zeszli?

- Ta. - Jo skinęła głową. - Zeszliśmy wszyscy na dół. No chodź...

Pociągnęła go i Sam nie był pewny na czym polega chodzenie, choć jego stopy chyba zapamiętały coś w tym stylu, gdy spieszyli ścieżką na dół z dala od hałasu bitwy.

Jaskinia leżała u podnóża klifów, tam, gdzie skały ustępowały ogromnej ścianie uparcie stawiającej opór wściekłym atakom morza. Ukrytych pośród ostrych krawędzi i pyłu wodnego było kilka urwisk i dziur oraz jedna duża jaskinia bezpieczna od demonów i ich wiecznych napaści.

Kiedy był dzieckiem Sam spytał dlaczego po prostu nie zbudują domów w skale, gdzie nie musieliby się przejmować niekończącą się destrukcją i strachem. Ojciec spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem jakby Samowi czegoś brakowało, jakiejś bardzo ważnej części, której nie powinno brakować. Sam nie rozumiał – nie mógł rozumieć – determinacji swojego ludu do walki z demonami. Do zadawania im bólu. Do polowania na nie. On przede wszystkim chciał tylko odejść z tego miejsca, pójść gdzieś, gdzie byłoby bezpiecznie, spokojnie, gdzieś, gdzie nie musiałby żyć w wiecznym strachu.

Nie to, żeby takie miejsce istniało. Nawet gdyby zdołałby uciec demonom wiedział, że ojciec nigdy by nie odszedł. Jego odejście widziano by jako porażkę, tak jak uznaliby ich przodkowie gdy lód i niskie temperatury groziły śmiercią. Wbili pięty w ziemię, swoją ziemię, i prędzej by zginęli niż dali się wyprzeć stadom demonów. Nawet jeśli Sam zdołałby się kiedykolwiek wyrwać to zawsze martwiłby się jaką to przedwczesną śmiercią odeszła jego rodzina. Łowcy nie żyli długo. John dobijał czterdziestki, to już prawie starość dla łowcy, a jego plecy pokryte były starymi bliznami.

John nigdy nie złożyłby broni na zasłużony odpoczynek. Dla Celta to było przyznanie się do porażki. Ojciec Sama oczekiwał na dzień, w którym demon zabije go w walce o ziemie ich ludu.

Sam nie wiedział już co było gorsze: że taki był los czekający na dwóch pozostałych członków jego rodziny, ludzi, których kochał i o których dbał, czy że takiego losu oczekiwano, że będzie chciał dla siebie samego.

We wnętrzu bariery z nadmorskich skał inni wieśniacy rozlokowywali swoje bagaże, wykonując znajome czynności, do których byli przyzwyczajeni: ukrywanie tych kilku cennych rzeczy, które udało im się zatrzymać przez te wszystkie lata, wystawianie bukłaków na wodę, usuwaniu kamieni, pod którymi czekały zawczasu poukrywane zapasy solonego mięsa i czerstwego chleba. Zwykle atak trwał jedną noc, demony rozpraszały się przed świtem, ale zawsze lepiej być przygotowanym, na wszystko. Jednak poza odrobiną jedzenia i wody skały oferowały niewiele wygód. Nikt nigdy nie pokusił się, żeby włożyć choć trochę wysiłku w to, żeby jaskinia lepiej nadawała się do mieszkania i był to kolejny dowód na to, że Sam nie myślał jak Celt, jak łowca.

- W porządku? - spytała Jo już bez takiego natężenia jak wtedy na ścieżce: tam znaczyło to „dasz radę iść?", a tutaj „czy jesteś ranny?"

- Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział szybko Sam. - Tylko parę zadrapań.

Cmoknęła, nie dowierzając, ale nic nie powiedziała wchodząc głębiej między skały jaskini. Znalazłszy odpowiednią oparła na niej nogę i użyła sukienki do wytarcia krwi z miecza. Sam zaklął gdy przypomniał sobie, że nawet nie zabrał z powrotem swojego noża,ale zostawił go na dróżce. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może znajdzie go rano gdy demony uciekną.

- Wygląda na to, że jeszcze trochę i będziesz gotowa na swoją Rękawicę – rzucił Sam siadając na skale po drugiej stronie jaskini próbując się uśmiechnąć podczas gdy jego ciało przekonywało samo siebie że nic mu już nie grozi. Zacisnął dłonie na kamieniu pozwalając mu przejąć swój ciężar. Jo zawsze była milsza niż inni, przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że inaczej o nim myślała. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby to było w ogóle możliwe po tym jak zobaczyła go przerażonego i skulonego przed wrogiem ich ludu – bestią, którą trenowano go zabijać.

- Możliwe – odpowiedziała i choć Sam jej nie widział to usłyszał niewielki uśmiech w jej głosie. - Znaczy, naprawdę ciężko pracowałam...

- To widać. - Spojrzał na podłogę jaskini słysząc innych ludzi jak przemieszczali się wokół nich, próbując ułożyć się na noc i przeczekać najazd. Metal delikatnie zadźwięczał o skałę gdy Jo odłożyła miecz, a potem odwróciła się by spojrzeć na niego.

- Wiesz, dobrze walczysz – powiedziała niemal od niechcenia. Sam skrzywił się odrobinę bo oto nadchodziła – ta sama mowa, te sam te pytania. Mógł walczyć z człowiekiem i wygrać, mógł zdjąć jelenia z odległości siedemdziesięciu kroków, ale stając twarzą w twarz z demonem cały zamierał. Całe jego ciało się wyłączało aż nawet cichy głos skandujący _uciekaj uciekaj uciekaj uciekaj_ z tyłu głowy także cichł i była już tylko pustka i przerażenie.

- Powinieneś nauczyć innych – ciągnęła Jo, a jej słowa wytrąciły Sama z równowagi bo nie tego się spodziewał. Zwrócił się do niej ze zmarszczonym czołem.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Mam na myśli... Cóż. Dokładnie to, co przed chwilą powiedziałam. Powinieneś uczyć inne dzieciaki. Potrzebują nauczyciela, a inni łowcy są zbyt zajęci własną robotą, bronią, instalowaniem pułapek... Jesteś _dobrym_ wojownikiem. I dobrym nauczycielem też. Nie rozumiem czemu miałbyś się nie zgodzić. Albo... - przerwała i lekko przechyliła głowę na bok. - Albo mógłbyś na przykład opiekować się rannymi i pokazać innym jak się to robi.

- Jo, - zaczął Sam kręcąc głową bez wyraźnego powodu. - Ja wciąż nie rozumiem-

- Przecież nie jesteś _głupi_, Sam. - Przewróciła oczami. - Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię. Musiałeś już o tym myśleć.

- Nie bardzo...

- Naprawdę? Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się co innego mógłbyś robić?

- Nigdy nie miałem takiego wyboru. - Sam wzruszył ramionami i wyprostował się, wbijając wzrok w czarną ścianę jaskini. Z zewnątrz dochodził do niego ryk morza. - Jestem Winchesterem, nawet jeśli nie dziedzicem. To moja rola, polować na demony. To moje _przeznaczenie_ polować na demony.

Słowa wychodziły z jego ust powoli i mechanicznie, słowa powtarzane mu raz za razem, mantra wypalona w pamięci. Wiedział, już odkąd był mały, gdzie leżało jego miejsce. Był drugim synem. Miał pilnować honoru rodziny, spadku rodu, choć nie jako dziedzic.

- Ale jesteś w tym zupełnie do niczego – odpowiedziała dosadnie Jo albo nieświadoma uczuć Sama, albo o nie nie dbając. Sam skrzętnie starał się ukryć swój grymas, ale sądząc po zirytowanym tonie jej głosu gry odpowiadała niezbyt mu się to udało. - Nie mówię, że _w ogóle_ jesteś do niczego. Tylko _w tym_. Po co marnować czas i siłę na bycie dobrym w czymś, w czym nie jesteś, skoro mógłbyś je przekierować na coś, w czym jesteś?

Sam znów zerknął na nią.

- Jo, _co_ innego miałbym robić?

- Nauczać, tak, jak powiedziałam. Albo leczyć rannych. Albo, no nie wiem, lubisz piec? Szyć? _Cokolwiek_. To nie tak, że jedyne co robimy to walczenie z demonami. Gdyby tak było to i tak byśmy wszyscy poumierali, Sam. Ludzie wciąż muszą zbierać zboże, szyć ubrania, wykuwać zbroje i broń... Nie musisz robić _tego_. - Wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się, odwróciła spojrzenie gdy wkradło się w nie wahanie, wystukując palcami rytm na skale. - Po tym, co ci się stało- - urwała wzruszając ramionami. - To niesprawiedliwe, że tego od ciebie żądają.

Sam chrząknął i zmarszczył brwi, zaciskając palce z niepokojem. Przyzwyczajony był, że ludzie tego unikali. Był przyzwyczajony, że ludzie unikali gniewu jego ojca.

- A co w tym nie_sprawiedliwego_, Jo? Polujemy na demony. _Tym _się zajmujemy. Tym zajmuje się nasz _lud_. Dlaczego ja miałbym pójść na łatwiznę?

- Na jaką _łatwiznę_? Wciąż byś pracował! - Spojrzała na niego z uporem na twarzy. - A poza tym, co jest dobrego w tym, że marnujesz swój czas na bycie gównianym łowcą, skoro mógłbyś robić coś, w czym jesteś naprawdę _dobry_?

Sam wstał gwałtownie i gniew Jo oraz jej zdecydowanie wyparowały gdy uświadomiła sobie co powiedziała, ale było już za późno, żeby cofnąć swoje słowa.

- Dzięki za ratunek, Jo – warknął zupełnie nie przejmując się tym czy miała zupełną rację, czy nie. Jego ojciec i brat chcieli tego od niego. Jego rodzina życzyła sobie, żeby przyniósł zaszczyt swojemu nazwisku i nie mógł po prostu odwrócić się i ich zawieść, bez znaczenia jak bardzo się bał. - Pójdę sprawdzić co u innych.

- Sam, czekaj! - krzyknęła gramoląc się na nogi, zostawiając miecz za sobą. - Nie to miałam-

- Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju! - odkrzyknął wchodząc głębiej w ciemną jaskinię, ukłucie strachu zastąpił gniew i Sam przyjął go z radością, zanurzył się w nim.

Pewnego dnia się poprawi, pewnego dnia. Był tego pewny.

_Musiał _się poprawić.

Był Winchesterem – miał to we krwi.

**/txtbreak/**

**Nie mam bety, która poprawiałaby moje błędy więc jeśli pominęłam jakiegoś rażącego byka przy sprawdzaniu dajcie mi znać ;)**

**Opowiadanie jest długie i rozdziałów będzie miało, cóż, kilka, więc nie jestem pewna jak regularnie uda mi się je wstawiać, ale liczę na to, że raz na tydzień dam radę...**

**Na razie to tyle. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się przy następnym rozdziale! :)**


	2. Część I

Lawrence przycupnęło na krawędzi klifu z widokiem na gładką powierzchnię morza, gdzie ścierały się wiatry z wrzosowisk i znad wody mieszając zapachy ostu i soli. Nigdy nie cichł świst wichru, był jak niekończący się podkład pod ich życia, do którego Sam przyzwyczaił się wzrastając, jedyny dźwięk, który był mu bardziej znajomy niż krzyk demona.

Ktoś, kiedyś, zdecydował się zbudować im dom tam, nad samą krawędzią, zapierając się i mówiąc „to jest to, to jest moje." i od tamtego czasu Celtowie uparcie odmawiali przeprowadzki. Miasto rozrosło się jak mech na skale, dom za domem, coraz bardziej oddalając pola uprawne od toksycznej morskiej soli. Ich dom nie był duży, nie w porównaniu do innych miast z południa, a nawet do tych kilku wschodnich miast, z którymi prowadzili handel, ale wciąż istnieli. Wciąż na krawędzi, przez cały ten czas.

A tak długo, jak żyli tu ludzie, żyły i demony.

Nikt nie wiedział skąd przyszły ani dlaczego. Po prostu zawsze tam były, tak wieczne i niezmienne jak klify, tak samo stanowiąc też część ludzkiej codzienności.

Ale jedenaście lat temu zaczęły się ataki i kruchy pokój istniejący między demonami a ludzkością od niezliczonych pokoleń rozwiał się jak dym, równie łatwo zapomniany. Sam nie pamiętał jak było wcześniej, kiedy był małym chłopcem i nie musiał lękać się nocy ani własnej śmierci tak regularnie. Miał cztery lata gdy zaczęły się ataki. Był czterolatkiem gdy jego matka zginęła i wojna się rozpoczęła.

Ale nawet noce pełne piekielnego ognia i przejmujących demonich wrzasków nie wystarczyły, by zmusić Celtów do odejścia znad morza, z _ich _klifów. Ludzie Lawrence każdego dnia zmagali się z nowymi wyzwaniami. Każdego dnia dowodzili, że nie istnieje taka siła, która wywiodłaby ich ich domów.

Co się tyczy Winchesterów, rodziny Sama, rodziny jego ojca, to przewodziła ona wiosce od wielu pokoleń, a John Winchester był chyba najbardziej upartym ze wszystkich Celtów, z halabardą w dłoni i groźnym marsem na czole przeciw czarnym chmurom na horyzoncie. A tuż za nim, z ramionami równie sztywnymi i spojrzeniem pełnym siły, stał ich następny przywódca: starszy brat Sama, perfekcyjny łowca, perfekcyjny Celt. Perfekcyjny syn.

To nie tak, że Sam nie miał żadnych zalet. Dobrze walczył, szybko się poruszał i szybko myślał. W treningowej walce trudno było go pokonać, co było jednym z powodów, dla których ludzie powstrzymywali się przed mówieniem otwarcie co o nim naprawdę myślą. Umiał czytać, jako jeden z niewielu spośród Celtów, a poza tym ciężko pracował. Opatrzył i przypalił już mnóstwo ran w swoim życiu i bez mrugnięcia okiem robił swoje rękami unurzanymi we krwi.

_Wiedział, _że miał zalety.

Tylko że zmierzony celtycką miarą, tą samą co jego brat, wychodziło mu jednak sporo braków.

Dean był wysoki i silny, dorastał chodząc po śladach łowców i słuchając ich opowieści. Gdy miał dziewięć lat nauczyli go jak zakładać strzałę na cięciwę i celnie strzelać. W wieku jedenastu lat pokazali mu jak używać miecza i jak rzutem oszczepu strącić demona z nieba. W wieku lat piętnastu osiągnął dojrzałość i przeszedł przez Żelazną Rękawicę dowodząc swojej wartości przed swoją rodziną, wioską i przodkami, zdobywając halabardę – broń zarezerwowaną tylko dla łowców, osobistą i wykonaną wyłącznie dla nich.

Teraz, jako dziewiętnastolatek, miał opinię jednego z najlepszych pomimo swojego młodego wieku. Nie był aż tak dobry jak ich ojciec, albo jak Caleb, nawet nie jak Bobby był zanim stracił rękę, ale wierzono, że z czasem nabierze doświadczenia i osiągnie ich poziom – to była ostatnia rzecz, którą miał jeszcze do wywalczenia.

Dean był perfekcyjnym synem, szybkim i odważnym, świetnie radził sobie z bronią i jeszcze lepiej z kobietami, ale przede wszystkim nosił w sercu straszną złość i żądzę zemsty, których każdy łowca potrzebował w walce. Dean nigdy nie przestraszył się demona, nie upuścił broni i nie czekał, aż kto inny ocali mu życie.

Dean nigdy nie myślał nad nie podejmowaniem Rękawicy.

Ale następnej wiosny, Sam, który właśnie osiągał wiek piętnastu lat, rozważał właśnie tę opcję. Większość mieszkańców wioski była łowcami, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że innych zawodów nie było, tak jak powiedziała Jo. Wolno było wybrać sobie inną profesję, choć zazwyczaj i tak _próbowano_ przejść Rękawicę w wieku piętnastu lat, tylko po to, żeby dowieść swojej dojrzałości. Ci, którzy tak robili zazwyczaj spektakularnie przegrywali ze świadomością, że to po prostu nie ich kawałek chleba, ale wciąż jako dorośli w oczach reszty wioski, już nie dzieci, ale ktoś, komu należy się szacunek. Jako części społeczności.

Dla Sama nie podjęcie Rękawicy nigdy nie było dostępną opcją. Nie _przejście_ Rękawicy nigdy nie było opcją.

Był Winchesterem - synem Johna Winchestera. Jego przeznaczeniem było zostać łowcą.

Wyglądało na to, że bez względu czy on tego chciał, czy też nie.

Gdy nastał drugi dzień Maja, piękny, jasny dzień, i Dean przyszedł obudzić go kopniakiem z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach wyglądając na ogromnie podnieconego, jakby to, że Sam miał zaryzykować życie i zdrowie dla jakiegoś _testu _było czymś wspaniałym, Sam wstał i spojrzał za okno na niebo i wiedział bez żadnych wątpliwości, że on swojej Rękawicy nie podejmie.

Jo miała rację, wszystkie te miesiące temu. Mógł zmarnować życie jako beznadziejny łowca, albo spędzić je na czymś, w czym był _dobry _i przysłużyć się społeczeństwu w znacznie lepszy i bardziej znaczący sposób.

Teraz musiał już tylko przekonać o tym swoją rodzinę.

Zszedł na dół z półki na której spał, spokojnie pokonując kolejne schody aż znalazł się w głównym pomieszczeniu na samym dole. Ojciec i brat czekali przy ognisku pijąc coś z ciężkiego, żelaznego kotła wiszącego nad ogniem i wola Sama niemal nie wytrzymała pełnego dumy uśmiechu, z jakim ojciec podał mu parujący kubek.

- Dzięki – wymamrotał Sam czując się jak najgorszy drań i wysączył trochę, parząc usta bulionem. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale potem gorący, słonawy płyn spłynął przełykiem do żołądka ogrzewając go od środka, chroniąc przed chłodem wczesnego poranka. Zamruczał i wziął większy łyk.

- To jak, podekscytowany, Sammy? - spytał ojciec siadając z chrząknięciem w swoim starym, swachanym fotelu i rozluźniając się.

- Um, - zaczął Sam.

- Pamiętam, że twój brat tak się palił, że niemal potknął się o własne stopy.

- _Tato –_ jęknął Dean unosząc się z kucek od poprawiania węgli w ognisku.

- No co, tak było. Zapomniałbyś też swojej broni gdybym ci jej nie włożył w ręce.

- To był wielki dzień! - bronił się Dean. - Ja... ćwiczyłem. W swojej głowie.

- Na pewno – odparł John z uśmiechem przekomarzając się z synem tak, jak Sam nigdy nie potrafił – i zawsze trochę im tego zazdrościł. - Pij, Sammy. Na pustym żołądku głowa źle pracuje.

- Przy pełnym też nie – dodał Dean jakby właśnie wypowiadał wielką mądrość. - Pamiętasz jak Ash podejmował swoją? Kaszanka i kiełbaski wszędzie.

Sam skrzywił się i Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko najwyraźniej osiągnąwszy swój cel.

Sam spojrzał w dól na swój bulion nie mogąc wytrzymać tego jak zachowywała się jego rodzina. Nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, że się cieszyli z jego powodu. Byli tacy podnieceni. Takie chwile były rzadkością, a jednocześnie wszystkim czego Sam chciał. I zaraz miał to zniszczyć.

- Ja... nie będę przechodził Rękawicy.

Bulion w jego dłoniach przemieścił się nieznacznie, światło ślizgało się po jego złotej powierzchni pomiędzy nieregularnościami i ściankami naczynia. Nie uniósł wzroku, nie od razu. Nie chciał na to patrzeć – wiedział jak będzie wyglądał cały proces: niesamowita duma, a potem, powoli, niezrozumienie. Kilka sekund na szok, a następnie, bez wątpienia, furia.

Sam po prostu czekał, wbijając wzrok w kubek ściskany w dłoniach, czekał na ten etap gdy odzyskają mowę. Zajęło to nawet mniej niż zakładał.

- Co? - To był głos jego ojca. Jeszcze nie wściekły. Zbyt na to zdziwiony, jakby Sam nagle zaczął mówić obcym językiem i to, co wychodziło z jego ust nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

- Nie przejdę dziś Rękawicy.

- Jak myślisz, że nie jesteś gotowy – wtrącił Dean z nadzieją w głosie - to możemy to trochę opóźnić. Znaczy... to nie żaden problem. Mogę pomóc ci jeszcze potrenować. Prawda, Tato? Nic złego w tym, że chcesz się lepiej przygotować.

Sam wydał z siebie dźwięk frustracji.

_- __Nie. _Miałem na myśli to, że nie przejdę Rękawicy. W ogóle. Nigdy.

- I niby za jaką cholerę nie? - warknął jego ojciec i oto była. Złość, której oczekiwał Sam. Próbował się zebrać w sobie choć wydało mu się to głupie, przeciwko dwom w pełni przetrenowanym łowcom, z których obaj mieli przewagę wzrostu i wagi.

Nie to, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie. Nie doszłoby do rękoczynów. Z nimi tak się nigdy nie działo. Walczyli słowami, które były znacznie ostrzejsze i raniły znacznie głębiej.

- Ponieważ – zaczął Sam i wreszcie uniósł wzrok starając się nadać swoim rysom pewności, żeby pokazać im swoją determinację. - Nie nadaję się do niczego jako łowca. Obaj _wiecie_, że nie nadaję się na łowcę. Mogę tam wyjść, przejść Rękawicę i przegrać i tak zacząć nowe życie, albo mogę tego po prostu _nie robić_. Jaki jest sens ryzykować utratę zdrowia albo i gorzej, tylko po to, żeby dowieść czegoś, o czym wszyscy od dawna wiedzą, że jest prawdą? Nigdy nie będę łowcą. Po co mam przechodzić przez stary rytuał, żeby to potwierdzić?

- A więc to o to w tym wszystkim chodzi? - John uniósł się z fotela. - _Boisz _się? Za bardzo przeraża cię to, że możesz sobie zrobić krzywdę, żeby zrobić chociaż tyle? Postąpić zgodnie z tradycją?

Sam wydał z siebie dźwięk obrzydzenia, choć raz pragnąc, żeby ktoś posłuchał co wychodzi z jego ust i to zrozumiał.

- Nie boję się. To nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o... przemyślenie całej sytuacji. O to, żeby nie robić tego co wszyscy robią bo myślą, że muszą. O nie robienie tego, co chcesz, żebym zrobił tylko dlatego, że ty tego chcesz. _Wiem_, że dla ciebie jestem rozczarowaniem, ale nie _muszę_ nim być. To nie tak, że jestem kompletnie bezużyteczny. Jak chcesz z jabłka zrobić młotek to nigdy nic nie wyjdzie, ale żeby jabłko miało być jabłkiem... A ja mogę by dobry. Mogę być dobrym... jabłkiem. - No dobra, to porównanie było do bani. - Umiem opiekować się rannymi. Umiem planować siewy. Dużo rzeczy umiem. I jestem pewny, że mógłbym zostać praktykantem u kogoś. Może u piekarza, albo u któregoś z rybaków.

- Rybaków? Sam, co do cholery? - spytał Dean z wyrazem kompletnego osłupienia na twarzy.

- To nie musi być konkretnie _to_. Ja tylko mówię... ja... - ktoś mi powiedział, jakiś czas temu, że mogę spędzić całe życie na byciu fatalnym łowcą, albo mogę robić coś, w czym byłbym naprawdę _dobry._ Czy to by nie było z korzyścią dla wszystkich? - Sam spróbował uśmiechnąć się z nadzieją. - Znaczy, czy nie byłoby lepiej dla całej społeczności, żebym robił coś do czego się nadaję? Żebym się przydał zamiast zawalać łowy?

- Albo mógłbyś się ogarnąć i robić swoje jak należy – powiedział John z zawziętym wyrazem twarzy. - To są tylko wymówki, żebyś nie musiał zajmować się tym, co uważasz za niskie. Cóż, dla ciebie _nie jest_. Polujemy na demony od lat, Sam, odkąd odebrały nam twoją matkę, a przed tym polowaliśmy na wszystko, co zagrażało naszym ludziom, a także dla zdobycia żywności. Tym nasza rodzina zajmowała się od pokoleń.

- Ale to nie jest dobry _powód_, żebym ja po prostu- - Ale Sam nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej bo oto John podchodził do niego, prosto w jego przestrzeń osobistą.

- Dobry powód? A co powiesz na to, że to cholerstwo _zabiło _twoją _matkę_? Czy to nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?

- _Oczywiście_, że ma-

- No mnie się nie wydaje. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie przejdziesz swojej Rękawicy, nie zdobędziesz swojej halabardy. Nie będziesz pracował na to, żeby pozbyć się tych stworzeń, które _mordują_ ludzi, Sam. Ludzkie życia od tego zależą, a ty chcesz tak po prostu to zostawić.

- Łowcy potrzebują kogoś, żeby ich wyżywił, Tato! Wciąż potrzebują kogoś, żeby przypalał im rany i naprawiał broń. Dlaczego ja nie mogę tego robić? Wciąż mogę się przydać! Mogę pomóc w walce upewniając się, że łowcy mają to, czego im trzeba, żeby _mogli_ walczyć.

- Tak robią tchórze, Sam, i ja na to nie pozwolę. Masz obowiązek wobec naszego ludu, wobec rodziny i wobec swojej _matki_, żeby to zrobić i przysięgam ci na bogów, że jak cię nie zobaczę na polach treningowych to własnoręcznie cię tam zaciągnę.

Sam zagapił się na niego czując jak złość przelewa się przez niego gorącą falą i Dean musiał to zobaczyć, przyzwyczajony do kłótni między Samem i Johnem, bo nagle był tuż obok nich unosząc obie dłonie.

- Czekajcie. Możemy to obgadać. Serio – to nie musi być dzisiaj. Więc Sam potrzebuje jeszcze chwili, żeby się ogarnąć-

- Nie muszę się ogarniać, Dean! - warknął Sam nie mogąc już dłużej tego znieść. Rzucił swój kubek na ognisko i słuchał jak glina upada na kamień i gorący bulion wylewa się na węgle nadając im pomarańczowego blasku. - Nie _oszalałem_, wiesz. To wy dwaj macie ochotę biec i wyskakiwać naprzeciwko _ziejącym ogniem potworom. _Nigdy nie przyszło wam do głowy, że to _wy_ jesteście szaleni w tej rodzinie? Dlaczego to ja straciłem rozum, bo nie chcę tego robić? Czy może obaj zapomnieliście, że to ja musiałem patrzeć jak to coś rozrywa ją na strzępy?!

Pod koniec już krzyczał i wiedział, że posunął się za daleko gdy usłyszał jak Dean wessał powietrze przez zęby, ale nie mógł się zatrzymać, był zbyt nabuzowany, żeby przestać i słowa wylatywały z jego ust jak ptaki z klatki. Reakcja ojca był natychmiastowa. W mgnieniu oka złapał Sama za kołnierz i przyciągnął do siebie.

John nie uniósł ręki do ciosu, nie zrobiłby tego, ale obaj patrzyli jeden na drugiego, John z oczami pełnymi złości i bólu, Sam starając się być silnym, nie dać się głupiemu, dziecinnemu impulsowi żeby zrobić wszystko, wszystko co tylko było możliwe, żeby ojciec był z niego dumny. Żeby spojrzał na niego z miłością, a nie rozczarowaniem.

Miał świadomość, że mógłby się złamać i zrobić to, czego chciał od niego ojciec, stać się pustym, kwadratowym człowiekiem, którym wiedział od zawsze, że się stanie, niezdarnie próbując wpasować się w przygotowany dla niego okrągły otwór. Ale jaki byłby tego sens? Być nieszczęśliwym żeby ojciec go nie nienawidził? Walka z wiatrakami.

Nigdy nie dorówna Deanowi. Tyle wiedział. Nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dobry.

Złapał rękę ojca za nadgarstek i pociągnął, dopóki ten go nie uwolnił. Jak najspokojniej Sam cofnął się o kilka kroków. Szczękę miał sztywną gdy przełknął na widok obu, ojca i Deana, stojących przed nim, patrzących na niego.

- Jeśli nie przejdziesz Rękawicy... - zaczął jego ojciec brzmiąc jakby mu brakowało tchu, jakby emocje niemal odebrały mu mowę i to przerażało Sama. Lękał się widzieć, jak jego niezniszczalny ojciec tak mocno się przejmował. Ale nic dobrego by z tego nie wyszło gdyby Sam się wycofał tylko po to, żeby go uszczęśliwić. - Jeśli chcesz odwrócić się od rodziny to powinieneś zrobić to jak należy.

Sam zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

- No dalej. Nie zatrzymuj się w połowie. Odwracasz się od wszystkiego w co wierzymy, wszystkiego czym jesteśmy, równie dobrze możesz pójść do końca. - John skrzyżował ręce na piersi patrząc na Sama jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie, bo w istocie dokładnie to robił.

Gdyby Sam się teraz wycofał to do końca życia uginał by się wedle woli ojca. John Winchester był dobrym człowiekiem, silnym mężczyzną, który kochał swoich bliskich – Sam nie kwestionował żadnej z tych rzeczy. Ale John Winchester miał też wkurzający nawyk myślenia, że każdy podporządkuje się jego rozkazom i jak każdy dobry przywódca łatwo ignorował głosy innych i Sam wiedział, że mógłby się temu poddać. Zrównać z szeregiem i być takim synem. Starać się ze wszystkich sił by być jak Dean.

Ale on nie chciał być jak Dean. Kochał brata, mocniej niż powinien, ale Sam chciał być jak _Sam_ i teraz widział to z krystaliczną przejrzystością: jeśli zostanie nigdy nie będzie Samem.

Jo miała rację, nawet jeśli użyła złych słów. Tu nie chodziło o Sama poddającego się jako zły łowca, żeby zostać dobrym kimś innym. Chodziło o Sama poddającego bycie wadliwym Deanem i stającego się lepszym sobą i nie mógł nie podjąć tego wyzwania albo nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył.

Ciężko przełknął ślinę, nienawidząc tego, że musiał to zrobić, ale odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi czując na plecach wzrok milionów oczu.

Dłoń Sama dotykała już klamki gdy ciszę przeciął głos Johna.

- Jeśli wyjdziesz za te drzwi, nigdy nie waż się wracać.

Sam zamarł, nie mogąc zdecydować pomimo swojego przekonania.

Instynktowną reakcją było się odwrócić, pomimo siebie, bo do jasnej cholery nie chciał opuszczać rodziny. Przynajmniej nie na zawsze. Tylko oni mu zostali i choć często się z ojcem ścierali to nie znaczyło, że go nie kochał. Był jego jedynym rodzicem.

I nikt nie mógłby oskarżyć Sama, że nie wystarczająco kocha swojego brata. Tylko w drugą stronę.

Dłoń Sama zacisnęła się na klamce i poczuł chęć, żeby się odwrócić i powiedzieć „dobra". Złamać się tak jak zawsze się łamał bo tego oczekiwał John. Że nikt go nie zakwestionuje i wszystko wróci do normy.

Ale tym razem Sam wiedział, że nawet jeśli John nie blefował, to on się nie złamie. Miał upór w genach, we krwi. Gdyby się odwrócił i wycofał, został w domu, zrezygnowałby tym samym z własnego życia, z chociażby cienia marzeń i zostałby kimś kim nie chciał być. Umarłby przedwczesną śmiercią i jeśliby miał szczęście to może pamiętaliby go przez pięć minut między atakami, gdy kończył się czas na opłakiwanie.

A Sam nie chciał uwierzyć, że tak niewiele był wart.

Więc bez słów otworzył drzwi i wyszedł w jasny świt.

Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły zatrzymał się, przez pół uderzenia serca pozwolił sobie mieć nadzieję, że ktoś przyjdzie, że drzwi z powrotem się otworzą i stanie w nich jego ojciec mówiąc, że to był błąd i wcale nie tego chciał. Że przyjdzie Dean i powie, że poradzą sobie z tym, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że pogada z ich tatą i wszystko uładzi i że sytuacja nie była aż tak zła na jaką wyglądała.

Ale drewniana płyta pozostała cicha i nieporuszona, bariera nie do przebycia pomiędzy tym życiem, które _mógł _mieć, a którego _chciał_. Patrzył na nią, błagając by drgnęła, by się otworzyła, prosząc o jakikolwiek znak, że nie musiał wybierać między rodziną a swoją przyszłością, ale drzwi pozostały zamknięte, a dom cichy.

Łaski nie okazano.

**/txtbreak/**

**No... Miałam mały poślizg, ale to chyba nikomu tak bardzo nie przeszkadza. Jeszcze. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie idzie to zbyt szybko, ale zapewniam, że jak już wejdziemy głębiej to nie da rady się oderwać ;P**

**Wielkie dzięki** Destructione**za ciche wsparcie i kochanej** limbo **za komentarz :)**

**Do zobaczenia przy następnym rozdziale!**


	3. Część II

Z początku, bo tak, Sam znalazł się na ścianie klifu, gdzie ukrył w dziurze kilka książek po swojej matce tak, żeby były bezpieczne od demonów. Wyciągnął tę, którą sama napisała i przeciągnął palcami po atramencie, po literach, które narysowała i tam zasnął zwinięty na piasku.

Jednakże było znacznie za zimno, a skała nie zapewniała żadnej ochrony przed silnym i lodowatym morskim wiatrem. Nie specjalnie się wyspał ciągle się budząc, szukając koców, których nie miał i gdy słońce wzeszło w pełni musiał przyznać, że potrzebny mu lepszy plan.

Następnego dnia wrócił więc do wioski logicznie wiedząc, że ludzie wcale się wszyscy na niego nie gapili, że wcale nie wiedzieli co się stało i w związku z tym nie mieli co go oceniać. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że tak się właśnie czuł i Sam patrzył prosto przed siebie unikając patrzenia im w oczy. Niestety to sprawiało, że jeszcze łatwiej było mu sobie wyobrazić, że kątem oka wszyscy wbijają w niego wzrok, więc jak najszybciej przebił się przez miasto aż do stajni.

Oczywistym było, że właścicielka bardzo była ciekawa gdy poprosił o możliwość spania w sianie na strychu i co chwila próbowała wyciągnąć od niego jakieś informacje. Sam wiedział, że nikomu nie umknął fakt, że nie przeszedł Rękawicy poprzedniego dnia, ale zbywał jej pytania najlepiej jak umiał nie chcąc się zagłębiać. Wiedział, że za niedługo stanie się wioskową plotką, a nie chciał, żeby tata albo Dean myśleli, że złośliwie się dołożył do spekulacji.

Sam nie miał zbyt wielkich nadziei na pojednanie, ale wiedział, że nie będzie miał najmniejszych szans jeśli jego rodzina myślała, że rozpuszczał o nich paskudne ploty.

Przez następny tydzień spał na strychy z kilkoma kocami. Siano było miękkie, choć odrobinkę kłujące i wystarczyło, żeby powstrzymać większość nocnego chłodu. Zapłacił właścicielce czyszcząc boksy, było to znajome zajęcie z dzieciństwa, bez problemu. Tak czy inaczej lubił spędzać czas z końmi – rozumiał je tak jak rzadko rozumiał ludzi.

Dean przyszedł tylko raz – pod koniec tygodnia i po tym jak wyglądała ta wizyta Sam nie za bardzo mógł go winić za to, że nie wrócił.

- Zachowujesz się jak dupek. - Przyszła pierwsza obelga po jakichś piętnastu minutach niezręcznej ciszy i jeszcze bardziej niezręcznej gadki szmatki.

Sam nie był w stanie stwierdzić jak od tego przeszli do wrzasków, ale wiedział, że od słowa do słowa poszło im to szybko. Jak zawsze pomiędzy nimi.

_- __Ja _zachowuję się jak dupek? _Ja _nigdy nie chciałem zostać wydziedziczony! To _on _mnie wyrzucił!

- Wyszedłeś za drzwi!

- Chciałem tylko mieć coś do powiedzenia w kwestii własnej przyszłości! A nie zostawić rodzinę.

- Ta, ale i tak wyszedłeś za drzwi, nawet wiedząc czym to grozi.

- A jaki miałem wybór, Dean? - Sam rozłożył gwałtownie ręce na boki. - Zostać i próbować być czymkolwiek Tata chce, żebym był nieważne co ja o tym myślę, albo odejść i spróbować żyć własnym życiem!

- Cholera, nie dramatyzuj tak – prychnął Dean. - Tata nie okradał cię z twojego _życia_-

- Równie dobrze by mógł! Myślisz, że ile dam radę pożyć jako łowca? Co? Kurde, jestem przerażony przy każdym ataku, zawsze byłem, od dziecka. Przerażony, że zginę, albo że ty albo Tata nie wrócicie.

Dean zdawał się nieco przyhamować słysząc to i gniew na jego twarzy nieco złagodniał więc Sam mówił dalej.

- Za każdym razem gdy musieliśmy iść pod klify przez całą noc myślałem, czy nie stracę kolejnego członka rodziny. A zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej odkąd ciebie tam ze mną zabrakło, bo zamiast tego byłeś na zewnątrz z tymi debilami i ich włóczniami szukając okazji na bycie zjedzonym! I świetnie ci to wychodziło! Wystarczająco się boję, że stracę jednego z was, ale wy przynajmniej wiecie co robicie. Ja w takich przypadkach jestem cholernym ciężarem i zdaje się, że wiedzą to wszyscy tylko nie Tata.

- Mógłbyś się poprawić gdybyś tylko _spróbował_-

- No jasne. Mogę się _mocniej starać_, żeby się kurewsko nie bać za każdym razem jak widzę demona. Dzięki, Dean, nigdy wcześniej na to nie wpadłem. - Zobaczył jak cała łagodność znika z twarzy Deana w reakcji na sarkazm, ale nie przestał mówić. - Zawsze uwielbiałem zamierać w przerażeniu, niezdolny się uratować. Naprawdę uważasz, że przeżyję chociaż dziesięć minut? Każ mi tam iść, Dean, a zginę. Zmrozi mnie i zginę.

- Nie jesteś już dzieckiem, Sam! - odparł gorąco Dean. - Kiedyś musisz dorosnąć i to przemóc.

Sam zaśmiał się, ale bez krzty radości. To był śmiech kompletnego zdumienia, jakby ktoś właśnie powiedział mu, żeby dorósł i przemógł to, co pozostawił w nim widok śmierci matki. A zaraz, ktoś właśnie to _zrobił__._

- Pierdol się, Dean. Po prostu... pierdol się.

- Dobra! - Dean rozłożył ramiona. - Tak chcesz się zachowywać, to proszę. Tylko pamiętaj, że to twoja decyzja, Sammy. Nie zwalaj winy na nas.

Z tymi słowy Dean odwrócił się i odszedł, a Sam zawołał za nim, żałośnie, ale musząc mieć ostatnie słowo.

- Co to za decyzja, Dean! - wrzasnął, i stał tam i dyszał, ale Dean się nie odwrócił, tylko odmaszerował, a jego sylwetka promieniała gniewem. I w tej minucie, w tej sekundzie gdy Dean wyszedł z cienia stajni na słońce, Sam pożałował wszystkiego.

To nie mogło pójść inaczej, ale i tak żałował.

I tak miał ochotę pobiec za bratem i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, jakoś, bo Sam zawsze biegał za swoim bratem.

Nie miał pojęcia kiedy to przerodziło się z czegoś w porządku w coś definitywnie _nie _w porządku. Może wtedy gdy byli dziećmi, gdy Sam wciąż miał swoją mamę, a Dean nie był taki odległy i zawsze spędzali czas razem. Odkąd umarła nic już nie było takie samo, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że Sam nie czuł tego przemożnego pragnienia, żeby zobaczyć radość w oczach brata. Żeby Dean się do niego uśmiechnął szeroko, klepnął go po plecach i nazwał go bratem. A może nawet czymś jeszcze. Żeby znów byli nierozłączni tak, jak za dziecięcych lat, a może i jeszcze bardziej.

Teraz nie byli już tacy nierozłączni.

Sam nie był do końca pewny czy to uczucie, którym przepełnione były jego piersi to złość czy rozpacz, czy może jakaś okropna mieszanka obu, ale sprzątał boksy z wyjątkowo wściekłą energią przez całą resztę dnia. Ułożył się do sny nad stajnią, słuchając koni grzebiących w sianie i rżących do siebie w cichej rozmowie, ale sen mu umykał. Patrzył się w ciemność czując jak siano drapie mu skórę i zastanawiał się co ma teraz ze sobą zrobić. Jakim człowiekiem będzie, jeśli nie takim, jakiego chciał jego ojciec.

Jakaś jego część chciała szukać zemsty, żeby się jakoś wykazał, dowiódł swojej wartości, ale to by nikomu nic nie dało. Wyszedł przez tamte drzwi by zostać mężczyzną, który nie żył według rozkazów swego ojca i zrobienie czegoś takiego równie mocno by się z tym ojcem wiązało co posłuchanie go. Niestety to wciąż dawało mu niewiele opcji.

Nie wiedział kim chciał być.

Jego przeznaczeniem od zawsze było zostać łowcą, podążać śladami rodzinnej tradycji i do tych kilku miesięcy wstecz to nigdy jeszcze nie zostało zakwestionowane. Miesiące te przeznaczone były głównie na myślenie, czy mógł wybrać inny cel w życiu, nie co by mogło ty celem zostać. A teraz leżał nad stajnią starając się zasnąć, bez domu, bez rodziny czy kogokolwiek i bez konkretnego pomysłu na cokolwiek, a już najmniej na życie.

Wcześniej to się wydawało takie proste – tylko wybrać zawód i iść w tym kierunku. Ale to nie było to. Chodziło o to, żeby znaleźć sobie miejsce, miejsce na świecie, które będzie miało kształt Sama i do którego będzie należał tak jak nigdy nie przynależał w domu Johna.

Ale noc nie przyniosła mu żadnych odpowiedzi, zatrzymując wszystko dla siebie w sekrecie, zamiecione pod cienie i ukryte, jednocześnie odbierając mu sen w akcie czystej złośliwości.

Dopiero gdy znów pomyślał o Deanie, o tym jak brat spojrzał na niego i dał mu odejść, dopiero wtedy Sam zapłakał.

Pragnął, bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie, żeby móc być tym, czego chciała jego rodzina. Żeby mógł być tym Samem, którego potrzebowali, Samem, którego stracili jedenaście lat wcześniej, a nie jakimś wylęknionym chłopcem śpiącym samotnie na słomianym strychu bez miejsca na ziemi, które mógłby nazwać domem.

_Zeszli nad jezioro, nad samą wodę, gdzie jesienny bryza dmuchała mocno, nieprzerwanie na południe, a z nią leciały ptaki i szły leśne zwierzęta i cały świat poza ludźmi Lawrence. Matka Sama stała na brzegu, owinąwszy się ramionami, ciaśniej zawijając koc wokół szczupłych ramion. Wiatr mierzwił jej włosy i Sam drżał, ale nic go to nie obchodziło._

_On i Dean do kolan stali w wodzie, bez butów i z podwiniętymi nogawkami i gonili żaby. Śluzowate zwierzątka były szybkie i zwinne, nieruchome jak skała dopóki któryś z chłopców się nie zbliżył, a wtedy stawały się kolorową smugą ruchu, skacząc zbyt szybko, by za nimi nadążyć. Deanowi lepiej szło czekanie. Sam zawsze rzucał się do przodu za szybko i tracił ofiarę._

_- Musisz być ciszej, Sammy – poradził Dean z mądrą miną gdy Sam wydął wargi po tym, jak jego ostatni wypad na żabkę nie wypalił._

_- _Jestem _cicho – narzekał Sam, bo był całkiem pewny, że zachowywał się cichutko, ale Dean tylko pokręcił głową. _

_Sam wysunął dolną wargę. Znał ten wyraz twarzy Deana: _Małe dzieci nic nie wiedzą.

_- Chłopcy – powiedziała ich matka, wyczuwając potencjał na walkę. Obaj unieśli wzrok i Sam zastanowił się jak to możliwe, że zawsze wiedziała gdy był o włos od powiedzenia czegoś, czego nie powinien. Jakby czytała mu w myślach._

_Pozwoliła im bawić się jeszcze przez kilka minut, aż wiatr przybrał na sile, świszcząc nad polami i wśród drzew, a słońce zaczęło zachodzić._

_- No chodźcie już, zanim się zaziębicie – ponaglała. - Nie chlapcie! I tak już jesteście cali mokrzy._

_Obaj chłopcy wygramolili się z chłodnej wody na brzeg do mamy, która usiadła na ziemi i otworzyła ramiona by zawinąć ich obu w koc i przyciągnąć do siebie. Sam drżał, ale uśmiechał się, nawet nie myśląc zanim oparł swoje brudne rączki o jej sukienkę._

_Mama wymasowała im ramiona, chroniąc od chłodu nadchodzącej zimy._

_- Stary, zimno jest – wymamrotał Dean i Sam poczuł jak wtulał się w ich mamę. Poczuł też jak lodowate palce brata dotykają jego własnych i Dean zaczął się odsuwać, ale Sam złapał jego rękę i przytrzymał w swojej. Po drugiej stronie mamy Sam zobaczył jak brat uśmiechnął się do niego, jakby razem dzielili jakiś sekret._

_- Czy tam skąd jesteś kiedykolwiek robiło się zimno, Mamo? - Sam spojrzał w górę na nią, jak zawsze ciekaw odległych korzeni matki. Najdalej jak zapuścił się dotąd z wioski to było na pola, albo do portu u stóp klifów. Ale mama pochodziła z dalekiego południa, pewnego dnia pojawiając się tajemniczo, samotna. Tak powiedział ich tata. Przepiękna młoda kobieta, całkiem sama i bez żadnej przeszłości, tylko z imieniem - Mary._

_- Czasami... - odparła matka przechylając głowę w zamyśleniu. - Zimą robiło się okropnie zimno. Nie tak zimno jak tutaj, ale wciąż padał śnieg. Ja i inne dziewczęta zbierałyśmy się wtedy w moim pokoju, wszystkie razem. - Przyciągnęła chłopców jeszcze bliżej by zademonstrować, jakby dzieliła się z nimi tajemnicą. - Siadałyśmy wokół ogniska. Mogłyśmy pić gorący cydr i i zajadać mięsną zapiekankę i opowiadać sobie historie, żeby pozbyć się chłodu._

_- Brzmi fajnie – wymamrotał Sam do siebie, mrucząc z przyjemności gdy wyobrażał sobie tłuszcz z soczystego mięsa wsiąkający w ciasto i trafiający do brzucha, grzejący go od środka._

_- Mówiłyśmy o lecie... O tych kilku miesiącach ciepła, kiedy świeciło nam słońce. Wygrzewałyśmy się w nim. - Mówiła tak dobitnie i z takim przekonaniem, że Sam niemal czuł promienie na sobie pomimo zachmurzonego nieba i zimnego wiatru. - Widzicie, my się w nim pławiłyśmy. Słońce wsiąkało nam tak głęboko, że aż w same kości i kiedy przychodziła zima, kiedy nadchodziły chłody, a słońce się chowało, ciepło przychodziło z naszego wnętrza i pozwalało iść przed siebie, przypominając, że mróz odpuści i w końcu znów nadejdzie wiosna._

_- Tamto miejsce brzmi _super - _powiedział__ Dean patrząc na mamę, która uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi._

_- Moglibyśmy je odwiedzić? - spytał skwapliwie Sam pokazując zęby w podekscytowanym uśmiechu._

_Uśmiech matki przybladł, zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła usta jakby nie wiedziała nawet gdzie zacząć. Od czasu do czasu Sam widział w niej przebłyski smutku, tak jak teraz gdy próbowała znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź, gdy nagle z drugiej strony jeziorka rozległ się dziwny dźwięk, szszszsz-szszszsz-szszszsz, którego Sam jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie słyszał i nie miał nawet pojęcia do czego go porównać. _

_Gwałtownie uniósł głowę i gwałtownie nabrał powietrza w płuca zaciskając ręce wokół matki gdy zobaczył ogromne, brunatne stworzenie pokryte łuskami, do których poprzyczepiane były skorupiaki, z dwoma wielkimi skrzydłami wyrastającymi z jego pleców, akurat zwalniającymi swoje ruchy do lądowania po przeciwnej od nich stronie jeziorka. W końcu wszystkie cztery masywne kończyny spoczęły na ziemi._

_Demon._

_Sam widział je już wcześniej z daleka, czasem nocą jako niewyraźną smugę, ale nigdy _tak. _Nigdy z tak bliska w świetle dnia__, gdy żaden detal nie umyka, każde zagłębienie, pazur i kieł perfekcyjnie widoczne. Sam spróbował odczołgać się do tyłu wciąż nie puszczając mamy._

_- Ćśśś, ćśśś – powiedziała cicho – obaj._

_Sam zerknął w bok i zobaczył, że oczy Deana także były szeroko otwarte i wlepione w dziwne stworzenie, choć nie próbował uciec tak jak Sam._

_Demon patrzył na nich przez jeziorko z uwagą wszystkimi czterema oczami, a potem uniósł gigantyczną głowę i zaczął niuchać w powietrzu._

Czuje obiad, _pomyślał __Sam i był zdziwiony, że mama nie prowadzi ich daleko stąd do bezpieczeństwa._

_Demon patrzył na nich przez długi czas z wielką uwagą i Sam czekał na ten moment gdy skoczy, rozewrze ogromne, spiczaste szczęki ukazując rzędy straszliwych zębisk i pożre ich wszystkich jednym kłapnięciem i połknie w całości, tak jak to robiły demony w opowieściach innych dzieci, które opowiadano sobie nad ogniskiem. _

_- Mamo, _proszę –_ błagał szeptem choć wiedział, że demon usłyszy go i tak__._

_- Ćśśś – odparła. - Wszystko w porządku... Nigdy nie pozwoliłabym, żeby coś wam się stało. Ufasz mi, prawda?_

_Sam niepewnie skinął głową – pełen ufności, przekonany, że nigdy nie chciałaby, żeby coś im się stało, ale nie pewny, czy demon nie zaatakuje tak czy inaczej. Dean też kiwnął głową, ale nie patrzył na matkę. Oczy wciąż miał utkwione w demonie, na którego Sam ledwie ważył się zerknąć, a na twarzy wyraz bardzo przypominający ich ojca: uważny, opiekuńczy. Niemal groźny, jakby wyzywał stworzenie, żeby czegoś spróbowało._

_Sam nie miał pojęcia dlaczego cała jego rodzina była kompletnie szalona._

_Sekundę później demon usadowił się wygodniej na ziemi tuż przy brzegu jeziorka i pochylił głowę by się napić, otwierając paszczę, żeby woda napłynęła, a potem odchylając głowę do tyłu i płyn znikał w jego szybko pracującym gardle. Sam przełknął ślinę pod wrażeniem wielkości szyi demona z pełną świadomością, że bez problemu by się zmieścił w przełyku._

_- Nie bójcie się. - Głos jego matki był cichy. - Widzicie? Wylądował tylko na łyk wody._

_- I może przekąskę. - dodał Dean i Sam drgnął._

_- Dean! -skarciła go, niemal za głośno. - Nie strasz brata._

_Dean prychnął i już miał coś powiedzieć gdy spojrzał na twarz Sama i zmienił zdanie, a cała irytacja ustąpiła miejsca uśmiechowi na jego ustach. Uśmiechowi, który Sam dobrze znał. To był ten uśmiech, którym Dean go obdarzał, gdy uczył go chodzić i wspinać się na skały i drzewa tak, że by nie spadł, trzymając go za rękę i mówiąc „tutaj Sammy". To był uśmiech, któremu Sam ufał bezgranicznie bo zawsze, bez wyjątków, zawsze oznaczał, że nic złego się nie działo._

_- Nie jest straszny, Sammy. Mama ma rację. Jest tam daleko. A nawet jeśli przyszedł to po nas? To ja bym z nim walczył, żebyś mógł uciec._

_- Walczyłbyś...? - dopytał Sam, nieprzekonany._

_- No pewnie. Zawsze się upewniam, że jesteś bezpieczny, co nie? _

_- No tak, ale... - Sam mu uwierzył. Skoro Dean mówił, że go ochroni to znaczyło, że Sam był bezpieczny. Sam poczuł jak znika jego strach o siebie samego, ale natychmiast zastąpił go nowy. - Ale co z tobą? Co jeśli coś stanie się _tobie?

_Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić świata, w którym nie byłoby Deana. Bez jego starszego brata, za którym chodził, i którego uważał za bohatera, starszego brata, który zawsze pozwalał na to, nawet jeśli starsi koledzy mówili mu, że powinien zostawić dzieciaka. Starszego brata, który wchodził do niego do łóżka gdy miał koszmar, albo oddawał mu część swoich racji gdy nie starczało żywności, a wszystko to z uśmiechem na ustach._

_Sam _nie chciał _świata, w którym nie byłoby __Deana. To nie był świat wart życia._

_Ale Dean tylko zaśmiał się cicho, jak gdyby troski Sama były bezpodstawne._

_- Mnie się nic nie stanie, Sammy. Nie ma szans._

_Dean wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Sam, który imię Deana widział wśród gwiazd na niebie, uwierzył mu i odpowiedział uśmiechem. Wszystko było w porządku._

_Odwrócił się by znów spojrzeć na demona, który wciąż pił._

_- Nie ma się czego bać w demonach, Sam, - dodała matka, teraz, gdy już był spokojniejszy. - Nie polują na ludzi. Są naszymi bratnimi duszami na tym świecie i choć nie wiedzą jak budować domy, siać zboże czy rozmawiać to i tak to wiedzą. Widzą to w nas. Widzą jak nasze światło pasuje do nich i choć są wielkie i potężne, choć z łatwością mogłyby nas krzywdzić, nie robią tego. Wiedzą, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni._

_- Przeznaczeni? -spytał Sam gdy ciekawość wyparła lęk. Zanim jego matka zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, demon zsunął się ze swojego brzegu jeziora i wlazł do wody. Zaczął tarzać się w błocie i mule, rozchlapując wszędzie wodę._

_Ich matka zaśmiała się, zaskoczona, i cała trójka podniosła się ze swoich miejsc by odsunąć się od demona w kąpieli błotnej akurat wtedy, gdy niebo się otworzyło i mżawka obiecująca porządną ulewę spadła na nich._

_- Musimy wracać do wioski! - powiedziała ich mama przekrzykując deszcz i trzymając swój koc nad głową. Uśmiechała się, a deszcz był lodowaty, ale Sam i Dean śmiali się gdy cała trójka pognała do Lawrence przez otwartą przestrzeń pól._

_Tego wieczora wszyscy usiedli wokół ogniska, nadzy i zawinięci w koce i futra, w które zaopatrzył ich tata Sama i cała trójka się uśmiechała, choć John mamrotał coś pod nosem o niemądrych żonach i dzieciach. _

Sam obudził się z lepkimi policzkami i bolącymi oczami oraz nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w żołądku, które tylko połowicznie spowodowane było głodem.

Leżał zawinięty wśród koców na sianie. Zeszłej nocy sen nie chciał przyjść i udało mu się go odnaleźć tylko w niewielkich ilościach, co nijak nie dało mu naprawdę wypocząć. Zapatrzył się na jedną z beli, która leżała tuż przed nim wciśnięta między podłogę stryszku a sufit. Poniżej konie były niemal zupełnie cicho, wciąż śpiące w słabym świetle świtu, od czasu do czasu odganiając się tylko ogonami od much.

Sam westchnął, powoli wypuszczając powietrze.

Ranek po zawsze był spokojniejszy i gorszy w jednym. Odrobina dystansu złagodziła jego gniew, ale miejsce po nim gładko przejął żal, który zwinął się w jego żołądku jak żywa istota. Zawsze zastanawiał się, że to wszystko nie mogłoby potoczyć się lepiej gdyby tylko _on _mógł być lepszy, ale zdawało się, że wszystko zawsze sprowadzało się do jednego: on i jego rodzina z gruntu rzeczy byli niekompatybilni. Nie miało znaczenia to, że on wcale nie chciał żeby to tak wyglądało. Mógł iść na kompromis tylko do pewnego momentu, a dla nich kompromisem było to, że będzie dokładnie taki jaki oni chcę, żeby był, a tak nie mógł żyć – już nie.

Nic nie zmieniał fakt, że chciał sczołgać się z półki prosto do łóżka swojego brata jakby znowu miał trzy lata i Dean by zamruczał i uniósł futra aż Sam wtulił się w niego, bezpieczny, chroniony i pewny, że świat zawsze będzie jak trzeba jeśli tylko był w nim Dean.

Sam chrząknął i przekręcił się na drugi bok.

Nie miał już trzech lat, a świat miał problemy bez względu na to, czy Dean był, czy też go nie było, Sam wydoroślał wystarczająco, żeby to wiedzieć. Nie powinien leżeć na słomie i i rozmyślać o bracie jak zakochany debil, jak jedna z dziewcząt, które Dean zdołał namówić by poszły z nim za główną salę. Ta myśl podgrzała nieco krew w jego żyłach, ale otrząsnął się, podciągając się do drabiny i powolutku schodząc na dół.

Nie miał czasu, żeby leżeć i układać poematy cały ranek. Nie miał pieniędzy, a chociaż praca w stajni dawała mu dach nad głową do spania to i tak musiał iść i znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Nie było takiej opcji, żeby wrócił do ojca i choć był pewny, że inny mieszkańcy radośnie daliby mu coś do jedzenia bo wszyscy byli sobie bardzo bliscy, to Sam miał swój honor. I tak już taszczył za sobą ciężar reputacji tchórza, nie zamierzał do tego zostawać żebrakiem ze zwieszoną głową i zagiętą dumą.

A poza tym, może i nie był dobrym łowcą, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie umiał polować. Przynajmniej według podstawowej definicji tego słowa. Kiedy nie miało to nic wspólnego z demonami.

Konie wstawały o świcie i Sam poświęcił im kilka minut, każdego karmiąc odrobiną owsa, pozwalając Bernie zlizać sobie sól z palców. Nie przyniósł ze sobą wiele gdy opuścił dom, wszystko to wydarzyło się zbyt niespodziewanie gdy ojciec narysował krechę w piasku, więc nie miał za dużo broni, a nie bardzo miał ochotę ryzykować włamanie do własnego pokoju. Nie znalazł tego, czego chciał, w stajni, łuku i strzał, ale za to w schowku było kilka włóczni – zwyczajnych kawałków drewna i metalu, które chowano po całym mieście w razie ataku demonów.

Sam złapał jedną i udał się do starego lasu. Niebo wciąż było szare z kilkoma postrzępionymi chmurami, z których kilka najwyraźniej zdecydowało się zejść niżej i pobawić z drzewami.

Las zawsze był cichy o tej porze , cichszy niż kiedykolwiek. Te stworzenia, które wstawały o poranku wciąż jeszcze spały, a te, które wstawały z księżycem właśnie układały się do snu po długiej nocy. Byli tu teraz tylko Sam i jego zwierzyna – te zbyt zmęczone, by go zauważyć, albo te wciąż zaspane.

Jakże łatwo było oczyścić tu swój umysł gdy wszystko co miało znaczenie to jak niewiele hałasu powodowały jego kroki i jak bystry miał wzrok. Nie było tu żadnych ojców, ani braci. Żadnych łowców, ani klanów, żadnego sądu. Tylko on, jego broń oraz las i poczuł się tak jakby mógł poczuć swoich przodków gdy po raz pierwszy stawiali stopy na tej smaganej wiatrem ziemi i mówili „dalej nie pójdziemy". To było w tym miejscu, on i las, to tutaj dowiedzie, że jest kimś więcej niż tylko bezużytecznym synem.

Był mężczyzną, nawet bez halabardy na znak.

Jednak łowy szły kiepsko, tamtego poranka. Powietrze było wciąż pełne nocnego chłodu, mgła czepiała się włosków na jego ramionach i Sam dostał gęsiej skórki. Drżał. Skończyło się na tym, że rzucił włócznią parę razy przez gąszcz, ale albo nie trafił, albo od początku gonił za cieniem. To nie było nic nadzwyczajnego – zawsze trzeba było kilku prób, a tego ranka Sam szczególnie nie miał nic przeciwko dłuższym łowom, nie specjalnie mając ochotę wracać do wioski.

Trafił w końcu z powrotem na klify i szedł chwilę krawędzią mając gęsty las po lewej i morze po prawej. Lawrence było daleko za nim, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało gdy szedł równo na wschód, w stronę powoli wschodzącego słońca, które dopiero wyglądało zza horyzontu. To była ulga, znaleźć się tak daleko od rodziny, gdzie mógł udawać w swojej głowie, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby po prostu szedł przed siebie.

Szedłby tak aż uwolniłby się od Lawrence i wszystkich jej trosk.

Aż zapomniałby o kłótni i słowach swojego ojca. Aż zapomniałby o Deanie, o tym jakie uczucia budził w nim brat. Aż wypociłby tą miłość i znów poczułby się czysty, wolny od mężczyzny, który go już nie potrzebował, nie jak Sam potrzebował jego, nie jak wtedy, gdy byli dziećmi i bycie blisko było jak oddychanie.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do lasu i rzeki, która przewalała się z grzmotem przez krawędź klifu w ocean poniżej w nieprzerwanej kakofonii dźwięku. Sam szedł jej brzegiem aż udało mu się znaleźć bród i z początku ryk wodospadu zagłuszył dziwny odgłos i nie zarejestrował go. Wszedł głębiej pod baldachim z liści i gałęzi wytężając oczy by złapać najmniejszy ruch – królika, może, albo jakiegoś mniejszego gryzonia. W ostateczności mogłaby nawet być i mysz polna.

Przechodził nad kopczykiem, ostrożnie stawiając stopy na kamieniach gdy zsuwał się na miękkie liście poniżej i właśnie wtedy usłyszał ten dźwięk po raz pierwszy.

Był odległy, wymieszany z pomrukiem wodospadów, ale Sam zamarł, ciało zesztywniałe, i wytężał uszy próbując złowić dziwny odgłos. Przez długą chwilę nic się nie działo. A potem znowu – zgrzytliwy jęk, a potem kilka głośniejszych, krótszych krzyków przecięło powietrze. Sam przełknął ślinę i zacisnął dłoń na włóczni, przygotowując się do rzutu. Przez moment rozważał odwrót, ale sam pomysł uciekania również od tego był nie do przyjęcia, miał w sobie znacznie więcej niż im się wszystkim wydawało.

Był silniejszy niż którekolwiek z nich myślało.

Wciąż był ostrożny gdy szedł przed siebie, stawiając spokojne, wyważone, ciche kroki. Z początku mógł tylko określić generalny kierunek, w którym powinien iść, a potem cisza trwała tak długo, że już myślał, że zgubił trop aż dźwięk wrócił, jeszcze głośniejszy i bliższy, wystarczająco, żeby całe ciało Sama drgnęło w przemożnym pragnieniu ucieczki. Mocno zacisnął dłonie na włóczni i kontynuował.

Cokolwiek to było, żeby wydać z siebie taki odgłos mu siało być _wielkie. _

Jedna ze stóp Sama powolutku przesunęła się po ziemi, paznokieć serdecznego palce wbijał się w dłoń pod kciukiem w jego mocnym uścisku na drewnie. Sądząc po najnowszym odgłosie jakieś wielkie ciało się poruszyło, jego ogromna masa zmieniała pozycję, aż w końcu z jękiem odpadła na ziemię wzbijając drobinki liści i martwej materii organicznej. Sam znów się zatrzymał, oddychając szybko i tak cicho jak tylko mógł.

W miarę jak posuwał się do przodu pnie drzew stawały się coraz cieńsze, tym samym przepuszczając więcej światła – nie była to jednak polana. Runo leśne zostało zmiażdżone, jakby ktoś po nim deptał, a najsmuklejsze drzewa były połamane.

Sam wśliznął się przez niewielką przerwę pomiędzy pniami dwóch większych, i przez to całych, drzew, które ukryły jego postać. Wiatr wiał od morza, unosząc jego zapach na południe, z dala od źródła dźwięku i Sam ostrożnie wyjrzał zza krzaków, wciąż nie opuszczając ich kryjówki, szukając.

Coś ogromnego falowało, oddychało, i Sam nie potrzebował nawet jednego uderzenia serca by to odnaleźć.

Demon, długi i cały czarny, związany i unieruchomiony w jednej z pułapek łowców.

Każda cząstka ciała Sama mówiła mu, żeby się nie ruszał, powolutku wycofał, słyszał jak jego podświadomość go instruuje. Poczuł jak jego ciało odpowiada zgodnie z instrukcjami.

Ale ten czterolatek, którego krzyki wciąż głośno rozbrzmiewały mu w uszach wrzasnął znowu, tak głośno, z taką desperacją i dzikością, że Sam szarpnął się i opadł na pień drzewa jakby go ktoś uderzył, wzburzając liście wokół siebie.

Tyle wystarczyło i demon uniósł głowę, wykręcając związanym cielskiem i znalazło jego oczy – czerwone, krwisto czerwone, czerwienią całej przelanej na świecie krwi, pełne przemocy, szkarłatne jak w najgorszych koszmarach Sama, tylko że teraz żywe i prawdziwe oczy bestii. Sam nie mógł nawet odetchnąć.

Jakiś odległy głos _wyszeptał: nie są żółte nie żółte nie żółte__._

Dłonie zacisnął na liściach, nie miał pojęcia co zrobił z włócznią, ale nie mógł odwrócić wzroku by jej poszukać. Demon patrzył wprost na niego, w niego, dokładnie tak jak jedenaście lat temu, przeszukując mu duszę i Sam walczy o oddech. Potwór drgnął w ciasnych pętach nie mogąc się poruszyć, ale kto wiedział na jak długo. Nogi Sama wbiły się w ziemię, żeby go odsunąć dalej, ale drzewo za nim nie chciało ustąpić, trzymało go w miejscu i nie myślał wystarczająco jasno, żeby je okrążyć.

Widział skrzydła demona ciasno przyciśnięte do jego ciała, cztery nogi poruszające się pod nim i jego wężowy ogon wijący się w trawie.

A potem chwila została przerwana i bestia szarpnęła się w więzach z całą mocą i Sam był pewny, że nie wytrzymają i prysną i wtedy te zęby, te rzędy kłów znajdą jego ciało i rozerwą na strzępy. W gardle demona wezbrał krzyk, tak głośny i czysty i bliski, za bliski, jak metal uderzający o metal, mrożący krew w żyłach okrzyk człowieka w obliczu śmierci, matki płaczącej nad grobem dziecka.

Sam też krzyknął tak przerażony, że łzy płynęły mu z szeroko otwartych oczu, nie mrugał, podczas gdy jego serce walczyło, żeby wydostać się z piersi. Jakoś wylądował na czworakach i odczołgał się, wbijając sztywne palce w ściółkę. Tak chyba było jeszcze gorzej, mieć demona za plecami, nie móc go widzieć, nie wiedzieć kiedy skoczy, kiedy zanurzy pazury w jego żałosnym brzuchu i otworzy go jednym ich szarpnięciem, bez oporów, i wnętrzności Sama wypłyną na leśną ziemię.

Dopiero gdy był na szczycie pagórka odważył się unieść wzrok i skierować spojrzenie za siebie, tam gdzie wciąż słyszał jak bestia zawodzi i się rzuca. Widział jego głowę pośród drzew. Jego oczy wciąż skupione były na nim i nie udało mu się rozerwać więzów. Rzucał się pułapce raz za razem przestając tylko, żeby spojrzeć na Sama (_dla motywacji _wyszeptał ten głos) i znów zaczynał się wić i drapać pazurami w skałę i ziemię pod sobą.

Sam próbował przełknąć, sięgając by podeprzeć się o skały za sobą aż mógł stanąć, choć nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem jego nogi działały, nie wiedział nawet czy wciąż tam _były. _Wdrapał się na pagórek jak kukła, wciąż nie myśląc, wciąż zagubiony we wspomnieniu, które nie chciało go opuścić nie ważne jak mocno starał się je wyrzucić.

Zagubił się w tym nieskończonej mantrze w piersi: _Idź do Deana, znajdź Deana, Dean cię ochroni. Dean nigdy cię nie zostawi._

Nie pamiętał, żeby biegł, nie pamiętał szalonego sprintu do Lawrence, ani gdzie zapomniał swojej włóczni, przy tamtym wrzeszczącym demonie. Nie pamiętał jak oddał się instynktom ciała, wiedział tylko tyle, że gdy słońce wzniosło się niemal do zenitu on wciąż żył i łykał powietrze z rękami na kolanach podczas gdy każda kość w jego ciele drżała.

I nawet wtedy nie poczuł się bezpiecznie.

W końcu Sam znalazł się na klifie niedaleko miasteczka.

Nie chciał wchodzić do środka w przepoconych ubraniach i śladami łez schnącymi na policzkach – ni chciał znów wyglądać na głupca. Bezmyślnie potarł twarz pozwalając zimnemu powietrzu znad morza ją wysuszyć, oddychając powoli. Słyszał odgłosy wioski niedaleko i teraz zupełnie już rozbudzonej, ale jego umysł wciąż skupiony był na powalonym demonie.

To była jedna z pułapek łowców, tyle wiedział na pewno.

Poustawiano je lata temu, kiedy demony wciąż jeszcze żyły na klifach, zanim łowcy wyrzucili je do Piekielnych Wrót. Pułapki miały pętać demony do czasu gdy łowcy zdołali do nich dotrzeć. Zazwyczaj łapały tylko demony, które pozbawione były skrzydeł, ale Same miał niemal zupełną pewność, że widział skrzydła, choć jego wspomnienia były nieco niewyraźne przez mgłę paniki. Łowcy nie wychodzili już sprawdzać pułapek, nie odkąd demony opuściły ląd, a już zupełnie nie tak daleko jak zapuścił się Sam – dwie godziny marszem od Lawrence, choćby i szybkim krokiem.

Sam zorientował się przy retrospekcjach, że ta pułapka wyglądała na bardzo starą, metal był zużyty, a łańcuchy przeżarte rdzą, i był zdumiony, że przytrzymała potwora. Jego żołądek wywrócił się gdy poczuł znajomy lęk na myśl o ty, jak blisko śmierci się znalazł. Gdyby choć jedno ogniwo puściło pod naciskiem demona Sam byłby teraz niczym więcej niż plamą na leśnej ziemi i nikt nigdy nie dowiedziałby się co się z nim stało.

Po prostu by zniknął. Może jego rodzina pomyślałaby, że uciekł, niepotrzebny dzieciak, zwiał do jakiejś odległej krainy, no i dobrze.

Zacisnął dłonie na spodniach i ramiona wokół nóg, a potem otrząsnął się i podniósł na nogi. Nie znalazł w końcu nic do zjedzenia więc będzie musiał zadowolić się resztkami z karczmy, miał nadzieję, że Ellen pozwoliłaby mu coś zjeść gdyby to odpracował. Wiedział, że i bez tego dałaby mu coś, ale nie chciał jałmużny, nie teraz, gdy próbował dowieść swojej wartości samemu sobie i swojej rodzinie.

Z powrotem w stajni konie czekały by się nimi zajął i Sam spędził ze dwie godziny na czyszczeniu boksów i zwierząt, a przez cały czas jego żołądek burczał z głodu. Ciężko było mu się skupić po tym co go spotkało rano, jego umysł wciąż powracał do bliskiego spotkania ze śmiercią i choć raczej niechętnie przyznawał się do swojej tchórzliwej ucieczki od bestii to wiedział, że teraz musi powiedzieć o niej któremuś łowcy. Jakaś grupa w końcu będzie musiała wyjść i zabić paskudztwo.

Co zabawne, to że gdy Sam skończył już ze stajnią i miał wolną rękę, mógł iść poszukać łowców, oni okazali się być dziwnie trudni do znalezienia. Nie mógł także nie zauważyć, że wioska zdawała się być bardziej pusta niż zazwyczaj - pewnie większość wojowników wyruszyła na jakąś wyprawę z polecenia Johna i może już słyszeli o powalonym demonie. I tak zatrzymał Jeffersona, niosącego zawiniątko z bronią środkiem miasteczka.

- Hej, Jefferson - zawołał Sam podbiegając, a umięśniony łowca zatrzymał się i spojrzał w dół na Sama.

- Hej, młody – odparł chrząkając pod ciężarem broni na ramionach.

- Muszę co coś powiedzieć o tym, co widziałem w lesie-

- Będziesz musiał powiedzieć ojcu – przerwał mu łowca, unosząc wolną rękę by przytrzymać zawiniątko. - Muszę to zanieść na przystań. Cokolwiek to jest twój tata będzie wiedział co zrobić.

Jefferson, nie czekając na jego reakcję, odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę ścieżki na klifie, zostawiając Sama na środku miasta z jedną ręką uniesioną w porzuconej próbie zatrzymania łowcy. I nie było mowy, żeby skorzystał z rady Jeffersona. Cokolwiek to była za głupota, której próbowali teraz łowcy Sam nie zamierzał iść i pytać o cokolwiek taty.

To John go wyrzucił – jeśli John chciał naprawiać sytuację to _on_ powinien przyjść i porozmawiać z _Samem_.

Z tą myślą Sam zmarszczył brwi i zwrócił się w stronę tawerny. Resztę popołudnia spędził sprzątając po łowcach którzy wpadali i wypadali, ledwie mając chwilę na rozmowę. Zapracował na swój własny obiad, poza tymi resztkami, które zabrał z talerzy po skończonych posiłkach. Starał się ogarnąć co się działo, ale pomiędzy wezwaniami z kuchni i krótkimi wizytami łowców nie miał na to zbyt wiele szans.

Przyznał się przed samym sobą, że zachowywał się nieco niedojrzale, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia goryczy gdy wszystkie próby po kolei powiedzenia któremuś z łowców o złapanym w pułapkę demonie kończyły się niepowodzeniem, bo wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci czymkolwiek co się działo, żeby go wysłuchać. Zanim nadszedł wieczór Sam był gotów się poddać. Biedna bestia zapewne i tak zdechnie z głodu.

Tylko że, pomimo swoich najlepszych chęci, Sam nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym przez kolejne dwa dni.

Koszmarów się spodziewał. Taka bliskość z demonem, patrzenie się w jego oczy, to zawsze reagowało z tym czymś co w nim czekało na takie okazje, z tym żywym lękiem, i nigdy nie spał potem spokojnie, śniąc o bezksiężycowych nocach i mgłach, szponach w ciemności i zapachu gnijącego mięsa. Widok pożądliwego głodu w oczach, które patrzyły na niego z góry, w jego serce i głębiej w jego duszę, której Sam nie wiedział już jak ma chronić. Rzucał się i przewracał na sianie, budząc do zmęczenia i wspomnień kłótni z rodziną, wiecznych kompanów, i nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się co on takiego uczynił, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć: we śnie torturowany przez demony, a za dnia przez myśli o bracie i ojcu. Jeszcze gorzej przez te uczucia do brata, których dobrze wiedział, że mieć nie powinien.

Jego frustracja była wręcz namacalna, obecna w każdej chwili jego życia i to, oraz brak snu, było jego wytłumaczeniem dlaczego trzy dni po swoim tchórzliwym sprincie znalazł się z powrotem obok pułapki. To byłby najgłupszy pomysł na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadł, gdyby na niego wpadł. Sam nie był pewny, czy w jego głowie pojawiła się chociaż jedna świadoma myśl na temat powrotu.

Sam zdołał dostać w swoje ręce łuk i kołczan ze strzałami. Pożyczył je od Jo po tym jak złożył jej uroczystą obietnicę, że odda je w stanie nienaruszonym i w końcu wyruszył do lasu, mówiąc sobie, że idzie tylko dlatego, że chce mieć bardziej udane polowanie niż ostatnio. Mówił sobie, że idzie tylko zdobyć trochę jedzenia do zachomikowania i zaraz znów wróci do swojego niepotrzebnego życia bez śladu pomysłu na nie.

Więc nie miał zielonego pojęcia co robił z powrotem przy pułapce, ukryty za drzewami, z sercem mocno walącym w piersiach, z własnej woli zbliżając się na odległość kilku metrów do demona.

Nie miał pojęcia co wyprawia gdy zakładał strzałę na cięciwę, bo to było głupie. Dlaczego czuł potrzebę dowiedzenia swojej wartości przed rodziną? Dlaczego musiał dowodzić, że mógł zrobić coś, czego robić nie chciał? Dopiero co został wyrzucony z domu za to, że nie chciał być łowcą, a teraz proszę, stał sobie tutaj z łukiem w jednej i strzałą w drugiej ręce zaledwie trzy metry od demona zakutego w pułapce, która w każdej chwili mogła nie wytrzymać.

Gotowy dowieść, że był mężczyzną.

Że mógł być godny miana mężczyzny w oczach swojego ojca.

Wstrzymał oddech zamykając oczy, mając w uszach tylko bicie swojego serca, które zdawało się przyspieszać i pochłaniać cały świat – instynkt, który kazał mu uciekać, ścierał się z pragnieniem wolności. I z myślą, że, gdyby mógł zabić tego jednego, może opuściłby go ten niszczący lęk. Mógłby się wyrwać z tej skorupy, tego ciała, które wydawało się być Samem, ale przecież nie mogło go pomieścić.

Otworzył oczy i wyskoczył zza pnia, celując z łuku pewnie i spokojnie, wyćwiczonymi ruchami, a potem spojrzał po strzale, której grot wycelowany był prosto w głowę demona.

Demon uniósł nieznacznie powieki z głową wciąż leżącą na ziemi i spojrzał na niego, ale w przeciwieństwie do ich ostatniego spotkania, nie protestował. Nie rzucał się w pętach, ani nie otwierał paszczy do krzyku. Nie walczył o wolność. Spojrzał na broń Sama i jego oczy znów się zamknęły.

Sam zagapił się, dysząc.

To było proste. Zwierzyna w pułapce, nie mogła się ruszyć, ani walczyć. Nie miał się czego bać. Wszystko, co musiał zrobić to puścić strzałę i to by było na tylko, pocisk przebiłby czaszkę i dotarł do mózgu od razu zabijając demona. Zamknął by to przeklęte czerwone oczy na zawsze. Potem Sam mógłby odrąbać głowę i zanieść do wioski, pokazać światu, że nie jest tchórzem tylko dlatego, że nie chce być łowcą. Musiał tylko puścić lotki i strzała poleciałaby prosto do celu.

Dobrze strzelał. Nie chybiłby.

Oddech Sama był głośny, jedyny odgłos w zamarłym lesie, a jego mięśnie drżały z wysiłku od trzymania łuku naciągniętego. Skórzane ochraniacze jako jedyne chroniły jego dłonie, przed cięciwą. Ale demon nic nie robił.

To miało sens, uświadomił sobie Sam. Bestia była tu od trzech dni przynajmniej. Może nawet dłużej, Sam nie miał pojęcia kiedy uruchomiła pułapkę. Nie wiedział dużo o demonach poza tym, jak je zabijać, ale trzy lub więcej dni bez wody wycieńczyłoby każdą żywą istotę.

Było dokładnie tak jak myślał: stworzenie umrze tak czy inaczej, nie potrzebowało od niego żadnej pomocy. Gdyby tak chciał, mógłby po prostu odejść. Odsunąć się, opuścić broń i zaczekać, aż czas zrobi swoje. Bestia była teraz zbyt słaba, żeby się uwolnić, nie miała najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę i Sam mógłby mieć swoje trofeum bez wysiłku.

Powietrze uszło z niego w czymś, co przypominało śmiech, ale pozbawione było radości.

Też by z niego był mężczyzna.

Opuścił grot strzały powolutku rozluźniając ręce, aż trzymał łuk całkiem luźno, choć wciąż w gotowości, wciąż mógłby go unieść i wystrzelić gdyby potwór cokolwiek zrobił. Nie zrobił. Pozostał całkiem bez ruchu z łańcuchami zaciśniętymi wokół skrzydeł, ciężko oddychając, z wyraźnymi problemami, jakby zużywał ostatnie rezerwy sił i Sam nie mógł powstrzymać drgnienia.

Nie mógł powstrzymać się od wyobrażenia sobie jakie to musiało być odczucie – powolnego umierania, kawałek po kawałku, część po części, aż do ostatniej wyschniętej kropli wody w ciele, związany i zniewolony, przywiązany do ziemi. Nie mogąc się poruszyć przez całe dni, odchodząc na ziemi ze spętanego ciała, opierając się słabiej i słabiej, aż zabraknie sił do stawiania oporu.

Strzała byłaby łaskawością.

Sam znów uniósł łuk, powoli wciągając powietrze do płuc i celując. Broń była ciężka i mocna w jego rękach i wydawało mu się, że tym razem trudniej jest mu naciągnąć cięciwę, odciągnąć prawe ramię do tyłu, palce przycisnąć do ucha, oddychać z ustami przy drewnie.

To byłaby łaska.

Akt dobroci.

Zostawienie tu tej bestii, żeby się odwodniła, umarła powolną, długą śmiercią, to zrobiłoby z _Sama_ potwora. Mógłby oszczędzić jej niepotrzebnej agonii i dowieść swojej wartości, wystarczyłoby tylko strzelić i zakończyć to wszystko. I może, może wtedy jego strach odszedłby w obliczu rzeczywistego mordu, gdyby pokonał potwora nawiedzającego go w koszmarach sennych. Mógłby wystrzelić i odebrać z powrotem siebie samego, tego, którym był zanim matka i Śmierć odebrały mu ostatki poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

Mógłby im to odebrać.

Mógłby zostać tym Samem, którego chcieli jego ojciec i brat.

Mógłby znów być tym Samem, którego kiedyś kochał Dean.

Jego palce zadrżały, a wtedy demon otworzył oczy, nie żółte, jak wciąż spodziewał się Sam, pokazały się tylko skrawki czerwieni pośród czerni i chłopak padł na kolana znów rozluźniając łuk. Nawet tutaj, teraz, w wieku piętnastu lat, sam, z demonem związanym i podanym jak na srebrnej tacy, nie mógł tego tego zrobić. Nie mógł strzelić.

Był dokładnie tak wielkim tchórzem jak, za jakiego wszyscy go mieli.

Po prostu nigdy nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Wzdrygnął się gdy nagle usłyszał głośne zawodzenie i uniósł głowę. Demon odchylił głowę, unosząc ją z ziemi by zawołać w niebo o pomoc. Zawołać do rodziny, do matki, brata, ojca, do kogokolwiek kto by go usłyszał i przyszedł pomóc i Sam miał ochotę zawołać razem z nim, bo oboje byli samotni i bez możliwości ucieczki. Oboje tak zaplątani w coś nad czym nie mieli żadnej kontroli.

Smutne jęki dotarły do serca Sama, zabrzmiały głęboko w jego piersi i położył na niej rękę, zamykając oczy. Słyszał rozpacz demona i przyszło mu do głowy, że to stworzenie może być jedynym na ziemi zdolnym go zrozumieć.

Wiedział, że nie może go zabić, bez względu na to jak bardzo powinien.

**/txtbreak/**

**Nie mam bety, więc wszystkie błędy moje. Z góry przepraszam.**

**Ah, moja droga **limbo **, dziękuję ci za wiadomość! Hm, przykro mi to słyszeć. Ale choć można o mnie powiedzieć dużo rzeczy to z całą pewnością nie to, że brakuje mi uporu. Tak więc wygląda na to, że Wincest będzie na tapecie jeszcze przez jakiś czas ;p Ta historia jest długa (bardzo) ale to nam daje tylko więcej czasu na znalezienie takiej, która by ci odpowiadała! Bardzo by mi pomogło gdybyś mogła dać mi jakąś listę preferencji, będę wiedziała gdzie szukać :) **

**BTW to, że i tak czytasz i komentujesz znaczy dla mnie bardzo wiele :) Dziękuję!**

**I do zobaczenia za niedługo, mam nadzieję~.**


	4. Część III

Zabicie jelenia było łatwe.

Odnalazł go po dwudziestu minutach szukania, wyciągnął strzałę z kołczana i trafił rocznego jelonka prosto w szyję. Zwierzę drgnęło i wspięło się na zadnie nogi, ale strzał był celny i już po chwili umarło. Sam wyciągnął pocisk i wyczyścił go, odłożył z powrotem do kołczana, a następnie przewiesił łuk przez plecy. Podciągnął jelonka i owinął go sobie wokół szyi trzymając za przednie nogi z jednej strony, a tylne z drugiej i podreptał z powrotem do pułapki i czekającego w niej demona.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia co wyprawiał ani co chodziło mu po głowie.

To było zbyt szalone, żeby mógł o tym myśleć dłużej niż chwilę. Na szczęście wysiłek, jakiego wymagało niesienie jelonka świetnie go rozpraszał i mógł iść bezmyślnie przed siebie aż dotarł do połamanych krzewów i drzew. Spojrzał z góry na demona, całego w łańcuchach, wbijając palce w miękkie futro jelonka i zagryzając dolną wargę.

To był błąd monumentalnych wręcz rozmiarów. Wiedział to. Wiedział od razu i w to nie wątpił. Gdyby ktokolwiek się o tym kiedykolwiek dowiedział, najlepsze na co mógł liczyć Sam to wyrzucenie z wioski, wygnanie nie tylko z rodziny, ale z całej społeczności, ze swojego ludu. Niemal się zaśmiał gdy zrozumiał, że i tak już przecież w połowie tak żył, wyrzucony z domu, śpiąc w stajni. Ale było to dziwnie pocieszające, móc patrzeć na tą bestię, która potrafiła wzbić się w powietrze, albo zabić go w jednej chwili, która prawdopodobnie _zabiła _ludzi z jego klanu, i wiedzieć, że w tamtej chwili był silniejszy niż ona.

Bez niego by zginęła i z bardzo prawdopodobne, że tak właśnie powinno się stać.

Ale Sam nie mógł powstrzymać przebłysku empatii widząc w stworzeniu coś z siebie. Własne pragnienie bycia zauważonym. Potrzebę choćby najmniejszego aktu dobroci.

Rzucił jelenia w rów i patrzył jak ciało upadło bezwładnie tuż przed nosem demona. I właśnie tak Sam stał się zdrajcą.

Demon tylko leżał bez ruchu i przez chwilę Sam myślał, że się spóźnił – że zdradził wszystkie ideały swojego ludu, zdradził pamięć swojej matki i ścieżkę wojenną swojego ojca, stał się czymś, czym nigdy nie myślał, że zostanie, a to wszystko dla martwego demona i wybuchnął śmiechem na absurdalność swojej sytuacji.

Jednak głośny dźwięk wystraszył demona i jego głowa natychmiast się uniosła, a śmiech Sama urwał się w połowie gdy chłopak odskoczył. Stworzenie spojrzało na niego mętnymi oczami, których źrenice próbowały się zwężać i skupić, ale im nie wychodziło. Jego spojrzenie padło na ciało leżące przed nim i Sam obserwował jak wyciągnęło szyję i rozszerzyło nozdrza, węsząc w powietrzu zapach jelenia. Potem oczy demona rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia świetnie widocznego na jego pysku i nagle zdawać by się mogło, że całe życie wróciło do jego ciała w jednym momencie, jego głowa wystrzeliła do przodu, szczęki zacisnęły się na trupie i przyciągnęły bliżej. Jego przednie łapy zawinięte były w łańcuchy, ale w miarę możliwości poruszył nimi wystarczająco, żeby, mocno je wyciągnąwszy, wbić pazury w mięso. Wystarczył jeden nagły ruch głową, sprężysta szyja wijąca się w tę i we w tę i trup został rozdarty, a mocne szczęki demona wgryzły się w mięso i ścięgna, łamiąc z chrzęstem kości i Sam był zafascynowany i zdegustowany naraz.

Widział wnętrzności niejednego zwierzęcia. Nauczył się jak szybko i łatwo zdjąć skórę z królika w wieku ośmiu lat – flaki jelenia nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Ale patrzenie jak demon wgryzał się w ciało, rozrywał je zupełnie tak, jak rośnie rozerwałby jego samego, sprawiała, że przewracało mu się w żołądku.

Właśnie nakarmił potwora. Coś, co zabiłoby go gdyby to uwolnił, bez cienia żalu.

Mokre odgłosy jedzącego demona wypełniły mu uszy i odwrócił się, mocno zaciskając dłonie na łuku. Nie mogąc słuchać niezgrabnie zaczął się oddalać, a dźwięki podążyły za nim na szczyt pagórka, aż dotarł do wodospadu i tam wreszcie huk wody w kamiennym łożysku zagłuszył wszystko inne.

Zapatrzył się na morze, na nisko zawieszone słońce, takie dalekie, nie dbające o to by zaoferować mu odrobinę pocieszenia.

Zacisnął zęby i odmaszerował stamtąd krokiem coraz szybszym w miarę jak uciekał coraz dalej od swojej zbrodni, od swojego poczucia winy, chociaż wiedział, że to nie takie proste. Nakarmił to coś, wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność za jego los. Zrobił coś gorszego niż posłanie strzały w jego głowę: przedłużył jego cierpienie. Umrze tak samo jak miało, tylko teraz zajmie mu to dłużej i będzie żyło w pułapce ze spętanymi, wygiętymi kończynami i to Sam je na to skazał. Był okrutny, bardziej okrutny niż jakikolwiek demon podczas ataku i nie miał pojęcia co z nim było nie tak. Nakarmił to przeklęte stworzenie, stał się gorszy niż tchórz, który nie chce walczyć, stał się zdrajcą, który pomógł demonowi – a to nawet nie była prawdziwa pomoc. Nie zrobił nic poza pogorszeniem całej sytuacji na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

Maszerował z powrotem do Lawrence z głową pełną pary i żołądkiem skręcającym się z niechęci, którą czuł do samego siebie, machając energicznie ramionami, ale nawet dwugodzinny spacer nie pomógł mu się uspokoić.

Wciąż tak głęboko pochłonięty był swoimi myślami, że z początku w ogóle nie usłyszał Deana – nie usłyszał głosu brata, który krzyczał do niego, aż Dean podbiegł do niego, zły, i na bogów, właśnie tego Sam teraz potrzebował.

- Nie słyszałeś jak cię wołałem? - To były pierwsze słowa z ust brata.

- To chyba oczywiste, że nie.

- A może po prostu mnie ignorowałeś.

- Na serio? Uważasz, że zachowałbym się tak niedojrzale?

Dean nie odpowiedział, tylko wysunął szczękę, uniósł brew i spojrzał na Sama w sposób, który wnerwiał go do reszty. Sam wydał z siebie odgłos zdegustowania, nie w humorze by radzić sobie z czymś takim, i przeczesał dłonią swoje zmierzwione włosy.

- Czego chcesz, Dean?

- Bogowie, ale z ciebie dzieciak – powiedział Dean bez śladu żartobliwości w głosie, po prostu wypowiadając słowa prawdy i Sam musiał przyznać, to wciąż bolało. - Jakby umknęło to twojej uwadze, księżniczko, to Tata i łowcy wyjechali.

To natychmiast pochwyciło uwagę Sama i zmrużył oczy w niemym pytaniu.

- Wyjechali? Dokąd?

- Do Piekielnych Wrót, ty-... W jaki sposób ominęło cię wszystko co działo się tu przez ostatnie kilka dni?

- Byłem nieco zajęty byciem wyrzuconym z domu.

- Do tego się nie zbliżam. - Dean założył ręce na piersi i Sam od razu wyczuł, że brat był nie w humorze – był już kiedy do niego podchodził, ale to nic. Sam też nie był w humorze, po tym jak wyglądał jego dzień. Dean kontynuował. - Słuchaj, Tata postanowił jechać szukać demoniej wyspy. Chce znaleźć starego Żółtookiego.

Ciało Sam instynktownie się napięło, ale zdołał powstrzymać poniżający skowyt, który narastał mu w gardle. Dean mówił dalej, nieświadomy.

- Wiesz, że mówił o tym od lat. Przejście do ofensywy.

- Tak, ale zawsze powtarzał, że nie może – odparł Sam, gdy udało mu się odzyskać oddech. - Że to by zostawiło wioskę zbyt słabą gdyby wszyscy łowcy tak odjechali.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

- Czasy się zmieniają – powiedział. - Nadchodzi lato, a to najlepszy czas na poszukiwania. Niestety, zabrał ze sobą wszystkich. - Wyraz twarzy Deana spochmurniał. - Wszystkich łowców poza mną i Bobby'm. No i praktykantami.

Jeśli już coś, to Sam poczuł na to przypływ wdzięczności. Wyprawa do Piekielnych Wrót brzmiała jak samobójstwo – pomimo wszystkich walk z ojcem i mimo tego jak źle sprawy wyglądały w tej chwili, Samowi nie podobała się wizja Johna gdzieś tam na morzu, walczącego z żywiołem tylko po to, by odnaleźć wyspę pełną demonów. Nie podobała mu się wizja jego ojca i kilkudziesięciu wojowników z jego ludu nigdy nie wracających do domu.

Ale był wdzięczny, że chociaż Dean nie pojechał. Że Dean wciąż tu był i Sam odezwał się bez myślenia.

- Przynajmniej jesteś bezpieczny. - Od razu wiedział, że popełnił błąd.

- Ja nie chcę być bezpieczny, Sammy! - krzyknął Dean rozrzucając ramiona na boki. - Jestem łowcą tak jak oni! Zdobyłem swoją halabardę – cztery lata temu. Zasługuję na to, żeby być tam z nimi i razem z nimi szukać Piekielnych Wrót. Chcę tam być gdy Żółtooki nażre się piachu. Nie powinienem zostawać tutaj z dzieciakami!

Sam zarumienił się nieco, ale nie mógł odeprzeć argumentów brata.

- Pozwolił mi myśleć, że jadę – mówił dalej Dean, z miną wciąż pochmurną. - Pozwolił mi myśleć, że jadę, przez cztery dni, Sammy, a potem jak już ładowali łodzie, on mi mówi, że mam zostać tutaj i trenować rekrutów.

- Bobby też musiał zostać.

- Bobby ma jedną rękę i jedną nogę! Nie wspominając o tym, że trenuje rekrutów od wieków.

Sam impulsywnie wyciągnął rękę, mimo tego dystansu i woli walki, która tliła mu się w piersiach i złapał Deana za ramię. Chociaż był zły na brata, chociaż czuł się zdradzony, że Dean brał stronę ich ojca, to wcale nie zmniejszało jego miłości do Deana. Zdawało się, że nic na świecie nie mogłoby tego dokonać.

- Dean – powiedział głosem cichym, ale pełnym mocy. - Bardzo się cieszę, że tu jesteś. Nie-... Nie chcę cię tam ryzykującego życiem. Co gdyby coś się stało? Co gdybyś... - Sam potrząsnął głową odwracając wzrok. - Co gdybyś dzisiaj wyjechał i nigdy nie wrócił i ostatnim co byśmy do siebie powiedzieli było... - Zacisnął zęby.

Nie mógł żałować tego co powiedział podczas ich kłótni. To była prawda. Tylko dlatego, że niewygodna, że nie chcieli się kłócić, to nie zmieniało słuszności jego słów. Nie mógł tam stać i przepraszać skoro wciąż czuł to, co wcześniej. Nie mógł mówić, że się myli, skoro wiedział, że ma rację.

To wcale nie znaczyło, że nie miał na to ochoty. Chciał mieć dobry kontakt z bratem. Daremnie, w końcu tego pragnął od dnia swoich narodzin i jak na razie skończyło się nie najlepiej.

Ale tym razem Sam zobaczył jak twarz Deana łagodnieje. Nie bardzo, ale troszeczkę.

- No cóż... tu mnie masz – westchnął Dean i wzruszył ramionami wtykając kciuki za pasek u spodni. - Tak czy inaczej szukałem cię bo Tata zostawił mnie na czele wioski – chyba po to, żebym poćwiczył do tego kiedy naprawdę będę przywódcą. Ale teraz bardzo przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc.

Sam zamrugał, unosząc brwi i nieśmiało puszczając ramię Deana.

- Moja? Dlaczego?

- Potrafię zabić demona jednym ciosem. Ale to nie zupełnie to samo co ogarnięcie cholernej tabeli żniw. Czy ty w ogóle widziałeś to coś? Jeden wielki bajzel, a ja nie znam nawet połowy głupich rolniczych symboli, których tam używają. Potrzebuję pomocy jakiegoś jajogłowego.

- To nie jest sposób na pozyskanie mnie, Dean - odpowiedział Sam marszcząc czoło choć tylko na pokaz i Dean to wiedział. Samo to, że brat znowu go przezywał, że nazywał go _Sammy_... Było tego warte.

- Ta, ale zadziałało, co? Jajogłowy? - wyszczerz Deana był cholernie wkurzający, ale Sam tylko się zaśmiał i potrząsnął głową.

- Ta, tak... - wymamrotał automatycznie dopasowując krok do Deana gdy ten odwrócił się i zaczął iść z powrotem do wioski. - Wiesz, że to dlatego Tata cię zostawił, prawda? Nie dlatego, że myśli, że nie zasługujesz, żeby pojechać – ale dlatego, że jesteś niesamowicie wkurzający i nikt by z tobą nie wytrzymał na jednej łodzi przez parę tygodni. Tata traciłby łowców na lewo i prawo bo hurtowo rzucaliby się za burtę tylko po to, żeby uciec przed twoimi durnymi żartami.

- Ta jasne. Przynajmniej ja nie śpię w stajni.

- Palant.

- Ciota.

I Sam zorientował się, że się uśmiecha. Tylko Dean mógł dokonać czegoś takiego. Sam spojrzał po raz ostatni przez ramię jakby mógł dojrzeć demona przez te wszystkie kilometry lasu, które ich dzieliły, ale przełknął gulę w gardle i skoncentrował się na głosie Deana, który jęczał na cały świat i Sam zdołał w odpowiednich momentach kiwnąć głową. Teraz nie było czasu, żeby myśleć nad jedną wielką pomyłką jaką był ten dzień.

Dean potrzebował jego pomocy, więc miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

A poza tym, przecież to się nigdy więcej nie wydarzy.

- Tym razem mam dla ciebie gronostaja – oświadczył Sam rzucając padlinę demonowi, który złapał ją w powietrzu natychmiast radośnie zabierając się za pochłanianie całego posiłku, połykając go w całości razem z futrem i całą resztą.

Wyszło na to, że to nie była jednorazowa rzecz.

Z początku Sam był zaabsorbowany pomaganiem bratu i wypieranie demona z myśli nie było takie trudne. Miał do zaplanowania organizację zbiorów zboża, wypraw łowieckich, a poza tym całą gamę napraw po ostatnim ataku, którymi do tej pory się nie zajęto – budynki i konstrukcje z przeciekami, albo wręcz zmiażdżone już od kilku tygodni. Dean miał ręce pełne roboty z rekrutami i dzieciakami pomiędzy jedenastym, a czternastym rokiem życia, które trenował do Żelaznej Rękawicy. Nie wspominając o tym, że Dean wolał trenować, niż zajmować się sprawami administracyjnymi. Kiedy Sam zaoferował się, że rzuci okiem na plany zbiorów, żeby pomóc Deanowi je zrozumieć, jego brat klepnął go w ramię i posławszy mu krótkie _Dzięki, Sammy! _Pobiegł spotkać się z praktykantami. Na początku Sam się skrzywił. Ale musiał przyznać, że w tych sprawach orientował się lepiej niż Dean, a w końcu brat się nie obijał.

Te dzieciaki, to było coś.

A poza tym, Sam musiał przyznać, że właściwie to lubił to, czym się teraz zajmował. Dobrze mu to wychodziło. Umiał czytać, porządkować, umiał rozpoznawać i rozwiązywać problemy i rozumiał wiele rzeczy, umiał rozwiązywać spory, a mijający tydzień pozostał w jego pamięci jako najlepszy w jego życiu. W tym tygodniu naprawdę czuł jakby miał miejsce wśród ludzi, jakby robił to, co powinien. Zaczął nawet planować z Joshuą jakby można było ufortyfikować klify, bo jeszcze nigdy tego nie zrobiono, oraz czy może nie wybudować w miasteczku ratusza.

Obie te sprawy były czymś, o czym mówiono od lat, ale pomiędzy atakami demonów ciężko było myśleć o czymkolwiek poza przygotowaniami do nich. Ojciec Sama zawsze koncentrował się na tym, na obronie miasta, a nowe projekty zazwyczaj nie znajdowały dla siebie miejsca wśród priorytetów. Nie łatwo jest się rozwijać gdy walczy się na wojnie.

Ale teraz, kiedy łowcy szukali Piekielnych Wrót, istniała niewielka nadzieja, że więcej ataków nie będzie, przynajmniej na jakiś czas i Sam wolał skoncentrować swoje wysiłki na budowaniu rzeczy, które mogły poprawić jakość życia ludzi, zamiast tylko pomagać im przeżyć. Dopiero wtedy, gdy stanął na czele i spojrzał na wszystko z perspektywy Sam zorientował się, że minęły lata odkąd ostatni raz pobudowano coś nowego. Pracowali tak zawzięcie, żeby nie ześliznąć się do morza, albo nie spłonąć w piekielnym ogniu, że nikomu nie przyszło do głowy zrobić krok do przodu.

Sam nie sądził, że otrzymanie tej władzy nad wszystkim będzie tym, co odmieni jego fortunę, ale oto po raz pierwszy czuł się doceniany. Czuł, że robi coś dobrego.

Co, jak miał nadzieję, wymaże to _złe._

Popatrzył w dół na uwięzionego demona, który czyścił jęzorem resztki krwi z pyska. Ten zwrócił oczy z powrotem ku Samowi i chłopak niemal się zaśmiał widząc, jak ogon demona buja się z boku na bok.

- Więcej nie ma, stary – powiedział siadając na ziemi. - Mam niewiele czasu zanim muszę wracać, a ten gronostaj to wszystko co mi się udało znaleźć. Masz szczęście, że jest lato. W którejkolwiek innej porze roku nie starczyłoby łupów.

Demon tylko przechylił głowę w niezrozumieniu i przypomniało to Samowi o tym, jak w stajni rozmawiał z końmi kiedy je oporządzał. Uważne spojrzenie, pełne inteligencji i świadome, ale bez zrozumienia dla zawiłości ludzkiego języka.

A przecież jeśli już, to Sam uważał demona za inteligentniejszego od koni. Widział jak stara się rozwiązać zagadkę swojego zniewolenia, co zawsze przyprawiało Sama o dreszcze.

Nie był pewny dlaczego wciąż wracał. To była jego czwarta wizyta na karmienie stworzenia i jego obserwację, próby zrozumienia go, jakby mogło mu dać odpowiedzi na temat jego własnego życia. Potwór wciąż go przerażał, wciąż sprawiał, że jego serce biło mocno i zbyt szybko, ale strach nie był już tak ostry i przemożny jak tego pierwszego dnia. Nie było wątpliwości, że demon był prawdziwą bestią i Sam wiedział, że ta bestia by go zabiła przy pierwszej sposobności, chociaż nie zachowywał się jak inne demony, z którymi Sam się zetknął. Prawda, że większość demonów, jakie widział akurat były w środku ataku na wioskę, pełna bitewnego ferworu, desperacko żądna okrucieństwa. Zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że wszystkie były zawsze takie same, bez względu na to gdzie były ani co robiły. Że na swojej wyspie, daleko na morzu, walczyły o mięso i pluły w siebie piekielnym ogniem.

W jego wyobraźni rodziły się do przemocy, żyły pośród przemocy i ginęły otoczone przemocą.

Ale ten demon tylko siedział i starał się go zrozumieć. Zupełnie tak, jak Sam siedział i starał się zrozumieć jego, oboje zagadką dla drugiego i Sam nie mógł znieść tego jak wiele z siebie widział w oczach potwora. Więcej niż tylko odbicie sylwetki na wilgotnych powierzchniach, coś głębszego.

Przybiegł do domu gdy słońce zaczynało zachodzić i Dean zjechał go za to, że zniknął na tak długo.

Następnego dnia zaczęli pierwsze zbiory według rozpiski, niemal wszyscy znaleźli się na polach zbierając owoce swojej ciężkiej pracy z winorośli i łodyg innych roślin, podczas gdy inni nosili je w pełnych koszach do wioski, do dwóch spiżarni, i układali je tam w skrzyniach. Sam stał na uboczu i kontrolował wszystko, trzech mężczyzn zostawiając w wiosce na straży – żeby krzykiem alarmowali w razie ataku, choć był on raczej nieprawdopodobny w biały dzień – i motywował ludzi do pracy, posyłając jeszcze inną grupę do wysadzania nasion na drugi i trzeci zbiór.

Dzięki organizatorskiej pracy Sama nad planem zboże zostało zebrane w zaledwie jeden dzień, jak nie zdarzyło się od lat, i tego wieczoru w tawernie Ellen został nagrodzony niekończącymi się klepnięciami po plecach i jak nigdy czuł się częścią czegoś. Nigdy nie wiedział jak to jest być w otoczeniu innych, śmiejąc się, rozmawiając i nie robiąc nic ponadto. Nie miał pojęcia co to za uczucie, spojrzeć przez stół i napotkać wbite w siebie spojrzenie brata, oczy jasne, błyszczące płomieniami z latarni tawerny, i zupełnie miękkie wejrzenie, zbyt ciepłe, jakby prawdziwie widział Sama.

Sam spłonął rumieńcem i opuścił głowę. Później, gdy opuszczali lokal, Dean owinął ramię wokół szyi Sama i zamknął go w uścisku by pomimo gwałtownych protestów Sama zmierzwić mu włosy.

- Dobrze się dzisiaj spisałeś, Sam – powiedział i Sam niemal wybuchnął od nagłego przypływu dumy.

Opowiedział o tym demonowi następnego ranka, wymachując rękami w gestach, które miały być demonstracyjne, ale kiepsko spełniały swoje zadanie. Demon obserwował go tylko z ogromnym zainteresowaniem, zjadłszy już jednego z bażantów, które przyniósł dla niego Sam.

Dwa dni później to był zając i młody jelonek i Sam mówił o tym jak Dean poprosił go, żeby wrócił do domu. Z początku Sam się wahał, bo to, że Johna nie było nie znaczyło, że zniknął też ich problem i gdy ojciec wrócił Sam nie chciał musieć przechodzić przez kłótnię za to, że z powrotem się wprowadził. Sam mruczał i hm-kał przez całą noc, ale rankiem Dean powiedział mu stanowczo, że to też jego dom i Sam może być wkurzający, ale wciąż należy do rodziny. Sam opowiedział demonowi o tym, jak spał w swoim własnym łóżku ze świadomością, że jego brat chciał mieć go blisko nawet pomimo tego ciernia, jakim wciąż byłą kłótnia.

Dzień po tym Sam znowu zdołał przyjść, tym razem jedynie z wiewiórką, ale przyniósł ze sobą także glinianą miskę. Napełnił ją w rzece i za pomocą długiego drąga przesunął w stronę demona, który szybko wypił całą zawartość.

Udało mu się przyjść jeszcze raz później, ale choć nie zdołał przynieść nic do jedzenia to chociaż napełnił na nowo miskę i mówił o tym jak zaczęli w wiosce budować nowe domy, a nawet oczyścili kawał gruntu pod ratusz, i że ludzie się go słuchali. Naprawdę słuchali tego, co miał do powiedzenia zamiast ignorować go jako niezdatnego do niczego drugiego syna Johna. A demon słuchał, wciąż owinięty łańcuchami, i Sam skrzywił się gdy zobaczył jak metal zaczynał wżerać się w skórę stworzenia, zostawiając czerwone pręgi tam, gdzie zdarł łuski.

W drodze powrotnej Sam musiał sobie przypomnieć, że to demon. Nie zasługiwał na jego żal czy empatię.

Nie wiedział dlaczego ta myśl uwierała go boleśnie przez całą noc. Nie mógł przecież rozważać wypuszczenia demona. _Nie mógł_. Karmienie to jedno, ale wypuszczanie...

Odkładał kolejne odwiedziny cały dzień próbując oczyścić umysł z czasowego szaleństwa, ale szczerze zamierzał iść następnego dnia. Naprawdę. W końcu to na nim stworzenie polegało, żeby przeżyć. Ale cały dzień dłużył mu się od wielu obowiązków jak znoszenie kamieni do budowy ścian z klifów, polowanie, na które Dean zdecydował się iść wraz z Samem i po prostu _nie mógł _się wyrwać.

Ale to samo było następnego dnia i kolejnego i za każdym razem gdy już prawie udało mu się wymknąć ktoś przybiegał z pytaniem, albo nawet zwyczajną rozmową. Już nie był niewidzialnym Samem, tym dzieciakiem, który znikał i nikt tego nie zauważał. Teraz był kimś, do kogo ludzie mieli pytania, z kim chcieli prowadzić dyskusje. Kimś, kto należał do społeczeństwa, w którym żył, tak jak Sam zawsze tego chciał.

A teraz to przeklinał.

Teraz nie było mowy, żeby zdołał się wymknąć bo ktoś mógłby zauważyć. Ludzie mogliby zacząć spekulować, a jeśli ktokolwiek odkrył co robił... Nawet nie chciał kończyć tej myśli.

Pełen tydzień minął zanim wreszcie udało mu się wrócić do uwięzionego stworzenia i Sam nie wiedział czemu serce bije mu w gardle, a nerwy skręcają żołądek. Dla demona. _D__emona._

Nawet się nie zatrzymał na polowanie, tylko biegiem minął rzeczkę i pokonał bród, wspiął się na wzgórze i pomknął do pułapki oddychając ciężko. Zatrzymał się między drzewami i spojrzał na dół.

Ciemne ciało demona wyglądało na pogrążone we śnie, jego szyja wyciągnięta.

Tylko, że się nie poruszało.

- Nie - wymamrotał Sam. - Nie, nie, nie...

Potknął się schodząc z niewielkiego wzniesienia niepomny na swój śmiertelny strach gdy podbiegał prosto do demona jak durny zwierzak gotowy, żeby go zaszlachtować. Ale demon się nie poruszył.

- Nie, no dalej... - powiedział padając na kolana, wyciągając obie ręce i wtedy się zawahał. - Proszę, przepraszam. Przepraszam... Przepraszam, że nie mogłem się wydostać... Teraz już będzie dobrze. Będziesz-

Zakrztusił się, a poczucie winy, które wgryzało mu się we wnętrzności odmalowało się na jego twarzy. On to zrobił. Zostawił żywe stworzenie spętane łańcuchami w pułapce. Niezdolne się ochronić ani polować. Niezdolne do _życia _bez niego, a on zostawił je na tydzień. Skazał je na śmierć, tak jakby zastrzelił je z łuku.

Łańcuchy zdarły jeszcze więcej maleńkich czarnych łusek i z takiego bliska Sam widział jak naprawdę niewielkie i delikatne one były, jak u węża na całym ciele poza gładkimi płytkami na czole i nosie. Skrzydła spętane były blisko ciała, ale i tak uderzyła go ich dziwna elegancja, fałdy za fałdami skóry cienkiej jak papier, a tuż pod powierzchnią rysowała się siatka naczyń krwionośnych. Rząd kolców biegł w dół wychudzonego ciała po kręgosłupie aż do równie cienkiego ogona i całość była... piękna.

Wbrew sobie widział to dokładnie i Sam musiał pozbyć się tych łańcuchów. Musiał je zabrać zanim oszpeciły bestię jeszcze bardziej, wżerając się w skórę i zostawiając zaczerwienione ślady.

- Widzisz – zagruchał. - Już dobrze.

Jego dłonie trzęsły się gdy sięgał do zapięć pułapki, których demon nigdy nie zdołałby obsłużyć swoimi łapami, jego zwinne palce wśliznęły się w mechanizm, odpięły zatrzask i wyciągnęły ogniwo pierwszego łańcucha. Całość opadła luźno i Sam przerzucił łańcuch przez ciało demona i odpiął drugi i trzeci łańcuch, a potem przeniósł się i powtórzył operację na zadnich nogach.

- Już dobrze, będziesz wolny. Wypuszczę cię, widzisz? Już nic ci nie będzie. Więc... więc otwórz oczy. No dalej. - Zrzucił łańcuchy, podniósł się na nogi i zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków do tyłu jakby spodziewał się, że demon odleci od tak.

- Jesteś wolny – powiedział i spojrzał na ciało, nagie i niczym nie ograniczone. Zobaczył jak pierś demona unosi się w płytkim oddechu i drży z wysiłku i potrząsnął głową. - Nie... Nie, nie możesz umrzeć. Jesteś wolny. Jesteś-

Zadrżał i opadł na kolana przy głowie przy głowie demona nieświadom tego, że nie myślał w ogóle o żółtych oczach. Położył dłonie na na pysku i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że był ciepły.

Zawsze sądził, że demony są chłodne jak gady. Jak ich martwe ciała po ataku.

Głaskał dłońmi pysk unosząc dużą głowę demona – większą niż u konia, chociaż nie bardzo. Była wydłużona i smukła z kościanymi grzebieniami wokół nozdrzy i grubymi czarnymi płytami łusek biegnącymi przez środek całej głowy, z powiekami ogromnych czerwonych oczu zamkniętymi. Na głowie znajdowały się dodatkowo cztery pary rogów – jedna duża, jedna mała, a pozostałe dwie bardzo bardzo małe. Za drugą parą Sam zobaczył schowane cienkie uszy.

- No weź... Nic ci nie jest. Proszę. Musisz- Musisz być okej. - Przejechał kciukiem po łuskach pokrywających grzebień nad okiem demona próbując siłą woli zmusić go do życia, żeby stworzenie pokazało mu, że jednak nie popełnił potwornego błędu.

To był demon, jeden z potworów odpowiedzialnych za śmierć jego matki i mnóstwa innych ludzi w atakach. Taka sama bestia jak te, które prześladowały go za dnia i we śnie, ale z jakiegoś powodu pomimo wszystko Sam wiedział, że ten stał się _jego_ demonem i chłopak nie mógł znieść myśli, że przyczynił się do jego śmierci.

- Proszę... - wyszeptał garbiąc się i mocno zaciskając powieki. Z trudnością przełknął ślinę. - Proszę.

Pod palcami poczuł iskrę jak z ogniska, która przeskoczyła po jego skórze, między nim a demonem i Sam sapnął. Jego dłoń natychmiast odskoczyła od skóry stworzenia, od tego dziwnego ciepła i Sam uniósł ją do oczu. Na samym środku jego ręka świeciła, choć blask szybko ginął.

Usłyszał cichy warkot – nie, to było coś innego – i głowa Sama natychmiast odwróciła się z powrotem by zobaczyć jak rubinowo czerwone oczy otwierają się szeroko gdy demon unosił się na nogi i Sam próbował się odsunąć, ale niezbyt daleko udało mu się dotrzeć zanim plecy napotkały skałę. Na pół w zachwycie, a na pół w przerażeniu patrzył jak demon stęknął i rozwinął skrzydła – takie wielkie, śliczne, rozciągnięte niesamowicie szeroko do nieba, a każde tak długie jak całe ciało bestii – otrząsnął się posyłając wszędzie wokół kaskadę piasku i kamyków. Sam zasłonił się ramionami dla ochrony przed najgorszymi kawałkami.

Czekał na dźwięk, jaki towarzyszy zrywaniu się do lotu i nie miał pojęcia co robić gdy wszystko co słyszał to cisza.

Powoli opuścił ramiona nie za późno, żeby poczuć na skórze gorące powietrze, a potem patrzył już prosto w te oczy, czerwone jak rubiny, a te oczy wpatrywały się w niego.

Demon był wolny i wszędzie wokół niego, czarne skrzydła zakryły niebo, Sam nie mógł oddychać.

Bestia była długa i elegancka, miała nogi jak u konia zakończone potężnymi łapami z perfekcyjnie czarnymi pazurami orzącymi ziemię. Ciało demona było smukłe z jeszcze smuklejszym ogonem zakończonym kitką futra. Wspaniała szyja była wyciągnięta, skórzaste skrzydła wyrastały z grzbietu tuż za łopatkami aż do podstawy ogona.

Patrzyli na siebie, a Sam czuł jak jego panika rośnie coraz gwałtowniej, aż w końcu... odpływa.

Tak nagle jak się pojawiła, zniknęła i Sam gapił się bez mrugania na swoje odbicie w oku demona, wystarczająco blisko, żeby widzieć całą swoją sylwetkę, twarz, ubrania, wszystko dokładnie.

A co dziwne, coś jeszcze.

Coś lśniącego. Coś białego, jasnego i płonącego. To było jak gwiazda zbyt blisko niego i wkrótce zaczęła zaćmiewać Sama, zakrywać go, choć wokół siebie Sam nie mógł dostrzec nic takiego. Nie było między żadnego wspaniałego światła, niczego co mogłoby się tak odbić, ale w oczach demona blask był mocniejszy niż wszystko inne, tak mocny, że źrenice zwężyły mu się do cienkich szparek.

Jakby patrzył się prosto w słońce.

Sam poczuł, że jego ręka się unosi i nie miał żadnej kontroli nad tym jak sięgnęła do jego mordercy. Usta Sama rozchyliły się odrobinę, a cały świat stał się czymś dalekim i nieważnym. Jego ludzie, jego wioska, jego życie, wszystko to było niczym w porównaniu z tym pragnieniem by dotknąć demona. By znaleźć źródło tego cudownego światła.

Skrzydła demona rozłożyły się na boki maksymalnie szeroko i w następnej chwili stworzenie uniosło się znad ziemi i wystrzeliło w niebo z podmuchem, który wbił Sama w skałę. Chłopak usłyszał jak skrzydła biją powietrze raz za razem, a potem potworny krzyk rozbrzmiał nad lasami. Słuchał, aż znów nie docierało do jego uszu nic poza odgłosami z rzeki i lasu i wtedy wiedział, że jest całkiem sam.

Demon odleciał.

Następny tydzień Sam spędził jak we śnie.

Dean pytał go bez przerwy co się dzieje, czy coś nie tak, ale Sam za każdym razem kręcił tylko głową i go zbywał. Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć o tym Deanowi. Nie mógł powiedzieć _nikomu._

Jakimś cudem nikt nie zauważył tego gdy kilkukrotnie wymykał się by odwiedzić, nakarmić, a w końcu wypuścić złapanego demona. Sam nie zamierzał patrzeć temu koniowi między zęby, nie z groźbą tak paskudnych konsekwencji. Nawet gdy nikt nie wiedział Sam nie potrafił wygrzebać się z tłustego bagna poczucia winy, w które wpadał czasami, zwłaszcza wtedy gdy Bobby albo Dean mówili mu, że odwala kawał dobrej roboty, albo inni z klanu klepali go po ramieniu i dziękowali za wszystko, co dla nich robił.

Nie tak by go traktowali gdyby wiedzieli co zrobił.

W tym samym czasie czuł też jednak coś zupełnie innego. W pewnym sensie... tęsknił za demonem. I jeśli to nie było zupełnie popieprzone, to on już nie wiedział co było. Zastanawiał się czy wszystko u niego w porządku, jak mu się teraz powodziło. Odleciał z powrotem do Piekielnych Wrót, czy został tutaj? Czy niewola spowodowała u niego jakieś nieodwracalne zmiany? Może zdołał wznieść się w powietrze tylko z nagłym przypływem siły i wylądował niedaleko, słabnący wciąż choć teraz już wolny.

Te myśli, pytania, nie dawały mu spokoju, nie mógł się od nich uwolnić i razem z poczucie winy tworzyły okropną mieszankę. To wszystko utrudniało mu wykonywanie obowiązków, ale i tak dawał z siebie wszystko by wytrwać.

- Nieźle to wygląda na dole w porcie – skomentowała Jo przeskakując nad sporym kamieniem i lądując pewnie po drugiej stronie na obu stopach.

- Tak? - zapytał Sam w roztargnieniu, wciąż skupiony na dziwnym demonie. Dreptał tuż za nią. Wyszli pod pretekstem polowania, ale z jej gadaniem szanse na znalezienie czegokolwiek były raczej niewielkie i wciąż malały.

- Tak – rybacy mówią, że jutro wypłyną. Że narybek powinien się już pojawić. Założę się, że wrócą cholernie obłowieni.

- Twoja mama by cię sprała chochlą jakby słyszała, że tak mówisz.

Blond łowczyni odwróciła się na pięcie mówiąc do niego i zobaczył, że na plecach ma łuk, ten sam, który Sam zabrał ze sobą by zabić demona i chłopak poczuł, że rumieni odrobinkę się z poczucia winy.

- Ta, cóż – powiedziała Jo wzruszając ramionami. - Mojej mamy tu nie ma. A poza tym to tylko dlatego, że tyle czasu spędzam z twoim bratem. Nie jest za delikatny jak zabiera nas na treningowe przebieżki.

- A właściwie to co tam na nich słychać? - spytał Sam nie znalazły wcześniej czasu sprawdzić jak mają się inni rekruci. Jego oczy zarejestrowały ruch i wyciągnął strzałę z własnego kołczana. Z mieszkając z powrotem we własnym domu znów miał dostęp do swojej broni. Jego łuk był wspaniały – wcześniej należał do jego ojca i Sam otrzymał go na trzynaste urodziny. Już wtedy wiedział do czego miał mu posłużyć. Ten prezent miał zachęcić go do walki, żeby dowiódł swojej wartości jako łowca demonów. Z Deanem takie coś by zadziałało. Dean myślał tak samo jak ich tata.

Sam używał łuku tylko do polowania na szybkonogie zające.

Ludzi nie obchodziło jak wspaniale i celnie mierzył, skoro tylko do nieszkodliwych króliczków.

Westchnął i opuścił łuk gdy okazało się, że jednak nie było żadnej zwierzyny.

- Słychać całkiem przyzwoicie – odparła Jo gdy tylko jasnym stało się, że Sam nie będzie strzelać. - Dean i Bobby zabierają nas na zwykłe sesje ćwiczeń – biegamy aż do porzygu. Walczymy wszystkim, od włóczni po głupie kamienie.

- Brzmi uroczo. - Sam zmarszczył nos. Jo przewróciła oczami.

- Naprawdę nie jest tak źle. Poza tym, nie mogę się kłócić. _Poprawiam się_, naprawdę, i- urwała nagle od razu nakładając strzałę. Oczywistym było, że pomimo gadulstwa wytężała słuch. Jednakże Sam nie zamierzał dać się pokonać.

Podążył za jej wzrokiem, nałożył strzałę i ledwo wycelował zanim ją wypuścił, słysząc jak Jo wydaje z siebie dźwięk oburzenia. Doleciał do nich mokry dźwięk pocisku wbijającego się w mięso i chłopak nie zdołał powstrzymać okrzyku radości gdy odwrócił się do niej z uśmiechem, który wiedział, że był wkurzający. Wiedział. W końcu Dean odwracał się tak do niego nie jeden raz.

- To co tam mówiłaś o poprawianiu się?

- To nie było fair, Samie Winchester! - zaprotestowała waląc go z ramię, ale on tylko się zaśmiał i odsunął o krok rozcierając bolące miejsce. - Zobaczyłam go przed tobą!

- Ta, ale to _ja _go zastrzeliłem.

Jo wykazała się dojrzałością pokazując mu język i zakładając ręce na piersi ale pomimo żartów Sam zobaczył różnicę – była wyższa. Trzymała się bardziej wyprostowana. Jej ciało było smuklejsze i bardziej umięśnione. Stawała się łowcą, dorastała. Była tylko dwa lata młodsza od niego i praktycznie od zawsze byli przyjaciółmi, ale ku swojemu zdziwieniu Sam poczuł odrobinę smutku. Zawsze się nią opiekował, a ona zawsze patrzyła na jego i Deana z podziwem (i może odrobiną zauroczenia, jeśli o Deana chodzi, choć temu akurat Sam nie mógł się dziwić). Dziwnie było pomyśleć, że już nie była małą dziewczynką choć wciąż żartowała, śmiała się i pokazywała ludziom język.

Była na drodze do stania się świetną łowczynią i Sam już teraz mógł stwierdzić, że taka będzie.

Jego szeroki wyszczerz złagodniał do uśmiechu.

- Będziesz świetnym łowcą, wiesz – powiedział szczerze i dziewczyna zamrugała ze zdziwieniem. A potem z nieśmiałą nadzieją.

- Naprawdę? Tak myślisz?

- Tak właśnie myślę. Uważam, że jesteś- … Masz to coś. No wiesz, to co oni mają.

- Nie jestem pewna czy od ciebie to się liczy jako komplement – wytknęła. - Według ciebie wszyscy łowcy to napakowane dupki.

- No tacy są – zgodził się Sam nie mogąc się powstrzymać od odrobiny złośliwości. - Ale są też _dobrzy. _Dobrzy w tym co robią i są... są nieustraszeni. Ty taka jesteś. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby na twojej drodze stanęło coś, czego nie zdołałabyś pokonać, nawet jeśli różnica sił była paskudna.

- Ty też jesteś taki, wiesz. - Patrzyła w dół na łuk w zaciśniętych dłoniach, a blond włosy spływały jej po ramionach. Sam prychnął i potrząsnął głową.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie prawda.

- Co? - Uniosła wzrok z wyrazem uporu na twarzy. - Tylko dlatego, że boisz się demonów? Sam nikt normalny nie miałby ci tego za złe. Nie po tym przez co przeszedłeś.

- Tak mówisz, ale wszyscy jakoś mają.

- Powiedziałam przecież „_normalny_" i chyba bezpiecznie możemy założyć, że ludzie uparci żyć na tych zademonionych klifach normalni to nie są, choć ich uwielbiam. No to co, że z początku tego nie widzieli? Teraz widzą. Nigdy się nie wycofujesz, Sam. Boisz się demonów, ale jak twoja rodzina robi coś głupiego albo chce cię do czegoś przymusić? Walczysz o swoje. Nie masz pojęcia jak ja ci tego zazdroszczę. Z radością oddałabym zdolności do zabijania demonów gdybym tylko potrafiła oprzeć się mamie. - Jo wzruszyła ramionami. - Wiesz czego chcesz i jak powinien wyglądać świat i się nie- … nie akceptujesz niczego poniżej poprzeczki. Wciąż cię podziwiam, wiesz. A wszyscy inni... dopiero teraz zauważają to co dla mnie zawsze było oczywiste.

- Kurczę, Jo - wymamrotał Sam niezdolny walczyć z rumieńcem, który wypełzł mu aż na uszy. Chłopak potarł kark zażenowany, nie przyzwyczajony do tak wyraźnej pochwały. Słowa Jo wzbudziły w nim przyjemne uczucie, ale jednocześnie zmartwił się, czy to zauroczenie było teraz zarezerwowane tylko dla brata. - Ty, uh. Znaczy-

- Ew, Sam. Nie. Nie próbuję się do ciebie _przystawiać_. Fuj. Jesteś dla mnie jak... brat.

Bogowie, to wcale nie pomogło. Gorąca fala wstydu wezbrała w nim jeszcze wyżej gdy pomyślał o swoim bracie i o tym chorym pragnieniu by być tak blisko, żeby nic między nich nie weszło.

- No tak, znaczy- nie myślałem- znaczy, _oczywiście__._

- Oh na litość bogów. - Jo przewróciła oczami rozrzucając ręce na boki. - Jak zamierzasz tam tak stać i się jąkać jak małe dziecko to weźmy co nam się udało upolować i chodźmy z powrotem do miasta.

Przeszła obok niego przyjacielsko szturchając go w ramię, gest męskiej przyjaźni choć była dziewczyną i Sam potrząsnął głową. Miała rację, wszystkie te miesiące temu, w grocie nad morzem, a on o tym nie zapomniał.

Może teraz też miała. Może jego życie nareszcie dokądś zmierzało. Może wreszcie robił wszystko jak trzeba. Poczuł jak coś w nim wzbiera i chwilę zajęło mu zanim ogarnął, że to duma. I miał tylko nadzieję, że to samo zobaczy jego ojciec, gdy wróci do domu.

Pozbierali zabitą zwierzynę i zanieśli z powrotem do Lawrence, gdzie Ellen pomogła im ją obedrzeć ze skóry i poćwiartować do posolenia i zachowania. Zabrała ich następnie do tawerny na coś do picia i do jedzenia, a Sam nie mógł przestać myśleć nad słowami Jo. Nad tym, że może jednak nie był kompletną życiową porażką.

Demon był anomalią. Nie ważne co się stało, nikt przecież nie miał się dowiedzieć, a wątpił, żeby jeszcze kiedyś miał się natknąć na złapanego w pułapkę demona, z którym mógłby się poutożsamiać. To już należało do przeszłości. Ta decyzja, zła czy dobra, została już podjęta i nic nie mogło jej zmienić. Rozglądając się po tawernie tego wieczoru, słuchając śmiechu i gwaru rozmów ludzi tam zebranych, wszystkich, którzy zostali w miasteczku i teraz starali się nie martwić o tych, którzy wypłynęli tak daleko w morze i w niebezpieczeństwo; Sam poczuł się jak jeden z nich.

Jeden z nich.

Demon odleciał, ale ludzie byli tutaj.

Rankiem rzucił się z powrotem w wir pracy szybko zajmując czymś umysł gdy tylko krwistoczerwone oczy się w nim pojawiały, gdy tylko pomyślał o tym straszliwie znajomym blasku, który się w nich odbijał. Zwracał umysł ku problemom konstrukcyjnym budynków, ku ich zapasom na zimę, która teraz była jeszcze daleko, ale niedługo znów się do nich wkradnie, i ogólnie starał się robić to, co Jo powiedziała, że wychodziło mu tak dobrze: pokonywał przeszkody.

Wkrótce czerwonooka bestia odeszła do odległych wspomnień i nadszedł czas, by życie wróciło do normy, tak jak zawsze w końcu się działo.

I tym razem przez jeden tydzień wszystko było dobrze. Aż jednej nocy nadeszły demony.

**/txtbreak/**

**Przede wszystkim strasznie was przepraszam! Okropnie mnie zawaliło po świętach i nie udało mi się posiedzieć wystarczająco długo, żeby przetłumaczyć i zedytować dokładnie cały jeden rozdział. Ha, brzmi żałośnie... No w każdym razie teraz zaczęły się ferie więc postaram się nadgonić :)**

**Wielkie dzięki dla** limbo **za niesłabnące wsparcie (a przy okazji - nie mogłam znaleźć tej strony...) oraz dla **Sir Shreeka. **Fajnie, że jesteś ;)**

**Do zobaczenia!**


	5. Część IV

Zaczęło się cicho, co było niezwykłe.

Sam obudził się w środku nocy i nie miał pojęcia właściwie dlaczego, ale czuł w trzewiach chłodny niepokój. Ledwo widział na oczy wybudzając się z głębokiego snu więc przejechał rękami po twarzy i przez włosy, żeby się dobudzić. A potem usłyszał jak drewno skrzypi i napiął mięśnie, sięgając po swój nóż.

- Ćśś – syknął Dean i Sam poczuł na ustach ciepłą, szorstką dłoń. Zamrugał, patrząc ponad nią na brata aż ten w końcu ją zabrał.

- Co jest? - wymamrotał cicho Sam.

- Nie wiem. Ale to-... - Dean pokręcił głową.

- Złe przeczucie – dopowiedział Sam i Dean skinął ponuro głową.

- Ta... Tak.

Sam wyszedł z łóżka i szybko zrzucił z siebie nocny strój, to nie był czas na skromność czy wstydliwość, a potem naciągnął jakieś spodnie i koszulę. Sięgnął po buty i zamrugał gdy zobaczył jak Dean odwraca wzrok, jakby się bał, że Sam go złapie na patrzeniu. Mózg Sama zwolnił obroty, aż do kompletnego zatrzymania, potykając się o tę myśl, i chłopak zmarszczył brwi, ale gdy otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć na dworze rozległ się głośny dźwięk – dźwięk wypluwanego piekielnego ognia, a po nim odgłos uderzenia, nagły i niespodziewany wśród dotychczasowej ciszy, a po nim wściekłe skwierczenie i syczenie iskier, które szybko przerodziły się w płomienie.

A potem wrzaski.

- Demony! - krzyknął Dean, teraz już nie musząc zachowywać ciszy i Sam złapał buty, naciągnął je na nogi i zawiązał w rekordowym tempie, a potem zbiegł ze schodów za bratem prosto na zewnątrz. Nie było miejsca bardziej niebezpiecznego niż wnętrze budynku podczas ataku demonów. Jedna iskierka piekielnego ognia wystarczyła, żeby zamienić taki w stos spalonego drewna i to całkiem szybko.

- Trzymaj! - Dean rzucił znalezioną właśnie pikę i Sam złapał za trzon. Obaj bracia wybiegli w noc, teraz świetnie rozświetloną na pomarańczowo przez tańczące płomienie, które szybko pochłaniały tawernę. Tawernę, której mieszkały Jo z mamą.

- Jo! - krzyknął Sam rzucając się do przodu, ale Dean złapał go i przytrzymał.

- Czekaj! - zakomenderował i Sam już miał się zacząć wykłócać gdy zobaczył na co pokazywał mu brat. Zacienione sylwetki Jo, która ciągnęła swoją nieprzytomną matkę na zewnątrz.

- Muszę sprawdzić, czy nic im nie jest – powiedział z niepokojem o nie obie Sam.

- Nie – odparł stanowczo Dean. - Z łowców mamy tylko mnie i Bobby'ego plus parę dzieciaków. Potrzebujemy każdych rąk zdolnych do pomocy. I wiesz, że nie powinieneś tak wychodzić na otwartą przestrzeń. Nie mamy pojęcia ile ich tu przyleciało. Mogą nas obserwować z góry. Jo ma za sobą trening – będzie wiedziała jak się zająć mamą. Ty musisz się dostać na drugą stronę miasta. Musisz się upewnić, że wszyscy stamtąd dotrą do nas bezpiecznie, a stąd na dół do grot. Ja zbiorę ludzi z tej części.

Sam przełknął ciężko, ale skinął głową wiedząc już, że nie ma co się kłócić, choć i tak się wzdrygnął na dźwięk piekielnego ognia w powietrzu.

- Idź! - rozkazał Dean pchając go do przodu i Sam wystartował, umknął przed blaskiem płomieni biegnąc od cienia do cienia wzdłuż linii domów i sklepów. Słyszał jak po zachodniej stronie miasta ludzie się ewakuowali – było ich zbyt wiele, niewytrenowanych w walce, zbyt mało łowców zostało w mieście. Większość mieszkańców skończy w grotach nad morzem i zostanie zaledwie ta garstka z minimalnym przygotowaniem by poradzić sobie z atakiem.

Wykonalne, choć szanse mieli niewielkie.

Ale jeśli nie...

Sam próbował nie myśleć o tym. Wschodnia część miasteczka była oddzielona od reszty przez rząd magazynów i choć większość została teraz przerobiona na owczarnie i stajnie, wciąż kilka domów tam stało – a między innymi dom Bobby'ego. Gdy Sam dotarł w końcu na miejsce zobaczył ludzi już w ruchu, wyćwiczonych na takie okazje w sztuce przetrwania. Wciąż, chłopak pośpieszał ich stojąc twardo gdy oni przebiegali obok niego w kierunku drogi na klify i w dół na plaże.

Poczuł jak jego mięśnie sztywnieją na dźwięk demoniego krzyku i zobaczył potężne, podświetlone na pomarańczowo skrzydła gdy wielka czerwona bestia usiadła, plując piekielnym ogniem na ostatnich kilku uciekających wieśniaków. Sam zamachnął się piką używając tępego końca by wyciągnąć ostatniego powolniaka z drogi płonącego płynu, a potem całą swoją masą popychając ich przed siebie.

- Szybciej! Nie stawajcie!

Jedna porcja piekielnego ognia zasyczała tuż obok niego generując potworne gorąco, ale Sam odwrócił się plecami do demona, który wciąż się zbliżał. Strach wciąż w nim był, stary i znajomy, jak przyjaciel, którego nigdy nie chciał, ani o którego nigdy nie prosił. Ale spędził całe dnie na opiece nad demonem. Położył dłonie na skórze jednego i przeżył.

A ci ludzie na niego liczyli. Patrzyli na niego z respektem, cenili go i teraz nie zamierzał tego wszystkiego utracić. Musiał zapewnić im bezpieczną ucieczkę.

Sam ścisnął swoją pikę w zimnych i wilgotnych pomimo bliskości ognia dłoniach, ale chociaż oddychał za szybko i z trudem, nie cofnął się.

Potwór wiercił się w miejscu, obserwując go oczami zakrytymi cienką warstewką żółci, a w końcu powoli zaczął się zbliżać – najwyraźniej wystarczająco inteligentny, żeby obawiać się człowieka z bronią. Sam ostrzegawczo wypchnął pikę i demon cofnął się zaraz. Jednak niedługo znów postąpił do przodu. Sam może i był człowiekiem z bronią, ale był sam jeden i to w dodatku wielkości jednej łapy stworzenia. A ono nie było głupie.

Dłonie Sama zacisnęły się mocniej na drzewcu, tak silnie, że poczuł jakby zaraz miała z nich trysnąć krew od samego napięcia, a demon skoczył do przodu kłapiąc paszczą. Sam rzucił się w prawo i przeturlał. Demon natychmiast się obrócił i chłopak wiedział, że może go unikać, że ma wystarczające zdolności, by z nim walczyć, ale strach go spowolnił. Odmawiał ucieczki, ale i tak strach podążał za nim jak cień.

Następne kłapnięcie było równie szybkie z jeszcze mniejszym czasem na reakcję i Sam gotował się, żeby wepchnąć pikę w którąkolwiek część ciała demona zdoła kiedy zobaczył jak Bobby wkłada hak do paszczy stworzenia i szarpie jego głowę na bok, przebijając skórę. Demon ryknął z bólu złapany jak ryba na wędkę, ale nie na długo. Zanim zdążył się jakoś odgryźć Bobby, choć jedną ręką niezdolny włożyć w cios wystarczającej siły by całkowicie odjąć mu głowę, zdołał swoją halabardą przeciąć tchawicę i stworzenie padło na ziemię.

Trzęsło i drapało ziemię jeszcze przez kilka sekund, aż w końcu znieruchomiało. Sam widział jak jego powieki mrugają, a z oczu znika żółta powłoczka, a potem ucieka z nich życie, i zadrżał.

- Dzięki – zawołał do starego łowcy prostując się.

- Nie ma za co – odparł Bobby już truchtając kulawo za swojej drewnianej nodze wokół potwora w kierunku, w którym ten ostatnio splunął piekielnym ogniem. - Trafił jeden z magazynów! Pomóż mi to zgasić zanim dotrze do zapasów.

Sam musiał się wdrapać na dach i zepchnąć fragmenty strzechy, które się zajęły na ziemię. Słyszał jak poniżej Bobby przeklina przydeptując płomienie. Sucha słoma dalej będzie się tlić nawet po ugaszeniu ognia i Sam nie zamierzał ryzykować. Zdjął większość ze wschodniej części dachu bardziej chętny ją wymienić niż stracić wszystko, co udało im się zebrać w ostatnim sezonie.

Już miał zeskoczyć na dół i pomóc Bobby'emu gdy nagle coś ciężkiego i szybkiego przeleciało obok niego, tuż nad jego głową i chłopak automatycznie się uchylił. Gdy z powrotem uniósł wzrok natychmiast rozpoznał sylwetkę demona, z piekielnym ogniem spływającym spomiędzy szczęk i Sam zobaczył dokładnie gdzie ten się wybierał: prosto na pola.

- Bobby-! - zaczął.

- Biegiem! - przerwał mu łowca. - Poradzę sobie z tym.

Sam szybko skinął głową, przelazł na drugą stronę dachu, zeskoczył na ziemię i przeturlał się po twardym gruncie z piką wciąż w dłoni gdy skoczył na nogi i pognał w stronę pól. Nikogo innego tam nie będzie. Dean i rekruci wezmą na siebie główne uderzenie, a większość ludności będzie teraz w grotach. To oznaczało, że na polach Sam będzie z demonem sam – stanie przeciwko potędze, której wiedział, że nie zdoła pokonać. Czuł to w piersi jak niezaleczoną ranę gdy biegł równo uderzając stopami o ziemię, jakby mógł wyprzedzić upływ krwi. Dotrzeć na miejsce zanim ten potworny lęk opanuje mu duszę i dotrze do niego gdzie tak naprawdę biegnie.

Nieopodal linii lasu Sam zatrzymał się, znalazłszy demona wśród zbóż. Z paszczy ciekł mu wciąż piekielny ogień jak paląca ślina. Ten miał wielką głowę z dolną szczęką, udekorowaną rzędem kościanych szpikulców, masywniejszą od reszty czaszki. Tutaj nie mogli walczyć – zniszczyliby tylko wszystko to, co Sam starał się właśnie ocalić.

Przetrwanie ataku to było coś więcej niż zabicie demonów. Więcej niż to, o czym myślał ich ojciec, niż kolejna bitwa w krucjacie. To było zapewnianie ludziom przyszłości.

A oni potrzebowali tego zboża.

- Hej! - wrzasnął ignorując cichy głosik instynktu, który mówił _czyś ty oszalał?! _i załomotał piką o pień pobliskiego drzewa. - Tu jestem!

Tyle hałasu wystarczyło, bestia natychmiast odwróciła łeb i skupiła wzrok na nim. Jej spojrzenie nagle stało się intensywne, jakby widziała coś, czego nie mógł zobaczyć Sam, jakby tu chodziło o coś więcej niż zbiory. Sam zmarszczył brwi, ale nie miał czasu na myślenie. Bestia rzuciła się na niego rycząc straszliwie i chłopak uchylił się przed niezbyt silnym ciosem ogona, dziwne. Sam dyszał rzucając się do przodu, starając się pozostać nisko jednocześnie unosząc pikę do ataku, ale demon był zbyt szybki i zrobił unik, dwa razy machając skrzydłami, żeby z niespodziewaną gracją unieść się nad ziemię.

Sam okrążył go trzymając broń w pogotowiu, czując suchość w gardle. Demon go obserwował źrenicami pełnymi tej dziwacznej żółci i światłem głęboko w oczach i Sam otrząsnął się. Nie teraz był czas na rozpraszanie się ciekawymi szczegółami.

Demon skorzystał z sytuacji i wyciągnął szpon na skrzydle, łapiąc jedynie powietrze bo Sam natychmiast odtrącił go piką. Po raz kolejny atak był dziwnie ostrożny. Bestia z łatwością mogła go sfajczyć, albo zagryźć jednym kłapnięciem szczęk. A jednak to, że ona była ostrożna, nie znaczyło, że Sam też musi być.

Jemu przypadła pierwsza krew tej walki gdy potwór znów się na niego zamachnął, a on wbił pikę w jego nogę. Demon odskoczył wrzeszcząc z bólu i wyszarpnął pikę z rąk Sama. Została tak, wbita w ciało, aż drugą łapą demon wyciągnął ją z nogi i roztrzaskał na kawałki.

- Cholera – wymamrotał Sam gdy oczy stworzenia znów zwróciły się na niego, tym razem pełne płonącej wściekłości i chłopak nawet nie próbował przekonać się, żeby zostać gdzie był. Obrócił się i wystrzelił przed siebie pokładając całą nadzieję na przeżycie w swojej szybkości.

Niedużo miał tej nadziei.

Nawet pięć sekund nie minęło zanim demon go dogonił, skoczył na niego i przygniótł do ziemi. Powietrze opuściło płuca Sama, tylko po części przez nacisk na plecy, i zdołał obrócić się wystarczająco, by spojrzeć na demona. Cała siła, którą włożył w zepchnięcie z siebie trzymającej go łapy była niczym w porównaniu z zapasami stworzenia. Nie mógł się wydostać. Był przybity do ziemi najdalej jak się dało od reszty ludzi, a demon, z którego nogi wciąż płynęła krew, patrzył mu się w oczy.

Sam prawie się zaśmiał. Prawie.

Zawsze wiedział, że tak umrze. Zobaczył to jedenaście lat temu i od tamtej pory czekał z przerażeniem. Tyle, jeśli chodzi o wielkie plany taty, żeby zrobić z niego łowcę.

Potwór pochylił się zginając grubą szyję i Sam zadrżał czując gorąco z jego paszczy, piekielny ogień syczący wokół jego głowy i na bogów, tylko nie to. Nie chciał być rozpuszczony, spalony. Znów próbował się uwolnić, jednocześnie zastanawiając się jak wszystko się dalej potoczy. Czy z jego ciała zostanie wystarczająco, żeby go zidentyfikować? Czy będzie po prostu kolejną osobą, która zniknęła podczas ataku – zabrana z klifu, spalona we własnym łóżku, porwana przed demona na zjedzenie, albo śmierć w morzu, kto to wiedział.

Czy Dean kiedykolwiek dowie się co się z nim stało? Albo czy Dean będzie go szukał i szukał wiedząc tylko, że jego młodszy brat zniknął jednej nocy podczas ataku? Kolejna ofiara wojny, która wątpliwe by kiedykolwiek miała się skończyć.

Sam nie miał pojęcia, ale zadrżał całym ciałem gdy te oczy znalazły się tak blisko, zaglądając w jego wnętrze, z żółtą powłoką, która rozciągała się i poruszała jak żywa istota. Palce chłopaka zacisnęły się na łuskach gdy zobaczył jak potężne szczęki się otwierają; zobaczył nadchodzącą śmierć.

Nagle ciszę rozdarł demoni krzyk, tak głośny, że aż bolesny, i Sam sapnął gdy przygniatający go demon został zrzucony na bok. Sam automatycznie odturlał się jak najdalej, a potem uniósł się w kucki i zamarł, gdy jego oczy natrafiły na coś, czego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział: dwa demony walczące ze sobą. Ich pazury cięły i rozrywały, głowy pełne ostrych zębisk ścierały się gdy oba syczały i warczały walcząc o przewagę, Sam zobaczył wielkie czarne skrzydła na tle ognia...

- Ty – odetchnął na widok demona z pułapki, _swojego _demona, desperacko walczącego z jednym ze swoich braci, aż w końcu jego smukła głowa znalazła dziurę w obronie drugiego i szczęki zacisnęły się na gardle napastnika Sama. Większy demon opadł pod ciałem demona Sama, a chłopak mógł tylko patrzeć i starać się złapać oddech. Jego bliskie spotkanie ze śmiercią zeszło na dalszy plan i zanim się zorientował co robi już miał za sobą jeden chwiejny krok.

Ten jeden krok wystarczył by czerwone oczy natychmiast skupiły się na nim i Sam ledwo oddychał. Demon wypuścił truchło, prostując się i składając długie skrzydła na plecach. Po krótkiej chwili ostrożnie zaczął się zbliżać do Sama. Pazury łatwo zagłębiały się w ziemię poruszoną przez dwa ogromne ciała.

Stworzenie zawahało się i Sam nie miał pojęcia dlaczego poczuł, że też powinien okazać mu trochę zaufania i postąpił do przodu po czym oboje się zatrzymali. Pysk demona pobrudzony był krwią, spływała mu po szczękach i szyi i Sam wiedział, że powinien być przerażony. Jeśli w całym jego życiu zdarzył się jeden moment, w którym jego lęk byłby uzasadniony to byłoby to teraz, gdy patrzył na potwora stojącego mniej niż trzy metry od niego i wciąż pokrytego świeżą krwią podczas gdy on sam nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni.

Tylko, że była to krew innego demona, a ten zaatakował tylko by uratować Samowi życie. Tak jak Sam ocalił jego zaledwie tydzień wcześniej.

Stworzenie wyciągnęło szyję, znów się zawahało i w końcu opuściło nos do Sama. Instynktownie, a były to instynkty o których do tej pory nie miał pojęcia i nie do końca rozumiał, zagrzebane gdzieś głęboko w jego wnętrzu, Sam uniósł jedną dłoń poddając się samobójczemu pragnieniu by dotknąć, tak jak wtedy, gdy uwalniał demona.

W czerwonych oczach widział ten sam blask, bledszy niż słońce, a jednak jaśniejszy, lśniący silniej niż wszystko inne. Coś takiego powinno być wyraźnie widoczne pośród nocy, ale Sam nie widział nic poza blaskiem tych oczu, trzymając dłoń nad ciepłą skórą bestii.

_- Sam! - _rozległ się krzyk i chłopak, jakby budził się ze snu, odskoczył w tym samym momencie co demon. Halabarda przecięła powietrze między nimi i wbiła się w ziemię. Broń może i mogła być trzymana jak włócznia, ale z całą pewnością nie nadawała się do rzucania. Ciężar ostrza topora złamał trajektorię lotu i pocisk minął demona. Jednakże Sam wiedział, że gdyby to była włócznia albo pika, dosięgłaby celu bez wątpienia.

- Sam, biegnij!

Sam odwrócił głowę i zobaczył jak jego brat biegnie do niego, przebierając nogami z szybkością zrodzoną tylko z czystej desperacji. Rozległ się ciężki huk gdy demon opadł przednimi nogami na ziemię wprawiając ją w drżenie, a głowa bestii zwróciła się w stronę Deana. Spomiędzy szczęk wydobył się krzyk, tak donośny, że Sam musiał przycisnąć dłonie do uszu.

W następnej sekundzie demon wzbił się w powietrze i odleciał, zupełnie jak przed tygodniem, choć wtedy był jeszcze osłabiony po niewoli. Sam śledził go wzrokiem aż czarna sylwetka zlała się z nocnym niebem, szczególnie przy pomarańczowym blasku płomieni poniżej. Chłopak szukał wśród gwiazd, które znikną zasłonięte ciałem demona, ale szybko przerwał mu Dean, podbiegając do niego i łapiąc za ramiona by odwrócić do siebie.

- Sammy! - wydyszał patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i Sam odwzajemnił spojrzenie. - Coś ty sobie do diabła myślał, stary? Co ty tu do cholery-

Dean potrząsnął głową i Sam nie miał pojęcia co z tym wszystkim zrobić, wciąż jeszcze czując efekty dziwnej magii, czy co to tam było między nim a demonem. Żadne odpowiedzi jakoś nie przychodziły mu do głowy.

- Ja-

- Mogłeś zginąć ty debilu!

- Ja nie...

- Nie co?!

- Nie myślałem.

- Jasna cholera, oczywiście, że nie myślałeś! - Ramiona Deana nagle znalazły się wokół niego, przyciskając go mocno do piersi brata tak blisko, że Sam usłyszał jak szybko i mocno bije serce Deana. - Nie rób tego, Sammy. Kurwa, nie strasz mnie tak.

Wszystko to zostało wysyczane cicho, i dziwnie zabrzmiało na tle chaosu towarzyszącego atakowi. Sam zacisnął powieki, chłonąc chwilę czułości, o której wiedział, że minie szybko. Słyszał trzaski płomieni i jęki konstrukcji z drewna i kamienia, ale nie było żadnych krzyków, demonich czy innych, żadnych szczęków metalu na pazurach. Cokolwiek stało się w mieście, atak się skończył.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Sam wciąż nieco nieprzytomnie od tego wszystkiego co zaszło tej nocy. Czuł jakby cały świat obracał się za szybko, ale dzięki solidnej stabilności brata jakoś zdołał utrzymać się na nogach. - Przepraszam, Dean, przepraszam...

Powtarzał te słowa raz za razem jak mantrę.

Dean nic już nie powiedział, ale mocniej ścisnął Sama i chłopak zamknął oczy pozwalając sobie na chwilę słabości w ramionach osoby, w której siłę wierzył z dziecięcą pewnością, wiarą czystą i niezachwianą.

Jakby wszystko już miało być dobrze.

_- Dlaczego nie mogę iść z Tatą i z Deanem? - spytał Sam._

_- Bo jesteś za mały._

_- Nie jestem za mały! - zaprotestował Sam choć logicznie wiedział, że był mniejszy i od Deana i od rodziców._

_- Jesteś – powiedziała mu stanowczo matka. - Jesteś i właśnie takiego cię lubię._

_Sam wydął wargi._

_- Ale co jest fajnego w byciu małym? - wymamrotał zakładając ramiona na piersi. Matka siedziała na balii i za pomocą ścierki czyściła ich talerze i miski. Szorstka, utwardzona glina powstała przez podgrzanie błota wyciągniętego z wnętrza ziemi. Raz Dean zabrał go do wielkich pieców i pokazał jak to się robi._

_- Cóż, po pierwsze, możesz się zmieścić w mnóstwo małych przestrzeni._

_Sam musiał przyznać, że to było dość przydatne._

_- A po drugie jesteś słodszy niż wszyscy inni._

_Sam skrzywił się – nie chciał być słodki._

_- Ale najlepsze w byciu małym jest to, że nie musisz wychodzić na zimno i pomagać rybakom oporządzić zdobyczy. Trzymać mnóstwa zimnych, oślizgłych, rozlazłych ryb w ramionach i pozwalać im moczyć sobie koszulkę jednocześnie chodząc w górę i w dół po klifie... - Specjalnie obniżyła głos, jakby to było czołganie po ziemi i Sam zaśmiał się._

_Musiał przyznać, że nie brzmiało to za fajnie._

_- Więc to robią teraz Tata i Dean? Noszą ryby?_

_- Teraz tak. Po południu wydaje mi się, że mieli iść na polowanie – może uda im się znaleźć dla nas trochę dziczyzny. Wioska musi zebrać zapasy na zimę._

_Sam nie pamiętał zimy zbyt dobrze. Ostatnim razem jak przyszła miał trzy lata i jego najwyraźniejszym wspomnieniem było to jak matka owinęła go tyloma warstwami ubrań, że niemal nie mógł się ruszać, a potem posadziła w śniegu, żeby sobie podreptał. Tym razem wyglądał z oczekiwaniem chociaż wszyscy inni byli jakoś mniej podekscytowani. Nawet Dean zmarszczył brwi gdy Sam wspomniał śnieg, a Bobby powiedział Samowi, że zima jest ciężka – że każdy miał mniej jedzenia, a więcej pracy._

_To nie brzmiało fajnie._

_No i wyszło na to, że chyba jednak dobrze być małym, pomyślał Sam._

_Wkrótce zostawił mamę i podszedł do kominka. Na półce z boku stało kilka książek – było to coś, czego inni ludzie nie mieli. Matka Sama była mądra i umiała czytać. Gdy przyjechała do Lawrence miała ze sobą trzy książki. Tylko nieliczni umieli czytać, więc to ona nauczyła Sama i Deana. Sam umiał już czytać na głos, a Dean był jeszcze szybszy i potrafił już czytać niemal tak dobrze jak ich mama._

_Była jedna duża książka, którą mama kupiła u kupca w Caerdeep, dwie wiosny temu. Była pusta, co wydało się Samowi dziwne, ale mama wypełniała ją słowami zawsze po rozmowie ze starszymi mieszkańcami, zbierała tak ich historie. Sam już ją kiedyś przeglądał, matka przewracała strony i czytała mu te historie, które mogły mu się spodobać, jak jego przodkowie przechytrzyli morze tak, że myślało, że musi być spokojne,, albo jak ludzie spod wzgórza chcieli ukraść dziecko, ale łowcy Lawrence ułożyli się z nimi, żeby dziewczynka mogła wrócić. Ale ulubioną historią Sama była ta o założeniu Lawrence, gdy pojawiło się proroctwo, według którego miasteczko zginie i zostanie zapomniane jeśli demony kiedykolwiek opuszczą otaczające je klify._

_Sam wdrapał się na stołek i sięgnął po książkę z historią, ale gdy ją wyciągał inna wypadła na podłogę z hukiem i otworzyła się. Sam spojrzał na nią, a potem usłyszał jak matka go woła._

_- Sam!? Nic ci nie jest? Co się stało? - Rozległ się odgłos jej kroków na podłodze gdy przybiegła sprawdzić i odetchnęła z ulgą na widok, który ją czekał. - Sam... jeśli chciałeś poczytać trzeba mi było po prostu powiedzieć._

_- Byłaś zajęta._

_- I tak mogłeś mi powiedzieć._

_- Duchowny Jim mówi, że „wszyscy powinni pracować razem, żeby przeżyć zimę" - nie chciałem ci przeszkodzić._

_Matka odetchnęła i pokręciła głową uśmiechając się ze łzami w oczach, podchodząc do niego i wycierając dłonie całe w mydle o suknię._

_- Zmywanie naczyń to nie przygotowanie do zimy, Sam. To jest coś, co robię każdego dni, jeśli nie zauważyłeś._

_- Oh... - wymamrotał Sam złażąc za stołka. Nie zauważył._

_Kiedy stanął na ziemi jego wzrok padł na tę książkę, która wypadła przez przypadek i oczy chłopca otwarły się szerzej gdy zobaczył wnętrze stron. Tej mama mu jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie pokazywała. Nie rozpoznawał pisma, ale na otwartej stronie widniał śliczny obrazek namalowany barwami jakich Sam wcześniej nie widział. Przedstawiał stworzenie z wielkimi skrzydłami i czerwonymi łuskami, żółtymi na brzuchu i nosie, które ziało ogniem. Otaczały go skomplikowane wzory splecionych kwiatów i dzikiego wina, a w dole poniżej narysowane było ogromne miasto składające się z setek maleńkich domków zrobionych z tycich kamieni i brukowanych ulic, kompletnie innych niż te z Lawrence, z ubitej ziemi._

_- Łał... - wymamrotał i sięgnął po książkę, nierozważnie ściskając kartę zbyt mocno w małej piąstce, na co mama natychmiast interweniowała._

_- Ostrożnie! - ostrzegła ze strachem w głosie i Sam natychmiast puścił książkę. Podniosła ją i delikatnie zamknęła, a potem z powrotem ułożyła resztę książek na półce. Spojrzała na niego z dziwnym wyrazem w oczach._

_- Chciałeś zobaczyć tą, Sam?_

_- O, tak! - Szybciutko skinął głową. - Proszę!_

_Matka opuściła wzrok na cienką książkę, którą trzymała w dłoniach zaciskając usta._

_- Cóż... niech tak będzie. Idź usiąść przy kominku i wtedy ci pokażę, dobrze?_

_Sam pośpieszył wykonać polecenie i usiadł tuż przy żarzących się jeszcze or rana węgielkach. Wciąż wydzielały ciepło i Sam przysunął się najbliżej jak się dało bez ryzyka poparzenia czując jak grzeją mu plecy. Matka wzięła stołek, którego użył wcześniej żeby dostać się do książek i postawiła go przed kominkiem. To był niski stołek na trzech nogach i gdy ona na nim usiadła musiała podwinąć nogi._

_Złożyła książkę na podołku i przez chwilę gładziła grubą okładkę palcami. Potem, najwyraźniej podjąwszy decyzję, czule ją otworzyła i wygładziła dłonią pierwszą stronę._

_- Tą książkę namalowali mnisi tam skąd pochodzę. Jest dość stara. Starsza niż ty. Starsza niż ja. Trzymali ją w klasztornej bibliotece na zamku._

_- Tam gdzie mieszkałaś był zamek? - Oczy chłopca były wielkie._

_- Oh... tak. Tak, był. Ale wokół było jeszcze sporo innych. - Spojrzała w bok wyglądając na nieco zdenerwowaną, ale Sam w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi tylko uniósł się na kolanach by móc zajrzeć do książki. Niestety pierwsza strona zawierała tylko kilka słów napisanych fantazyjnym pismem, zbyt fantazyjnym, żeby mógł je odszyfrować._

_- To co w niej jest? - Spojrzał na nią z wyczekiwaniem. Matka uśmiechnęła się lekko, jak zawsze gdy myślami odbiegała od rzeczywistości._

_- Demony, Sam – odparła i przewróciła kartkę by pokazać mu kanciasty obrazek masywnego stworzenia w zieleni, złocie i fiolecie, którego wielkie oczy zdawały się patrzeć poza kartkę, a pazury zwinięte były w jej rogu. - To historia demonów. Albo przynajmniej tyle, ile nam z niej pozostało._

_Usta Sama otworzyły się na widok piękna rysunku, oczy podążały za każdą perfekcyjną łuską i śledziły połyskliwe łuki pazurów. Stworzenie zdawało się niemalże żyć i wić się po karcie z całą miłością, którą włożono w jego wizerunek. A potem dotarło do niego, co powiedziała mama._

_- Co masz na myśli? - Zmarszczył brewki zdziwiony._

_- Bardzo dawno temu, zanim jeszcze się urodziłam, nawet zanim założono Lawrence i przybyli Rzymianie... Ludzie i demony przemierzali niebo razem._

_Znów przewróciła stronę. Tym razem więcej było tekstu, ale w rogu kartki Sam dostrzegł człowieka na demonie, którego skrzydła były rozłożone, a z paszczy wychodziły kłęby dymu. Mężczyzna na jego grzbiecie nie wydawał się być w niebezpieczeństwie. Nad głową trzymał śliczne światełko, a drugą rękę położył na sercu._

_- Świat wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Zupełnie inna Alba i zupełnie inna Sasainn*. Na południu znajdowało się wspaniałe królestwo z miastami ciągnącymi się na mile. Mieszkali w nich mądrzy ludzie z mądrymi pomysłami, a w miastach były takie cuda, które wykraczają poza naszą wyobraźnię._

_- Jak co na przykład? - dopytywał natarczywie Sam._

_- Nie wiem. Nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić. - Puściła mu oczko, a potem znowu spoważniała. - Ale wiem, że mieli wystarczająco światła, żeby długo odganiać nocne ciemności i umieli doprowadzać świeżą wodę do picia. Mieli całe ogromne budowle na przechowywanie książek i rzadko się smucili._

_- To co się stało? Dlaczego już tak nie jest?_

_- Bo złamaliśmy więzi z demonami._

_- Więzi?_

_Matka skinęła głową._

_- Wtedy – mówiła dalej – ludzie i demony tworzyli razem więzi – połączenia, które opierały się na umowie, dzięki której demon mógł oddać człowiekowi połowę swojego życia, a w zamian za to człowiek oddawał mu połowę swojej duszy._

_- To nie brzmi jak dobra umowa... - Sam zmarszczył brwi._

_- O, a to dlaczego?_

_- No bo kto chciałby żyć krócej? Lepiej byłoby zatrzymać całe życie._

_- Możliwe... - zaśmiała się mama. - Ale demony nie tak to widziały. Więź to równa wymiana gdzie demon dawał człowiekowi połowę życia, ale w zamian człowiek oddawał mu coś, czego ten pożądał równie mocno._

_- Co? - spytał Sam wciąż marszcząc brwi. Nie przychodziła mu do głowy nawet jedna rzecz, która byłaby warta setek lat życia, a już zupełnie nie było to coś tak nieuchwytnego jak dusza. Sam nigdy takiej nie widział, anie nie czuł._

_- Ludzie mają w sobie wspaniałe światło – odparła matka i potrząsnęła głową zanim Sam zdołał zapytać. - Wiem, że ty go nie widzisz. Dla większości ludzi jest niewidoczne. Ale jeśli ktoś tak postanowi to może podzielić się tym światłem z demonem. Demony nie marzą. Nie mają wyobraźni, ani życzeń. Ale przede wszystkim nie ma dla nich życia po śmierci. Dla nich oddać pół życia w zamian za to wszystko jest bardzo łatwo. My moglibyśmy ich dosiadać. Nasi przodkowie siadali okrakiem na ich grzbietach, a demony unosiły ich do nieba – razem w bitwie i razem w życiu. Były naszymi drugimi połówkami, a gdy my dzieliliśmy z nimi sny, one dzieliły z nami niebo. A poza tym, demony naprawdę żyją bardzo długo – ich jeźdźcy, ich powiązani, żyli razem z nimi przez setki lat._

_- Jak przyjaciele?_

_- Coś w tym rodzaju... Byli częścią siebie, jeździec i jego demon. Mogli słyszeć swoje myśli i dzielić uczucia. Związani w bitwie mieli potworną moc, ale nie używali jej w złych celach. Zamiast tego przynosili ziemi życie i wiedzę. Widzisz? - Postukała palcem w człowieczka na grzbiecie demona w obrazu. - On niesie ze sobą światło. Światło i życie przez moc więzi. Gdzie jest powiązana para ziemia jest zieleńsza, zwierzyny zawsze pod dostatkiem, a woda słodka i czysta. Związani będą żyli długo i zobaczą wiele rzeczy._

_Znów odwróciła stronę i tam na samym środku stała z zamkniętymi oczami dziewczynka trzymając ręce na piersi gdzie lśniło wspaniałe złote światło. Otaczały ją kołem demony, wbijając w nią wzrok._

_- Co się z nią dzieje? Czy one zamierzają zrobić jej krzywdę? - zapytał nagle nieco zmartwiony Sam._

_- Nie. - Matka pokręciła głową. - Wszyscy ludzie mogą stworzyć więź. Każdy ma taką zdolność. Ale niektórzy są bardzo specjalni – _oddani więzi_. Lśnią jaśniej niż inni i mają w sobie moc, której nie mogą zobaczyć, ani nawet użyć, ale której mogą użyć demony. Im silniejsze światło tym wspanialszy dar otrzymuje przez więź demon._

_- A do czego jej używają?_

_- To nie do końca w ten sposób... To nie narzędzie. Sprawia, że demon jest silniejszy, szybszy, dodaje im inteligencji. W tych historiach czasem demony mogą nauczyć się dotykać umysłów innych, a nawet kontrolować małe zwierzęta by przychodziły do nich zamiast musieć na nie polować. Niektóre legendy mówią, że jeśli światło jest wystarczająco silne to ochroni ono demona przed ranami – by żadne ostrze czy włócznia nie przebiła ich skóry._

_- Łał – westchnął Sam przyglądając się dziewczynce. Wyglądała na zrelaksowaną, nie bała się. Trzymała światło jakby je komuś dawała, a jej długie włosy ślicznie wokół niej falowały. Matka odwróciła stronę i Sam zobaczył tę samą dziewczynkę, tym razem z boku, gdy sięgała by dotknąć nosa czarno-fioletowego demona z oczami koloru ametystu._

_W miejscu, w którym się dotykali lśniło piękne światło, takie jak to na poprzedniej stronie._

_- Człowiek i demon wybierają się i właśnie tak tworzą więź. - Mama stuknęła palcem w kartkę. - A kiedy już się zwiążą będą razem już do końca życia, jako więcej niż przyjaciele, czy nawet rodzina, ale jako część siebie. Więź jest potężna i nie można jej nigdy złamać. Razem dzielą duszę._

_Sam nie miał już co powiedzieć, w ogóle żadne słowa nie przychodziły mu do głowy._

_Ostrożnie wyciągną jedną rączkę i pogładził palcami obrazek dziewczynki, a potem demona. Światło, które lśniło w miejscu, w którym się dotykali zdawało się być niemal jak żywe, złota, srebrna i biała farba sprawiały, że wydawało się jakby to kartka tak błyszczała. W swojej wyobraźni Sam widział jak dziewczynka wyciąga rękę, a demon pozwala jej się pogłaskać i oboje zbliżają się do siebie, aż pochłania ich światło i stają się jedną osobą._

_Zabrał rękę i zmarszczył brwi._

_- To gdzie są teraz? - zapytał patrząc do góry na mamę. - Jeźdźcy demonów._

_Jej uśmiech zbladł i zniknął i na pół przymknęła smutne oczy. Zwilżyła językiem wargi zamykając powoli książkę._

_- Wszyscy wyginęli. Zdarzyła się okropna wojna i cudowne miasta przeszłości upadły, aż zostało po nich zaledwie kilka książek ze wspaniałych kolekcji. Ludzie i demony żyją teraz osobno, boją się siebie nawzajem, nieświadomi cudów własnej przeszłości. - Urwała i Sam był gotów zadać następne pytanie, następne _pięć _pytań, ale nie dostał na to szansy. Matka wstała i odłożyła książkę na półkę, a potem odwróciła się z powrotem do niego._

_- A teraz chodź, mam mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia zanim zajmiemy się kolacją. - Wyciągnęła rękę. - Pomożesz mi?_

_Sam zamarł desperacko pragnąc dowiedzieć się więcej o niesamowitych miastach i demonach i jeźdźcach i więzi i świetle i książkach i wspaniałych rzeczach i wojnie i miał jeszcze tyle pytań. Ale powolutku on też wstał i wziął mamę za rękę bo chociaż chciał pytać, wiedzieć, to wiedział, że musieli się przygotować do zimy, a przecież nie chciał być malutki na zawsze._

_Dean nie męczyłby mamy pytaniami. Pomógłby wypełnić wszystkie obowiązki, a Sam chciał być tak duży i silny jak Dean, więc nie pytał już o jeźdźców demonów do końca dnia. Wiele o nich rozmyślał kiedy czyścili naczynia i przygotowywali kolację i gdy wywieszali wyprane koce na dworze do wyschnięcia, a nawet kiedy poszli do studni po wodę do kuchni._

_O nic nie pytał, ale wciąż o tym myślał gdy Tata i Dean wrócili do domu, gdy wszyscy siedzieli wokoło stołu i rozmawiali i gdy słuchał jak ojciec i brat się śmieją i opowiadają o swoim dniu i wciąż myślał gdy mama układała jego i Deana do snu. Będzie musiał po prostu zapytać mamę kiedy indziej._

_Gdy tamtej nocy zasnął śniło mu się, że dosiada demona i z jego grzbietu patrzy jak świat pod nim przemija, a wszędzie było życie i światło._

Następnego ranka po ataku wszystko było dziwnie ciche i powolne, kontrastując z chaosem poprzedniej nocy. Sam bez słowa wytoczył się z łóżka gdy Dean trącił go w ramię po zaledwie trzech marnych godzinach odpoczynku. Nie musieli rozmawiać. Dobrze znali rytuał sprzątania po ataku.

Sam umył się bez entuzjazmu i naciągnął jakieś ciuchy dla ochrony przed wiatrem, a potem zszedł na dół do kuchni by napchać sobie kieszenie solonym mięsem i złapać kawałek owocu zanim wyszedł.

Tuż za drzwiami czekał na niego obraz spokoju, znużenia i kompletnej demolki. Cztery budynki zostały zniszczone, jeden w ogóle zburzony, a choć to z pewnością nie były najgorsze zniszczenia z jakimi mieli do czynienia nie były to też najłatwiejsze. Sam odgryzł spory kawałek swojego owocu i przyjrzał się wszystkiemu, żując suchy, mączysty miąższ.

Magazyny ugaszono zeszłej nocy i z tego co Sam słyszał to więcej zniszczeń w nich nie było. To była tylko jedna sprawa, ale bardzo ważna i wszyscy czuli ulgę na myśl, że ich ciężka praca podczas zbiorów nie poszła na marne. Mieli mnóstwo innych rzeczy żeby nad nimi załamywać ręce.

Sam usłyszał równy dźwięk haka Bobby'ego wbijającego się w drewno gdy mężczyzna usuwał szczątki. Inni mieszkańcy chodzili nieopodal i przerzucali gruzy oraz łatali dziury w dachach. Mieli szczęście, tyle Sam wiedział na pewno. Z większością łowców na wyprawie i tylko Bobbym, Deanem i nędzną garstką rekrutów do obrony wioski mieli szczęście, że w ogóle przetrwali atak.

Na tym polegał problem z przejściem do ofensywy – ci, którzy pozostali na defensywie byli osłabieni i otwarci na atak.

Szczerze to Sam był zaskoczony, że demony nie zaatakowały wcześniej.

- Jakieś ofiary? - zapytał podchodząc do Bobby'ego i wyrzucając to, co zostało z owocu, poobgryzany środek, w trawę.

- Nie, żebym słyszał. Zawsze po jest trochę chaotycznie. - Starszy mężczyzna wzruszył lekko ramionami i podniósł ciężką, spaloną na jednym końcu przez piekielny ogień belkę. Ułożył ją sobie na ramieniu i odwrócił się w stronę klifów. - Wziąłbyś też parę.

Sam kiwnął głową i zebrał szybko ile zdołał zmieścić na rękach. To było ważne, żeby oczyścić wszystko najszybciej jak się dało. Wtedy wioska znowu mogła normalnie funkcjonować. Czasem pomiędzy atakami mieli zaledwie tydzień. Czasem, jeden dzień.

- Poza tym tylu ludzi odpłynęło z twoim ojcem, że ciężko jest liczyć jak zazwyczaj. Nie byłem jeszcze po drugiej stronie linii magazynów – ludzie mówią, że tam jest trochę gorzej, ale nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś zaginął – poinformował go Bobby gdy szli w stronę klifu. Niedaleko na wschód od zejścia na plażę, tuż przy krawędzi, naukładano ogromny stos spalonego i połamanego drewna – nie nadawało się już do budowania, ale dlaczego je marnować? Wciąż można było je popalić w ogniskach. Bobby zrzucił skróconą belkę na stos i wyjął z niej hak, a Sam pozbył się z ramion góry bezużytecznych śmieci, które niósł i otrzepał koszulę.

- To chyba znaczy, że wciąż czekamy z tym całym „treningiem", hmm? - zapytał zerkając na starego łowcę mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda jakby na to miał nadzieję. Nie brał udziału w żadnych treningach odkąd olał swoją Rękawicę, ale był pewny, że to tylko kwestia czasu zanim zaczną go o to męczyć.

- Wykorzystujesz atak demonów. - Bobby pokręcił głową. - Cóż, zdaje się, że twoje wieczne zamartwianie na coś się przydaje. Trzeba to miasto doprowadzić do porządku.

- Mówimy o tym jakim Sam jest obsesyjnym perfekcjonistą? - Wciął się Dean. Sam odwrócił się i zobaczył jak brat zbliża się niosąc na ramionach kilka desek, podtrzymując je silnymi rękami. Chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać się od obserwowania jak mięśnie brata pracują gdy nonszalancko zrzucił wszystko na stos, a potem uniósł rękę i potarł skórę pod nosem.

- To nie żadna obsesja – wymamrotał.

- Chyba nikt poza tobą nie martwił się, żeby ziarna były suche.

- Bo w deszczu zgniją!

- Będą spalone przez demona na długo zanim będziemy musieli się martwić pleśnią.

Sam prychnął.

- A tam, daj bratu żyć – machnął ręką Bobby. - Dobrze sobie radził przez ostatnich parę tygodni.

- Ta, ta – mruknął Dean, ale klepnął Sama po ramieniu gdy przechodził z powrotem w stronę wioski. Bobby podobnie dotknął lewą ręką barku chłopaka, krótki kontakt i gest, który mówił „wierzę w ciebie". To uczucie, ta wiedza, że zarówno Dean jak i Bobby widzą w nim kogoś wartościowego sprawiły, że Sam poczuł jak jego pierś się rozszerza i wypełnia, a i tak nie była w stanie pomieścić jego oddechu.

Był tak przyzwyczajony do bycia niedocenianym, że automatycznie uważał siebie za coś gorzej niż bezużytecznego. Nie miał pojęcia jak to było kiedy ktoś na nim polegał. Kiedy uważano go za _wartościowego_. Zawsze myślał, że zostanie drugorzędnym łowcą demonów i chciał być tylko wystarczająco dobry, żeby na niego nie zważali, ale przez ostatnie parę tygodni to nie polowania ani walki od niego chciano. Nie musiał się gimnastykować, żeby dopasować się do potrzeb ludzi, ale to oni chcieli _jego_, doceniali jego obsesyjne planowanie i to, że za dużo myślał. Znalazł sobie miejsce, jakąś niszę.

Był więcej niż tchórzliwym synem Johna Winchestera.

Był kimś, kogo ludzie chcieli.

Kimś, kogo Dean doceniał.

Ta myśl jednakże szybko go otrzeźwiła i całe powietrze uszło mu z płuc gdy przypomniał sobie tamtego demona, który go uratował poprzedniej nocy. Demona, którego _on _uratował i na bogów, gdyby oni o tym wiedzieli, to by go powiesili za kostki, a to nowe, ledwo wyklute uznanie rozwiałoby się jak poranna mgła i byłby Samem Zdrajcą, Samem Głupcem. Tym, który pozwolił demonowi żyć.

Fakt, że bardzo mu to później pomogło nie zostałby wzięty pod uwagę.

Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać odrobiny ciekawości, pomimo tego. Nigdy nie słyszał, żeby demon kogoś uratował, poza bajkami matki – które nie były niczym poza historyjkami dla uciechy dzieci. Ale ten demon wrócił po niego, ochronił go, _ocalił mu życie _jakby myślał, że jest Samowi winny za to, co zrobił. Chłopak nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy bardzo, bardzo źle.

Był wdzięczny za to, że żyje, oczywiście, wdzięczny za ochronę, którą otrzymał. Nie było wątpliwości, że bez niej Sam by zginął poprzedniej nocy jako jedyna ofiara ataku. Ale nie miał pojęcia jak się ustosunkować do idei, że demon mógł czuć się zadłużony, zobowiązany. Spędził ostatnie jedenaście lat widząc je jako krwiożerczych morderców – stworzenia, które popełniały nie niewinne morderstwo z głodu jak lis czy borsuk, które walczą tylko by zaspokoić podstawowe potrzeby; stworzenia wykraczające poza szybki ruch noża pasterza na gardle jednej z jego owiec dla mięsa. Demony nie tylko zabijały dla sportu, one dziesiątkowały i niszczyły wszystko. Robiły więcej niż tylko zabijały ludzi. Chciały wymazać istnienie Lawrence, zetrzeć i zrzucić ich do morza i Sam wierzył w to odkąd jego matka zginęła i zabrała ze sobą wszystkie swoje cudaczne historie.

Nie podobało mu się, że musiał się mierzyć z tym wszystkim – pomijając całą emocjonalną plątaninę, przez którą musiałby się przedrzeć nigdy żaden inny członek jego ludu by go nie zrozumiał. Nie mieli do niego cierpliwości gdy _bał się _tych stworzeń, a nie ich nienawidził. Mógł sobie jedynie wyobrazić ich twarze gdyby spróbował im wyłożyć, że _„demony nie są takie złe". _

Zaśmiał się na tę myśl bez krzty humoru w głosie. Zamiast tego miał zamiast żołądka zimną, twardą gulę gdy wracał do roboty w przerzucaniu gruzu i rozdawaniu zapasów naprawiającym zniszczenia. Wyobraźnia usnuła w jego głowie obraz świata, w którym wszyscy widzieli jego wnętrze – widzieli jak się od nich różnił, czuli jego myśli. Przez cały poranek każde rzucone mu spojrzenie wydało mu się podejrzliwe, przeszywające i wiedział, że zaczyna popadać w paranoję.

Ludzie byli więcej niż pochłonięci pracami naprawczymi, zajmowaniem się zniszczeniami i składaniem z powrotem do kupy połamanych rzeczy. Łatali swoje duchy tak jak łatali swoje domy. Sam starał się wyrzucić całą sprawę z głowy. W końcu nigdy więcej nie miał zobaczyć tamtego cholernego stworzenia. Za parę dni, tygodni albo miesięcy będą się naprawiać po następnym ataku, a wspomnienie tego jak jakiś demon przypadkowo go uratował zostanie właśnie tym – wspomnieniem. Dziwne, niezwykłe i jednorazowe zdarzenie.

Mimo to umysł Sama nie chciał siedzieć cicho i jego skłonność do nadinterpretacji także się obudziła i tylko myślał sobie: _nie mogą być z natury złe jeśli choć raz uczynią dobro._

Zanim nadeszło południe Sam zrobił się głodny, jak wielu innych, którzy porzucili robotę i zebrali się by pogadać w grupkach. Pomimo chłodu chłopak był cały spocony od ciężkiej pracy i bolały go zaczerwienione ręce, którymi cały czas coś ciągnął czy układał. Dean dołączył do jakichś młodych praktykantów i siedzieli w swojej grupce na głazie nieopodal owczarni na wschodnim końcu miasta. Sam słyszał jak głośno rozmawiają i się śmieją i miał przez chwilę ochotę pójść do nich, zastanawiając się, czy jego nowy status użytecznego członka społeczeństwa zagwarantowałby mu ciepłe przyjęcie.

Ale łowcy byli łowcami, a chociaż ludzie tacy jak pasterze, krawcy, kamieniarze czy kowale byli bardzo potrzebni, łowcy mieli zwyczaj wrzucania ich wszystkich do jednego wora: nie-łowców.

Pozycja Sama w Lawrence mogła się zmienić, ale on łowcą nie był, to z całą pewnością, a jednocześnie wątpił, żeby jego skłonność do zamierania na widok demona została przez nich kiedykolwiek zapomniana, nie mówiąc o kilku tygodniach.

Nie wspominając o tym, że Sam nie miał akurat ochoty na uwielbianie Deana. Uczucia dla Deana na bok, nie lubił tego jak ludzie całowali po butach tego brata, którego nie cierpiał – emocjonalnie wycofanego łowcę, który tak łatwo i szybko zastąpił dobrego i opiekuńczego chłopaka, którego Sam pamiętał z dzieciństwa.

Dean wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Halabardę trzymał luźno opartą na boku, siedząc na ściance owczarni. Czasami Sam zastanawiał się czy nie patrzy na dzieciństwo przez różowe szkła perspektywy naiwnego dziecka samemu tworząc fałszywy obraz brata z gliny i wspomnień. Ale oprócz wszystkich tych razów gdy brat się nim opiekował, prowadził, uczył pływać i trzymał bezpiecznie w ramionach gdy siedzieli razem na koniu mówiąc _W porządku, Sammy, jestem tu_ Sam wciąż pamiętał to jak Dean kradł mu zabawki i się z niego naśmiewał. Pamiętał jak Dean użył nożyc z zestawu do szycia matki na jego włosach jednej nocy. Pamiętał jak Dean kiedyś płakał kiedy był smutny, niezadowolony czy zmartwiony, kiedy potrzebował Sama tak bardzo jak Sam potrzebował jego. Dean nie był kiedyś nieludzkim posągiem, bez skazy, nieporuszonym. Żył, oddychał i popełniał błędy i to sprawiało, że był piękny.

Dean nigdy nie był perfekcyjny, to tylko Sam kochał wszystkie jego niedoskonałości.

Teraz Dean chował wszystkie swoje niedoskonałości jak coś czego należało się wstydzić i Sam nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy widział jak brat płacze, uśmiecha się czy w ogóle wykracza poza sprośny, złośliwy żart.

Sam zmarszczył brwi i zwrócił się na drugą stronę miasta, kierując się w stronę domu może na krótką drzemkę, żeby zebrać trochę energii. Przeszedł obok lasu i naokoło tawerny słysząc głosy zza grubych, kamiennych ścian, a następnie przelazł nad zwalonym podczas ataku drzewem.

Zobaczył to kiedy zeskakiwał z pnia: przebłysk rubinowej czerwieni pośród lasu i Sam natychmiast odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę wypatrując tego co złapał kącikiem oka. Las był jednak cichy i ciemny, głęboka zieleń z odcieniami szarości i brązu niczym niezakłócona, liście nieporuszone poza rzadkimi podmuchami wiatru.

Sam wypuścił długi oddech z płuc czując jak serce wali mu w piersi i położył na nim dłoń. Potarł skórę przez materiał koszuli starając się uspokoić gdy nagle jeden z cieni się przesunął i nad odgłosami lasu wybiło się łamanie gałązek i szeleszczenie liści towarzyszące ruchom czegoś dużego. Oczy Sama rozszerzyły się, a chociaż nie widział dokładnie to i tak dojrzał wielki kształt uciekającego przed nim stworzenia.

- Czekaj! - powiedział od razu zastanawiając się dlaczego woła na demona, żeby _został_.Najwyraźniej mu odbijało. Stał tam przez chwilę rozglądając się naokoło by upewnić się, że nikt nie usłyszał jego okrzyku i nie miał zamiaru przyjść sprawdzić co się dzieje, a potem, z duszą na ramieniu wstąpił to lasu, przedarł się przez linię krzewów i wszedł na ścieżkę, którą pozostawił po sobie demon.

Naprawdę _popadał _w szaleństwo.

Znalazłszy się już na wydeptanej przez demona ścieżce Sam nie miał żadnych problemów z puszczeniem się biegiem – większe stworzenie oczyściło drogę z chrustu pozostawiając Samowi wolną drogę, żeby za nim podążył. Buty chłopaka miażdżyły pozostałe gałązki gdy omijał większe kłody. Jego ciekawość stała się nie do przezwyciężenia po całym poranku rozmyślania nad tematem bo jakoś uciszyła jego zazwyczaj silny instynkt samozachowawczy: oto właśnie gonił demona po lesie, całkiem sam, nie mając przy sobie nic poza krótkim nożem do strugania drewna w pochwie przy pasie.

Gdy wpadł na polanę (i, na bogów, dlaczego nie zorientował się wcześniej, że to będzie właśnie tutaj? Wszystko zawsze wracało tutaj) słońce zaświeciło mu w oczy i automatycznie ja zamknął gwałtownie się zatrzymując. Oddychał ciężko po biegu i ze strachu, który odmawiał odejścia, nawet jeśli zdecydował się zachować jak szaleniec. Uniósł dłoń by otrzeć czoło i otworzył oczy chcąc się rozejrzeć. Nie musiał szukać długo: tuż przed nim, nie dalej niż parę metrów stał, wpatrując się w niego wielkimi, czerwonymi jak krew oczami, demon.

Sam krzyknął krótko i przewrócił się na tyłek, gapiąc się na niego.

I przez chwilę oboje byli zamknięci w żywym obrazie, chłopak i wielki czarny demon po prostu wpatrujący się w siebie nawzajem.

A potem demon ruszył do przodu, opuścił głowę zmierzając _prosto na niego_. Strach o własne życie natychmiast wystrzelił w żyłach Sama, przerażenie i żółć wezbrały w nim na wspomnienie krwi i rzucił się znaleźć nóż, jakkolwiek bezużyteczny, ale zanim zdołał odwiązać rzemyk przytrzymujący narzędzie w pochwie, głowa demona znalazła się tuż przed jego twarzą. Sam czuł ciepło promieniujące ze skóry stworzenia, większe niż u człowieka i Sam zobaczył jak słońce odbija się w milionie maleńkich łusek. Sam wstrzymał oddech widząc jak demon otwiera paszczę ukazując dziesiątki perłowo białych zębów. Nagłym ruchem chłopak odwrócił głowę i instynktownie zamknął oczy nie mogąc przestać myśleć o tym jakie to głupie.

Jakby zamknięcie oczu sprawiło, że bycie pożartym żywcem będzie jakoś przyjemniejsze. Mniej potworne.

Usłyszał jak stworzenie zamyka szczęki i wzdrygnął się, ale nie poczuł żadnego bólu. Czekał aż nadejdzie w oślepiającym przebłysku jak tylko minie szok i do jego świadomości przebije się dźwięk żucia ale przełknął ślinę i jego ciało wciąż było w porządku więc odważył się otworzyć oczy.

Nie zobaczył żadnej krwi, ani ran. Nie czekał na niego widok własnych trzewi rozrzuconych na ziemi i zwisających z pyska bestii.

W zamian za to zobaczył jak demona żuje jego kaftan, który do połowy zsunął mu się z ramienia gdy upadał – spadek po Deanie, do którego Sam jeszcze nie do końca dorósł, a który teraz był dziurawiony przez demonie zębiska. Sam uniósł rękę by zepchnął z siebie potwora i wtedy dotarło do niego, że to najprawdopodobniej _zły_ pomysł. Zamarł i przełknął ślinę ostrożnie przesuwając rękę, aż jego dłoń wylądowała na płaskiej płytce na nosie bestii. Wstrzymał oddech gdy jej oczy natychmiast spojrzały prosto na niego.

Łuska była przyjemnie ciepła, zupełnie inna od tego do czego Sam był przyzwyczajony – zimnych, martwych trucheł, których łuski, albo okazjonalnie skóra była pod jego palcami jak wosk bo uleciało z nich całe życie. To ciało się poruszało, żyło, oddychało, a demon obserwował go intensywnie oczami bez śladu przemocy czy obietnicy śmierci. Te oczy były oglądały go całego z ciekawością, ich źrenice zwężały się i rozszerzały w skupieniu.

- … hej – powiedział i demon wypuścił przemoczony kawałek kamizelki z paszczy tak, że upadł na ziemię z mokrym odgłosem. Stworzenie wypuściło oddech, Sam poczuł gorący podmuch na nadgarstku i ledwo się powstrzymał przed wzdrygnięciem, przygryzając dolną wargę. Kręciło mu się w głowie z nerwów bo ten strach z dzieciństwa wciąż gdzieś w nim siedział i krzyczał, żeby go wypuścić, ale uciszyło go spojrzenie tych błyszczących czerwonych oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego podobne do ludzkich i Sam natychmiast wiedział, że nigdy tego nie zapomni.

Że jego jego światopogląd nie da mu oddzielić inteligentnych emocji tego stworzenia od od demonów, które atakowały jego wioskę i mordowały ludzi.

Zaśmiał się nagle, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, bo właśnie mógł dodać „sympatię" do listy powodów, dla których nigdy nie zostałby dobrym łowcą – nie wystarczyło, że demony go przerażały, teraz jeszcze musiał się z nimi identyfikować?

Niespodziewany wybuch sprawił, że demon się wystraszył i odskoczył, rozkładając skrzydła. Światło słoneczne odbijało się od łusek i tworzyło śliczne kształty, zamieniając je w drogie kamienie.

- Hej, nie – powiedział szybko unosząc obie dłonie w uspokajającym geście. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć. _Bogowie_ – zachichotał. - Żebyś _ty_ bał się _mnie_. Nie mam żadnych pazurów, wiesz... Ale zdaje się, że halabarda jest równie dobra co kieł czy szpon. Do tego jesteś przyzwyczajony? Do ludzi z włóczniami i ostrzami? Założę się, że tak.

Nie wiedział dlaczego zaczął nawijać. Przecież demon go nie rozumiał. Tak czy inaczej zdawał się jednak rozpoznawać ton jego głosu i rozluźnił się gdy Sam przestał wykonywać gwałtowne gesty czy wydawać głośne dźwięki. Gdy oboje zdawali się uspokoić i przestało się zanosić na to, że demon go zabije bez jakiegoś wyraźnego powodu Sam skupił uwagę na inspekcji swojej kamizelki.

Była przemoczona śliną, a w kilku miejscach została rozerwana i podziurawiona. Zrobiono ją z jeleniej skóry i nie było szans na naprawę. Sam przełożył palec przez jedną z dziur i westchnął – będzie miał niezły ubaw starając się to wytłumaczyć Deanowi. Zatrzymał się czując ciężar w jednej kieszeni.

Skrzywił się rozkładając palce i czując na nich demonią ślinę, ale kontynuował macanie, aż jego dłoń natrafiła na coś i wyciągnął ją z powrotem, otwierając pięść. Trzymał kawałek solonego mięsa, który zabrał rano z kuchni, teraz zupełnie przeżuty przez demonie zęby. Gapił się na niego przez chwilę, a potem spojrzał na demona.

- … to? _Tego _chciałeś? Mogłeś zjeść mnie całego, a zamiast tego chciałeś... mojego lunchu?

Demon natychmiast skupił się na mięsie poruszając kolcami na grzbiecie w czymś co Sam zinterpretował jako podniecenie. Jego długi ogon poruszał się bez przerwy niecierpliwie i chłopak dojrzał rozwidlony język oblizujący paszczę. W międzyczasie Sam wciąż zmagał się z tym, że demon wolał mały kawałek posolonego mięsa zamiast całego, soczystego człowieka siedzącego tuż przed nim.

Mimo siebie Sam zaczął mentalnie przeglądać byłe ataki próbując przypomnieć sobie kiedy widział, żeby jakiś demon pożarł człowieka – zdarzały się zniknięcia, pewnie, i natychmiast zaczęto spekulować, ale równie dobrze zaginiony mógł być strącony z klifu do morza. Demony zabiły mnóstwo łowców i mieszkańców miasta, tyle pamiętał i widział, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żeby kiedykolwiek zobaczył na pół zjedzone ciało i nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie uderzyło go to wcześniej. Przez te wszystkie lata, jeśli demony miały ich zjadać, to musieliby znaleźć przynajmniej jedno ciało, które nosiłoby takie ślady.

Wstał na nogi zapominając o niepokoju w obliczu zdumienia i popatrzył na mięso w dłoni. Zerknął na demona.

- A więc to tego chcesz, Rubinowe-oczy?

Demon nie rozumiał słów, ale oczy wciąż wbite miał w mięso i po chwili wahania Sam rzucił je bestii i zdołał się tylko odrobinę skrzywić gdy złapała je w powietrzu i zatrzasnęła szczęki. Demon opuścił głowę radośnie żując mały kawałek. W niecałe piętnaście sekund było już po posiłku. Nagle stworzenie rzuciło się na niego i Sam zrobił pół kroku w tył w panice zanim go dopadło i zaczęło obwąchiwać i wkładać głowę w jego kamizelkę, trącać biodra i ramiona.

- Bogowie – zaklął pod nosem patrząc w osłupieniu jak demon, _demon,_ obszukuje go w poszukiwaniu przekąsek. Oblizał usta, mocno je zacisnął i powoli opuścił jedną rękę. Oddech zamarł mu w piersi gdy obserwował stworzenie, które zdawało się w ogóle nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Jeszcze troszkę opuścił dłoń, aż w końcu spoczęła na szyi bestii. Poczuł pod palcami gładkie łuski i silne mięśnie poruszające się pod skórą. Pogładził szyję wypuszczając oddech z płuc.

- Nie jesteś jak inne – wymruczał i to wystarczyło by zaczął analizować sprawy, o których prawdopodobnie nie powinien myśleć i niemal się ucieszył gdy usłyszał jak Dean woła go z powrotem to wioski, choć głos brata sprawił, że podskoczył.

- Sam! Sam, gdzie ty do cholery polazłeś? Jesteś potrzebny w spichlerzu! Rusz ten swój chudy tyłek!

- Kurczę – powiedział Sam patrząc w dół na demona, który zdążył się już wokół niego owinąć. Oczekiwał, że jak tylko się ruszy to ten przerzuci się na agresję, pomimo wszystkich dowodów przeczących tej tezie, ale zrobił krok do tyłu i potwór mu pozwolił, przechylając na bok głowę.

- Muszę iść, Czerwone Oczy... Ale będę... - Nie mógł uwierzyć, że miał właśnie powiedzieć demonowi, że jeszcze się zobaczą. Że jednego dnia przyjdzie go poszukać. Igrając ze śmiercią, dokładnie jak matka, i w dodatku na tej samej przeklętej polanie. Na moment zrobiło mu się niedobrze. - Może jeszcze się zobaczymy. I... dzięki. Za uratowanie mi życia.

Demon tylko na niego patrzył jakby był kawałkiem układanki, którą starał się rozwiązać i może nawet potrafił. Dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie, ale pomimo tego, pomimo strachu i nudności i potwornych wspomnień po matce, znał się nazbyt dobrze: ciekawość była przypadłością, z której nigdy się nie wyleczył.

Biegnąc z powrotem do wioski, wdzięczny, że demon nie zechciał pójść za nim, wiedział, że wróci.

**/txtbreak/**

***Sasainn - w szkockim gaelickim znaczy "Anglia"**

**Coraz ciekawiej? ;) Nie mogę się doczekać co powiecie na kulminację akcji. Do tego zostały nam jeszcze tak ze cztery rozdziały jeśli będę je dodawać w takiej wielkości...**


	6. Część V

Cztery dni upłynęły odkąd Sam odważył się znów zawędrować do lasu w poszukiwaniu demona.

Nie miał wiele czasu dla siebie kiedy naprawa miasteczka szła pełną parą i tych kilka chwil, które dla siebie wykroił było bardzo krótkich, bo ktoś zawsze wołał go po coś akurat jak wchodził do lasu. Nie chcąc, żeby ktokolwiek odkrył gdzie szedł ani po co zawsze szybciutko zawracał i zabierał się za porzuconą przez kogo innego pracę. Z nadejściem nocy zostawało mu mniej więcej tyle energii, żeby wczołgać się do łóżka i natychmiast odpływał aż do rana.

W końcu Dean i Bobby zabrali rekrutów na polowanie na łąkach i było pewne, że nie wrócą przez tydzień przynajmniej. W wiosce panował względny spokój i porządek, więc Sam zdołał się wyślizgnąć. Na pewno pomogło to, że nie było Deana – on obserwował go znacznie uważniej niż inni, a Sam zawsze miał większe wyrzuty sumienia kłamiąc bratu.

Znalezienie demona okazało się nie być aż tak trudne jak Sam przypuszczał.

Ona (bo nie miała niewielkiego wybrzuszenia poniżej żołądka jakie posiadały demony płci męskiej) spała sobie spokojnie na polanie, zwinięta w kłębek z ogonem założonym na nos i skrzydłami w nieładzie. Gdyby Sam nie uważał demonów za przerażające koszmary mógłby nawet powiedzieć, że był to uroczy widok.

Sam patrzył jak śpi przez chwilę z drugiej strony polanki myśląc nad wszystkim co wiedział i co myślał, że wiedział i starając się to połączyć w jakąś spójną całość. Fakt, że zdecydował się przyjść i poszukać demona był niewątpliwie skomplikowany i brzemienny w przyszłe problemy, z którymi chłopak nie miał ochoty się zmagać – szczególnie teraz, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się dla niego układać.

Gdy demonica się obudziła podeszła do niego na moment i zbadała jego sztywne ciało i choć wiedział, że szukała jedynie przysmaków i tak musiał się przez to przeprowadzić oddychając powoli gdy go obwąchiwała. Pewna, że nic przy sobie nie ma, wróciła na swój koniec polanki i usiadła. Patrzyli się na siebie jakiś czas przedzieleni trawą, oboje jeszcze nie zdolni sobie zaufać, ale oboje ciekawi.

To był dziwny sposób na spędzenie dnia i z logicznego punktu widzenia Sam wiedział, że nie robi nic produktywnego. I tak kiedy wrócił do domu i zapakował się do łóżka czuł satysfakcję jakby cały dzień przekopywał pole.

Dwa dni później poszedł z kawałkami solonego mięsa.

A potem już nie było sensu okłamywać samego siebie, że nie ma zamiaru wracać.

Po tygodniu wiedział, że jej ulubionym pożywieniem są ryby. Minęło półtorej tygodnia i zobaczył jak otwiera skrzydła na pełną szerokość po raz pierwszy odkąd uwolnił ją z pułapki – sięgały daleko w niebo, tak ogromne i tak niesamowicie piękne z kośćmi czarniejszymi od skóry między nimi. Po dwóch tygodniach zobaczył jak wróciła z polowania gdy zawołał ją nie zastawszy jej na polanie.

Dzień po tym nadał demonicy imię: Ruby.

Nazywał ją „Rubinowooka" tak długo, że skrót zdawał się odpowiedni.

Wtedy musiał już przyznać, że nie chodzi do niej tylko po to, żeby potrenować umysł. Nie nadaje się imion przedmiotom treningu. Nie zaczyna się wołać, żeby przyszły kiedy tego chcesz. Jeśli już to traktował ją trochę jak dzieci traktowały ulubionego psa w wiosce. Sama myśl wystarczyła, żeby wywołać u niego atak śmiechu: demon – domowe zwierzątko. Kto słyszał o takiej rzeczy?

Łowcy powrócili z wyprawy niemal po trzech tygodniach wioząc na grzbietach koni kilogramy świeżego mięsa. Następne dwa wieczory zostały poświęcone na opijanie sukcesu i nieustające toasty. Dla Sama wszystko to było niedorzeczne, ale przynajmniej zajmowało całą uwagę jego brata. Trudniej było jednak uniknąć jej na sobie po tym jak Dean wygrzebał się z alkoholowego przytępienia.

Bezustannie musiał szukać jakichś dobrych wymówek dla oddalania się na bliżej nieokreślony czas – wymówek, których prawdziwości Dean nie mógł sprawdzić, co było coraz trudniejsze w miarę jak zaczął zauważać, że Sam bez przerwy gdzieś wychodzi. Z początku nie zwracał na to aż takiej uwagi. Ale trudno było nie zauważyć jak chłopak znikał na całe popołudnia lub wieczory niemal co drugi dzień, a Sam nigdy do końca nie opanował szlachetnej sztuki oszustwa. Uważał, że jest w tym całkiem niezły jak na kogoś, kto nigdy wcześniej nie próbował nic takiego, ale był lepszy w odczytywaniu wyrazu twarzy Deana niż w kłamaniu, a wyraz twarzy Deana był coraz bardziej podejrzliwy.

Z punktu widzenia logiki wiedział, że powinien dać wszystkiemu nieco przycichnąć. Gdyby na jakiś czas przestał chodzić do Ruby podejrzliwość Deana by się ulotniła i wszystko wróciłoby do normy. Potem wymykanie się nie byłoby takie trudne.

Ale odczekawszy całe trzy dni Sam zaczął się niepokoić, że może Ruby mogła pomyśleć, że już w ogóle nie wróci. Że może odleciała do Piekielnych Wrót i nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczy. Albo, co gorsza, że zobaczy ją – na ostrym końcu piki stojąc na drodze jej piekielnego ognia. Ta myśl przyprawiła go o dreszcze z kilku różnych powodów, z których o kilku nie chciał w ogóle myśleć, więc następnego dnia pojawił się ze sporych rozmiarów halibutem na przeprosiny za swoją nieobecność i nadzieją, że demony pojmują koncept przeprosin.

Tamten dzień okazał się tym, kiedy po raz pierwszy odważył się jej dotknąć – podejść do niej i położyć dłoń na jej ciele sam z siebie.

Nie planował tego. Nie przemyślał tego nawet podchodząc do niej. Po prostu jadła rybę i wydawała się być taka nią zaprzątnięta i Sam zastanawiał się czy jej skóra wciąż jest taka sama w dotyku: gładka i ciepła i metaliczna, łuski jak kawałki srebra pod palcami chłopaka. Tylko o tym myślał, zastanawiając się czy jej rogi są w dotyku takie same jak rogi barana, łuskowate i suche. Myślał, czy jej skrzydła w dotyku byłby jak garbowana skóra, ale nie sztywna i martwa, tylko żywa i pełna krwi, cienka tkanka owinięta wokół delikatnych kości.

Tylko się zastanawiał, to wszystko.

A potem podchodził nagle bliżej, tak blisko, że czuł ciepło z jej brzucha gdzie znajdował się ta wiecznie żywa iskra piekielnego ognia, skąd mogła przywołać płyn gorętszy niż jakikolwiek płomień, i wyciągnął rękę.

Gdy dotknął jej barku uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego i Sam przestał oddychać.

Przez chwilę na polanie, na _tej_ polanie, gdzie jego matka odważyła się dotknąć demona, gdzie Sam upierał się by iść w jej ślady, chłopak i demonica patrzyli na siebie, oceniając jedno drugie jak tylko dwa tak różne stworzenia mogą się oceniać. Z jakąś dziwną mieszanką niedowierzania, zadziwienia, ostrożności. Ze zdrową dawką sceptycyzmu i podziwu.

A potem, jakby nic niezwykłego się nie wydarzyło, Ruby odwróciła się z powrotem do swojego posiłku i Sam stał tam z ręką na demonie bez śladu na ciele, który by dowodził jego czynu.

Z jakiejś przyczyny to właśnie wtedy Sam zrozumiał, że nigdy już nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć na demony tak jak kiedyś.

Że jego życie jako mężczyzny i Celta będzie diametralnie różne od tego, co sobie wyobrażał.

Z czasem nabrał odwagi w zbliżaniu się do Ruby, a ona się do tego przyzwyczaiła – czasami nawet z jej piersi wydostawał się dudniący dźwięk, rozedrgany odgłos przyjemności, zupełnie różny od jej warkotu. Choć Sam wciąż martwił się, że jednego dnia Ruby zawinie się i odleci ona nigdy tego nie zrobiła. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mu się przyjść i zastać polanę pustą, co natychmiast powodowało, że zaczynał się martwić, już po kilku minutach ona wracała z jakiegoś polowania w okolicy. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że przestał czuć strach gdy widział jak szybuje nad drzewami, że nie wstrzymywał oddechu zawsze gdy sięgał by jej dotknąć, ale to było stare i mocno w nim zakorzenione.

I tak zmniejszało się z czasem.

Miesiąc po ataku Sam obudził się na piersi Ruby, która owinęła wokół niego głowę i ogon. Z jej nosa leniwie wydobywały się strużki dymu. Najwyraźniej tam właśnie zasnął poprzedniej nocy.

I wtedy mniej więcej zrozumiał, że ma kompletnie przerąbane.

Słońce zaczęło zachodzić gdy Sam skończył wreszcie pracę na polu.

Udało im się ochronić owoce pierwszych zbiorów, co znaczyło, że na razie wszyscy jedli do syta, ale to nie znaczyło, że mogli sobie odpuścić pracę na roli. Niewielki fragment pola został spalony podczas ataku, ale szybka reakcja mieszkańców zapobiegła rozprzestrzenieniu zniszczeń na resztę zbóż. Oczywiście oznaczało to, że musieli od nowa przekopać ten fragment ziemi i posadzić nowe rośliny.

Z odrobiną szczęścia zdążą urosnąć na trzecie żniwa.

W międzyczasie trzeba było przeprowadzić inspekcję innych pól, wyplewić chwasty, przekopać ziemię i pozbyć się szkodników. Kiedy dzień zaczął chylić się ku zachodowi jedyne czego pragnął Sam to było wlać wodę w spocone i zmęczone ciało. Niedaleko polany w lesie przepływał strumień i zamierzał iść zobaczyć się z Ruby bo nie był u niej już od paru dni. Pierwszą rzeczą do zrobienia było jednak znalezienie Deana.

Albo może nie znalezienie go, ale upewnienie się, że znajduje się gdzieś w pobliżu.

Sam widział rzucane mu ostatnio w coraz większej ilości spojrzenia. Spojrzenia, które przez ostatni tydzień przeszły od ciekawych do coraz bardziej podejrzliwych i Dean mógł sobie czasem być nieco wolny, ale _głupi_ z całą pewnością nie. Sam nie był takim idiotą, żeby myśleć, że to co teraz robi zostałoby przyjęte jako coś innego niż zdrada, nawet jeśli była to ostatnia rzecz, którą chciał popełnić.

- Bobby – powiedział podchodząc do szpakowatego łowcy i ocierając pot z czoła. - Widziałeś Deana?

Bobby zerknął na niego znad rozpiski pól, którą sprawdzał, jego hak gotowy odwrócić kolejną kartkę.

- Hej – przywitał się i skinął krótko głową. - Słyszałem, że szedł na przystań.

- Na przystań? - Sam zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego? Rybacy wypływają dopiero za dwa dni. Dzisiaj w nocy będzie burza.

Bobby pokręcił głową z wyrazem smutku na twarzy.

- Nie o rybaków chodzi, Sam – powiedział i niezrozumienie chłopaka tylko się powiększyło gdy starał się rozwiązać tę zagadkę podczas gdy Bobby spojrzał na morze.

- Nie rozumiem. Co- - urwał gdy zaczęło mu się przejaśniać w głowie w miarę jak liczył dni. Kompletnie zapomniał.

Minęły dwa miesiące. Dwa miesiące odkąd ich ojciec wraz z większością łowców na poszukiwanie Piekielnych Wrót i Sam był zszokowany, że zapomniał. Że przez ostatnie parę tygodni w ogóle o tym nie myślał. Poczuł falę wyrzutów sumienia gdy dotarło do niego, że cieszył się, że jeszcze nie wrócili. W końcu nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że John zorientowałby się co się dzieje z jego synem, a kara byłaby znacznie wyższa gdyby to on sam odkrył, że Sam zaprzyjaźnia się z demonem.

Ale Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest osobą zdolną do wdzięczności w sytuacji gdy ich ojciec mógł być martwy, gdy dziesiątki rodzin utraciło przyjaciół i członków, kochanych. To, że chłopakowi udawało się ukryć coś, co wiedział, że jest złe i i tak robił nie było warte takiej ceny. Wiedział, że musi iść zobaczyć się z bratem. Poczułby się jeszcze gorzej gdyby poszedł teraz zobaczyć się z Ruby.

Przebiegł przez wioskę i skierował się na ścieżynkę wiodącą z klifu na dół czasami pomagając sobie dłonią na szorstkiej skale z boku. U podnóża klifu przeszedł przez piach i głazy, które oddzielały plażę od kamiennej ściany. Pokolenia rybaków znoszących swoje zdobycze do Lawrence wydeptało tam ścieżkę. Tam gdzie dwa zbocza klifu się do siebie zbliżyły morze miało mało miejsca i wpływało łagodnymi falami, które delikatnie uderzały w stare drewno pomostów, zostawiając na nich algi i skorupiaki. Wysokie, ciemne ściany pogrążały przystań w cieniu i było ty jeszcze chłodniej niż na górze. Woda także była niemal czarna pomimo swojej płytkości.

To co zostało z ich floty, w sumie cztery łodzie po tym jak John i inni zabrali resztę, było zacumowane przy pomostach ciężkimi, grubymi linami i kołysało się leniwie na falach.

Sam nie potrzebował dużo czasu, żeby znaleźć Deana.

Nikogo więcej tam nie było – na horyzoncie zbierały się czarne chmury, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach deszczu i rybacy zdecydowali się nie wypływać, aż sztorm minie i kiedy już bezpiecznie przywiązano łodzie nie zostało już wiele do zrobienia na przystani. Klify, jak zawsze, ochronią ich przed najgorszym.

Sam przeszedł ścieżką tuż nad wodą i wszedł na jeden z pomostów. Na samym końcu siedział jego brat z nogami zwieszonymi nad wodą. Sam podszedł do niego powoli, miarowymi krokami na drewnie oznajmiając swoją obecność. Zatrzymał się tuż obok Deana czekając, aż ten w jakiś sposób da znać, że go usłyszał, ale się nie doczekał. W końcu usiadł obok brata na krawędzi pomostu, mając pod stopami rozkołysane morze. Złapał drewno rękami, mocno zaciskając palce i zerknął na twarz Deana, ale nic nie udało mu się z niej wyczytać.

Wcale się nie zdziwił.

Kiedyś umiał przeczytać Deana jak książkę, którą mama nauczyła go odcyfrowywać. Kiedyś wystarczyło, że spojrzał na Deana i _wiedział, _bo oni dwaj byli jak dwie krople wody, nawet z czteroletnią różnicą. Kiedyś znał Deana najlepiej na świecie.

Teraz Dean zdawał się być kimś obcym, kimś, kto pewnego dnia wmaszerował do miasta i zajął miejsce brata Sama i Sam był jedyną osobą, która to zauważyła. Wszyscy traktowali to po prostu jako normalną rzecz. Jakby tak właśnie wyglądało dla nich dorastanie.

Choć Sam bardzo chciał być dorosłym ta myśl często sprawiała, że miał ochotę złapać Deana i zaciągnąć go z powrotem to czasów dzieciństwa kiedy byli tacy sami i nic na świecie nie mogłoby ich rozdzielić.

- Miał wrócić wcześniej – powiedział w końcu Dean. Sam nie wiedział jak ma odpowiedzieć, ale mimo to spróbował.

- A mówił na jak długo-

- Nie. Tylko, że płyną szukać Piekielnych Wrót. Ale miał ten wyraz twarzy. Wiesz który. Jak wie, że coś jest na rzeczy, ale nie chce o tym rozmawiać.

- Ten kiedy wiesz, że coś przed tobą ukrywa.

Dean skrzywił się, ale nie zaprzeczył. To był między nimi punkt sporny – jeden z wielu. Dean nie lubił tego jak Sam wyrażał się na temat ich ojca, a Samowie nie podobał się jak bezwiednie Dean za nim podążał. W takich dniach jak ten Sam starał się jednak unikać kłótni. Przychodziły jedna za drugą i nigdy nic nie rozwiązywały.

- Wróci – zapewnił Sam bez żadnych dowodów na poparcie swoich słów. - Zawsze w końcu wraca.

Dean mruknął coś i wzruszył ramionami.

- Pamiętasz jak poszedł oczyścić ostatnie gniazdo demonów z klifów zresztą łowców? Nie było ich dwa tygodnie dłużej niż zapowiadali, ale wrócili.

- Wtedy jeszcze byliśmy dziećmi.

- To co?

- To to, że łatwiej nam się było okłamywać. Tata popłynął znaleźć Piekielne Wrota. To miejsce, gdzie _żyją demony_. Zawsze istnieje szansa, że nie wróci. A co gorsza zabrał ze sobą niemal wszystkich łowców. Bobby tu jest i ja, a poza nami garstka dzieciaków na szkoleniu. No i, cholera, przeszedłem swoją Rękawicę zaledwie cztery lata temu.

- Dean, jesteś wspaniałym łowcą, wszyscy to wiedzą-

- Nie o to _chodzi_! - Dean zamachał rękami sfrustrowany. - Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Co _my_ mamy zrobić Demony zaatakowały wioskę, Sam, a my mieliśmy szczęście, durne szczęście. _Ty _niemal _zginąłeś._

Sam przełknął ślinę, ale nie poprawił go. Dean nie doceniłby tego, że tamten konkretny demon pojawił się, żeby _ocalić_ Sama.

- Ledwo daliśmy radę i to tylko dlatego, że atak był niewielki. Tylko parę demonów. A co się stanie jak przyjdzie następny? A po nim jeszcze jeden? - mówił dalej Dean. - Co będzie przy następnej dużej fali jak przyleci dwa tuziny demonów, a zaledwie cztery pary rąk zdolne by je zabić. Nawet w najlepsze dni łowca może się zająć jednym demonem naraz, a i tak wkłada w to dużo _czasu _i _wysiłku_, oraz umiejętności, które nabywa się przez lata. Ja- Nie wiem co on sobie _myślał_ jak zostawiał nas takich odsłoniętych. Co ja mam robić, Sam? Jestem tu przywódcą. Wszyscy się na mnie patrzą, a ja... nie _wiem_. Nie jak Tata wiedział.

- Świetnie ci idzie. – Próbował go uspokoić Sam.

- Na razie. Ale jak długo będziemy mamy czekać? Jak długo mamy się tu utrzymywać? Tata nigdy by mi nie wybaczył gdybym poddał Lawrence, ale jeśli oni nie-... jeśli nie wrócą to jak długo mamy się tu utrzymywać? Czy naprawdę mam zmusić tych ludzi, żeby tu zostali i żyli w niebezpieczeństwie, żeby ich dzieci żyły w niebezpieczeństwie, tylko po to, żebyśmy mogli powiedzieć, że siedzieliśmy tu aż do końca? - W głosie Deana pobrzmiewała złość i Sam musiał przyznać, że czuł się zaskoczony. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, żeby ich brat tak mówił o ojcu – nawet jeśli to było tylko o decyzji, a nie o samym człowieku. - Już wcześniej ledwo nam się udawało przetrwać każdy atak, a mieliśmy jeszcze kilkudziesięciu wytrenowanych łowców. Teraz... Sam... - Dean pokręcił głową.

Woda szemrała cicho i pluskała o drewno, a w zza wrót na klify dochodził nieustanny szum morza i Sam spojrzał na brata ze zmartwieniem i zdziwieniem wymalowanymi na twarzy. Zerknął w dół, gdzie dłoń Deana zacisnęła się na krawędzi barierki aż cała krew odpłynęła i kierowany nagłym impulsem Sam uniósł własną dłoń. Zawahał się, bo Dean nie był zbyt otwarty jeśli chodziło o dotyk już od lat, ale ten sztorm, który chłopak widział w oczach brata był równie silny jak ten na horyzoncie i to dodało Samowi odwagi.

To było zupełnie jak dotykanie Ruby – strach i chęć zainicjowania kontaktu, naprawienia wszystkiego, ścierały się ze sobą.

Jego dłoń delikatnie przykryła sztywne kłykcie i palce się zetknęły. Dean uniósł wzrok na Sama i przez chwilę chłopak był pewny, że brat się odsunie i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zbędzie Sama jako zachłanną dziewczynę jak zawsze upewniając się, że między nimi jest ten chłodny dystans.

Ale Dean się nie odsunął. W zamian za to, spojrzał na Sama, a frustracja, która malowała się na jego twarzy zaczęła przechodzić w smutek.

- A co jeśli zginął, Sammy? Co ja wtedy zrobię?

Sam przełknął i zwilżył usta językiem ze wszystkich sił pragnąć powiedzieć coś właściwego, żeby nie stracić tej chwili. Nawet ten jeden moment kiedy patrzyli na siebie zamiast się kłócić i odpychać i serce Sama już biło szybciej.

- Będziesz wiedział co robić. Jestem tego pewny. Szkoliłeś się, żeby nas poprowadzić od dziecka.

- Tak? Cóż, jak wciąż nie mam pojęcia co robić.

- Ja wciąż tu jestem. Bobby też tu jest. Duchowny Jim też. Pomożemy ci.

- Nie mogę stąd odejść, Sam. Nie mogę po prostu kazać się wszystkim spakować i odejść. Gdzie niby mielibyśmy się podziać?

- Ogarnęlibyśmy to, Dean. - Sam próbował ścisnąć dłoń pod swoją. - Od pokoleń udawało nam się przeżyć demony. Nie jesteśmy słabi.

- Ale to nie tak _Tata _by to widział. Jeśli on- Jeśli jest-... Jeśli nie wróci byłby mną tak cholernie rozczarowany gdyby zobaczył jak wynoszę nas z Lawrence. Po tym wszystkim, co nasi przodkowie zrobili by się tu utrzymać, po tylu latach walczenia z demonami... - Dean pokręcił głową. - Nigdy by mi nie wybaczył gdybym się poddał.

- A _ty _nigdy byś nie wybaczył sobie gdybyśmy tu zostali i przez to zginęli – przypomniał mu Sam. Zwolnił myślenie i wziął głęboki wdech, nie chcąc, żeby Dean wziął jego słowa za usprawiedliwianie tego planu. - Tę decyzję podejmiemy kiedy przyjdzie na nią czas. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Wciąż nie wiemy co się stało, ani czy Tata wróci. Nie musisz jeszcze o niczym decydować, a poza tym, nikt ci nie każe robić to samemu. Jesteś... jesteś naszym przywódcą, ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś sam. Ja tu jestem. I... i wszyscy inni – dodał szybko, świadomy, że im dłużej mówił, tym jego słowa robiły się słodsze.

Dean wypuścił długi oddech z płuc, coś na kształt śmiechu, Sam miał nadzieję.

- Ta, ja tylko... - Westchnął. - Myślałem, że teraz już Tata będzie z powrotem.

- Tak... wiem. - Sam nie był do końca pewny jak ma się czuć z powodu nieobecności ojca. On i John niezupełnie się dogadywali, a ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszał od ojca na pożegnanie wciąż bolały. Ale bolały tylko dlatego, że _kochał _tatę. _Chciał_ naprawić wszystko między nimi. A to, że odkąd John odpłynął Sam był szczęśliwszy, czuł się wolny, sprawiało, że czuł jakby miał w żołądku kamień.

Chciał się tak czuć kiedy ojciec był obok. Chciał, żeby tata spojrzał na niego i zobaczył wszystko, co miał do zaoferowania zamiast tego, czego mu brakowało. Chciał, żeby zobaczył w nim jakąś wartość.

Ale jednocześnie Sam czuł, że coś takiego było jak marzenie, żeby jeleń sam przyszedł, położył się i czekał aż go zabiją. Takie coś nigdy nie miało szans się zdarzyć.

Nienawidził tego, że musiał wybierać między tym uczuciem, a obecnością ich ojca, całego i zdrowego z nimi.

- Wróci – powiedział w końcu, choć niepewny, ale pełen pragnienia by cała ich rodzina znowu była bezpieczna. Jakby przyszło co do czego to wybrałby ojca i brata, zawsze. Nie przeżyłby widoku kolejnego członka rodziny opuszczanego do ziemi. - Wróci niedługo, zobaczysz. I wszystko będzie w porządku.

- A jeśli nie?

- A jeśli nie... to i tak sobie poradzimy. Nie jesteś sam – przypomniał Sam i miał ochotę na zrobienie czegoś naprawdę durnego, jak wczołganie się Deanowi w ramiona, albo położenie głowy na ramieniu brata. Marzył, żeby taki dotyk między nimi był czymś zwyczajnym, jak gdy byli mali, ale w tamtej chwili był szczęśliwy, że w ogóle cokolwiek miał.

Gdy dłoń Deana wyślizgnęła się spod jego własnej Sam poczuł jak coś w piersi mu się zaciska, do chwili, gdy ta dłoń pojawiła się w jego włosach, mierzwiąc je i zmuszając go do śmiechu, przełamując ten ucisk aż wyszedł mu gardłem razem z głosem.

- Dzięki, Sammy – powiedział Dean opuszczając rękę i Sam usiadł próbując rozczesać swoje dzikie włosy palcami. Zerknął w bok i zobaczył, że Dean uśmiecha się do niego, z zębami, a jego oczy są jak ocean, zielone kipiące życiem. Sam pozwolił sobie odrobinkę się zarumienić i starał się śmiechem pozbyć tego niechcianego ciepła, które się w nim zadomowiło zanim jeszcze wiedział czym jest miłość i z kim należy ją dzielić.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał na to szans. Sam kochał brata odkąd był dzieckiem.

Odkąd nauczył się chodzić, żeby móc zawsze pozostawać w cieniu Deana.

Może nawet jeszcze wcześniej i nikt inny nie nadawał się do porównania.

- No chodź – powiedział nagle Dean stając na nogi z pomocą barierki i jedną rękę wyciągając do Sama. - Powinniśmy stąd zejść zanim przyjdzie sztorm.

Sam wziął oferowaną dłoń i podciągnął się do pionu. Właśnie puszczał tę dłoń gdy Dean wspomniał o burzy.

- Oż kurde! - syknął przypominając sobie teraz, że miał znaleźć dla Ruby jakieś bezpieczne miejsce zanim przyjdzie najgorsze. Nie bardzo znał się na codziennym życiu demonów, ale był raczej pewien, że wysiadywanie na dworze kiedy lało jak z cebra nikomu nie służyło. Jednakże bardzo szybko zauważył, że Dean spogląda na niego dziwnie oczekując wyjaśnienia wybuchu i Sam przeklął swoje bezmyślne usta.

- Um, przepraszam. Znaczy- Jest parę rzeczy, które miałem zrobić. Zanim przyjdzie burza. Więc... - Zrobił bezsensowny gest dłońmi i Dean uniósł brew.

- Parę rzeczy?

- Ta, zobaczymy się w domu! - krzyknął Sam startując sprintem zanim Dean mógł zadać mu więcej pytań, biegnąc przez przystań i dalej ścieżką po klifie.

Nie patrzył za siebie, ale był raczej pewny, że podejrzliwe spojrzenie Deana podążało za nim całą drogę na górę.

To nie tak, że Sam nie wiedział, że to się nie mogło ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

Był tego faktu bardzo świadomy.

Tylko, że wciąż zachowywał się tak jakby nie wiedział, jakby negacja była magicznym zaklęciem, które mógł rzucić na świat jeśli tylko wierzył wystarczająco mocno. Jak gdyby jeśli on zachowywał się jakby nic złego się nie działo to rzeczywistość jakoś sama się do tego dostosuje.

Wiedział, że to było durne. _Wiedział_. Ale to i tak zdawało się nic nie zmieniać.

Po burzy rybacy wypłynęli na morze, ostatnie cztery łodzie opuściły klify jedna po drugiej prosto na ocean. Wyszło na to, że Sam popłynął z nimi, żeby nauczyć się jak zarzucić sieci, naprawić je, wciągnąć je z powrotem na pokład; jak zawiązać węzły łatwe do rozwiązanie i te mocne. Nawet pozwolili mu stanąć przez chwilę za sterem, a słonawy wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy na wszystkie strony.

Dwa dni później opierał się o pierś Ruby, a demonica zwinęła się wokół niego w półkole i patrzyła z ogromną uwagą jak Sam wiąże węzły na krótkim kawałku liny, który zabrał ze sobą i próbuje je jej objaśniać.

- Widzisz? - powiedział pewnie unosząc linę. - Wystarczy, że pociągniesz tutaj... - szarpnął za krótszy koniec liny i rozplótł tym węzeł. - I się rozwiąże.

Ruby myślała nad tym przez chwilę, a potem pochyliła się i wyjęła mu linę z rąk i zaczęła ją gryźć ciągnąc zębami za jeden koniec, a drugi trzymając w łapach. Sam spojrzał na nią twardo opuszczając ręce na kostki skrzyżowanych nóg.

- Tobie już nic nie pomoże, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Ruby nie miała szans by odpowiedzieć na jego oskarżenie – choć wątpliwe było, żeby cokolwiek oderwało jej uwagę od liny – bo sekundę później zaszeleściły liście i gałązka trzasnęła i Sam poczuł jak jego serce drży i kompletnie zatrzymuje mu się w piersi.

- Sam? - Znajomy głos Deana zawołał pytając zza drzew. Sam widział dokładnie w której chwili Dean zobaczył Ruby. Wyraz twarzy brata przeszedł od zaciekawienia i zmarszczonych brwi do otwartego szoku, a przez moment pojawiła się też odrobina strachu gdy zobaczył Sama, aż w końcu zagościła na niej złość i determinacja gdy zaczął się ruszać na czystym instynkcie, unosząc krótką pikę by celowała prosto w Ruby ze swojej pozycji na szycie pagórka, bo oczywiście ni przyszło mu do głowy, że mógłby potrzebować swojej halabardy.

Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć jak jego młodszy brat spędza przyjacielsko czas z demonem.

Ruby, widząc nieznajomego człowieka z bronią w ręku, którą natychmiast rozpoznała, uniosła się szybko na nogi i syknęła z gracją, otwierając szeroko szczęki i obnażając zębiska, a jej rozwidlony język skręcał się niespokojnie z tyłu gardła.

Sam nic jeszcze nie zrobił, ani nie powiedział, a już jego demonica i brat skakali sobie do gardeł.

- Sam - szczeknął Dean cały sztywny i nieruchomy wciąż nie odwracając wzroku od Ruby. - Chodź tu w tej chwili.

Sam przełknął ślinę uciekając nerwowo wzrokiem na bok.

- Chodź tu w tym momencie zanim to coś cię zeżre.

Sam miał teraz kilka opcji do wyboru. Tyle wiedział, siedząc na kamieniu podczas gdy ciepło od Ruby szybko go opuszczało, a ręce wciąż zaciśnięte były na kostkach. Mógł wstać i pójść do brata, zachowywać się jakby się bał Ruby i może nawet przekonać Deana, że wcale nie łaził do lasu by pobrykać sobie z demonem między drzewami. Wtedy to byłby on i Dean przeciwko demonowi i wszystko mogło się skończyć tak, żeby Dean pozostał kompletnie nieświadom jak dalece jego brat stracił rozum. Ale gdyby to zrobił, Ruby mogłaby zostać ranna. Ruby mogłaby zginąć.

A widział ze swojego miejsca na kamieniu, że stała między nim a niebezpieczeństwem. Chroniła go.

Może i był tchórzem, ale nie aż takim.

Nie mógłby żyć ze sobą, gdyby zrobił coś takiego.

Wstał – powoli chociaż naprawdę miał ochotę się zerwać – starając się zachować spokój, tak, żeby ani Ruby, ani Dean nie wzięli żadnego gestu za sygnał do ataku. Uniósł dłonie w geście, który miał nadzieję, że był uspokajający, ostrożnie przechodząc przed Ruby, aż czubek piki wycelowany był w jego własną pierś i zobaczył jak oczy Deana rozszerzają się coraz bardziej.

- Sam - syknął Dean z czymś na kształt desperacji w głosie. - Chodź. Tutaj. _Już_.

- Nie – odparł Sam najspokojniejszym tonem na jaki mógł się zdobyć mając ostry koniec piki wycelowany w pierś i wielką, warczącą demonicę za plecami. - Ona się uspokoi jak odłożysz broń.

- Ona? _Ona, _Sam? Czy ty sobie ze mnie, kurwa, żarty robisz? To jest demon! Chodź tutaj w tej chwili!

To, że Dean uniósł głos sprawiło, że Ruby przesunęła się do przodu i przełożyła głowę nad ramieniem Sama, a jej wargi zwinęły tak, że Sam widział blask piekielnego ognia w jej gardle. Dean zesztywniał i przygotował się, żeby rzucić piką i czy to nie było _głupie_, że oboje chcieli chronić Sama.

Odwrócił się i przycisnął dłonie do piersi Ruby próbując ją zatrzymać, chociaż jego waga w porównaniu do jej to było nic. Stanęła,a le Sam wiedział, że mogła nad nim przejść w dowolnym momencie.

- Wszystko w porządku – wymruczał głaszcząc łuski na jej brzuchu. - To mój brat, Dean... Wiem, że teraz zachowuje się jakby mu odbiło, ale nic mi nie zrobi. Ani tobie. Dobra?

Jego ręce przeszły na jej szyję gdy desperacko starał się ją uspokoić.

- Proszę, Ruby... Proszę, albo on- Proszę, nie rób mu krzywdy.

- Sam, co się tam do cholery dzieje?

- Dean, tylko-... proszę, musisz odłożyć pikę. Obiecuję ci. _Obiecuję. _Dam radę ją uspokoić, ale musisz mi nieco pomóc, dobrze?

- Jak ty ode mnie oczekujesz, że się wycofam, jak wszędzie wokół ciebie jest cholerne _demon_? Sam- - I tym razem Dean brzmiał jakby go błagał, bogowie, to sprawiało, że Sam tak bardzo chciał posłuchać i pójść do niego. - _Proszę_.

_- Nie. _Odłóż pikę i wszystko wyjaśnię.

Ruby wciąż warczała i pluła okazjonalnie i Sam widział niewielkie krople ognia spływające spomiędzy jej zaciśniętych zębów prosto na kamień, który skwierczał i się rozpuszczał. Sam zerknął przez ramię i jego oczy napotkały wzrok brata. Przez chwilę tylko tak stali patrząc jeden na drugiego jakby to był jakiś konkurs na to kto mrugnie pierwszy i przegra – tylko, że to była gra między Deanem a Ruby, a nagrodą było to które z nich przeżyje. Sam starał się wybłagać coś u Deana wzrokiem widząc niezdecydowanie na jego twarzy i wiedząc, że gdyby popchnął za mocno i werbalnie to równie dobrze wszystko mogło wziąć w łeb.

Więc zamiast tego po prostu stał przyciskając dłonie do ciała Ruby i nie ważąc się odetchnąć aż Dean najwyraźniej zdecydował się odpuścić i na jego twarzy pojawił się na moment wyraz takiego pokonania, którego Sam nigdy więcej nie chciał na niej widzieć, i opuścił pikę, aż skierowana była w ziemię. Ruby wciąż była spięta pod dłonią Sama i czuł całym sobą jak warczała jeszcze przez chwilę.

- Proszę – mruczał w jej łuski pokrywając je mgiełką. - Proszę.

Przestąpiła przednimi nogami, złożyła powoli skrzydła na plecach i Sam zaczął się rozluźniać. Nacisnął i zrobiła krok w tył na co westchnął.

Odwrócił się by spojrzeć na Deana i cała ulga, którą czuł, cała pociecha uleciała na widok zdradzonej miny Deana. Nienawiść w oczach brata była stara i znajoma, przewidywalna jak księżyc, ale nigdy jeszcze nie skierowana na Sama – uraza, może, rozczarowanie, czasami, to wieczne przesłanie, żeby się nie zbliżał... zawsze. Ale nigdy nienawiść.

I nigdy z takim _smutkiem. _Jakby Sam podszedł i wbił mu nóż w brzuch i chłopak zrozumiał, że równie dobrze mógł właśnie to zrobić.

- … uratowała mnie – to wszystko co mógł powiedzieć na swoją obronę, cicho i z trudem. - One nie jest jak inne, Dean i... uratowała mnie. W noc ataku, to, co widziałeś... Tam był inny demon. Zaatakował mnie i... miałem zginąć. Miałem zginąć, a ona mnie ocaliła. Walczyła z nim i zginąłbym gdyby tego nie zrobiła.

Nie wydawało się, żeby to wystarczyło Deanowi, ani Ruby. Jeden incydent domniemanej dobroci nigdy by nie wystarczył, żeby mężczyzna, który poświęcił życie zabijaniu demonów, dla którego były niczym poza okropnymi szkodnikami, mordercami jego matki i wrogami jego ludu zmienił o nich zdanie. Nie dla kogoś, kto nienawidził tak głęboko, całą duszą.

Jeden krótki przypadek dobroci nie wystarczyłby, żeby przedstawić całą sylwetkę Ruby – tę osobowość, którą Sam w niej znalazł. Zwierzę, na pewno, ale osoba tak czy inaczej. Nigdy wystarczyłby, żeby podsumować ostatnie kilka tygodni, to jak Sam poznawał kogoś, kogo określał mianem przyjaciela – może nawet najlepszego. Jedynej osoby, o której Sam myślał, że zobaczyła go takim, jaki jest naprawdę.

Dean był jego bratem i to zawsze będzie dla Sama znaczyło więcej niż wszystko inne, ale to nie powód, żeby odejść od Ruby i oddać ostatni kawałek siebie, który uważał za wartościowy. Żeby zdradzić swoje przekonania.

- … przykro mi, Dean. - To wszystko, co zdołał powiedzieć i choć wiedział, że to nie wystarczy nie odstąpił Ruby.

- Sam. - Głos Deana był napięty, brzmiała w nim powstrzymywana wściekłość, której Sam nigdy nie podejrzewał, że będzie skierowana na niego i niemal się jej bał. - Nawet nie wiem od czego _zacząć_...

Sam przełknął ślinę.

- Tylko... obiecaj, że jej nie zabijesz. - Przeginał. Wiedział, że przegina. Za jego plecami Ruby usiadła wygodnie i oczy Deana się rozszerzyły.

- Obiecać ci- Czy ty masz w ogóle pojęcie co ty _wygadujesz_? One jest _demonem_, Sam. Powinienem- Powinna już być martwa! Powinna mieć wbitą w siebie moją pikę, a ty-

Warkot Ruby znów się zaczął gdy tylko Dean podniósł głos, z jej pyska dobywały się przerażające dźwięki i znowu podwinęła wargi.

- Nie... Nie, ćśś - mruczał Sam z powrotem się do niej odwracając. Podniósł ręce by wziąć jej nos w dłonie pomimo syknięcia Deana _Nie!. _Ruby uspokoiła się w końcu przenosząc wzrok z Sama na Deana, wciąż niepewna, ale, zdaje się, chętna do współpracy. Sam nucił jej pod nosem nic nie znaczące słowa i dźwięki, masując aż zamknęła oczy i zaczęła mruczeć. Westchnął czując jak trąca głową jego pierś i podrapał ją po brodzie.

- Bogowie – usłyszał za sobą głos Deana pełen rozpaczy. - Bogowie, Sam. Coś ty zrobił?

- Ocaliła moje życie, Dean... - Sam oblizał usta wiedząc, że nie powinien teraz zbyt naciskać. Wiedząc, że więcej nie może powiedzieć, ale jego przeklęty instynkt, żeby zawsze mieć więcej wypchnął następne słowa z jego ust. - Uratowała mi życie i... to jest zupełnie tak jak mówiła Mama.

Usłyszał jak Dean gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, ale parł przed siebie.

- Jest dokładnie tak jak zawsze nam mówiła, Dean. Nie musimy się ich bać. Nie zrobią nam krzywdy-

- Zamilcz, Sam.

- Nie musimy ich zabijać, ani z nimi walczyć. Może nie są takie _wszystkie_, ale... Ale Ruby taka jest. Miała rację. Znaczy, Mama miała.

- _Zamknij _się, Sam.

- Wszystkie jej historie... to nie były tylko bajki. One były prawdziwe i moglibyśmy-

_- __Zamilcz! - _Dean wybuchnął i Ruby szarpnęła się pod dłońmi Sama. - Na bogów, zamknij _usta _ty durny- Czy ty myślisz, że ja chcę tego wysłuchiwać? Tutaj? _Tutaj_? Na _tej_ polanie? Żebym znalazł cię _tutaj _z rękami na demonie...

- Dean... - Sam odwrócił się.

_- __Nie_. Zamknij usta, nie chcę tego słuchać. Jesteś zupełnie jak ona, wiesz? Znikasz gdzieś nic nikomu nie mówiąc, nie mówiąc nic swojej _rodzinie_. Biegniesz sobie do lasu, żeby cię zeżarł jakiś demon. Świetnie. Wiesz co? Tak bardzo chcesz skończyć jak Mama? Proszę cię, kurwa, bardzo. - Dean potrząsnął głową zamykając ciasno oczy.

- Dean- - zaczął znowu Sam z bólem w sercu.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłeś coś takiego. - Następne słowa brata były wyszeptane i gdy uniósł wzrok Sam zobaczył, że oczy ma czerwone i chłopak poczuł jak pierś mu się zaciska, a żołądek robi się coraz cięższy od poczucia winy. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłeś to naszemu ludowi. Naszej... naszej rodzinie.

_Mnie,_ usłyszał Sam niewypowiedziane słowo i przełknął suchym gardłem niezdolny by znaleźć jakieś słowa na odpowiedź, kręcąc tylko lekko głową i nawet nie wiedział na co.

- Więc wrócisz teraz ze mną. _W tej chwili _wrócisz ze mną. I nie zabiję twojego cennego demona. Ale... _to? _To się kończy. Teraz. - Dean patrzył na niego przez chwilę, ale Sam wiedział, że to nie po to by dać mu czas na odpowiedź. Tylko po to, żeby ostatnie nitki z ich więzi zostały zerwane. Dłonie Deana były zaciśnięte wokół piki tam mocno, że odpłynęła z nich cała krew, jego szczęka sztywna od napięcia, a potem się odwrócił.

Sam uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Ruby, jej czerwone oczy szeroko otwarte i zagubione i Sam poczuł się tak strasznie winny z tak wielu różnych powodów, że nie był pewny jak może dalej oddychać.

- Ruby... - Dotknął jej nosa, przesunął dłonią po płytkach na jej pysku, aż do czoła i przeszły przez niego wibracje jej pomruku gdy cicho zadała mu pytanie. Nie miała pojęcia co się działo. Żadnego pojęcia, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł się z nią spotkać. - Ruby.

Przycisnął swój nos do jej i poczuł na jej równy oddech i wciąż jeszcze wyczuwał w powietrzu zapach piekielnego ognia i na bogów, Dean miał rację. Był zupełnie jak jego matka, identycznie szalony.

Tylko, że nie wierzył już, że to szaleństwo.

Ale, pomyślał, ich matka pewnie też w to nie wierzyła.

- Sam! - Dean warknął znowu polecenie w głosie, z którym Sam zawsze tak chętnie się spierał. Ale nie tym razem. - _Już._

- … pa, Ruby – westchnął i zaczął się od niej odsuwać.

Ruby zaskomlała wyciągając za nim szyję.

- Żegnaj. - Patrzyła na nią, krwista czerwień jej oczu tak jasna na tle jej czarnych łusek i po raz pierwszy od tak dawna dotarło do Sama, po raz pierwszy odkąd matka wyciągnęła go z łóżka tamtej nocy, że się nie bał. Patrzył na demonicę, która siedziała niecały metr od niego i wcale się nie bał.

Był tylko pełen rozpaczy.

Nie mógł dłużej patrzeć i odwrócił się by podbiec po wzgórzu, słysząc jak Ruby świegocze zagubiona. Dobiegł do Deana, ale szedł pół kroku za nim ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię.

Dean ani razu się na niego nie spojrzał i przez całą drogę do wioski nie powiedział ani jednego słowa.

_- Opowiedz mi o jeźdźcach demonów – zażądał Sam zapytany jaką historię chce usłyszeć tej nocy, podciągając koce pod brodę._

_- Nie znowu – jęknął Dean zarzucając własną pościel na głowę zirytowany. Mama tylko się zaśmiała, siadając wygodnie przy łóżku Sama._

_- Nie zwracaj uwago na brata – wyszeptała ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach jakby dzieliła z nim jakąś tajemnicę. - To normalne, że chcesz wiedzieć. Jesteś jak ja – oddany więzi._

_Sam zmarszczył całą twarzyczkę zdziwiony. Pamiętał jak mama mówiła coś takiego parę tygodni wstecz, kiedy znalazł tamtą książkę, ale wciąż nie rozumiał._

_- Co to znaczy?_

_- To znaczy, że masz w sobie takie coś. - Położyła dłoń na jego maleńkiej piersi. - Moc, której nie czujesz, ani nie widzisz. Moc, której nie możesz użyć – tylko demon by mógł, gdybyś chciał jej jakiemuś użyczyć. Sprawiłaby, że byłby wspanialszy i silniejszy niż wszystkie inne stworzenia. Ta moc w tobie jest jak światło latarni morskiej, lśni pośród nocy, a one ją widzą._

_Sam nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że na dźwięk tych słów wszystkie mięśnie mu się napięły i ścisnął w rączkach przykrywające go miękkie futra. Widział już kilka razy demony – ciemne kształty poruszające się pośród nocy z oczami świecącymi magicznym blaskiem na kształt wróżek tańczących we mgle – no i był jeszcze demon znad sadzawki. Mama mówiła, że nie ma się czego bać, one go nie skrzywdzą, a Sam nigdy nie słyszał, żeby demon kogoś skrzywdził, ale tata marszczył brwi kiedy mama o nich mówiła, a one wciąż budziły w nim lęk, takie duże a jednak cichutkie na tych swoich łapach. A kiedy otwierały paszcze, kiedy krzyczały, to było tak jakby otwierały się wrota do piekła, przerażający ryk odbijał się echem wśród wzgórz, bez względu na to jak daleko od niego się znajdowały._

_Samowi nie podobało się, że mogły go zobaczyć._

_Może jeśliby został cichutko pod pościelą to by ukryło jego światło. Może wtedy by go nie widziały._

_- Nie bój się – powiedziała matka drugą rękę przyciskając do własnej piersi. - Ja też je mam. Nie tak jasne jak twoje, nawet nie w połowie... ale wystarczająco._

_- Masz?_

_- Tak... to nic złego. Nie przyniesie ci krzywdy. A może jednego dnia znajdziesz demona, z którym chciałbyś stworzyć więź i dać mu tę moc._

_Sam zmarszczył brewki._

_- Nie chcę – powiedział patrząc jak płomień świecy odbijał się w refleksach na jej włosach. - Tata mówi, że demony są niebezpieczne._

_Mama skrzywiła się kręcąc głową._

_- Twój ojciec jest dobrym człowiekiem, ale nie zawsze rozumie świat wokół siebie. - Odgarnęła Samowi włosy z czoła. - Widzisz, on chce żebyś był bezpieczny. Chce się chronić._

_- Przed demonami?_

_- … tak – przyznała niechętnie i Sam zobaczył jak za jej plecami Dean pochyla się w ich stronę z ciekawością – najwyraźniej to było coś nowego i chciał wiedzieć o co chodzi i to sprawiło, że Sam też chciał._

_- Ale mówiłaś, że nie musimy się ich bać. Że nie zrobią nam krzywdy._

_- Większość z nich nie. Ale... jest jeden. Nazywa się Żółtooka Śmierć. Jest inny niż wszystkie inne i musicie zawsze się go wystrzegać._

_- Dlaczego? - spytał Dean._

_- Bo jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Więź to akt wymiany – demon daje jeźdźcowi połowę życia, a jeździec demonowi połowę duszy i tak stają się jednym. Ale Śmierć... One jest inny. On zabiera bez dawania, bez _pytania_ i użyje twojej mocy do złego._

_Sam poczuł jak w jego serce wkrada się strach, było coś zimnego w słowach matki. Patrzyła na niego, ale w ogóle go nie widziała._

_- Dlaczego? - spytał znowu Dean spokojnym głosem. Nie dotyczył go strach Sama ani dziwny trans, w jaki wpadła ich matka._

_- Znacie historie z dawnych czasów – powiedziała głosem miękkim jak powiew jesiennego wiatru. - Kiedy ludzie dosiadali demonów i tworzyli z nimi więzi..._

_Obaj chłopcy pokiwali głowami niecierpliwie czekając na dalszy ciąg._

_- Jest jeszcze jedna historia. Taka, którą rzadko opowiada się w królestwach południa. - Spojrzała w dół na swoje dłonie złożone na podołku. Sam zawsze uważał, że miała je bardzo delikatne, drobne i piękne, i miał nadzieję, że jego ręce też kiedyś takie będą – dłonie, które umiałyby przędłyby nić opowieści, a nie wełny, z palcami malującymi obrazy w powietrzu. - To historia o tym jak wszystko się skończyło – jak starożytna cywilizacja upadła. Jak utraciliśmy więź._

_Sam prawie usiadł, choć wiedział, że nie powinien nie mógł się doczekać, żeby wiedzieć. Matka opowiadała im o jeźdźcach tak często, znała tyle niesamowitych historii o ludziach, którzy żyli przed nimi, całe setki lat wcześniej, ale nigdy nie wspomniała o tym co ich zniszczyło poza nic nie mówiącym stwierdzeniem „wojna"._

_Zacisnęła wargi, przygryzła je, a potem zaczęła mówić z oczami wciąż skierowanymi w podłogę._

_- Setki lat temu jeden demon wynoszony był ponad inne. Mówiono, że był największym jaki kiedykolwiek im się wykluł – wyższy niż pałace, silniejszy niż siedem par wołów, a jego skrzydła zakrywały całe niebo. Mówiono, że oczy miał koloru złota. Jak miód i bursztyn. Ale piękno jego ciała nie znajdowało odbicia w jego wnętrzu. Niewiele jest podań, a jeszcze mniej w całości, większość zapomniano przez strach, ale podobno zdradził swojego jeźdźca i całą ludzkość._

_- Jak? - zapytał Dean, zainteresowany jak nieczęsto._

_- Nikt nie wie. - Matka odwróciła się by spojrzeć na niego. - Cokolwiek się stało wiedzę o tym pochłonęły wieki... Wiemy tylko tyle, że po tym wszystko się zmieniło. Nie było więcej więzi. Demony zwróciły się przeciwko nam niosąc ze sobą ogień i przemoc. - Skrzywiła się. - Były kontrolowane, jak marionetki._

_- Kontrolowane? Przez kto? - chciał wiedzieć Dean._

_- Kogo, kochanie._

_- Przez _kogo_?_

_- Przez tego, którego nazywamy Żółtooką Śmiercią. Nikt nie wie jak, ale sprawował nad nimi kontrolę i używał innych demonów jako zwykłych narzędzi. Pozbawieni wyboru ludzie przystąpili do walki, ale mury ich miast zostały zniszczone pod atakami demonów. Lata mijały i coraz mniej pamiętało, że kiedyś były naszymi przyjaciółmi. Nawet ich dawna nazwa zniknęła z naszego języka._

_- Ale _mają_ nazwę – wytknął Dean. - Demony._

_- Nie. - Matka pokręciła głową. - Kiedyś inaczej je nazywano. Znacznie piękniej. Dopiero gdy nastała wojna zaczęto mówić o nich potwory i zapomniano wszystkich cudów więzi, wszystkich wspólnych osiągnięć – a nawet ich nazwy. Żółtooka Śmierć zmusił demony by mordowały, a w zamian za to moi i wasi przodkowie wyłapali i zabili je wszystkie, aż na południu nie został ani jeden demon. Poza Śmiercią._

_- Co się z nim stało? - zapytał cicho Sam niemal bojąc się odpowiedzi, jak gdyby mama miała zakończyć opowieść pokazując za okno, skąd patrzyłoby na nich ogromne żółte oko. Jakby stworzenie czekało tylko na niego w cieniu za łóżkiem._

_- Żył przez setki lat po tym aż wojna stała się legendą. Długo po tym jak prawdziwa nazwa demonów zaginęła. Co każde stulecie żądał od mojego ludu ofiary. Wybierał sobie jedną osobę, o której nigdy więcej nie słyszano. - Urwała, ale ani Dean, ani Sam nie odezwali się słowem. Sam wstrzymywał oddech jakby miało go to ochronić przed tym niewidocznym, ale potężnym niebezpieczeństwem. - Kiedy byłam młodsza, demon przyszedł po swoją ofiarę. Zbliżył się do murów naszego miasta, a król od razy wiedział co ma robić. Znał historie wpisane w prawo jego krainy: którekolwiek dziecko demon sobie zażyczył miało mu być dane bez wahania ani pytań. I na kolejne sto lat zostawiłby nasze niebo w spokoju._

_Oblizała wargi, w jej spojrzeniu jakaś niepewność, którą Sam zwykł widzieć tylko u siebie, nigdy u rodziców. Nie u swoich silnych, pewnych rodziców, którzy wiedzieli wszystko i niczego się nie bali._

_- Ale król nie spodziewał się, że demon wybierze jego własną córkę. Z początku myślał, że stwór robi to ze złośliwości. Możliwe, że wciąż w to wierzy. Ale księżniczka wiedziała lepiej. Wiedziała, że była jak jeźdźcy demonów, miała w sobie światło, którego Śmierć pożądał i wiedziała, że on je widzi. Więc w noc poprzedzającą oddanie jej w ofierze spakowała wszystko, czego potrzebowała w jedną torbę i uciekła, opuściła mury miasta i zanurzyła się w dzikie lasy by ukryć się przed spojrzeniem Śmierci i nigdy więcej jej nie widziano._

_Sam przygryzał wargę próbując sobie wyobrazić jakby to było – zupełnie samemu uciekać przed potwornym demonem. Nie mieć mamy, ani starszego brata, którzy by go chronili. Jak ciemny i nieskończenie wielki wydawałby się las. Zacisnął dłonie mocniej na pościeli, nie mogąc znieść takiej wizji._

_- Co się z nią stało? - zapytał chcąc się dowiedzieć, że miała szczęśliwe zakończenie, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło tak jak zawsze się działo w bajkach mamy._

_Wyraz twarzy Deana był ponury, patrzył wprost na ich matkę i _wiedział_ coś, czego nie wiedział jeszcze Sam, który chciał zrozumieć. Chciał wiedzieć to, co wiedział Dean._

_Mama spojrzała na Sama i uśmiechnęła się, a ten dziwny, odległy smutek zniknął z jej oczu._

_- Uciekła do odległej krainy, bardzo daleko stąd i spotkała tam wspaniałego mężczyznę, z którym miała cudowne dzieci. Demon nigdy jej nie odnalazł i żyła szczęśliwa do końca swoich dni._

_Sam wypuścił oddech z płuc czując ulgę. Tylko słowa mamy mogły go przekonać, że świat był taki jaki być powinien – dobrzy ludzie czynili dobrze i potem żyli nie zaznawszy trosk ani bólu. Gdzie źli byli karani, a szlachetni nagradzani i wszystko miało sens._

_Dean wydał z siebie „pfft" i rzucił się z powrotem na łóżko._

_- A teraz wy dwaj macie iść spać... Wasz tata będzie bardzo niezadowolony jeśli nie wstaniecie jutro rano pomagać._

_Sam skrzywił się niechętny wstawaniu rano i wychodzeniu na śnieg by pomóc Deanowi wyczyścić stajnie. Tata zawsze im powtarzał, że tutaj wszyscy się dokładali – wszyscy pracowali na jedzenie dla wszystkich – ale według Sam uważał, że i tak może się krzywić._

_Matka wstała, jej długa spódnica okręciła się wokół jej kostek i podeszła do łóżka Deana by pocałować go w czoło i pogłaskać po włosach._

_- Dobranoc, Dean – wyszeptała i było to tak znajome, że Sam natychmiast poczuł jak powieki mu opadają._

_- Branoc, Mamo._

_Przeszła do Sama na drugą stronę pokoju, a on zamknął oczy i zmarszczył nosek gdy pocałowała jego czoło. Jednak nie powiedział mu „dobranoc". Sam zaczekał, zrobił wydech i zamrugał, otwierając oczy by na nią zerknąć. Patrzyła na niego z zastanowieniem wciąż głaszcząc go po głowie, delikatnie gładząc jego czoło kciukiem. Było w niej coś smutnego i Sam nie rozumiał._

_Pochyliła się i wymruczała mu do ucha:_

_- Musisz zawsze wystrzegać się Żółtookiej Śmierci, Sam – wyszeptała, a ton jej głosu sprawił, że serce zamarło mu w piersi. - Wszyscy wierzą, że jest tylko mitem, a jeśli nie, to że odszedł, umarł, ale ja wiem lepiej. Zabijał ich jednego po drugim, a ich demony poświęcał swojej sprawie. Zabierał naszych ludzi by podtrzymać swoją potęgę. I wiem, że jest potworny i że przyjdzie po mnie. A jednego dnia przyjdzie też po ciebie. Nie możesz pozwolić by cię zabrał, Sam. Cokolwiek się stanie nie możesz pozwolić by cię dostał. Bez względu na wszystko._

_Sam poczuł zimny dreszcz na plecach. Matka wyprostowała się wciąż na niego patrząc. Jej oczy były szkliste, jak morze zimą, odbijało się w nich jakieś dziwne światło tam, gdzie powinien być Sam i wyglądała jak zupełnie oba osoba._

_Sam chciał, żeby ta osoba sobie poszła. Odeszła daleko stąd. Chciał, żeby wróciła jego mama, ciepła, pełna miłości i taka śliczna – nie ten twardy weteran, ktoś, kto walczył rękami i nogami, żeby wydrzeć dla siebie choć tyle, i który zrobiłby to wszystko jeszcze raz gdyby musiał. Pocałowała go w skroń, ale Sam nie chciał, żeby go dotykała, bo to _nie była _jego mama__, nie ta, którą znał, ale pocałunek był krótki a potem już jej nie było. Zabrała świecę i z szelestem sukni wyszła za drzwi._

_Światełko się oddaliło i Sam przekręcił się na bok, daleko od Deana, twarzą do ściany, podciągając koce pod sam nos i ściskając je mocno by odgonić chłód i ogarniający go lęk. Słyszał jak z drugiej strony pokoju brat układa się do snu, ale marną przyniosło mu to pociechę._

_Tej nocy śnił o żółtych oczach i poczerniałych pazurach, które próbowały mu wyrwać duszę z piersi, a on trzymał ją mocno i starał się nie puszczać._

Nigdy _nie chciał wiązać się z __demonem._

Po incydencie w lesie Dean obserwował Sama jak jastrząb.

Jak tylko Samowi wydało się, że jest nikogo nie ma i może się wymknąć Dean pojawiał się znikąd, mina pochmurna, i Sam musiał wracać prosto do wioski. Gdy Sam szedł do strumienia po wodę Dean szedł za nim. Jak Sam poszedł do stajni zaopiekować się końmi i wyczyścić boksy, Dean patrzył. Gdy Sam rozmawiał z innymi członkami klanu, przekopywał ziemię na polu, czy szedł na klif wypatrywać ojca i reszty łowców, Dean też tam był.

Powoli przywodziło go to do szaleństwa.

Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej Sam tak bardzo _nie_ chciał uwagi brata na sobie.

To było dziwne uczucie, bo Sam spędził całe dzieciństwo biegając za starszym bratem, zawsze manewrując, żeby chodzić jego śladami i jak najlepiej się w nie wpasować. Kiedy obaj byli mali, przed śmiercią ich matki, byli niemalże nierozłączni. Dean chronił Sama jak wściekła bestia, pełen determinacji, ale po jej odejściu wszystko się zmieniło. Przeznaczeniem Deana było został łowcą, tak jak Sama, tak jak ich ojca, ale Dean nigdy wcześniej nie pragnął tego z taką pasją. Gdy złożyli mamę do grobu ośmioletnia twarz Deana wykrzywiona była w grymasie zawziętości i sucha jak pieprz, podczas gdy Sam stał obok niego i łkał starając się otrzeć łzy płynące mu po twarzy na widok łowców zrzucających ziemię na jej trumnę.

Tamtej nocy Sam przyszedł do brata, wdrapał się do jego łóżka jak zawsze choć tym razem potrzebował go znacznie bardziej bo nie miał już mamy, żeby uspokoiła koszmary. Jednak Dean odwrócił się do niego plecami i odsunął się, a niecały rok po tym powiedział Samowi, że jest za duży na to, żeby wkradać się innym ludziom do łóżka – że musi spać we własnym.

Przez jedną noc Dean stał się enigmą. Zaczął rosnąć, stał się wysoki i inny, zaczął biegać i trenować, nabrał mięśni, które grały mu pod skórą. Jego śmiech przybladł, a w końcu zniknął zupełnie i jako nastolatek Dean uśmiechał się jedynie siedząc nocami z kolegami wokół stołu, popijając _ale_ i rzucając sprośne żarty, których Sam był za młody by zrozumieć. Sam nie dokąd zniknął jego brat, ale czuł, że od tamtego czasu wiecznie go szuka.

Jakby był na jakiejś niekończącej się misji by znaleźć kogoś, kto dawno przestał istnieć.

Teraz uwaga brata wreszcie skupiona była na nim, miał na sobie to spojrzenie, którego pragnął tak długo i chciał jedynie by zniknęło.

To była ironia, głęboka i gorzka, która sprawiała, że Sam śmiał się śmiechem pozbawionym radości gdy manewrował by zgubić brata gdy tylko widział cień szansy. W końcu, przez cały ten czas robił wszystko by dogonić Deana, przygwoździć go i zmusić, by naprawdę go _zobaczył_, takim jaki był naprawdę – a teraz, gdy miał na sobie całą uwagę brata robił wszystko co było w jego mocy by się jej pozbyć.

To ostatecznie potwierdziło teorię Sama, że bogowie go nienawidzili.

- Co robisz, Sam? - zapytał suchy głos, nie zupełnie niespodziewany, ale zupełnie niechciany i chłopak westchnął stając w połowie drogi przez wioskę do lasu.

- Nic, Dean – odparł nawet nie próbując ukryć rozczarowania.

- Nie wygląda jakbyś nic nie robił.

- O? - Sam odwrócił się i spojrzał na brata przez ramię. - A na co to wygląda? - zapytał wojowniczo woląc już, żeby Dean podniósł ten przeklęty temat zamiast wiecznie go unikać.

- Jakbyś się wymykał. Żeby uniknąć pracy.

- Tak? A może po prostu zobaczyłem jagody na skraju lasu. Miło by było mieć jakieś jagody w sklepach, wiesz.

Dean zmrużył oczy.

- Sam – powiedział. - Wszystkie jagody w tych lasach są trujące.

- No cóż. - Sam rozłożył ręce specjalnie szeroko uśmiechając się do brata. - Nigdy nie wiesz dopóki nie sprawdzisz, co nie?

Z tymi słowami odwrócił się zupełnie i zaczął iść do wioski, przechodząc obok Deana, który szybko sięgnął i złapał go za nadgarstek. Chłopak stanął tak z jedną ręką wyciągniętą.

_- __Co? _- Odwrócił się.

- Kurna, co z tobą, Sam!? - wściekł się Dean. - Nie zachowuj się jakbym to _ja_ oszalał. To ty łazisz po lesie z- - urwał i obniżył ton głosu do szeptu, sycząc dalej - -_demonem_. Co jest z tobą nie tak?!

- Nic nie jest ze mną nie tak. Widziałeś, żeby mnie zaatakowała? Hę? Widziałeś, żeby zrobiła _cokolwiek_ złego?

- A jakie to ma znaczenie?

- Jakie to ma znaczenie? Bogowie, Dean, czy ty siebie w ogóle słyszysz? Naprawdę nie ma to dla ciebie znaczenia czy ktoś zrobił coś złego zanim zaczniesz na niego polować?

- Ktoś? _Ktoś_? Sam, to nie są „_oni_". To są pierdolone potwory!

Sam wyszarpnął ramię z uścisku Deana jednym ruchem czując jak przelewa się przez niego fala złości i osamotnienia. Nie po raz pierwszy pragnął, żeby jego matka wciąż żyła. Ona by zrozumiała. Zawsze go rozumiała.

- Mama tak nie uważała – wymamrotał miękkim głosem, w którym jednakże brzmiał gorzki upór.

- Ta? Cóż dzięki temu Mama do _kurwy nędzy jest martwa_! - wybuchnął Dean i oczy Sama rozszerzyły się, zobaczył dokładnie w którym momencie dotarło to też do brata, z którego uleciała cała furia, wyparta przez morze innych emocji. Dean zbladł, zszokowany.

- Dean... - zaczął Sam chcąc dotknąć go pomimo swojej złości, zrobił pół kroku w przód i wyciągnął rękę do brata.

- Nie – syknął Dean odsuwając się. Usta miał mocno zaciśnięte i Sam nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Nic nowego. Nigdy nie wiedział co powiedzieć, nie swojej rodzinie. Nie tak, żeby naprawiać.

Przez lata starał się, żeby inni mogli go zrozumieć i nigdy mu się to nie udało.

Stali tam we dwóch w impasie. Sam wciąż nie chciał się wycofać i poddać, ale serce mu się krajało na widok wyrazu twarzy Deana – rozdartego i zagubionego. Sam kochał brata, ale nie chciał odkryć jakim stałby się człowiekiem gdyby teraz pozwolił bez słowa na zabijanie niewinnych stworzeń tylko po to by zobaczyć jak Dean się uśmiecha.

Nie mógł zrobić tego Ruby.

Nie mógł zrobić tego wspomnieniu matki.

Nagle z lasu dobiegł głośny szelest i Dean podskoczył, odwracając się i wyciągając krótki miecz z taką łatwością jakby oddychał, tak mocno zakorzenione w nim były instynkty łowcy. Sam też zesztywniał, automatycznie, ale nie czując natychmiastowo, że musi z czymś walczyć. Między drzewami mignął mu ciemny kształt i zrozumiał natychmiast co to. Wcale nie sprawiło to, że nie ogarnęło go silne pragnienie ucieczki i musiał wziąć głęboki wdech żeby się uspokoić. Dean tylko się mocniej spiął na widok głowy Ruby wystającej spośród liści.

Jej jasnoczerwone oczy natychmiast zlokalizowały Sama i natychmiast zaczęła mruczeć radośnie.

_- Ruby – _zganił Sam cichym acz stanowczym głosem i podbiegł do demonicy, która już próbowała wyleźć z lasu na otwartą przestrzeń gdzie każdy mógł ją zobaczyć. - Nie nie nie! Z powrotem, no dalej mała... wracaj.

Sam wyciągnął jedną rękę i położył ją a jej nosie zatrzymując ją w miejscu. Wydawała się zadowolona siedząc tak na pół w lesie, na pół poza nim. Chłopak pogłaskał smukłą głowę, płaskie i błyszczące płytki okrywające kości i Ruby zamruczała jeszcze głośniej. Słyszał jak macha ogonem wśród liści.

- Na bogów, uspokój się ty wielki głuptaku – wymamrotał unosząc jedną dłoń by pogłaskać jej rogi.

- Sam, zabierz stąd to coś, albo przysięgam, że-

- Dean! - Sam odwrócił gwałtownie głowę by rzucić bratu wściekłe spojrzenie. - To przez ciebie całe dnie nie mogłem chodzić do lasu. Przyszła mnie poszukać! Martwiła się!

- Demony nie martwią się o ludzi, Sam! One ich _pożerają_!

- Czy wygląda jakby chciała mnie zjeść?

- Tylko dlatego, że znalazłeś sobie na przyjaciela demona-przygłupa nie znaczy, że wszystkie są przytulaśne i miłe! - Dean wciąż trzymał broń w pogotowiu i Sam zacieśnił swoje ramiona wokół głowy Ruby nagle zmartwiony, że brat złamie słowo i ją skrzywdzi. - Co ci się stało, tak w ogóle? Kiedyś byłeś przerażony na sam widok demona!

- I co? Teraz się wściekasz, że już _nie_ _jestem_?

- Tak! - odparł Dean stanowczo rozrzucając ramiona na boki najwyraźniej porzucając wszelkie myśli o walce. - Przynajmniej wtedy ten strach miał sens! Jesteś łowcą demonów. _Łowcą_ demonów. To znaczy, że _polujesz_ na nie i je _zabijasz_.

- Jakby wcześniej mi to wychodziło zupełnie świetnie!

- Ta, pięknie, Sam. Przypomnij wszystkim, że już wcześniej byłeś beznadziejnym Celtem, jeszcze _zanim _stałeś się zdrajcą!

Wściekłość kotłująca się w żołądku Sama nagle zniknęła jakby ktoś zalał ją całym oceanem chłodu. Oczekiwał, że do Deana dotrze za moment co właśnie powiedział, jak idiotyczne słowa właśnie wyszły z jego ust, ale zmarszczone brwi brata ani drgnęły, a w oczach Dean miał tylko stal i Sam poczuł jak serce opada mu na samo dno żołądka gdy zrozumiał, że własny brat w pełni świadomie nazwał go zdrajcą. Ból, jakim go to przejęło był tak ostry, że wydawało mu się, że tylko nóż wbity prosto w pierś potrafi zadać taki. Nie mógł oddychać, choć bardzo się starał, ale nie zamierzał stracić tu twarzy.

- Spier... - Nabrał z trudem powietrza, którego potrzebował, potrzebował żeby wydusić z siebie – Spierdalaj, Dean.

Wyszło mu słabo, niemalże szept, żadnej siły. Poczuł jak Ruby trąca go nosem. Nie rozumiała słów, ale głupia nie była. Zawsze wiedziała, kiedy był nieszczęśliwy.

- Jesteśmy twoim _ludem_, Sam. Miałeś walczyć razem z nami, po naszej stronie i tak, kiedyś przynosiłeś mi wstyd – uciekając jak jakieś dziecko z ogonem między nogami, ale przynajmniej rozumieliśmy dlaczego. Jakbym wiedział, że skończysz jako przyjaciel demona, to bym się cieszył z tego wstydu. To jest dla ciebie po prostu kolejny sposób na to, żeby odwrócić się plecami do swojego ludu. Do własnej _rodziny_.

Dłoń Sama zacisnęła się na rogu Ruby i wiedział, że ona to czuje – tak jak on czuł jak coś zaciska mu się na wnętrznościach. Nigdy nie kochał nikogo tak mocno jak Deana. Nawet ciepłe wspomnienia mamy nie mogły się równać z tym miejscem, które jego silny brat wyciął w nim sobie – samym jego centrum. Ślad Deana był na nim niezatarty, jak tatuaż, który tylko Sam widział i który był dla niego święty. Jego linie były miarą według której oceniał cały świat wokół siebie.

Dobro i zło. Prawdę i fałsz. Rozdział na członków rodziny i tych, którzy do niej nie należą.

Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że znajdzie się po przeciwnej od Deana stronie tej linii.

I nigdy nie sądził, że cokolwiek go powstrzyma od przekroczenia jej na słowo od Deana.

Ale Sam nie mógł zabić Ruby, ani odstąpić i pozwolić by zrobił to Dean. Nie była zła. Jej zabicie by było. Ich matka wierzyła w coś więcej, pracowała na coś więcej. Dorastając bez niej Sam nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego nie mogła odpuścić. Gdyby tylko dała sobie spokój wciąż by żyła, wciąż byłaby z nim. Zawsze marzył, żeby wybrała ich, a nie historie na dobranoc i sny.

Ale po raz pierwszy w tamtej chwili Sam zrozumiał, bo właśnie miał poświęcić własną rodzinę by podążyć tą samą drogą.

- … Przykro mi, Dean – tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć. Za nim Ruby zaskomlała zmartwiona. Spojrzał na nią, na te szkarłatne oczy, które tak go z początku przerażały, na jej rogi i łuski i wszystko to, co pojawiało się kiedyś w jego koszmarach, teraz zerkające pytająco na niego z jego własnych dłoni. Ona nie była zła. Bez względu na zdanie innych.

A jeśli ona nie była zła, to znaczyło, że może inne demony też nie są.

A to by oznaczało, że Sam nie mógłby ich zabijać – ani adwokatować ich mordowaniu.

Przeszedł wokół wielkiego ciała Ruby manewrując wśród ciernistych krzewów. Demonica odwróciła się za nim, jej łuski ocierały się cicho o gałęzie.

- Co do- - zaczął Dean zaskoczony, jakby w ogóle się tego nie spodziewał. Jakby to, że nazwał Sama zdrajcą miało go zachęcić do zmiany zdania, zostania. Jego następne słowa pełne były złości i desperacji. - Jesteś poważny, Sam? - zatrzymał się. - Sam? Sam! Odpowiedz mi!

_- __Co_? - wycedził Sam. - Co jeszcze możesz mieć mi do powiedzenia?

- Jesteś samolubnym draniem, wiesz o tym? Robisz co chcesz. W ogóle cię nie obchodzi co inni myślą.

- Tak ci się wydaje? - Sam nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić takiego świata. Świata, w którym nie spijał słów z ust Deana i nie szukał wiecznie aprobaty ojca. Świata, w którym nie walczył ze sobą każdego dnia by stać się kimś, kogo chcieli ludzie z klanu.

- Tak uważam. - Słowa Deana były jak lód skuty z wody zimą. Sam drgnął, ale umocniło to tylko jego postanowienie.

A więc jednak mógł zdradzić Deana. Ale nie mógł zdradzić siebie.

- Więc ten samolubny drań odejdzie z demonem.

- Przestań, nie mówisz poważnie.

- Jak najbardziej poważnie.

- Sam, nie możesz- tym razem za tobą nie pójdę, słyszysz mnie? Zostawię cię!

- Tego właśnie chcę! - krzyknął odwracając się.

Usłyszał jak Dean wydaje z siebie dźwięk obrzydzenia, ale nie obrócił się. Trzymając dłoń na szyi Ruby, czując jej ciepło przez łuski Samowi wydało się, że tylko ta odrobina kontaktu pozwala mu się utrzymać na nogach, ale nie zatrzymywał się.

Jak się okazało, był synem swojej matki.

**/txtbreak/**

**Hej, **limbo**, miło cię z powrotem widzieć ;)**

**Mmm to był nieco paskudny rozdział, prawda? Bez obaw, będzie gorzej :)**

**Dzięki za komentarze i do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu~!**


	7. Część VI

Tej pierwszej nocy z dala od wioski, z powrotem w lesie, ale tym razem pod skrzydłem Ruby, Sam śnił o Południu.

Śnił o polach jęczmienia i pszenicy, o rozległych łąkach i łagodnych wzgórzach. Śnił o szerokim, bladym niebie, nie niebieskim jak morze, ale błękitnym jak oczy jego matki, nakrapiane białymi chmurami, których cień chronił przed promieniami słońca rozszczepiającymi się na ich krawędziach. Śnił, że wiatr śpiewał leniwie niosąc ze sobą przez łany zapach lata, który przesiąkał w jego ubrania i włosy. Słyszał ptaki – jak śpiewają, nie wykrzykują ostre ostrzeżenia jak ptaki morskie, ale melodyjne trele, które wcześniej słyszał tylko w marnej imitacji z ust mamy.

Stał na rozległej równinie, w oddali widział zarys wzgórza, nigdzie ani skrawka lasu. Powietrze było suche i nie pachniało deszczem, ani zgnilizną. Wszędzie wokół niego świat był jasny i pełen życia, gdzie się nie odwrócił widział przed sobą możliwości. Wszystkie obietnice, które mama szeptała mu nad kołyską czekały na jego słowo by wyrosnąć z tej ziemi.

Kiedy się obudził była noc i siąpił deszcz. Zimna woda kapała niemrawo na skrzydło Ruby i spływała po delikatnych kostkach na wilgotną ziemię. Sam zadrżał czując, że na całym ciele pokrywa się gęsią skórką. Nie zabrał ze sobą koca (_znowu_), ani, tak właściwie nic innego.

Po prostu wziął i odszedł z wioski, od swoich ludzi i nie było tam jednej osoby, która przyszłaby go poszukać.

Nie miał jedzenia ani ubrań na zmianę ani nic żeby mu było ciepło i sucho. Jego lud walczył każdego dnia by przetrwać i nie dać się zeżreć temu kawałkowi dzikiej ziemi, albo pochłonąć i roztrzaskać morzu. Jak on miał niby przeżyć bez najbardziej podstawowych przedmiotów? Jak miał przeżyć na tym wybrzeżu całkiem sam, skoro dziesiątki mężczyzn i kobiet ledwo dawali radę gospodarując tak oszczędnie?

- Ruby – wymamrotał do swojej demonicy i poczuł jak jej pierś wibruje gdy zmieniała pozycję. - Myślę, że mamy zupełnie i doszczętnie przejebane.

Sam wziął jej następny pomruk za zgodę.

Jedyne ciepło jakie czuł pochodziło od jej rozgrzanej skóry i chłopak nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odsuwać się choćby na krok, jej ciało było całą jego osłoną, ale wiedział też, że kulenie się i drżenie na ziemi nic mu nie da. Zajęło mu to jakieś pół godziny, ale przetoczył się w końcu na ręce i nogi i wygrzebał spod skrzydła Ruby. Jej oczy lśniły obserwując go w mroku i wyciągnęła pazury, żeby go drapnąć. Odtrącił jej łapy i zaświergotała radośnie szturchając go i podszczypując, żeby się z nią pobawił, aż wreszcie zdołał uciec.

Zaśmiał się cicho doceniając fakt, że po tym wszystkim co się stało i tak zdołała przywołać uśmiech na jego twarz. Mimo sytuacji, w której się teraz znajdował.

Las nie nie oferował za dużo jedzenia. Większość z tego co jedli ludzie z wioski trzeba było samemu zasadzić. Jego przodkowie ogołocili las niemal zupełnie, a jednak wciąż udało mu się znaleźć coś jadalnego, choć może niekoniecznie smacznego. Sam był lepiej niż dobrze zaznajomiony z zasadami tego lasu. Pamiętał jak był mały i jego brat pokazywał mu co było bezpieczne, a co nie – czego nie dotykać i jak chodzić, żeby unikać kolczastych jeżyn i pokrzyw.

Pamiętał jak znaleźli z Deanem prawdziwy skarb w postaci orzechów laskowych, rozłupali je szybko kamieniami ledwo unikając zmasakrowania sobie maleńkich palców pośród śmiechu, a gdy skorupki pękły dawali sobie nawzajem do zjedzenia słodkie orzechy ze środka. Dzisiaj nie będzie żadnych orzechów laskowych. Ani Deana.

Sam przełknął tę myśl i dalej przedzierał się przez krzaki, z których z każdym krokiem na wilgotne już ubrania spadały mu kropelki lodowatej wody i materiał zaczął przylepiać mu się do skóry. Skóra my ścierpła, cała pokryta gęsią skórką, ziemia nie chciała oddać ani odrobiny zgromadzonego za dnia ciepła, a Sam musiał poddać próby rozgrzewania palców w dłoni by odsuwać gałęzie ze swojej drogi.

Nie wiele było do znalezienia, ale niemal przydeptał rosnące w jednym miejscu mlecze. Były jeszcze na tyle młode, że nie smakowałyby zbyt gorzko więc Sam uklęknął i wepchnął sobie kilka do ust. Niewiele pomogły na głód, ale dzięki nim był znośny na jeszcze kilka godzin.

Jedni bogowie wiedzieli co zrobi wtedy, ale to był już problem dla Sama zza kilku godzin.

Sam z tu i teraz zamierzał wrócić do Ruby zanim odmrozi sobie palce i mu odpadną.

Wcisnął dłonie pod pachy i potykając się szedł z powrotem czując jak lodowate krople deszczu przesączają się przez baldachim drzew i kapią mu na kark, skąd dalej spływają po kręgosłupie i moczą ubranie. Zadrżał z chłodu i przyśpieszył żeby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do polany na której zostawił Ruby. Jedynie jej oczy widział pośród ciemności gdy popatrzyła na niego z ciekawością.

- Ta, no wiem – powiedział przez szczękające zęby. - Nie czujesz zimna.

Ruby przechyliła głowę i zaświergotała pytająco.

Sam przeszedł przez zagłębienie w ziemi poruszając się niezgrabnie od chłodu i skręciłby kostkę na kamieniach gdyby Ruby nie wyciągnęła skrzydła i nie zahaczyła pazurów największego stawu o jego ubrania.

- … dzięki – powiedział przyciągając się do niej, a ona przycisnęła go z powrotem mocno do swojego ciała jakby był jej młodym, albo jakimś demoniątkiem i ta myśl sprawiła, że się zaśmiał. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się jak u demonów wygląda rozmnażanie. Stwierdził, że gdzieś muszą być całe gniazda pełne małych paskudztw z wielkimi oczami, piszczących i kłapiących maleńkimi paszczkami. Nigdy wcześniej nie próbował sobie wyobrazić jak wygląda demoni maluch. Zastanawiał się czy przychodziły na świat żywe czy wykluwały się z jaj, jedno naraz czy w miotach.

Czy kiedykolwiek się tego dowie.

- Nie żebym znowu miał gdzie się podziać, hmm, Ruby? - spytał przyciskając się do jej piersi, czując jak się rozszerza i zmniejsza, jak rozciąga się skóra pod łuskami. Nie wyjaśniał swoich myśli, bo nie musiał. Przecież i tak by go nie zrozumiała. Ale patrzyła na niego jakby bez względu na to była zainteresowana, jakby to co mówił miało znaczenie i znowu się roześmiał gdy dotarło do niego, że jedyną osobą, która szczerze chciała go słuchać nie rozumiała ani słowa z tego co powiedział.

To było do przewidzenia, że jedyną osobą, która uważała, że ma coś wartościowego do powiedzenia okazała się być demonica.

- Jak myślisz, mała? - spytał drapiąc ją pod brodą. Znalazł jedno miejsce tuż pod haczykowatym wyrostkiem i zabrał się za masowanie jej szczęki. Zamruczała zadowolona zamykając oczy. - Powinniśmy wrócić po prostu tam gdzie mieszka twój rodzaj? Zabrałabyś mnie do Piekielnych Wrót? Jako pierwszego człowieka, który je zobaczy, tak mi się wydaje, jeśli mój tata jeszcze tam nie dotarł... Nie to, żebym miał przeżyć długo. Jestem pewny, że jeden z twoich pobratymców radośnie pozbawiłby mnie kończyn.

Nie mógł się zmusić do zabijania demonów, nie, wiedząc, że bestia pod jego ostrzem może być jak Ruby, ale to nie znaczyło, że zrobił się naiwny. Celtowie walczyli z demonicznymi hordami od lat – gdyby Ruby zabrała go do swoich bynajmniej nie czekałoby go ciepłe powitanie.

Nie powitaliby go ciepło także w Lawrence. Najpierw ojciec, potem brat, a jeśli nie oni to kto by go przyjął? Inni zawsze widzieli w nim ciężar dla wioski. Gdyby wrócił, ciągnąc za sobą dumę, nikt nie czekałby z niczym co przypominałoby otwarte ramiona. W swoich mroczniejszych rozważaniach zastanawiał się, czy nie byłoby to coś gorszego – coś jak na przykład Dean szepczący „zdrajca" w tłumie zgromadzonym w tawernie i ten szept rozszedłby się wszędzie, aż wszyscy wiedzieliby jak Sam zdradził ich krew, swój lud, swoich przodków i honor swojego wspaniałego rodu. Czy, gdyby zdecydował się wrócić, nie czekałyby na niego piki i wyciągnięte miecze, by wykończyć syna, który z całą pewnością nie należał do Winchesterów.

A najgorsze było to, że wciąż nie sądził, że mógłby spojrzeć na Deana i nie darzyć go miłością.

To było wyryte w jego kościach, tak głęboko, że biło razem z sercem, wkradło się w struktury skóry, włosów i oczu. Patrzył na świat zabarwionym tym wzrokiem, rozmytym przez tę miłość, dotykał świata palcami szukającymi jednego stworzenia. Źle to wróżyło, że nawet teraz, samotny i drżący z wściekłymi słowami Deana brzmiącymi mu w uszach, że Sam wciąż by błagał, gdyby miał na to szansę. Że wciąż ponad wszystko inne pragnął by starszy brat spojrzał na niego i go zobaczył.

Co dziwne, spośród wszystkich argumentów to ten przekonał go najmocniej, że nie może wrócić do domu.

Ruby przekręciła się, uniosła głowę i rozdziawiła szeroko paszczę ziewając. I choć Sam bardzo się już do niej przyzwyczaił wciąż instynktownie zadrżał na widok jej ślicznych, perłowych kłów. Zatrzasnąwszy paszczę Ruby zaczęła wstawać.

- Woah, a ty dokąd? - spytał Sam zmuszony by się podnieść razem z nią gdy wyciągnęła spod niego swoje skrzydło. Niespodziewanie Ruby otrząsnęła się cała posyłając wszędzie wokół kaskady wody i chłopak zasłonił twarz. Demonica rozprostowała skrzydła i spojrzała na niego z namysłem choć Sam nie wiedział po co. A potem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, coś jak wąż owinęło się wokół jego bioder. Sam poskoczył i sięgnął by to z siebie zdjąć zanim poczuł znajomy dotyk łusek i zorientował się, że to długi ogon Ruby.

- Co do- Ruby? - zapytał znowu patrząc to na siebie to do góry na nią. - Co ty robisz?

Nie dostał nawet chwili na zastanowienie, w następnym momencie już był unoszony nad ziemię. Krzyknął słabo wierzgając nogami gdy był transportowany przez powietrze i sadzany na smukłym grzbiecie Ruby. Dłońmi natychmiast złapał się za kolec na jej kłębie. Uprzytomnił sobie, że to cud, że nie został nabity na jeden z takich kolców, bo biegły po całej długości jej kręgosłupa. Gdy przechylił się na bok zobaczył, że położyła jeden płasko, żeby mógł na nim usiąść.

- Ruby- - zaczął znowu, ale dalej nie dotarł, jako że demonica uniosła się na tylne nogi, rozłożyła skrzydła na ich pełną szerokość i zamachała nimi kilka razy. Serce Sama gwałtownie zabiło w jego gardle.

- Ruby-! - spróbował znowu zaciskając instynktownie dłonie. Mięśnie demonicy napięły się zrobiła krok w tył by mieć więcej miejsca i o bogowie. O bogowie. - Ruby!

Ale było już za późno. W następnym momencie była już w ruchu – niesamowicie prędko – i Sam przypomniał sobie jak bardzo szybkie mogą być demonie ataki. Z jaką śmiertelną płynnością potrafią poruszać się poruszać nocy, nurkując i odlatując zanim ludzie zdążą je w ogóle namierzyć.

Skrzydła Ruby uniosły się i opadły w jednym potężnym uderzeniu. Żołądek Sama opadł, prosto na ziemię i tam został gdy nagle znaleźli się ponad czubkami drzew. Przez krótką chwilę muskali je w locie, aż trafili na wiatr wznoszący. Wlecieli w niego jakby wpadli na kamienną ścianę i Sam poczuł przerażenie na myśl, że to już koniec, teraz spadnie. Podmuchy były gwałtowne i szarpały nim, wytrącając go z równowagi. Wszystkie jego umiejętności nabyte w treningu na nic się zdały w tym nowej, pierwszy raz napotkanej sytuacji. Rękami ściskał kolce Ruby tak silnie, że zmartwił się, że połamie delikatne kostki i na tę myśl przyciągnął się całym ciałem do jej grzbietu najciaśniej jak zdołał.

Demonica wzleciała na wietrze machając raz za razem potężnymi skrzydłami, aż znaleźli się wysoko, tak nieprawdopodobnie wysoko, że Sam nie mógł się nawet zmusić by spojrzeć w dół. Nigdy wcześniej nie bał się wysokości, no ale nigdy wcześniej jeszcze nie _latał_. Ruby jednakże płynęła w powietrzu jakby do tego się urodziła no i chyba tak właśnie było. Jej ogon bez przerwy zmieniał pozycję, ale nie jak ster, bardziej jak mała pomoc, żeby mogła zachować balans gdy poruszała skrzydłami.

- Jasna cholera – wymamrotał Sam z ustami przy jej łuskach, ledwo słyszalnie przez wiatr. - Ruby...

Przechyliła się i zrobiła beczkę przelatując nad wierzchołkami drzew i Sam nie mógł się powstrzymać. Musiał spojrzeć. Musiał _zobaczyć_.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę i zebrał całą odwagę, zaciskając zęby i przechylając się ostrożnie na jedną stronę by zerknąć ponad jej silnym barkiem i krawędzią pracującego skrzydła.

Pod nimi była jedynie ciemność. Niekończący się ogrom lasu nie zdradzał w nocy zupełnie nic. Chmury zablokowały światło księżyca. Sam poczuł jak narasta w nim rozczarowanie, obok lęku przed upadkiem. Proszę bardzo, leciał na grzbiecie demona i nie widział jednej pieprzonej rzeczy.

„_My mogliśmy ich dosiadać. Nasi przodkowie siadali okrakiem na ich grzbietach, a demony unosiły ich do nieba – razem w bitwie i razem w życiu. Były naszymi drugimi połówkami, a gdy my dzieliliśmy z nimi sny, one dzieliły z nami niebo."_

Sam nawet teraz słyszał w głowie głos matki, zmniejszający rozczarowanie, bo przypomniał mu o tym, co naprawdę było teraz ważne. To tego właśnie chciała, w co wierzyła, że może istnieć między człowiekiem, a demonem – partnerstwo. Sam latał w powietrzu na grzbiecie demona tak jak jego mama zawsze chciała i miał głęboką nadzieję, że może go teraz zobaczyć. Byłaby z niego dumna.

Sam pochylił się i objął ramionami szyję Ruby czując tą znajomą, nie ugaszoną przez jedenaście lat tęsknotę za matką. Żeby żyła i była przy nim.

Ruby znów się przechyliła i opadła niżej, ale Sam nie krzyknął, nie bał się, bo w wietrze pobrzmiewał głos jego mamy, a place miał zaciśnięte na łuskach swojej demonicy i wiedział w samej swojej duszy, że matka miała rację. Zawsze miała.

„_To jest to miejsce dla mnie" _pomyślał i wtedy cień drzew został złamany przez złote światła Lawrence, lśniące jak latarnia morska pośród mroku. Latarnie wioski były jak świetliki, cudne małe gwiazdki, żółte i pomarańczowe roztańczone płomyki wykrzykujące wyzwanie do morza: _Nie dostaniesz nas__._

Sam widział ją całą, serce swojego ludu, tak jak John czy Dean nigdy jej nie zobaczą – chyba, że znajdą się tutaj, na demonie. Patrzył na to centralne ogniwo ich ducha, twarde i zimne, ale wciąż jasne i niezłomne, jeśli troszkę podrapane. Ruby leciała nad wioską mimo spychającego ją do tyłu wiatru wypychanego nad klify przez morskie fale, mocno uderzając skrzydłami. Sam czuł jak siła podmuchu próbuje wydrzeć mu łzy z oczu i zmrużył je do małych szparek gdy Ruby walczyła z prądami ustawiając odpowiednio skrzydła, zmieniając rytm lotu, aż nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, znaleźli się nad morzem. Huk rozpijających się poniżej fal był niemal całkiem wygłuszony przez ryk powietrza w uszach Sama. Nad nimi wisiały ciemnoszare chmury, blokując widok na gwiazdy. Oddech zamarł Samowi w płucach gdy dotarło do niego – że mogliby po prostu lecieć bez końca. Oddalić się od lądu tak, że zniknie im z oczu.

Polecieć na koniec świata. Albo gdziekolwiek indziej.

Ruby złożyła skrzydła jak sokół i zanurkowała. Obróciła się, a Sam nawet nie próbował szukać czegoś, żeby się przytrzymać. Gdy ona robiła obroty opadając w kierunku ziemi Sam po prostu pozwolił sobie rozkoszować się doznaniami z lotu. Nigdy wcześniej nikomu tak nie zaufał, poza Deanem. Nigdy nie włożył swojego życia w czyjeś ręce z pewnością, że go nie zawiodą.

Wziął wdech i świadomy tego, że znajduje się setki metrów nad ziemią, że wystarczy, że się ześliźnie i czeka go straszny upadek i śmierć, nie miał też najmniejszych wątpliwości, że jest bezpieczny.

Ruby zrobiła obróciła się na grzbiet nurkując – jej cięższe ciało spadało szybciej od niego i pęd tego upadku utrzymywał go na miejscu. Ciemność wokół nich była nieprzenikniona, cały świat złapany w sieć własnych rytuałów i zwyczajów był nią ogarnięty. Nie poruszało się nic na lądzie, ani w morzu, a lud Sama czepiał się swoich przekonań, swojego strachu i swojej nienawiści. Jednak Sam i Ruby lecieli gdzieś poza tym wszystkim.

Blisko podstawy klifu Ruby gwałtownie rozłożyła skrzydła i przekręciła się z powrotem. Nagły podmuch powietrza uniósł ich wzdłuż ściany, której załomy i wyrwy znikały w miarę jak się wznosili, aż płynnie przelecieli nad krawędzią klifu z dala od złotych świateł Lawrence. Sam poczuł jak łuski Ruby poruszają mu się pod palcami, a pod łuskami mięśnie, twarde i napięte, pełne siły, drżące z wysiłku gdy szybowali nad lasem. Jej skrzydła ubijały powietrze jak masło. Była panią swojego świata. Sam wdychał powietrze i wydychał je śmiejąc się gdy wychynęli z okrycia chmury i na świat spłynął srebrny blask księżyca.

Skończyły się drzewa, zaczęły pola uprawne, otwarte i puste. Ziemia umykała pod nimi szybciej niż pod kopytami konia i Sam zerknął na nią ponad barkiem Ruby, patrzył jak ledwo oświetlona miga poniżej raz ciemnymi fragmentami młodego lasu raz srebrnymi kawałkami trawiastych łąk. Podniósł głowę gdy poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok i zobaczył, że rubinowooka demonica sprawdza czy u niego wszystko w porządku, odwróciwszy lekko głowę. Sam nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pokazaniem jej wszystkich zębów w uśmiechu.

- Wiedziałaś, że tego potrzebowałem, prawda...? - powiedział cicho nie spodziewając się wcale, że ona go usłyszy przez świst wiatru, ale nie przejmując się tym. Ruby nie zrozumiałaby słów. I tak wiedziała co chciał jej przekazać.

Demonica zmieniła nagle pozycję, jej głowa gwałtownie odwróciła się z powrotem do przodu gdy skupiła wzrok na czymś, czego on nie mógł dostrzec. Jej ogon poruszył się nieznacznie, balansując, i Sam poczuł jak jej mięśnie dziwnie się napinają. Spojrzał w dół, a potem na bok i ledwo udało mu się wypatrzyć coś poruszającego się w świetle księżyca – płynne ruchy jakiegoś stworzenia z pełną prędkością się od nich oddalającego. Jednak cokolwiek to było jego prędkość była niczym w porównaniu do Ruby i nie minęło dużo czasu, aż już siedzieli mu na ogonie.

Sam zdołał wychwycić nakrapiane futro, bo białe plamki niemalże świeciły w srebrnym świetle; młoda łania skakała wśród traw maksymalnie rozciągając nogi, uciekając do bezpiecznego lasu przed nadciągającym drapieżcą.

Ruby dwukrotnie machnęła skrzydłami wzbudzając dwa potężne podmuchy i już byli na tyle blisko, że Sam niemal słyszał oddech łani, niemalże widział w jej oczach własne odbicie, a wtedy skrzydła rozwinęły się jak żagle blokując ich pęd, prawie zatrzymując ich w miejscu. Jednocześnie wyciągnęła swoje potężne nogi i złapała sarenkę w szpony porywając ją z ziemi i znów machając skrzydłami, a wszystko płynnie, ani razy nie dotknąwszy ziemi.

Znowu wzniosła się do nieba trzymając swoją martwą zdobycz i Sam wypuścił oddech z płuc zorientowawszy się, że dotychczas go wstrzymywał. Razem szybowali nad szerokim pasmem wzgórz otuleni nocą jak kocem, ze światem u ich stóp.

Kiedy Ruby wylądowała w końcu Sam nie potrafił powiedzieć ile czasu minęło.

Zwalił się na ziemię, nogi nie chciały w ogóle podtrzymać ciężaru jego ciała trzęsąc się od nadmiaru emocji. Przetoczył się na plecy oddychając głęboko, a Ruby schyliła się nad nim i wcisnęła mu swoją głowę w pierś, szturchając go ciekawie nosem. Zaśmiał się i wyciągnął ręce by pogłaskać jej szczękę.

To był, z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, pierwszy raz od śmierci jego matki kiedy nie czuł w ogóle lęku.

Przycisnął czoło do twardych płytek na głowie Ruby i poczuł w swoich kościach jak zamruczała.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptał. - Dziękuję.

Tam gdzie wylądowali burza jeszcze nie przyszła i Sam nie miał najmniejszych problemów z nazbieraniem odrobiny chrustu i zapaleniem ogienka, podczas gdy Ruby trącała go z ciekawością nieważne ile razy ją odpędzał. Wciąż miał przy sobie swój nóż do drewna i użył go, żeby odciąć sobie porządny kawał jelonka, który następnie opiekł nad ogniskiem. Ruby z przyjemnością pochłonęła resztę łani na surowo. Sam patrzył jak płomienie tańczą i migoczą liżąc mięso, tak jasne w jego oczach. Jego umysł, cichy i pokonany wcześniej tego wieczora, teraz pracował na pełnych obrotach układając, przemyśliwując, sklejając coś co niemalże wyglądało jak plan.

Coś, co przypominało nadzieję.

- Moglibyśmy polecieć na południe – oznajmił, a Ruby zerknęła na niego znad swojego krwawego posiłku na jedną sekundę, oblizując paszczę i natychmiast nurkując po więcej. Sam nie odrywał wzroku od ognia. - Jeśli mogę na tobie latać... to możemy udać się gdziekolwiek. Podróżowalibyśmy szybciej niż konno – znacznie szybciej niż pieszo. Moglibyśmy... Moglibyśmy polecieć tam skąd pochodziła moja mama. Poszukalibyśmy ludzi, którzy wiedzieliby coś więcej o jeźdźcach demonów. A nawet jeśli takich nie ma, to wciąż byłoby nam tam lepiej niż tu. Znaczy, Mama zawsze powtarzała, że tam demony wyginęły. To oznacza, że ludzie nie wiedzieliby czym jesteś. A to oznacza, że nawet gdyby się zdziwili, albo przestraszyli to i tak nie są łowcami demonów. Nie zapolowaliby na ciebie. A gdyby się zdecydowali, to i tak nie mieliby pojęcia co robią. Może... Może tam moglibyśmy zacząć nowe życie.

Sam oblizał wargi. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozważał tego, że mógłby żyć gdzie indziej niż ze swoim ludem – zimnym, wojskowym życiem Lawrence. Nigdy nie sądził, że zamieszka gdziekolwiek bez swojej rodziny, że będzie kimkolwiek poza Winchesterem.

Nie musiał nim być. Już nie.

- Nawet jak będziemy musieli zaczynać od gołej ziemi i tak będzie lepiej niż tutaj, gdzie już mamy na sobie wyroki. Bycie nikim, start z czystą kartką... To wszystko, czego zawsze chciałem, Ruby. Mogę dowieść swojej wartości. _Mogę._ Tam... będę po prostu kimś niesprawdzonym. Ale nie będę tam porażką.

Tam na południu ludzie widzieliby tak jak on widział świat, zamiast tego wszystkiego, czego nie dostrzegał.

Tam nie będzie musiał każdego dnia być wokół Deana, wiecznie przyrównywany do swojego perfekcyjnego brata. Ale przede wszystkim tam mógłby być sobą. Mógłby zostawić tą dziwną, chorą miłość i ruszyć na przód z życiem. Mógłby być _Samem,_ a nie _Samem Deana._

Ogień trzaskał i stosik zapadł się pod wpływem podmuchu wiatru posyłając wszędzie iskry, a Sam potarł kciukiem dolną wargę podpierając łokcie na zgiętych kolanach.

- Jutro, Ruby... Jutro ruszymy na południe.

Sam zawsze działał dobrze na planie.

Jak już wiedział czego chciał, gdzie z czymś zmierzał, trudno było go zatrzymać. Jako dziecko wpakował się nieraz w niezłe tarapaty tylko przez swój upór, podchodząc do niezłamanych koni kiedy mama mu zakazała, albo wdrapując się na dach ich domu gdy Dean powiedział mu, że nie powinien. On sam nie uważał tego za złą rzecz.

Przez chwilę wtedy, w wiosce, kiedy ludzie chodzili do niego po wskazówki było prawie dobrze.

Ale to też przez upór siedział teraz z demonem w dzikiej głuszy, wydziedziczony przez rodzinę, więc musiał przyznać, że złe strony jednak były.

Tak czy inaczej kiedy nadszedł poranek dnia następnego i Sam przeciągnął obolałe ciało z jego skulonej pozycji, już układał sobie wszystko w głowie, obmyślając co mu będzie potrzebne i jaki kurs powinni z Ruby obrać gdy wystartują. Słyszał o rybackich miastach i wioskach wzdłuż zachodniego wybrzeża i wydało mu się to dobrym miejscem na start. W końcu ludzie Lawrence mocno polegali na morzu – Sam znał się na łodziach i sieciach. Mógłby prawdopodbnie znaleźć tam sobie jakąś pracę i tak zdobyć potrzebne rzeczy.

W międzyczasie zjadł ostatnie resztki jeleniego podudzia z wczoraj, a Ruby rozprawiła się z kośćmi truchła.

Na nieszczęście tak jak stał do podróży przygotowany raczej nie był. Potrzebowałby lepszego noża, a także jakichś dwóch koców, żeby stawić czoła nocnym mrozom. Sam wątpił czy w najbliższym czasie uda mu się znaleźć jakieś porządne miejsce, musiał więc zaakceptować, że większość nocy pewnie spędzą po lasach. Ciepło ciała Ruby było dobrym początkiem, a i czyste ciuchy by nie zabolały.

Nie ślinił się na myśl o powrocie do miasteczka.

_W szczególności_ nie ślinił się w perspektywie mając kolejne spotkanie z Deanem, po tym jak praktycznie oznajmił, że więcej nie wróci. Skrzywił się gdy przypomniał sobie jak brat nazwał go zdrajcą i dziczyzna w jego ustach nagle nabrała gorzkiego smaku. Nie chciał, żeby Dean pomyślał sobie, że wraca ze spuszczoną głową i wygiętym kręgosłupem. Może być tchórzem i zdrajcą dla swojego ludu, ale nie będzie do tej listy dodawał „słabego charakteru".

Gdyby trafił na Deana musiałby jasno powiedzieć, że pojawił się tam po swoje rzeczy.

Nie _sądził_, że Dean by go zaatakował.

Sam rozkopywał ziemię na przysypanie pozostałości po ognisku próbując opracować najlepszą trasę na wślizgnięcie się do miasta i do swojego domu gdy rozbrzmiał pierwszy krzyk. Natychmiast uniósł głowę na ten dźwięk, głośny choć niewątpliwie brzmiący z daleka: ryk demona.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Ruby odpowie tak samo, otwierając paszczę i trąbiąc, posyłając przez las echo. Sam zasłonił dłońmi uszy patrząc na swoją demonicę.

Już się zbierała do drogi.

- Ruby! - krzyknął opuszczając ręce i biegnąc do niej. - Ruby, czekaj!

Ona jednakże nie zdawała się być zbyt chętna, żeby go posłuchać, bo szybkimi krokami szła przed siebie, powstając na tylne nogi i ruszając barkami – gotowała się do lotu.

- Kurde, Ruby- - Próbował zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę wyciągając po nią ręce, próbował ją zatrzymać, zrobić cokolwiek. - Ruby, przestań, ty- Ruby!

Jej ruchy pełne były niepokoju, wymachiwała skrzydłami, przed którymi Sam ledwie się uchylił czując na sobie zimny podmuch. Nie miał tu zbyt wielkiego wyboru.

Wyciągnął ręce i złapał skrzydło u podstawy wciągając się na jej grzbiet jednocześnie unikając chaotycznych ruchów. Nie nazwałby się ekspertem po zaledwie jednym locie, a chociaż był on bardzo przyjemny (_cudowny_) to jak się okazało nie wyleczył go z niepokoju, który poczuł łapiąc jej kolce. Nie miał jednak czasu na myślenie bo w następnej sekundzie Ruby wystrzeliła w niebo, a w lesie rozbrzmiał kolejny demoni krzyk.

Sam poczuł na twarzy spodziewane uderzenie powietrza przy wznoszeniu i schylił głowę, żeby się przed nim ochronić. Zamknął oczy, ale znowu otworzył je gdy Ruby wyrównała lot, chcąc zyskać orientację w tym gdzie zmierzali albo w ogóle co się działo.

Pod nimi zniknęły już pola, Ruby leciała prosto do lasu i, olśniło Sama, prosto z powrotem do Lawrence.

To nie była najgorsza rzecz na świecie, skoro i tak musiał tam wrócić po kilka rzeczy. Jednak z drugiej strony mogli wlecieć na demoni atak, a nie było to bynajmniej coś o czym marzył, w szczególności dlatego, że Ruby mogła załapać się na przypadkową włócznię w bok. Sam nigdy nie słyszał, żeby atak zdarzył się w dzień, ale nie mógł wykluczyć żadnych możliwości skoro sam właśnie szybował przez niebo na grzbiecie demona.

Ale nawet jeśli nie było żadnego ataku Sam nie chciał, żeby Ruby znalazła się nad wioską w ciągu dnia. Nocą uchodziło jej tylko dlatego, że miała ciemne umaszczenie i chowała się w chmurach. Jakby ją zobaczono, choćby przez moment, Sam nie miał wątpliwości, że nafaszerowaliby ją stalą, zabili szybko i brutalnie bez względu na jego najgłośniejsze protesty.

Wzdrygnął się i objął szyję Ruby.

- Ruby... - mruknął, a potem uniósł głos mając nadzieję, że zdoła do niej dotrzeć poprzez wiatr i determinację, którą najwyraźniej czuła, by dotrzeć do drugiego demona. - Ruby! Musisz wylądować! Nie możesz przelecieć nad wioską – zabiją cię!

Brak odpowiedzi, ciemnołuska demonica wciąż leciała przed siebie prosto w kierunku Lawrence.

- Ruby!

I sekundę później zanurkowała, ale nie tak jak wcześniej, obracając się, żeby utrzymać Sama na grzbiecie. Tym razem opadała prosto w dół z chłopakiem nad sobą i Sam poczuł jak jego ciało się unosi, o krok od upadku. Bicie serca przyspieszyło mu trzykrotnie i gorączkowo łapał się jej grzbietu. Nagle wizja przerażającego upadku stała się całkiem możliwym scenariuszem na najbliższą przyszłość. Znalazł jeden z jej kolców i przygiął się, jak najciaśniej obejmując ramionami jej szyję, zaciskając oczy i trzymając się ze wszystkich sił.

Kiedy wyrównała machając skrzydłami do tyłu by zwolnić do lądowania z piersi wyrwało mu się „uf", a wnętrzności podjęły próbę przedostania mu się do czaszki.

Natychmiast zeskoczył na ziemię bo chociaż nie chciał, żeby Ruby odleciała bez niego, to nie był gotów na następną takę jazdę. Szczęściem demonica zdawała się być zadowolona na ziemi, bo opadła na cztery łapy i zwinęła skrzydła. Sam zatoczył się i oparł dłonie na kolanach ledwo utrzymując się w pionie.

Głośny, świergotliwy dźwięk sprawił, że chłopak podskoczył.

Obrócił się szeroko otwierając oczy na widok nieznanego demona, nieco większego od Ruby i o perłowo białym umaszczeniu. Wokół szyi miała pierzastą krezę, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa wyrastały jej skrzydła, tak jak u Ruby, ale u Ruby były one skórzaste, a u tej demonicy pierzaste. Sam wciągnął powietrze i przygotował się na atak bo nie wyglądała nazbyt przyjaźnie, ale zanim cokolwiek mogła zrobić Ruby zaćwierkała miękko i biała demonica odwróciła się od Sama.

Ruby szybciutko do niej podeszła, całkiem na luzie jak gdyby nigdy nic, i wcisnęła swoją głowę pod głowę tamtej, tuląc się. Biała demonica zamruczała w odpowiedzi i trąciła ją pyskiem, a potem uniosła przednią nogę i owinęła ją wokół Ruby, która w tej pozycji wyglądała na zadziwiająco niewielką. Sam skorzystał z okazji i chwiejnie się wycofał macając aż poczuł za sobą pocieszającą twardość skały.

Znajdowali się z powrotem na ich polanie, na tej, na której Sam i Ruby spędzili razem tyle czasu i, jak się zdawało, Sam miał poznać twarzą w twarz swojego drugiego demona.

Przed nim Ruby i ta biała zdawały się komunikować, mrucząc i świergocząc, okazjonalnie warcząc na siebie i chociaż nie był to język to z całą pewnością nie były tylko zwykłe odgłosy. Ruby potarła szyją łuski drugiej demonicy i Sam nie wiedział skąd, ani dlaczego z taką pewnością, ale nagle do niego dotarło, w tamtym momencie.

- … to twoja mama – westchnął zdumiony natychmiast rozumiejąc dlaczego Ruby tak niespodziewanie się zerwała, odpowiadała na zmartwione wołania matki szukającej swojego dziecka, które zniknęło na wiele tygodni. Zniknęło i było z Samem.

Z jakiejś przyczyny Samowi nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, że Ruby może mieć rodzinę, która za nią tęskni.

Że demony miały rodziny, tak jak Sam miał.

Biała demonica spojrzała wtedy na Sama przychylając głowę w niemym pytaniu do córki. Sam z trudem przełknął ślinę zastanawiając się, czy za moment pewna wściekła matka nie odgryzie mu głowy. Jednakże Ruby podeszła do niego i głową popchnęła go w kierunku większego demona. Sam wyciągnął ręce, żeby złapać się Ruby, ale ona tylko trąciła go raz jeszcze nosem, a potem zostawiła stojącego samotnie przed kompletnie nieznajomą demonicą.

Chociaż w tej samej sekundzie kiedy to pomyślał przyszło mu do głowy, że ona wygląda... znajomo.

Zmarszczył brwi, przepełniony ciekawością wywołaną tą iskrą skojarzenia, ale myśl ta natychmiast została wciśnięta gdzieś w kąt jego mózgu bo bestia opuściła łeb i zaczęła go obwąchiwać. Sam stał bez ruchu, zupełnie sztywno, bo chociaż nie bał się tak jak by się bał kilka tygodni wcześniej, nie był przerażony i bezużyteczny, ani nie drżał, to ta nowa odwaga zrodzona ze zrozumienia nie zrobiła z niego głupca. Tylko dlatego, że nie wszystkie demony były agresywne nie znaczyło, że nie pustoszyły mu domu przez całe jego życie, ani że to życie nie było teraz zagrożone.

Pewnie, Ruby zapewne nie byłaby zachwycona gdyby jej mama odgryzła mu głowę, ale Sam byłby tak czy inaczej martwy.

Biała demonica metodycznie przeprowadziła swoją inspekcję ani razu go nie dotykając, ale bacznie mu się przyglądając. Raz Sam wyciągnął rękę by zainicjować kontakt, ale ona gwałtownie odsunęła się odmawiając mu, a Sam zrozumiał. Zyskawszy pewność, że Sam jej więcej nie przeszkodzi wróciła do badania, a chłopak pozwolił jej zaspokoić ciekawość. W końcu odstąpiła.

Spojrzała w dół na niego srebrnymi oczami, spojrzała w niego i wspomnienie uderzyło Sama jakby wielki ciężar wpadł mu na pierś wyciskając z niej oddech.

„_Lilit."_

Takie imię nadała demonicy własna matka Sama, powiedziała mu, postawiwszy go na ziemi gdy skierowała się w stronę własnej śmierci. Sam zasłonił usta dłonią nie pewny czy zaraz zwymiotuje czy zacznie płakać, ale tak czy inaczej czując potrzebę zablokowania tego.

Lilith. Demon, z którą jego matka przyszła utworzyć więź tak zapatrzona w swoje historyjki o demonach i ich jeźdźcach i świętości więzi, że radośnie weszła prosto w ich szpony i chociaż to nie Lilit ją zabiła to i tak była wtedy obecna. Stała obok gdy Sam czuł na policzkach krew własnej matki.

Zatoczył się do tyłu, wszystko w nim się buntowało.

- Sam! - zawołał znajomy głos. Ale chłopak był zagubiony wciąż, dopóki się nie odwrócił i nie zobaczył Deana stojącego na skale górującej nad polaną z szokiem na twarzy i halabardą w dłoni. - Bogowie, Sam... Dwa? Co ty wyprawiasz?

Nie tak Sam wyobrażał sobie ich niechciane ponowne spotkanie, ale argumenty, które wymyślił tego ranka, wszystkie słowa nieujarzmionej determinacji na temat odejścia bezpowrotnie wyparowały z jego głowy. Zamiast tego stał tam i patrzył na brata jakby ten był duchem. Dean zmarszczył brwi.

- Sam?

Sam opuścił nieco rękę, aż na wargach zostały tylko jego palce. Miał mętny wzrok.

- Sam...

Las rozbrzmiał okrzykami – to oddział zwiadowczy porozumiewał się ze sobą. Szukali, zdaje się, tego demona, który z wyjątkową głupotą w biały dzień przeleciał sobie nad Lawrence. Dean spojrzał w las za siebie, a potem szybko odwrócił się z powrotem do brata.

- Sam, Sam musisz iść. Wszyscy wiedzieli jak demon przelatywał. Oni nie mogą cię tu znaleźć. Nie ma szans, żebym- Ale mogliby- - Dean miał na twarzy wypisaną desperację i był to dziwny widok, coś, czego Sam nie widział zazwyczaj na jego twarzy. Chłopak stał tam gapiąc się na swojego brata jakby był układanką, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach krwi jego matki ze wspomnienia.

- Sam – głos Deana był stanowczy. - _Zabiją _cię, a potem tego twoje durnego demona.

Sam drgnął, a w jego piersi serce zabiło w starym rytmie lęku, ogarnęła go znajoma panika, ale tym razem nie miało to nic wspólnego z demonami. W zamian, ten strach przed stratą i krople krwi na skórze, krwi, która istniała tylko w jego wspomnieniach choćby nie wiadomo jak silne one były, mogła łatwo stać się prawdziwa, mogła stać się krwią _Ruby_, a Sam nie zniósłby widoku śmierci następnej kochanej osoby. Nie w tym miejscu. Spojrzał na białą demonicę, Lilit, ale w lesie znowu ktoś krzyknął przyprawiając go o dreszcz (bliżej tym razem; zaciskali pętlę). Sam przeskoczył nad głazem, podbiegł do Ruby i położył dłonie na spodniej stronie jej szyi.

- Ruby – mruknął starając się odciągnąć jej uwagę od matki. - Ruby, no już... Ruby, spójrz na mnie.

Jego demonica była rozkojarzona, obwąchiwała sobie skrzydła Lilit, ale głos Sama przywołał ją do rzeczywistości i spojrzała na niego z ciekawością. Chłopak złapał ją za zagięte płytki z tyłu jej szczęki przytrzymując głowę gdy patrzył jej w oczy.

- No dalej, Ruby... Musimy spadać. Chodź za mną, dobra, mała? W porządku?

Jej czerwone oczy mówiły, że ją zaintrygował, ale brakowało w nich zrozumienia, choć ta dziwna więź między nimi, to wewnętrzne zrozumienie pozwoliło jej ogarnąć najważniejszy przekaz. W niemym pytaniu przechyliła nieco głowę, ale Sam nie miał czasu na to, żeby ją uspokajać. Zamiast tego zaczął się cofać, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Była parę razy cięższa od niego i z łatwością mogła mu się oprzeć i Sam poczuł jak coś odpuszcza mu w piersi kiedy zamiast się szarpać poszła za nim.

- No chodź, chodź... - szeptał zerkając kątem oka na Deana i na las. Musiał ukryć Ruby zanim reszta łowców nadciągnęła. Oni by nie posłuchali. Nawet by się nie _zatrzymali_, żeby posłuchać. W momencie, w którym zobaczyliby Ruby nie byłoby już dla niej ratunku, ani dla niej, ani dla Sama, który skoczyłby jej na pomoc, wiedział, że tak by zrobił.

Spojrzał znów za siebie oceniając gdzie może stawiać kroki na opadającym kawałku gruntu pokrytym skałami. Szedł ostrożnie znalazłszy wreszcie rów, który szedł głębiej w las i tworzył skarpę – a pod nią było ich ocalenie. Sam szedł wciąż do tyłu szepcząc do Ruby słowa zachęty, prowadząc ją między drzewa i w dół po skarpie, a liście chrzęściły im pod nogami. Ruby szwargotała coś zdziwiona próbując odwrócić głowę i spojrzeć na mamę, teraz już mniej ciekawa, a bardziej zaniepokojona, ale poszła za Samem do bezpiecznej kryjówki pod skarpą i tam się wcisnęła.

- I tutaj zostań, dobra? - spytał Sam, a potem wyskoczył i podciągnął się na zwisającym kawałku skały. Pobiegł z powrotem na polanę i spojrzał na Lilit, która nie poruszyła się mimo nadciągającego niebezpieczeństwa.

- Musisz stąd iść – powiedział niezbyt pewny co ma myśleć o tym, że ta demonica była obecna podczas gdy jego matka była mordowana – że jego mama praktycznie _nadała_ _jej_ _imię_.

Nie było czasu ani miejsca na podobne rozważania.

- Idź! - Zamachał rękami. - No już! Leć!

Próbował ją wystraszyć i rzeczywiście cofnęła się nieco, ale zaraz odwróciła głowę wołając na Ruby. Sam usłyszał jak Ruby odpowiada – blisko, bliżej niż powinna być i odwrócił się. Jego demonica znów podeszła do linii drzew.

- Cholera-

_- Sam – _syknąłDean.

- No wiem! - Sam pobiegł z powrotem do Ruby łapiąc ją za szyję i ciągnąc ją za sobą. Szła niezdarnie ze wzrokiem wbitym w Lilit dopóki nie znaleźli się z powrotem za skarpą.

- Tutaj! - krzyknął niski głos z polany i Sam zamarł. Łowcy znaleźli polanę. Nie było już jak wrócić do Lilit. Nie dało się jej już uratować.

- Ruby... - zaczął Sam, ale nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Miała w oczach strach i wyciągała szyję by zobaczyć co się działo zza głazu.

- Nie, nie... - powiedział szybko ściągając jej głowę nisko do siebie, trzymając się jej. - Nie-... Nie patrz, Ruby...

Więcej odgłosów, metal na drewnie, metal włóczni, głosy mężczyzn. Dźwięk pazurów na kamieniu i ostrzegawczy warkot Lilit. Sam poczuł, że Ruby zesztywniała mu w ramionach i starał się ją ukoić, uspokoić cichymi słowami, jakby to miało w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc.

_Skrzek bólu, łopotanie skrzydeł-_

Sam drgnął zaciskając mocno powieki.

- Zamknij oczy, Ruby... Nie patrz, nie patrz... - jego dłonie gładziły powoli jej łuski, czuł jak drży pod jego dotykiem.

Nad nimi coś łupnęło, coś ciężkiego się przemieściło i syknęło. Buty zaszurały na głazach, potem porażający demoni krzyk, głośny i straszny ryk bitewny i całe ciało Sama drgnęło na ten dźwięk, zesztywniało i przez moment Ruby spróbowała uwolnić się z jego uścisku.

- Nie! - powiedział niemal za głośno. - Nie... Nie, nie rób tego, Ruby... Proszę. Proszę, proszę...

Przyciągnął ją z powrotem do siebie, pogładził jej pysk, a ona spojrzała na niego wielkimi, szkarłatnymi oczami pełnymi przerażenia, błagając go, żeby uciec.

- Nie... ćśś. Już dobrze, tylko- - kolejny demoni ryk, a potem jeden wyższy – jęk pełen złości, bólu i krwi. - -tylko patrz na mnie, dobra? Po prostu... patrz na mnie. Ni już... to moja mała. - Pochylił się i pocałował łuskę na jej nosie, przycisnął policzek do jej ciepłej zbroi. Czuł minimalne drżenie jej ciała i zorientował się, że sam też się trzęsie-

_Szarpanie się ciała, kości, przyciśnięte do ziemi, Sam otworzył usta, ale nic z nich nie wyszło-_

- Nie patrz tam, mała... - Owinął ramiona wokół jej głowy, przycisnął ją do siebie, czuł jak ziemia drży od niewidzianej bitwy, słyszał okrzyki i jęki, słowa rozkazów przekazywane pomiędzy łowcami, może to Dean, ale Sam nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć. Trzymał się Ruby i szeptał przytłumionym głosem.

- Nie patrz, nie patrz, nie patrz. Zostań tutaj, mała, nie ruszaj się, nie idź tam...

_Potworne, żółte oczy jak martwe księżyce w porze żniw-_

Sam drżał i docierały do niego ciche jęki Ruby, wciśniętej w jego pierś. Zacisnął palce starając się wyciszyć je swoją koszulą.

- Cicho... Musimy być cicho – proszę, Ruby. - Jego usta poruszały się przy jej łuskach prawie nie wydając głosu. Rozległ się głośny, mokry odgłos uderzenia i całe ciało Sama drgnęło i zesztywniało na chwilę. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

- Ćśś, ćśś, ćśś – modlił się tak cicho, że niemal niesłyszalnie ani na chwilę nie wypuszczając Ruby, za nic, ale błagając bogów, kogokolwiek, kto by go wysłuchał, żeby Ruby nie nie wydała z siebie dźwięku.

Powietrze wypełnił radosny okrzyk zwycięstwa i Sam załkał , przygryzając wargę by się powstrzymać.

Głosy łowców zlały się w jedno, jeden na drugim w ich rozmowach, ręce klepiące skórzane zbroje w nagrodę. Sam nie mógł się skupić wystarczająco, żeby rozróżnić słowa, nawet go to nie obchodziło.

W swoich ramionach trzymał coś zbyt mu znajomego, coś, co definiowało jego, jego życie i to jak postrzegał go ojciec, coś co naznaczyło go gdy miał cztery lata, a Dean zmywał z jego skóry krew ich matki.

Trzymał w ramionach kogoś, kto stał w ciszy gdy przed nim mordowano jego matkę.

Sam zacisnął powieki chcąc się ukryć, zapomnieć, zrobić coś _lepszego_ dla kogoś innego – poczuć, że jego cierpienie nie poszło na marne, bo to by znaczyło, że nikt inny nie musiałby przez nie przechodzić.

Jeszcze gorsze było to, że nie mógł nawet porozmawiać z Ruby, że nie byłaby w stanie zrozumieć jego słów, jakkolwiek niewielkie pocieszenie mogłyby stanowić.

Sam nie wiedział jak długo siedzieli pod tą skarpą ściśnięci razem. Wiedział, że jego wargi się poruszały formując bezgłośne słowa, ale nie miał pojęcia co to za słowa, ani co oznaczały. Głosy nad nimi wznosiły się i opadały w rozmowie, ciężkie kroki brzmiały wokół polany. Sam nie zauważył kiedy zaczęły się oddalać, kiedy leśna cisza znów zaczęła się wkradać – nic nie widział, aż głos Deana przełamał jego stupor, krystalicznie czysty i niemal przerażająco głośny na cichej polanie.

- Sam?

Sam drgnął i nagle znalazł się na ziemi z głową Ruby na kolanach. Miała zamknięte oczy. Jego dłonie spoczywały na niej, jedna na nosie, druga z tyłu jej długiej szyi. Czuł się pusty w środku, jak łupina. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się znowu stało, na tej samej polanie, a on wciąż nic nie mógł zrobić.

Bezsilny.

Ostrożnie usiadł w kucki unosząc głowę Ruby na starej ściółce. Choć miała zamknięte oczy nie spała. Pogładził kolce na jej grzbiecie patrząc jak kładą się pod jego dłonią. Wstał i wyszedł zza skarpy akurat gdy Dean znów zawołał jego imię.

Pierwszym co zobaczył Sam był jego brat. Kilt i skórzane ubrania Deana były odrobinę zachlapane krwią, halabardę trzymał nisko jedną silną dłonią obejmując grube drzewce. Kawałek demoniej skóry przywiązany do końcówki, z pierwszego zabójstwa Deana, targał się po ziemi.

Gdy zobaczył Lilit, jej wielkie białe cielsko leżące na pokrytych mchem kamieniach z głową prawie zupełnie odrąbaną od reszty ciała Sam nie stracił oddechu, ani się nie zakrztusił, był na to jeszcze zbyt pogrążony w szoku, ale patrzył i poczuł jak w jego piersi i gardle narasta głęboka, uderzająca do głowy wściekłość. Wściekłość, która smakowała zupełnie jak cierpienie.

- … jak mogłeś? - zapytał cichym głosem patrząc na Deana.

Dean potrząsnął jedynie głową nie rozumiejąc, otwierając usta by coś powiedzieć, ale Sam mu przerwał.

- Spośród wszystkich ludzi na ziemi, ty powinieneś wiedzieć- powinieneś wiedzieć- - Dłonie Sama zwinęły się w drżące pięści.

- Sam, ja- To jest demon, nie mogę po prostu-

- Była _matką_ Ruby! - Sam usłyszał jak jego głos odbija się echem po lesie i na logikę wiedział, że nie powinien zwracać na siebie uwagi, ale nagle jakoś nie mógł sobie przypomnieć dlaczego. - Ty i Tata zabijacie je bo one zabiły Mamę. Bo zabrały od nas naszą Mamę. A potem odwracasz się i robisz _coś takiego_?! - Wskazał ręką nieruchome ciało Lilit.

- My... polujemy na demony. _Tak_ żyjemy. - Tylko, że Dean nie brzmiał już tak pewnie i odwrócił wzrok.

- _Ja_ nie. W jaki sposób różnisz się teraz od _Niego_, Dean? Jak to się różni od tego co Żółtooka Śmierć zrobił nam?

- Nie waż się tak mówić! - syknął Dean napinając wszystkie mięśnie i patrząc wprost na Sama. - Nie waż się. Nie- Nie po tym co nam odebrał.

Sam zacisnął mocno usta czując jak z każdym uderzeniem serca przepływa przez niego fala oburzenia. Teraz widział, że to się nigdy nie skończy. Demony będą zabijać ludzi, a ludzie demony w jakimś pokręconym kole nienawiści, przemoc przemocą, aż na wybrzeżu nie pozostanie nic poza kośćmi i krwią. Zmarłe matki będą nawiedzać przyszłe pokolenia. Sam nie mógł znieść tej myśli.

Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek żył tak jak on, próbując wymazać wspomnienia z umysłu.

- … Ja wiem jak to jest patrzeć jak twoja matka ginie. Wiem to. Musiałem z tym żyć. A ty- … Ty i Tata chcieliście, żeby zostawił to jakoś za sobą. Żebym wskoczył razem z wami na drogę zemsty, jakby to miało cokolwiek naprawić. - Sam odetchnął chwiejnie. Potrząsnął głową. - Nie zrobię tego. Nigdy więcej. Nie będę łowcą. Albo Celtem, jeśli to właśnie to oznacza. Ruby i ja... udajemy się na południe. Będziemy lecieć na południe, aż całe to powalone miejsce zostanie za nami jako złe wspomnienie.

- Tym dla ciebie jesteśmy? - Głos Deana był twardy i ostry – Sam znał brata wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć, że to oznacza ból. - Złym wspomnieniem, które chcesz tylko wymazać? Pierdol się, Sammy.

- Zamordowałeś czyjąś matkę na ich oczach, Dean!

- Nie, do KURWY NĘDZY NIE ZAMORDOWAŁEM! - Z tymi słowami Dean rzucił swoją halabardę na ziemię nagłym, niespodziewanym ruchem. Wielka broń zabrzęczała na kamieniach i Sam instynktownie uskoczył.

Spojrzał na nią.

Ostrze było czyste. Nieskalane.

Dean miał krew na ubraniach, ale jego ostrze pozostało nienaruszone. Nieużyte.

- Jestem kompletnie- Wszystko mi pomieszałeś. Przez ciebie jestem- - Dean zawarczał sfrustrowany oddalając się o kilka kroków. Zatrzymał się z rękami na biodrach, Sam widział napięte mięśnie jego pleców. - Kiedyś wiedziałem co robię. _Wierzyłem_-... Ale jak mam rozróżnić teraz, Sam? Jak rozpoznać różnicę między _dobrymi_, a tymi, które mam zabijać? Jak mogę- Co jeśli-

Sam nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Stał tam z otwartymi ustami i gapił się na plecy brata z pustką w głowie.

Dean nie zabił Lilit. Może spróbował i nie mógł, ale nie tak to wyglądało, nie na podstawie tego, co mówił. Dean, który zawsze był taki pewny swojej żądzy mordowania demoniego rodzaju, zwątpił, choćby i na moment.

Zwątpił, przez Sama.

I choć wydarzenia tego rana sprawiły, że jego ciało ogarnął chłód i mdłości Sam poczuł jak coś w nim się skręca. Zrobił niepewny krok przed siebie chcąc dotknąć tego brata, którego sądził, że utracił jedenaście lat wcześniej. Tego brata, który patrzył na Sama jakby był słońcem, a Dean ziemią kąpiącą się w jego blasku.

- Dean, ja-

- Dean! - wykrzyknął inny głos i Sam natychmiast cofnął rękę trzymając ją jakby się sparzył. Jeden z członków klanu przybiegł od strony wioski. Ash, skojarzył umysł Sama, a drugi łowca zatrzymał się niezgrabnie na widok Sama na polanie oprócz starszego Winchestera.

- Sam... - zaczął Ash patrząc na nich i przełknął ślinę. - Dean, Sam – wasz ojciec. On i reszta właśnie zacumowali w przystani.

I tak świat nie przestawał się kręcić i obracać.

**/txtbreak/**

**Czy mnie się tylko wydaje, czy pomyliłam kolejność rozdziałów?! O.O Jeśli tak to przepraszam ^^'**

**No i co myślicie? Coraz gorzej~!**

**Wiecie co, myślałam, że to zajmie dłużej, ale kończymy już! Tylko pięć rozdziałów do końca...**


	8. CZĘŚĆ VII

Ciężko było mu zostawić Ruby samą po śmierci jej matki.

Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego Sam chciał zostać przy niej i ofiarować pocieszenie. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie on wiedział dokładnie jak potworne ogarniają po czymś takim uczucia i myśl, że musiał kogoś zostawić w takiej sytuacji, żeby poradziła sobie z tym sama, była straszna.

Ale John i reszta łowców wrócili i Sam musiał dowiedzieć się co zaszło. Od tego mogły zależeć życia jego i Ruby, to mogła być decyzja między ich życiem a śmiercią, a w tej chwili krycie się po lasach nie wchodziło w grę. Objął Ruby, pomasował jej paszczę, a potem odprowadził jak najdalej od polany i od trupa, który na niej leżał. Ukrył ją w lesie i wyszeptał, że niedługo wróci mając nadzieję, że go zrozumiała.

Dean zaczekał na niego, choć niecierpliwie, i poganiał Sama co krok aż biegli między drzewami. Dean oczyszczał im drogę halabardą, a ponieważ obaj dobrze znali teren poruszali się bardzo szybko. Gdy wypadli z lasu do Lawrence, zastali miasteczko niemalże wyludnione, bo wszyscy porzucili domy i pracę i poszli przywitać powracających łowców. Grupa ludzi stłoczyła się na krawędzi klifu i patrzyła na dół, ale Sam i Dean ich zignorowali i popędzili ścieżką na plaże, a stamtąd do portu.

W przestrzeni osłoniętej przez klif co większe statki stały zacumowane i powiązane, a łowcy chodzili po kładkach pracując przy rozładunku, przy czym pomagali im inni mieszkańcy odnosząc zapasy. Sam przeszukiwał tłum w poszukiwaniu ojca chcąc upewnić się, że wrócił bezpiecznie – bo nie raz przyszło mu do głowy, że mógł spotkać na wyprawie swój koniec. Sam zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że łowcy wrócą z jakimiś towarami na pokładach, jakby byli tylko na targu.

- Tato! - usłyszał jak Dean woła i natychmiast obrócił się by spojrzeć tam, gdzie brat nareszcie lokalizując Johna Winchestera, który wyglądał nie najgorzej i unosił właśnie rękę w odpowiedzi na okrzyk Deana.

Obaj chłopcy podbiegli, dysząc trochę gdy się zbliżali, a ojciec obdarował ich cierpkim uśmiechem tylko na chwilę zatrzymując wzrok na Samie. W końcu nie rozstali się w za szczęśliwszej atmosferze.

- Jak sprawy stał kiedy mnie nie było? - zapytał na początek.

- Dobrze, sir - odpowiedział Dean. - Pierwsze zbiory były pomyślne i poradziliśmy sobie z jednym atakiem demonów. Nie ma strat w ludziach.

- Świetnie. Świetna robota, synu. - John klepnął Deana po ramieniu i odwrócił się do Sama. Otworzył usta, ale wyszło z nich tylko niezręczne milczenie. Sam ze wszystkich sił starał się ją czymś zapełnić.

- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest - powiedział szczerze. Sytuacja między nimi dwoma nie była najwspanialsza, ale wciąż kochał ojca. Po prostu nie wiedział jak ma sobie z nim radzić.

John skinął głową i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Sam przyjął to jako propozycję pokoju, bo wiedział, że lepszej nie dostanie.

- Pomóżcie reszcie przenieść rzeczy na górę – potem pogadamy – to wszystko, co John mu odpowiedział już łapiąc się za skrzynię i ostrożnie trzymając ją w ramionach. Cokolwiek w niej było było najwyraźniej ważne. Sam powstrzymał się od zadawania pytań nie chcąc naruszyć ich niepewnego pokoju.

Skończył z naręczem wełny i skór w ramionach. Było ich tyle, że ledwo widział gdzie idzie gdy maszerował na górę za Deanem ze wszystkich stron otoczony radosnymi rozmowami i śmiechem. Nie wiedział co ma czuć. Na pewno ulgę, że jego ojciec i ludzie byli bezpieczni – że wrócili do domów i do rodzin, które za nimi tęskniły, a nawet zaczęły ich już opłakiwać. Powrócili do domów i do ludzi, którzy od kilku tygodni żyli w ciągłym niepokoju o nich. Ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od myślenia o Ruby, o jej cichych jękach i o tym co słyszał gdy Lilit była mordowana przez ludzi, którzy myśleli, że robią coś właściwego.

Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że za plecami miał ludzi uzbrojonych po zęby, niosących jeszcze więcej narzędzi śmierci, do zabijania demonów, które mogły, ale nie musiały być ich wrogami.

Żołądek skręcał mu się od tego, a szczególnie od świadomości, że samo to że on nie będzie zabijał nic jeszcze nie znaczyło. Nie wystarczyło, że on się powstrzyma i umyje od wszystkiego ręce. Jeśli polecą z Ruby na południe zostawią za sobą nie tylko lud Sama, ale też demoni ród, bardzo możliwe, że jego ostatnie ognisko, na wojnę i śmierć.

Wcześniej Sam potrafił to sobie usprawiedliwić. Bo być może Ruby naprawdę była jedyna taka. Być może demony naprawdę były tak żądne wojny jak się wszystkim wydawało, a mieszkańcy Lawrence po prostu zbyt uparci, żeby zebrać rzeczy i odejść. Że w jakiś sposób obie strony zasługiwały na to wszystko i Sam wykorzystywał swoją jedyną opcję uciekając.

Ale Lilit nie wydawała się zła, ani trochę agresywna, aż do momentu kiedy przyszli łowcy i rzucili się na nią z halabardami. Matka Sama poszła zobaczyć się z Lilit i zawiązać z nią więź, może te historie, które im opowiadała były jednak prawdziwe. Może demony były jakoś kontrolowane. Może były tylko pionkami, a jeśli tak, to jak Sam mógł je zostawić na śmierć? Zmanipulowane, a potem porzucone gdy Żółtooka Śmierć z nimi kończył, gdy znajdowali je ludzie i rozdzierali je na strzępy.

Westchnął składając swoje zawiniątko zresztą rzeczy pod dachem kuźni – nie było ścian, wszystko łatwo osiągalne, ale chronione przed deszczem. Kiedy Sam się odwrócił, otrzepując ręce, zobaczył Johna na skraju wioski. Skrzynia, którą niósł była otwarta i leżała pusta u jego stóp. W dłoniach trzymał łuk, piękny i gładki, wspaniałej roboty ze złotymi akcentami wplecionymi we wzór z kwiatów i dzikiego wina.

Sam zmarszczył brwi widząc, że ojciec prezentuje broń mieszkańcom wioski, pozwala im się przyjrzeć i zaczął iść w tamtą stronę.

- … udaliśmy się zobaczyć męża, o którym raz słyszałem. Zwał się Elkins, mieszka daleko na południu – słyszałem, że jest łowcą, jak my – wyjaśniał John gdy Sam się zbliżył i chłopak od razu poczuł, że zaraz usłyszy coś, co mu się nie spodoba.

- Tato? - spytał przechylając nieznacznie głowę z ciekawością. - Co to jest?

- Sam... - John odwrócił się do niego, a potem podniósł pudło, żeby chłopak mógł zajrzeć do środka. Ojciec naciągnął cięciwę, jego silne ramiona zmusiły łuk, żeby się wygiął, a ten bez trudu zniósł wszystko.

- Byliście na południu? W południowych królestwach? - Sam zmarszczył brwi. - To tak daleko...

- Nie aż tak – zbagatelizował John. - Znać położenie Piekielnych Wrót to nic jeśli się nie wie gdzie jest Żółtooka Śmierć.

- _Znaleźliście _Piekielne Wrota? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Sam.

- Są dokładnie tam gdzie Caleb zawsze podejrzewał. Powinienem był wcześniej przejść do ofensywy. Wiecznie martwiłem się bezpieczeństwem tego miejsca, że zostawię je bez osłony... - Pokręcił głową. - To już przeszłość. Znaleźliśmy je i wiemy jak zabić to cholerstwo.

Sam poczuł jak serce zaczyna mu bić coraz szybciej.

- To... to super – powiedział nerwowo.

- To wyspa, na północny zachód stąd. Tylko obmierzły kawałek ziemi, ale krążące nad nim demony widzieliśmy z odległości kilometrów.

- A łuk może je zabić? Może zabić Śmierć?

- Wtedy kiedy Rzymianie wkroczyli na Albę, kiedy z nieba spadały gwiazdy, tej samej nocy kiedy ludzie ginęli pod Caer Caradoc*, mówi się, że wtedy pewien genialny rzemieślnik zrobił łuk. Wyjątkowy łuk. Wykonał go dla łowcy – męża takiego jak my, walczącego w tej samej wojnie, tylko, że na południowych ziemiach. Jak mówią legendy rzemieślnik dorobił do łuku trzynaście strzał. Łowca użył sześciu, a potem zniknął zabierając łuk ze sobą... W jakiś sposób Elkins dostał go w swoje ręce. Mówią... mówią, że ten łuk może zabić wszystko. - Uniósł broń by wyraźniej widać było jak promienie słoneczne ślizgają się po jasnym drewnie.

Sam gapił się na łuk z otwartymi ustami.

- Ale to było... to było _setki_ lat temu. Ten łuk wygląda jak nowy.

- To więcej niż zwyczajny łuk. On zabije Żółtooką Śmierć – i każdego innego demona. Nawet nie trzeba trafić w głowę, ani serce. Jakakolwiek rana, choćby i zadrapanie, wystarczy.

- A jak... jak zamierzasz go wywabić z ukrycia? - spytał Sam już czując jak świat kurczy się wokół niego.

- Już nie muszę. Teraz, jak już wiemy gdzie są Wrota Piekieł, odnowimy zapasy i po kilku nocach na odpoczynek znów wyruszymy. Tym razem popłyną wszyscy łowcy, a bitwa odbędzie się tam. Wytrzebimy je podczas snu i Lawrence znowu będzie wolne! - John uniósł łuk do nieba, a Sam poczuł jak cała krew zamienia mu się w lód podczas gdy inni ludzie zakrzyknęli radośnie.

- Nie możecie tego zrobić – powiedział jakiś debil i Sam poczuł litość dla tego kogoś, a potem zorientował się, kiedy skandowanie zamarło, że wszyscy patrzyli na niego. Usta miał nieznacznie otwarte, a wargi wciąż wilgotne.

To on był tym debilem.

John zmarszczył brwi.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Sammy?

Sam przełknął ślinę i poczuł suchość w ustach, ale nie było już odwrotu, wiedział, że nie mógł dalej ustępować i siedzieć cicho.

- Nie możecie tego zrobić. Nie możecie ich... _wymordować_.

Ktoś z tłumu zaśmiał się nerwowo jakby Sam żartował, albo może starali się tylko przełamać jakoś to nagłe napięcie w atmosferze. Sam to rozumiał bardzo dobrze. Dean patrzył na niego wielkimi oczami kręcąc nieznacznie głową jakby mógł zatrzymać nadchodzącą katastrofę.

- Wymordować je? - Twarz Johna pociemniała. - Być może zapomniałeś, że _one_ mordują nas już od ponad dekady. Może zapomniałeś, że raz za razem musimy odbudowywać nasze domy, nasze stada są rozkradane, a pola palone tak, że ledwie mamy wystarczająco pożywienia i ciepła na przetrwanie zimy. Może wyleciało ci z głowy, że one zamordowały moją żonę, _twoją_ matkę i że zasługują na śmierć.

- Nie waż się! - Sam zorientował się, że krzyczy, a jego dłonie zwinięte są w pięści. - Nie mów do mnie jakbym to nie ja musiał na to patrzeć. Tylko ja byłem zmuszony _widzieć_ jak ona umiera! Nie zachowuj się tak jakby to było dla mnie nic!

- No a nie jest?! - John postąpił ciężko na przód ze złością na twarzy. - Stoisz sobie tutaj i mówisz mi, że nie powinienem zabijać demonów – jakbym powinien źle się czuć z tym, że tępię stworzenia, które chcą wytępić nas!

- Ale one _nie chcą_! - odparł Sam w pełni świadom, że powinien zamknąć usta, że naraża na niebezpieczeństwo nie tylko siebie, ale też Ruby, ale nie mógł. Nie mógł już dłużej siedzieć cicho. - One są kontrolowane! Są kontrolowane przez Żółtooką Śmierć, dokładnie tak, jak mówiła Mama. Czy może nie obchodzi cię co ona mówiła? To, w co wierzyła? Zdaje się, że wszystko co o niej pamiętasz to to, że nie żyje!

Sam usłyszał jak Dean gwałtownie wciąga powietrze wiedząc, że posunął się za daleko, ale nie dbając, bo wiedział, że ma rację. Jego matka była czymś więcej niż tylko tym jak zginęła. Zmęczyło go już to, że ojciec używał tego, jej, jako wymówki, że chodził i mówił o swoim bólu jakby to on siedział tam i patrzył na jej śmierć, jakby Sam nie musiał wcale dźwigać tego ciężaru przez wszystkie te lata. Sam nie ustąpił, nie poruszył się gdy ojciec nagle znalazł się tuż obok niego patrząc mu się prosto w twarz z dłońmi zwiniętymi w pięści, jedną zaciśniętą na łuku tak silnie, że zbielały mu kostki.

- Nie waż się tak mówić. Nie waż się... _nigdy_ tak mówić. - John odetchnął urywanie ze złością. - Nie masz pojęcia-

- Ja nie ma pojęcia? _Ty_ nie masz pojęcia! Nie było cię tam! Nie widziałeś tego! Nie musiałeś przez to przechodzić, a ze wszystkich ludzi tutaj jestem jedyną osobą, która rozumie co się dzieje. - Sam zrobił krok w tył rozkładając ręce, wskazując na zebranych wokół nich. - Czy ja naprawdę jestem jedynym, który uważa, że to wszystko nie ma najmniejszego sensu? Demony żyły tu od lat. Na długo zanim nasi przodkowie wybudowali tu nasz dom. Polowały wzdłuż wybrzeża przez całe stulecia w ogóle nam nie przeszkadzając, nie zabijając, nie krzywdząc, ani nie paląc naszych zbóż. A potem, nagle, jedenaście lat temu zaczynają się zachowywać, jakbyśmy byli ich wrogami, nie wiadomo _skąd_.

- I dlatego zasługują, żeby umrzeć! - krzyknął jeden łowca z tłumu.

- Nie! - głos Sama kipiał frustracją, tak bardzo chciał, żeby to zobaczyli, zrozumieli co się działo. Zastanowił się, czy nie tak czuła się jego matka kiedy on był mały i nikt oprócz jej chłopców nie chciał jej słuchać. - Nie pojmujecie tego? One nie chcą nas atakować. To Żółtooka Śmierć przyszedł tutaj szukając-... _szukając_ kogoś. A kiedy ona umarła sprawił, że reszta demonów zaczęła atakować nas. One nie chcą być naszymi wrogami. Są pod jego kontrolą. Musimy je spod niej _uwolnić_. Jeśli nam się uda będziemy bezpieczni-

_- __Uwolnić _je? - spytał John z niedowierzaniem i z twarzą ściągniętą w złości. - Nic im nie jesteśmy winni! _Nic_! Wyobrażasz sobie, że jesteśmy tacy głupi, żeby służyć naszym wrogom? Tym, którzy chcą byśmy wszyscy pomarli? Gdyby miały szanse podążyłyby za nami na krańce świata tylko po to.

- To co? Mamy je w takim razie wytępić pierwsi? O to chodzi?

- Cholera, właśnie tak! - wrzasnął w odpowiedzi John na co usta Sama otworzyły się w szoku.

- … Wyobrażasz sobie, że ktokolwiek wyjdzie z tego zwycięzcą? My _albo_ one? N awet jeśli przetrwamy to nie obejdzie się bez strat. Nie pojmujecie? - Rozejrzał się wokół patrząc błagająco na tłum. - Zginiecie. Nawet jeśli to się skończy tak jak uważacie, to ilu ludzi stracimy? Mężów, żony, motaki, ojców, synów i córki, wszyscy pójdą do ziemi – i dla czego? Dla bitwy, która nie musiała mieć miejsca!

- Z dumą umrzemy za nasz lud – powiedział na to jeden z łowców. - Nie to co ty, ty mały tchórzu.

- Hej! - krzyknął Dean protestując, a Sam nie mógł powstrzymać zdziwienia. Wydawało mu się, że Dean też tak uważa.

- Co? - odezwał się Jed zakładając ramiona na piersi. - To prawda. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to prawda. Po prostu za bardzo się boi, żeby stanąć na linii ognia i chce, żebyśmy wszyscy też pochowali głowy w piasek jak on. Tylko o to chodzi.

- Nie chodzi o to! - bronił się Sam.

- Pewnie, że tak. – Tym razem to była Olivia, następna członkini wyprawy ojca Sama. - Przecież to żaden sekret. Jesteś Winchesterem więc wszyscy siedzieli cicho, ale nie jesteś spadkobiercą i nie jesteś łowcą. Po prostu nie chcesz, żebyśmy szli na wojnę, bo musiałbyś iść z nami. Jakbyśmy cię mieli zabrać. Na placu boju stanowiłbyś zagrożenie.

- Nie chodzi mi o to – powtórzył Sam, ale z większym napięciem w głosie. Nie był tchórzem. Nie był. Te żółte oczy wypaliły sobie w nim miejsce, zostały z nim i pamiętał ich wieczną wściekłość i po prostu- nie mógł po prostu- Ale _nie_ _był_ tchórzem.

- Nie, nie o to – powiedział inny głos wspierając Sama i chłopak był równie zdumiony jak wszyscy inni na widok Bobby'ego – który patrzył na niego z czymś na kształt smutku w oczach, czego Sam nie rozumiał. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

- Bobby – powiedział szczęśliwy, że ma choć jedną osobę po swojej stronie.

- To nie dlatego, że jest tchórzem. To coś gorszego. - Ton Bobby'ego był grobowy, Sam nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej go takim słyszał.

Cisza, tłum patrzył, a Sam zorientował się, że jest otoczony, ale nikt nie chciał podejść do niego bliżej, jakby był czymś zarażony, jakby coś z nim było fundamentalnie nie tak. Jakby był pariasem. Dean patrzył na niego z bólem, podenerwowany, jakby Sam miał jakiś napad szaleństwa na środku wioski i on nie mógł nic na to poradzić. John też wbijał wzrok w Sama, ale nie z niepokojem – wyraz jego twarzy był dziwny, przerażająco pusty. Przeniósł wzrok na Bobby'ego.

- Bobby, co masz na myśli? - spytał John cichym głosem, ostrzegając przed ukrywaniem prawdy czy kłamstwem.

- Nie wiedziałem co mam robić, jak to zobaczyłem – odparł łowca patrząc w dół na to, co zostało z jego ręki. - Myślałem, że może mam omamy. Albo może, że było jakieś wyjaśnienie, a ja po prostu go nie widziałem, ale...

_- Bobby – _powiedział z naciskiem John.

- Zobaczyłem Sama z demonem, na skraju lasu. Widziałem jak dotyka bestii, a ona nic mu nie zrobiła. Widziałem jak idą gdzieś razem jakby nie byli śmiertelnymi wrogami.

Sam drgnął słysząc ciche sapnięcia, wszyscy wokół niego patrzyli na niego z oczami i ustami szeroko otwartymi, i tylko Dean zamknął swoje oczy i odwrócił głowę bo teraz już naprawdę nie mógł pomóc Samowi. Sam to wiedział. Siedział w tym sam.

Nie będzie już dla niego żadnego ratunku.

_- Zdrajca – _przyszło pierwsze oskarżenie, szeptem – to była jedyna osoba na tyle nieśmiała, że odezwała się cicho. Po tym już nikt się nie krępował.

- Jego Śmierć oszczędził, co nie? Mary zginęła, ale jego Śmierć nie dotknął.

- Może wcale nie jest tchórzem. Może nigdy nie był. Może miał całkiem inny powód, dla którego nie zabijał demonów.

- Nie! - próbował się bronić Sam, ale było już za późno, słowa skrzesały iskrę w tłumie i pożar był nie do zatrzymania.

- Cały ten czas był zdrajcą!

- Był między nami, żeby nas sprowadzać na manowce, żebyśmy błądzili.

- Cały ten czas myśmy cię ochraniali...

- Hej! On nie jest-! - spróbował Dean wyglądając na zupełnie zrozpaczonego, ale Sam natychmiast potrząsnął głową. Gdyby Dean zaczął go bronić on też mógłby zostać obwołany zdrajcą. A gdyby zaczęto tak mówić o oby młodych Winchesterach, to mieszkańcy mogli by się zwrócić też przeciw Johnowi. Jeśli Sam nie mógł uratować demonów, to może Dean coś poradzi.

Nie zabił Lilit. Sam nie wiedział ile to było warte, albo czy Dean w ogóle miałby ochotę myśleć o demoniej niewinności po tym wszystkim, ale musiał mieć nadzieję. Bo w tej chwili słowo Sama było warte mniej niż grudka ziemi.

- Wrzucić go do morza!

- Powinniśmy pozwolić, żeby zabrały cię te potwory.

- Nie mówię, że... - zaczął Bobby, ale nie brzmiało to jakby za mocno protestował. Wzruszył ramionami jakby nie chciał popełniać morderstwa, ale nie walczyłby przeciw gdyby tak się miało stać.

- John – powiedział Gordon kładąc dłoń na ramieniu swojego przywódcy. - Nie możemy trzymać chłopca u siebie. Nie teraz.

- Nawet nie wiemy, czy to prawda – powiedział John i Sam poczuł jakąś iskierkę nadziei, która szybko zgasła na następne pytanie Johna. - Czy to prawda, Sam? Spotykałeś się... _Spotykasz się_ z demonami?

Usta Sama otworzyły się, chłopak szukał odpowiedzi.

Mógłby skłamać. Skłamać i może uratować siebie, bo może ojciec by mu uwierzył. Może, choć raz, ojciec by go wysłuchał. Ale Sam nie mógłby tego znieść, że mając wreszcie na sobie uwagę ojca miałby skłamać. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że rodzina będzie go kochać tylko jeśli będzie udawał kogoś, kim nie jest.

A nie mógłby już być Samem gdyby teraz zdradził Ruby.

Jego cisza przemówiła za niego i z całego tłumu doszły okrzyki wściekłości.

Sam drgnął i zamknął oczy, zwieszając głowę. Nie miał pojęcia co miało się dalej stać, ale był pewny, że nie chciał się dowiadywać.

Wielka dłoń złapała go za ramię i natychmiast uniósł głowę. Znalazł się twarzą w twarz z ojcem, którego wyraz twarzy był napięty, ale poza tym nieczytelny i Sam zapragnął mieć sposób, żeby poznać jakoś myśli ojca. Żeby wiedzieć co ten zamierza powiedzieć.

Sam nie był pewny czego obawiał się bardziej: bycia straconym jako zdrajca przez swój lud, czy słyszenia tego jak ojciec mówi o jego potępieniu.

- Nawet nie wiem- - zaczął John, ale nie dokończył myśli odwracając głowę. Na twarzy miał wypisane strach i ból i coś jeszcze , coś większego, czego nie dało się ubrać w słowa. Spojrzał ku niebu na jedno uderzenie serca, a potem z powrotem na Sama. Wyglądał na załamanego. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłeś zdolny do czegoś takiego.

- Jest zdrajcą, John. Nie możesz chcieć puścić go wolno.

- Nie zabiję własnego syna! - odparł natychmiast John i Sam, jakoś, poczuł zdziwienie.

Był zdziwiony, że jego własny ojciec nie chce widzieć go martwego.

- … zabierzcie go – powiedział w końcu John odpychając Sama. - Zamknijcie gdzieś, skąd nie da rady uciec. Rozprawię się z nim jak wrócimy.

Sam poczuł na sobie dwie pary rąk chwytające go z dwóch stron za ramiona, ale nie walczył, nie dopóki usłyszał następne słowa z ust Johna.

- Na razie musimy załadować broń i świeżą żywność na statki. Jutro ruszamy na Wrota Piekieł. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na zwłokę, nie jeśli między nami był- … Nie jeśli istnieje szansa, że one coś wiedzą.

- Nie!- krzyknął Sam szamocząc się w uścisku łowców. - Nie możecie tego zrobić! Proszę, Tato!

Patrzył na ojca błagając go, żeby zrozumiał, żeby spojrzał na Sama i zobaczył to, czym nigdy wcześniej nie zaprzątał sobie głowy. Dean obserwował go z bólem wypisanym na twarzy i powiekami uchylonymi tylko do połowy, starając się mruganiem pozbyć czegoś z oczu. John odwrócił się już tyłem i tłum niechętnie rozstąpił się przyjmując jego rozkazy.

Przygotowując się do wojny.

Sam poczuł jak przechodzi przez niego fala zimnej paniki.

- Nie róbcie tego! Błagam, nie róbcie tego! Nie możecie! Nie krzywdźcie ich, one nie chcą nam robić krzywdy! Proszę! - Próbował się wyrwać, ale dwaj łowcy, którzy ciągnęli go ze sobą byli więksi i starsi od niego, silniejsi, a zresztą nawet gdyby udało mu się oswobodzić, co mógłby zrobić? Podjąć walkę z całym Lawrence? Bo z całą pewnością oni już by go nie słuchali. Jednak jakoś to nie powstrzymało go wcale przed odchyleniem głowy i wydaniem z siebie jednego wrzasku pełnego frustracji, pełnym gardłem. Przez głowę przelatywały mu wizje pomordowanych demonów, wszystkich leżących jak Lilit, z krwawymi kikutami szyj podczas gdy ich dzieci zmuszone były patrzeć – zmuszone jak Sam.

_- __Nie!_ - całym ciężarem ciała rzucił się do przodu i wbił pięty w ziemię. Rzucał się na boki czując w ramieniu ból, ale ignorując go. A co gdyby znaleźli Ruby? Wiedziałaby, że ma uciekać, czy zaufałaby im bo Sam nauczył ją ufności wobec ludzi? Zbliżyłaby się do nich pełna ciekawości i przyjaźni, a oni potraktowaliby ją ostrzem w głowę, w serce czy nogi? Ta myśl sprawiła, że się zakrztusił i zaczął walczyć jak zapędzone w róg zwierzę, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, bo życie _Ruby_ zależało.

Wszędzie wokół siebie słyszał jak ludzie zabierają rzeczy, chodzą z miejsca na miejsce, tak nonszalancko obchodząc się ze swoimi narzędziami destrukcji jakby mieli ich użyć do pracy w polu, a nie do masakrowania. Ludzi chodzących wokół radośnie jakby przygotowania do masowego mordu nie były niczym niezwykłym.

- Nie krzywdźcie ich!

- Chłopcze – Kubrick, jeden z tych, którzy go trzymali, pochylił się by przemówić do niego. - Na twoim miejscu nie martwiłbym się teraz o demony. Martw się o własną durną skórę.

- Nie pozwolę wam ich skrzywdzić!

- A cóż ty możesz zrobić?

Sam otworzył usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, prawdopodobnie coś odpowiednio złośliwego i pełnego uporu, ale zanim zdołał choćby uformować słowa w głowie demoni krzyk rozdarł powietrze powodując, że wszyscy automatycznie się schylili. Sam poczuł jak dłonie na jego ramionach rozluźniają chwyt, ale patrzył na niebo, szukając.

Sekundę później ukazał się ciemny kształt Ruby, której skrzydła wzniecały silne podmuchy wiatru przewalające się przez wioskę. Ich bicie niemalże zagłuszyło krzyki ludzi. Wylądowała, najpierw na tylnych nogach, a potem potruchtała kawałek po ziemi. Odwróciła głowę szukając Sama, wołając go krótkim, zdesperowanym krzykiem. Sam nie wahał się, nawet się nie zastanawiał.

Zrzucił z siebie Kubricka i Creediego, popędził przez zakurzoną ziemię i jednym ruchem wciągnął się na grzbiet Ruby łapiąc się jednego z jej kolców gdy poczuł jak się podnosi i znowu otwiera skrzydła. Łowcy wokół nich okazali się być wystarczająco zszokowani nagłym pojawieniem się w środku dnia samotnego demona oraz tym, że ów demon jeszcze ich nie zaatakował, ale Sam wiedział, że to krótkotrwały stan. Zaledwie kilka uderzeń serca później łowcy już sięgali po swoje bronie.

Ruby rozpędzała się, jej skrzydła omiatały ziemię i łapały wiatr i Sam poczuł, że zaczynają się unosić.

- Dalej, dalej... - wymamrotał, a potem krzyknął. - No dalej! Musimy spadać!

Unosili się już w niebo, tuż nad dachami Lawrence, gdy zobaczył ojca, który założył właśnie strzałę na cięciwę zabójczego łuku i wycelował go w Ruby. Dłonie Sama zacisnęły się na kolcu – wiedział, że ojciec nie celował w niego, nie chciał go zabić, ale _chciał_ zabić Ruby i to było niemal równie okropne.

- Ruby! - wykrzyknął, a w następnej sekundzie ojciec wypuścił strzałę. W tej samej chwili Ruby skoczyła z krawędzi klifu pozwalając by prądy powietrzne ją uniosły, a pocisk przeleciał pod nią i wbił się w strzechę jednego z domów.

Sam zerknął za siebie, ale niewiele zdołał już zobaczyć, a potem odwrócił się z powrotem i owinął ramiona ciasno wokół szyi Ruby, trzymając się nie tylko dla równowagi.

- Po prostu leć – wymamrotał do niej. - Nie ważne dokąd.

Dokądkolwiek z wyjątkiem jego rodziny. Teraz już nie mógł wrócić. Ukrył twarz w łuskach Ruby gdy razem lecieli nad oceanem.

Już nigdy nie mógł wrócić do domu.

_Jego matka pachniała jak wrzosowiska – jak oset i wyschnięty deszcz, jak gwiżdżący wiatr z południa, który niósł ze sobą ten ciężki zapach jęczmienia. Sam czuł się nim otoczony gdy chował twarz w jej włosach koloru słomy, opierał głowę na jej ramieniu, podczas gdy ona niosła go w dół wzgórza i przez strumień, jej bose stopy ślizgały się lekko na kamieniach i rozpraszały nisko wiszącą nocną mgłę._

_Sam nie wiedział która była godzina. Było ciemno i był zmęczony bo obudzono go z głębokiego snu, głos matki szemrał mu cicho w uchu gdy unosiła go z łóżka. Instynktownie i automatycznie owinął ramionka wokół niej opierając swoją zbyt ciężką głowę na jej ramieniu gdy wymykała się z domu jak duch, przemykała się przez las jakby oboje byli nie do końca prawdziwi i Sam zaczął marzyć o świecie wróżek, ludzie ze wzgórz, głęboko w nich ukrytym._

_Obudził się dopiero gdy stanęli, dźwięk strumienia wciąż słyszalny choć z daleka, jak nierówny śmiech rozbrzmiewający echem po lesie, zwijający się wokół cienkich pni drzew._

_Sam powoli uniósł główkę._

_- Mamo..? - wymamrotał unosząc rękę by przetrzeć oko. Postać matki była niewyraźna w jego mętnym od snu wzroku, w oczach i na ustach miała sekrety._

_- Ćśś – uciszyła go i posadziła na kamienistym podłożu. - Zostań tutaj, Sammy._

_- Co się dzieje? - spytał patrząc do góry na nią._

_Wtedy zobaczył jak delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i w umyśle odżyły mu wszystkie jej historie, czuł jej w szepcie wiatru na skraju polany. Jej dłoń utuliła jego bródkę, miała w oczach tyle szczęścia._

_- Nie martw się, maleństwo... Wszystko teraz zmienimy. - A potem wstała i oddaliła się od niego na kształt mgły i gdyby wiedział, że to był ostatni raz kiedy go dotykała sięgnąłby za nią i trzymałby dopóki by zrezygnowała i wróciła do domu._

_Zamiast tego siedział na ziemi obserwując w półmroku wczesnego poranka jak jej sukienka nocna zakręcała się wokół jej nóg, jak jej ubrudzone błotem stopy ślizgały się nieco na ziemi, jej rozpuszczone włosy opadały bez ruchu jakby wiatry też jeszcze spały za mocno._

_Patrzył jak matka zbliża się do ogromnego stworzenia, perłowo białego i większego niż jakiekolwiek Sam kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał i jego małe usta otwarły się na jego widok, na widok pierzastych skrzydeł leżących luźno obok potężnej piersi, i wygiętej szyi._

_Do demona._

_Jego umysł natychmiast wypełniły obrazki z książki matki, do jej własnych ślicznych rysunków węglem na pergaminie. Widział demony w oczach matki kiedy patrzyła z klifu na nadciągającą burzę, prosto lotem kruka, był pewny, na te ściany gdzie gnieździły się demony, na lądy wykraczające poza wyobraźnię Sama._

_Demon zachowywał ciszę – nie krzyczał głośno jak większość, kiedy nagle budziły Sama ze snu – po prostu siedział sobie, luźno, choć przekręcał się co kilka sekund, coraz bardziej nerwowy w miarę jak matka Sama się zbliżała._

_Miał ochotę na nią krzyknąć by zwrócić jej uwagę, ostrzec ją by odeszła. Przypomnieć jej, że Tatuś mówił co innego. Że mówił, że demony są niebezpieczne. Złe. Mordercy. Tatuś mówił, żeby zawsze uciekać._

_Ale Sam zawsze wolał widzieć świat oczami matki – świat, który potrzebował tylko trochę czasu i uwagi, odrobinę naprawiania, żeby się polepszyć. Świat, w którym było coś więcej niż tylko przeżycie, upór. Świat, w którym istniała nadzieja._

_Więc Sam siedział cicho, w ogóle nieco nieswój na myśl o zwracaniu na siebie uwagi demona, i patrzył. Patrzył jak jego mama powoli zbliżała się coraz bardziej, wyciągała rękę w kierunku demona. Szukając kontaktu._

_I wtedy demon odpowiedział._

_Opuścił głowę przesuwając się nieco, wyciągając szyję do matki Sama. Powęszył w powietrzu, Sam świetnie słyszał jego oddech wśród poranka. Słyszał głos matki – nie używała żadnych słów, tylko odgłosy, te same pozbawione sensu odgłosy, które wydawała kiedy Sam był chory albo smutny i mruczała mu je do ucha trzymając go w ramionach. To delikatne zaklęcie, szeptane obietnice matczynej miłości, zdawały się działać równie dobrze na demonie jak na chłopcu, bo widział, jak stworzenie zaczyna się kompletnie rozluźniać i zbliżać i Sam wstrzymał oddech, a cały jego świat skurczył się i zatrzymał podczas gdy jego mama delikatnie, czule, położyła dłoń na twardej płytce na chrapach demona._

_Ze swojego miejsca ledwo widział jej uśmiech, całkiem nowy na jej twarzy._

_- Lilit – wyszeptała._

_A pod jej dłonią zaczęło narastać niewielkie światełko._

_Ten spokój, ten jeden moment cudownego piękna przeminął gdy powietrze rozdarł mrożący krew w żyła wrzask, ryk wściekłości, rozszczepił wczesny poranek na dwa światy i Sam także krzyknął, przyciskając rączki do uszu i mocno zaciskając powieki, zwijając się w kulkę. Nie widział co się działo, tylko krzyczał i krzyczał za mamą mając w jej ochronie tą dziecięcą wiarę. Chciał poczuć jej ramiona wokół siebie bo wierzył bezsprzecznie, że one ochronią go przed wszystkim. Sam zwinął się jeszcze ciaśniej gdy uderzył go ostry podmuch wiatru, a demony ryknęły, oba w tym samym czasie. A potem ktoś wrzasnął z bólu._

_- Sam! - Głos jego matki zdołał się przebić do niego przez cały ten hałas, przez jego dłonie na uszach i chłopiec otworzył szeroko oczy chcąc ją znaleźć._

_Cała polana zlała się w jedną plamę, zbyt wiele działo się naraz. Wzrok Sama prześliznął się po niewyraźnej sylwetce białego demona, zignorował go wypatrując, szukając swojej mamy. Zobaczył ją wreszcie na środku polany jak biegnie do niego, ale za nią było coś _potwornego. _Coś_ _ogromnego_ _i_ _ciemnego_ _i przegniłego, skóra złaziła mu z paszczy, niebezpieczne kolce wystawały mu z ciała, ze skrzydeł i z barków i z grzbietu. Było tuż za nią, bardziej przerażające niż cokolwiek co Sam w życiu widział._

_Matka biegła do niego, ale nie była już jak mistyczna mgła. Nie przepływała nad skałami jak powietrze czy woda czy cokolwiek równie szybkiego i chyżego. Potykała się i miotała zupełnie pozbawiona gracji, ale przyziemnie żywa, niezręczne ciało z mięsa i kości i Sam otworzył usta, ale nic z nich nie wyszło._

_Patrzył z niemym przerażeniu jak potwór rozrywał ją na kawałki, jej krzyk był krótki, jak nagły rozbłysk światła, który równie szybko umiera._

_Sam siedział na głazie i patrzył, krew matki zbryzgała mu twarz, jego dłonie trzęsły się, sztywne i nie wiedział co ma z nimi zrobić._

_A pomiędzy nim a samym diabłem nie było zupełnie nic._

_Podszedł do niego, wydzierając szponami rowki w skale, czemu towarzyszył potworny dźwięk. Słońce zwlekało ze wzejściem przez samą jego obecność, Sam nie mógł oddychać. Czuł, że jego ciała próbuje, jego maleńka klatka piersiowa ciężko pracuje by nabrać powietrza, żeby mógł krzyknąć, uciec, ale nie mógł. Mógł jedynie patrzeć w jego żółte oczy, błyszczące szaleństwem i pełne złośliwości, czuł się pod tym spojrzeniem jak złapany w sidła. Widział długą kość jego czaszki, odsłoniętą przez luźny kawał przegniłej skóry zwieszający się bezwładnie z boku jego pyska. Brakowało połowy jednego, długiego ucha, a skrzydła zwisały w strzępach._

_Był martwy._

_Już wtedy był martwy i nic nie mogło go powstrzymać, bo starł się ze śmiercią i wyszedł zwycięzcą._

_Sam usłyszał własny pisk, ale brzmiał on jakby z oddali, dziwnie. Łapa potwora wystrzeliła do przodu i spadła obok na Sama zmuszając go by leżał płasko na ziemi przyciśnięty do niej zestawem szponów tak długich jak jego całe ciało. Nie bolało, jeszcze nie. Nie miał na sobie nawet zadrapania – tylko ciężar jego łapy na piersi gdy pochylał się nad nim. Jego ohydne, żółte oczy wisiały nad nim jak martwe księżyce, a w ich wnętrzu odbijało się światło, perfekcyjne i tak jasne, coraz większe. Bestia zniżyła łeb, otwierając przegniłe szczęki i wywalając zmartwiały język. Sam zaczął się dławić, czując sam zapach, i płakać w panice._

_Pochylił się nas Samem w oczach mając zupełną pewność w dążeniu do celu, _wiedzę_, samoświadomość. To było coś więcej niż zwykły potwór, bardziej jak zwierzę polujące na ofiarę. Miało w sobie całe zło ludzkości zaszyte pod skórą ohydnego drapieżcy._

_Sam był zbyt młody, żeby zrozumieć to wszystko, zbyt mały, żeby to pojąć. Wszystko co widział to były oczy koloru ropy wypływającej z chorej rany, a w nich to światło, a za światłem kryło się czyste zło i wrzasnął tak głośno, jak tylko zdołał, wydał z siebie pełen rozpaczy lament, bo każda cząstka dobra jaka w nim była buntowała się i chciała uciec od tego zła._

_Rozdarte, czarne, krwawe wargi wygięły się w uśmiechu, odsłaniając każdy gnijący kieł, a potwór pochylał się niżej, tak nisko, że Sam zrobił zeza gapiąc się na niego, a łzy ciekły mu we włosy gdy dyszał, a każda jego cząstka drżała w obrzydzeniu i lęku._

_- Sammy!_

_Oczy zbliżały się coraz bardziej, zajmowały cały świat, dominowały go, aż nic innego nie zostało poza chorobliwą zielenią przemieszaną z żółcią, czarne źrenice zwężały się wciąż się powiększając, grożąc, że go pochłoną. W oddali słyszał ciężkie kroki ojca i innych łowców._

_- SAM!_

_Mokry dźwięk jęzora na suchej kości, smród obezwładniający, przyprawiający Sama o wymioty pomiędzy drżącymi wdechami i coś lśniło. Coś zaczynało błyszczeć, rozszerzać się-_

- SAMMY!

Sam obudził się nagle nie mając pojęcia gdzie się znajduje, jego serce dziko waliło mu w piersi.

Wciągnął głęboki oddech w płuca siadając prosto i dysząc ciężko. Wspomnienie matki w jego umyśle było jasne i żywe i wcale nie trudno było zrozumieć dlaczego. Nie po tym co stało się poprzedniego dnia.

Ruby trącała go nosem wydając z siebie ciche skomlenie więc zaczął masować ręką wyrostki kostne nad jej nozdrzami.

- Ćśś, ćśś... Nic mi nie jest. Nic mi nie jest. Wystraszyłem cię? - westchnął opierając się o nią gdy znowu zwinęła się wokół niego – tak, jak najwyraźniej poszli spać. - Przepraszam.

Rzucił okiem wokoło i odkrył, że jest zwinięty w kłębek na kawałku ziemi osłoniętym przez jakieś krzewy, ale tak naprawdę to nie miał zielonego pojęcia gdzie był ani jak się tam dostał.

Przeszukał swoje wspomnienia i wzdrygnął się gdy wróciło do niego jak uciekał z domu z okrzykami „zdrajca" wciąż brzmiącymi mu w uszach. Nie było mowy o powrocie tam, to było pewne. Poza tym, jednakże, wszystko co pamiętał to czepianie się Ruby gdy lecieli nad morzem, a w końcu utrata świadomości na jej grzbiecie.

Miał takie szczęście, że nie spadł w objęcia śmierci.

Gdziekolwiek Ruby ich zabrała on nie miał w tej decyzji nic do powiedzenia. Ostatnie co zobaczył to była linia horyzontu, jego demonica najwyraźniej nie miała najmniejszej ochoty wracać na brzeg. Wtedy tak właściwie w ogóle nie myślał, mózg mu się wyłączył od nadmiaru bólu spowodowanego minionymi wydarzeniami, tym, co stracił. Gdy spojrzał za siebie założył, że Ruby po prostu leciała by oddalić się jak najbardziej od łowców, i że wróci na ląd gdzieś na wschód albo zachód od Lawrence, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, że w okolicznościach przyrody, w których się znalazł nie było nic znajomego, musiał być w błędzie. Sam poczuł jak coś ciężkiego ściąga mu żołądek w dół.

- Ruby... - wymamrotał. - Gdzieś ty nas zabrała?

Niezgrabnie wstał by móc spojrzeć ponad krzakami i nie zdołał powstrzymać głośnego wdechu na widok kompletnie nieznajomego widoku – długi, skalisty kawał ziemi pozbawiony drzew czy jakiejkolwiek osłony, pod stopami więcej kamieni niż ziemi, a wszystko skąpane w szarym świetle księżyca. Było tam parę wysuszonych krzewów, jak te, za którymi znaleźli schronienie, tu i ówdzie wyrośniętych ponad wyrwami i załomami, ale jeśli chodzi o wegetację to to było na tyle. Pustka. Nic tu nie mogło żyć, nic nie oferowało bezpieczeństwa, nigdzie nie można by było wykopać nory, ani uwić gniazda. Nie było też wody, poza oceanem rozbijającym się o brzegi wyspy. Wiedział natychmiast, że to była wyspa bo kamienista ziemia przechodziła w poszarpane skały wokół których Sam widział odległe formy demonów, spacerujących, latających, kilka nawet spało skulonych.

Sam wiedział, że to wyspa bo wiedział, że to Wrota Piekieł. Dom demonów.

- Bogowie, Ruby... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie tu przyniosłaś... - wymruczał kompletnie zaszokowany i nieco przestraszony. Było mu dobrze z Ruby, a czuł się nawet trochę lepiej w obecności innych demonów, ale to nie znaczyło, że one by go nie zabiły gdyby go znalazły. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, co powiedział w wiosce nie miał pewności, że demony nie będą trzymały urazy za cały ten czas kiedy ludzie walczyli przeciwko nim. Ludzie tylko się bronili, pewnie, ale jak to wyglądało z perspektywy demonów, które jako niewolnicy zostały zmuszone do rzucenia się do walki przeciwko stworzeniom uzbrojonym z ostre, metalowe szpony.

Sam nie mógł powiedzieć na pewno, że nie zwrócą się do nienawiści nawet jeśli kontrola Śmierci zostałaby złamana.

Przełknął ciężko ślinę i oparł się z powrotem o Ruby nie chcąc żeby jakiś inny demon go dostrzegł ponad krzakami. Jego umysł automatycznie wrócił do tego, co zaszło dnia poprzedniego – jak został wygnany przez swój klan i rodzinę. Czerpał jakąkolwiek odrobinę chłodnego pocieszenia z tego, że jego ojciec nie chciał widzieć go martwego; a dokładniej, że powiedział, że nie chce patrzeć jak mordują Sama. Nie był pewny, czy ta myśl w ogóle niosła jakąś pociechę – w końcu to zaledwie parę centymetrów od ostatecznego dna.

Które było tam, gdzie był wraz ze swoimi ludźmi, z których kilkoro radośnie zrzuciłoby go z klifu do morza jak śmiecia. Jak najgorszego kryminalistę. Którym, Sam pomyślał sobie, tak właściwie to był, w ich oczach. Zdrajcą, który zaprzyjaźnił się z wrogiem, ale przynajmniej to było prawdą. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Ruby. Po prostu nie uważał, że to równało się wyrokowi wygnania ze swojego ludu. Nie chciał żeby ginęli równie mocno, jak nie chciał, żeby zginęły demony.

Wyraz twarzy Bobby'ego, smutny i zrezygnowany, to zimne rozczarowanie, jakby Sam zdradził jego personalnie, i to, że nie powiedział, że Sam musi umrzeć, ale jednocześnie nie zgłosił sprzeciwu kiedy inni proponowali. Duchowny Jim patrzył z żalem i miłością, boleśnie, ale nie mówił ani słowa.

Sam mógł sobie wyobrazić swojego ojca, przygwożdżonego do stołu jadalnego w ich domu tamtej nocy, łykając słód raz za razem z tym ciężkim wyrazem twarzy. Tym, który dla Sama był zawsze zamkniętą księgą, jak zmęczenie całego świata, którego nie dało się wymazać, nie ważne ile lat minęło. Wyobrażał sobie ojca pijącego, aż wreszcie udało mu się zasnąć, a potem wstającego znów by poprowadzić okręty.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że rankiem wypłyną na Piekielne Wrota, po dramatycznej ucieczce Sama. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że następny dzień przyniesie statki, a kolejny, wojnę.

Sam skrzywił się.

Przewrócił się na drugi bok, wcisnął głowę w zgięcie łapy Ruby i poczuł jak rozkłada się jedno z jej skrzydeł, którym przykryła go jak kocem. Sam starał się zasnąć znowu i dał z siebie wszystko, by w ogóle nie myśleć o Deanie.

**/txtbreak/**

* Caer Caradoc – wzgórze leżące w hrabstwie Shropshire w Anglii, ma 495 metrów nad poziomem morza. Na jego szczycie znajduje się fort z późnej epoki brązu lub epoki żelaza, od nazwy którego pochodzi nazwa wzgórza. Fort nosi imię _Caer Caradog _co po walijsku znaczy _fort Caradoga_. Według lokalnych legend było to ostatni bastion Caractacusa – wodza klanu Catuvellauni, syna króla Cunobelinusa, który prowadził Brytów do walki przeciwko rzymskim legionom przez 9 lat, po czym został zdradzony przez królową Brygantów Carthismandu i w 51 roku dostał się do niewoli. Zabrano go do Rzymu gdzie cesarz Klaudiusz go ułaskawił.

**Wstawiam dzisiaj bo tak mam w rozpisce chociaż nie mam pojęcia co mi się porobiło z kolejnością. Teraz już wszystko naprawione :)**

**A poza tym dzięki i cześć **Katrisie **za fav i follow :)**

**Do zobaczenia!**


	9. Część VIII

Czekanie na okręty następnego dnia było najbliższym torturom doznaniem, jakiego Sam kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

Czuł się tak jakby stał na skraju przepaści i nie miał nic, żeby zająć umysł. Nie mógł iść pozwiedzać Piekielnych Wrót, nie jeśli nie chciał ryzykować, że Żółtooka Śmierć dowie się o jego obecności, co pozostawiało go z jedyną opcją siedzenia za krzakami podczas gdy Ruby odleciała zapolować i złowić ryby. Sam obserwował ją z ich kryjówki, podążał za nią wzrokiem gdy ślizgała się nad falami, unosiła na wietrze niemal w miejscu przeszukując ciemne morze za ofiarą, ale jego umysł był gdzie indziej.

Jego sen był cudownie pozbawiony marzeń, ale świadomość natychmiast powróciła z obrazami mężczyzn i kobiet, których znał całe swoje życie, patrzących na niego z przerażeniem i zdradą, z obrazami swojego odejścia z domu, wiedząc, że nigdy już tam nie powróci. Świadomy tego, że wciąż miał szansę uciec, przeżyć życie umiarkowanie spokojnie, nie miał pojęcia, czy będzie zdolny do w ogóle jakiegokolwiek życia jeśli teraz miał odejść. Gdyby zostawił demony i swój lud by walczyli ze sobą i pomarli pod kontrolą Żółtookiej Śmierci – w końcu Śmierć używał ludzi jak marionetki nie mniej niż demony, tylko na inny sposób.

Jakież to było proste, zmanipulować ich by nienawidzili i bali się demonów, co ostatecznie prowadziło do decyzji zniszczenia ich wszystkich, nawet za cenę własnych żyć w tym głupim przedsięwzięciu.

Więc, tak. Sam mógł uciec.

Uciec jak tchórz od wszystkich swoich zobowiązań i dowieść prawdy w ich oskarżeniach.

Zacisnął dłonie na łokciach obejmując rękami nogi.

Uniósł głowę gdy silny podmuch wiatru zasygnalizował powrót Ruby, patrzył jak wylądowała, opierając się dla równowagi na przednich łapach. Spojrzała na niego, a potem zrzuciła mu na kolana sporą rybę. Sam ledwie zdołał ją złapać.

- Szlag! - zaklął szamocząc się, wreszcie znajdując pewny chwyt na śliskiej rybie, która wciąż słabo walczyła o życie. - Więc to dla mnie?

Ona tylko na niego popatrzyła. Widział wcześniej jak łapie cztery czy pięć podobnych i połyka je w powietrzu, w całości, i zdecydował, że musiała się już najeść. On sam nie czuł się akurat za bardzo głodny, ale wiedział, że to tylko nerwy. Musiał coś zjeść, a mogłoby to dodatkowo rozproszyć jego ponure myśli.

Na szczęście kiedy Ruby po niego przyszła (na bogów, to było coś – musiała usłyszeć jego krzyk i pośpieszyć my z pomocą; _uratowała_ go) miał wciąż przy sobie swój nóż i teraz wyciągnął go zza paska by szybko zabić i rozciąć rybę. Żyjąc blisko morza przez całe swoje życie (i to zapewne było na _tyle_ jeśli o tym mowa), czyszczenie i przyrządzanie ryb było jak druga natura. Szybko i sprawnie pozbył się większości ości na razie zostawiając skórę. W domu nieczęsto widywał ryby tej wielkości, kiedy łodzie przypływały z powrotem i wyciągano zdobycze na pomosty, a wszyscy pracowali zgodnie by przenieść je do wioski. Sam mógł jedynie zgadywać, że rybacy nie mogli zapuszczać się aż do Piekielnych Wrót, więc demonom dostawały się lepsze zdobycze z głębokiego oceanu.

Ruby patrzyła ciekawie jak pracował. Wreszcie położył rybę na kamieniu i za pomocą suchych liści i gałązek wzniecił mały ogień, krzesząc iskry przez uderzenie nożem o głaz. Nie miał wystarczająco dużo chrustu na prawdziwy ogień, zdecydował więc, że reszta będzie się musiała upiec na żarze, a popiołu pozbędzie się razem ze skórą. Pochylił się i dmuchnął na tlące się liście aż zaczęły emitować porządne ciepło, wreszcie zagrzebał rybę między nimi za pomocą, logicznie, grubszego patyka.

Pamiętał jak zrobili to z Deanem na plaży jak byli młodsi, kiedy Dean był pełen złości i ognia, a Sam martwy i zimny jak gwiazdy.

Dean zaklął i prawie wrzucił swój patyk w żar niszcząc całą swoją ciężką pracę. Ledwo zdołał się powstrzymać, zamiast tego odczołgując się od ognia i zostawiając ryby samym sobie.

Sam pamiętał żywo jak Dean rzucał kamienie do morza i patrzył jak znikają wśród fal. Pamiętał jak on sam siedział spokojnie na plaży podczas gdy brat wściekał się na morze jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Pamiętał jak Dean zaczął krzyczeć na niego, żeby coś powiedział, cokolwiek, bo Sam nie odezwał się od czasu pogrzebu, żeby coś zrobił, a nie tylko tam siedział i się patrzył. Pamiętał jak brat nim potrząsnął krzycząc mu w twarz i rozpryskując wokół kropelki śliny jak słoną wodę, a potem ostre ukłucie policzka, którego Sam zupełnie się nie spodziewał i zrozumiał co się stało dopiero gdy odwrócił czerwieniejącą głowę z powrotem do Deana, którego twarz była maską szoku.

Dean objął go później, gdy słońce zaszło, a oni znaleźli wystarczająco drewna na małe ognisko. Dean wziął go w ramiona i trzymał, przepraszając i obiecując nigdy więcej go nie uderzyć – obietnica, której przez te wszystkie lata dotrzymał – obiecując, że zrobi wszystko, żeby tylko Sam znów zaczął mówić.

Kiedy ogień wygasł i nie mieli już czym go ożywić Dean złapał im parę rybek z przybrzeżnego jeziorka, które zostawiło za sobą cofające się morze, a następnie zagrzebał je w żarzących się węgielkach, żeby się podpiekły. Obaj siedzieli w ciszy.

Czekali razem na swój marny posiłek przez ponad godzinę, w końcu zaczynając razem grać w gry i rysować na piasku – niewinne obrazki jak potwory i walczący z nimi wspaniali bohaterowie, nie to, co Dean zaczął rysować kilka lat później, czyli obrzydliwie skarykaturowane części męskiej i damskiej anatomii tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jaką minę zrobi Sam – przez tamten moment byli zwyczajnie dwoma braćmi, a nie ocalałymi po śmierci ich matki.

Zjedli razem rybę i to był pierwszy i ostatni dzień kiedy jego brat go uderzył. Jeden z najlepszych dni w jego życiu.

Sam zagryzł materiał koszuli z nadgarstka czując jak przelewa się przez niego gorzka wściekłość.

Następnego dnia umrze – umrze wiedząc, że postępuje właściwie. Pokaże im wszystkim jakim tchórzem nie jest, a oni pewnie i tak zapamiętają go jedynie jako zdrajcę i głupca. Będą pluli na jego imię, a jego ojciec się zapije, marszcząc brwi za każdym razem gdy ktoś odważy się wspomnieć przy nim imię Sama lub Mary, ale niewiele robiąc poza tym i może Jim będzie trochę smutny przez chwilę zanim zajmie się nauczaniem przyszłych pokoleń łowców.

I tylko Dean zapłacze po swoim młodszym braciszku.

No nie, kogo on chce oszukać? Pojutrze wszyscy już będą martwi.

- Kurwa – powiedział pod nosem kopiąc grudkę ziemi i Ruby podniosła głowę patrząc na niego ciekawie. Raz jeden nie odpowiedział.

Był wściekły. Nie na nią, tylko na niesprawiedliwość świata.

Mógł uciec, ale nie chciał.

Nie będzie walczył, ale zginie.

Umrze za swój lud i za demony po równo, a oni wszyscy będą go mieli za wroga.

Życie po prostu nie było sprawiedliwe.

Wbijał wściekłe spojrzenie w dołek z ogniem aż ryba przyciemniała i wyjął ją do wystygnięcia na pobliski kamień. Jej zapach sprawiał, że ślina napłynęła mu do ust, a w brzuchu zaburczało. Przyznał wreszcie, że pomiędzy napadami emocji, od których robiło mu się niedobrze był jednak głodny. Gdy już ostygła wystarczająco, żeby nie spalił sobie palców ostrożnie zdjął z ryby skórę oblizując dłonie z soczystego tłuszczu i zapakował kawały mięsa do ust. Kilka mniejszych ości wypluł, ale większość i tak zjadł i nawet nie zauważył, zbyt głodny by marudzić. Ruby patrzyła na upieczone kawałki martwej ryby jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że był w stanie zrobić coś takiego cudownej, świeżej rybce, ale Sam zignorował ją.

Zamiast tego myślał o wyrazie twarzy Deana gdy po niego przyszli, złapali go i krzyczeli by go uśmiercić. Myślał o oczach brata, pełnych strachu i skupionych tylko na nim gdy jedynie sygnał od Sama powstrzymywał go przed próbą ochrony brata – bo tylko by się pogrążył przychodząc mu z pomocą.

Myślał o tym jak Dean nie potrafił zabić Lilit i miał nadzieję, że nawet jeśli nie zrobi z życiem już nic innego, nawet jeśli umrze za ludzi, którzy darzą go jedynie nienawiścią i uważają go za nic, że choć jedna osoba będzie go pamiętać.

Jedna osoba spojrzy na demony i będzie wiedziała, że są czymś więcej niż krwiożerczymi pionkami w grze, w której nigdy nie chciały brać udziału.

Zanim nadeszła noc Sam zobaczył światła okrętów przybijających do brzegu. Widział jak ludzie zaczęli ustawiać obóz. Wiedział, że musi tą osobę zobaczyć ostatni raz.

Zanim zginął musiał zobaczyć brata.

Wślizgnięcie się do obozu było łatwe. Trudniej było mu przekonać Ruby, żeby została z tyłu.

Po wczorajszym dniu, po tym jak zmusił ją, żeby go zostawiła tylko po to, żeby niemal dał się zabić uparła się, żeby nie opuszczać jego boku. Nalegał, że nic mu nie będzie, ale one spojrzała na niego, jakby go zrozumiała, i widział jej wzroku sceptycyzm. Skończyło się na tym, że razem z nim podkradła się na skraj obozu i tam została. Wydawała się uspokojona tym, że w razie potrzeby jest blisko.

Sam musiał przyznać, że jest wdzięczny za wsparcie.

Mżyło odrobinę i wszyscy łowcy łażący między namiotami mieli na głowach kaptury. W tej kwestii mu się poszczęściło – Sam mógł ukryć w ten sposób twarz i nikt nie zacząłby mu się przypatrywać bliżej. W końcu łowcy byli przecież jedynymi ludźmi na wyspie, trzymali straże tylko na wypadek demonów. Jeden więcej człowiek idący przez obóz będzie wzięty za kolejnego członka wyprawy i o nic nie podejrzewany.

Sam wyciągnął swój kaptur zza koszuli, naciągnął go na głowę i z taką ochroną przed małymi kropelkami deszczu wszedł między namioty, z większości których świeciło światło. Drgnął kiedy przechodził obok ogniska, a zgromadzeni wokół niego łowcy ryknęli śmiechem wznosząc toasty na cześć spodziewanego zwycięstwa. To było durne – myślenie, że wygrają tylko dlatego, że mieli jakiś łuczek i aroganckie przekonanie, że takie jest ich przeznaczenie.

Jutrzejszy dzień miał przynieść krew i śmierć i niewiele poza tym, i po co? Dla obietnicy złożonej jedenaście lat wstecz, złożonej w bólu i złości.

Po tylu pokoleniach walki z naturą by przeżyć do jutra ludzie Lawrence nie zostali pokonani przez chłód, zimę, ani nawet złośliwą ziemię, tylko przez upartą dumę Winchesterów.

Sam pokręcił głową. Nie powinien być ani trochę zaskoczony.

Znalezienie namiotu Deana nie stanowiło problemu, ale za to było niebezpieczne. W końcu, Dean będzie razem z ojcem. Po co wystawiać im osobne namioty i zużywać zapasy tylko dla ich wygody. Sam kręcił się po centrum obozu niezadowolony z tego ile ziemi dzieliło go od bezpieczeństwa – od Ruby. Postarał się najlepiej jak mógł, żeby zignorować wszystkie najgorsze scenariusze, które oferował mu jego umysł, sceny, w których Ruby pędziła przez obóz, a łowcy wyciągali bronie, żeby ją zamordować na długo zanim zdołała dotrzeć do Sama. Ten niepokój sprawiał, że miał ochotę się pospieszyć, biec, ale wiedział, że to by nic nie dało Ruby, gdyby go złapano. Jeśli coś wyciągnął z ostatniego razu to to, że coś w tym stylu tylko zwiększało prawdopodobieństwo, że demonica narazi się na niebezpieczeństwo.

Nareszcie, Sam dojrzał swojego ojca z jakimiś innymi łowcami, stali z pochylonymi głowami i rozmawiali cicho, najwyraźniej omawiając strategię na następny dzień. Cokolwiek to była za strategia, która pozwoliłaby im walczyć naraz z setkami demonów. Sam potrząsnął głową.

Ostrożnie zbliżył się do klap przy wejściu do głównego namiotu i szukając dziury za sobą, macając dłonią. Rozejrzał się wokół sprawdzając wszystkie uliczki aż był pewny, że nikt nie patrzył się w jego stronę i szybko wśliznął się do środka, pozwalając klapom opaść za sobą, żeby go ukryły.

- Hej! - Głos Deana rozbrzmiał natychmiast, bo namiot był stanowczo za mały, żeby takie nagłe wtargnięcie pozostało niezauważone, i Sam okręcił się szybko. - Co ty tu-...

W tamtym momencie Dean przerwał, a wyraz twarzy zmienił mu się z lekkiego poirytowania w szok. Mrugnął kilka razy rozchylając odrobiną usta i Sam poczuł jak coś w jego piersi się zaciska. To był prawdopodobnie ostatni raz gdy dane mu będzie zobaczyć Deana. Ostatni raz, kiedy będzie mógł zobaczyć twarz brata, jego oczy i całego tego mężczyznę, kiedyś chłopca, którego darzył tak głęboką admiracją.

Dean, który nigdy nie był taki sam po śmierci ich matki, ale który zawsze pozostawał bratem Sama.

Durna, niedorzeczna miłość życia Sama.

- Sam - powiedział Dean zachrypniętym głosem i Sam stwierdził, że skoro jutro ma umrzeć, to równie dobrze może wziąć z tego ile się da.

Rzucił się na Deana, ciasno owijając swoje ramiona wokół szyi brata i wcisnął twarz w jego ramię. Dean, zaskoczony, odruchowo uniósł ramiona, ale dopiero po kilku długich uderzeniach serca z wahaniem objął nimi Sama w pasie.

- ...powiesz im, że tu jestem? - zapytał nieśmiało Sam. Brzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy w domu, krzycząc i walcząc o coś całym sobą.

- Nie – odparł cicho Dean. Jego uścisk nieco się zacieśnił.

- Nie mogę wrócić do domu. - To nie było pytanie.

- Nie, nie możesz. - To nie była odpowiedź.

Stali tam tak we dwójkę, na samym środku rodzinnego namiotu, w którym bogactwo broni leżało porozkładane na kocach, które miały służyć jako łóżka, wszystkie ostrza czyste i naostrzone, gotowe zadawać śmierć. Sam kapał na Deana, krople deszczu moczyły ubranie starszego brata, ale żaden się nie ruszał.

- Nie rób tego, Dean – poprosił w końcu Sam. Błagał. Nie chciał tam jutro swojego brata. Chciał, żeby Dean żył. Chciał tego z wielu różnych przyczyn, z których nie najmniej ważną było to, że tylko Dean był zdolny poprowadzić ich lud ku lepszej przyszłości. Najważniejszą jednak było to, żeby świat nie stracił Deana.

- Muszę. - Brat potrząsnął głową. - Sam, to nasza _rodzina-_

- Nasza _rodzina_ i tak już od ciebie zbyt dużo wzięła. Po prostu... po prostu tego nie rób, Dean. Nie chce, żebyś zginął.

- Może my-

Sam odsunął się wtedy, nie wystarczająco, żeby opuścić uścisk, ale odchylił głowę wystarczająco, żeby móc spojrzeć na Deana.

- Oszukuj mnie ile chcesz, ale nie oszukuj sam siebie. To jest samobójstwo. Dla ciebie, dla taty... Dla wszystkich. Demony zginą i wy zginiecie, a Żółtooka Śmierć będzie się zaśmiewał nad naszymi martwymi ciałami.

- „Naszymi"? - zapytał Dean marszcząc brwi. Sam tylko pokręcił głową.

- Nie, posłuchaj mnie. To nic złego uciec od kogoś, kto każe ci zrobić coś złego. Nie jesteś tchórzem jeśli stajesz przeciwko temu- temu szaleństwu!

- Ćśś! Bogowie, Sam. - Dean rozejrzał się wokół. - Do jasnej cholery, zabiją cię. Tata cię już nie uratuje. Nigdy by cię nie chciał skrzywdzić, ale po wczorajszym – po tym jak Ruby przyleciała i odszedłeś z nią... Nie ma szans, żeby ich teraz zatrzymać.

Sam tylko zacisnął usta, a kiedy znowu się odezwał jego głos był cichy i stanowczy.

- Pozwoliłbym im, gdyby to ich powstrzymało przed braniem udziału w tej bitwie.

- Sam! - syknął Dean, szeroko otwierając oczy. - _Nie mów _tak. Kurde, co z tobą nie tak?

- Ty i Tata od lat próbowaliście mnie zmusić, żebym przestał bać się śmierci, Dean. Co się zmieniło?

- _Nic _się nie zmieniło.

- Więc dlaczego cały jesteś niezadowolony, że znalazłem coś, za co naprawdę warto umrzeć?

- Bo nic nie jest warte twojej śmierci! - Głos Deana nie był przyciszony, ani ukradkowy i jego oświadczenie ukrył tylko gwar obozu wokół nich. Wciąż, obaj chłopcy odczekali kilka uderzeń serca czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź zanim znów zaczęli mówić. - _Podobało mi się _to, że byłeś tchórzem, Sam. Lubiłem wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczny.

- Nigdy nie byłem tchórzem, dupku. Czy wy tego nie rozumiecie? _Żadne _z was tego nie rozumie? Zobaczyłem jak moja mama jest rozrywana na kawałki tuż przede mną i Żółtooka Śmierć zajrzał mi w głąb _duszy_. Żadne z was nie musiało z czymś takim żyć. Nie byłem _tchórzem. _Byłem czterolatkiem, który starał się samemu wyjść na prostą. I chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, walcie się wszyscy za to, jak mnie traktowaliście.

- Sam-

- Nie! Czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie jak to było? Naprawdę myślałem, że jestem nic nie wart. Na prawdę uważałem, że do niczego się nie nadaję. Myślałem, że jako syn przynoszę wstyd i nigdy niczego nie osiągnę. Ale wszyscy się mylili. Byłem dobrym przywódcą. Ogarnąłem żniwa. Pomogłem naprawiać stare domy. Rozdawałem jedzenie dopóki morze się nie uspokoiło i walczyłem kiedy przyszły demony. Cały ten czas byłem _dobrym człowiekiem _i najwyraźniej potrzebowałem, żeby cholerny _d__emon _mi to pokazał, bo moja rodzina jakoś się nie kwapiła!

- Sam! - Dean zatkał bratu usta dłonią i Sam rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Dean opuścił wzrok, a potem spojrzał w bok. - ...masz rację, dobra? I jeśli to cokolwiek dla ciebie znaczy, przepraszam. Powinienem był cię posłuchać. Może... Może już dawno temu. Ale _ja _też miałem problemy i chcę, żebyś przestał mnie obwiniać za to, że radzę sobie z nimi w jedyny sposób, jaki znam. To... To, że pozwalałem ludziom traktować cię jakbyś był niczym, to wszystko moja wina. Ale walczenie z demonami i dołączenie do łowców i bycie blisko Taty? Za to nie będę przepraszał. Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która musiała sobie poradzić ze śmiercią Mamy. Ty musiałeś to zobaczyć, a ja... tak strasznie cię przepraszam, Sammy. Ale to ciebie zabrała ze sobą. - Dean ciężko przełknął śliną i zacisnął szczękę. - To ciebie chciała mieć przy sobie tamtej nocy. Nie Tatę. Nie... nie mnie. Miałem ją przez cztery lata zanim się pojawiłeś i i tak ciebie kochała bardziej niż mnie. Zawsze tak było.

- Dean... - Sam zmiękł, nie mógł inaczej, i uniósł jedną dłoń, tylko po to, by znów opuścić ją na ramię Deana. Nigdy tak nie myślał o matce – o tym, że kochała kogoś mocniej, a kogoś mniej. Zawsze wydawała się mieć tyle miłości do rozdania. Ale to może tylko perspektywa tego, kogo darzyła najgłębszą miłością.

- I rozumiem, że to nie twoja wina. Teraz to rozumiem. Ale...-

- Winiłeś mnie?

- ...może. Trochę.

- Dean. - Sam pokręcił głową zamykając oczy. Zwiesił głowę i naszła go myśl, że to niedorzeczne, że to się działo teraz, że naprawiali wszystko _teraz_. Na zewnątrz brzękały stare naczynia i łowcy chodzili wokół załatwiając sobie jedzenie z zapasów, które przywieźli ze sobą. Prawdopodobnie tylko na jedną noc – stawiali wszystko na jedną kartę. Albo wrócą do domu jutro, albo nigdy.

To niedorzeczne, że trzeba było końca ich klanu, że czekali do ostatniej nocy przed ostatnim świtem zanim on i Dean wypracowali wreszcie wszystkie zgrzyty i oczyścili atmosferę między sobą.

A Sam mógł tylko marzyć, że zrobili to lata temu bo mieliby wtedy więcej czasu na bycie braćmi, a mniej na popełnianie błędów.

- I rozumiem dlaczego bardziej kochała ciebie. Rozumiem dlaczego ktokolwiek- - Dean urwał, jego głos brzmiał tak dziwnie, a kciuk przez moment dotykał szczęki Sama. To jak Dean był na nim skupiony, jak na niego patrzył – prosto w niego, nie dlatego, że czegoś szukał, ale dla _niego, _wywołało rumieniec na twarzy Sama. - Przepraszam – mówił dalej Dean. - Za to, że traktowałem cię tak gównianie. Że sprawiłem, że nie wierzyłeś, że-

Wzruszył jedynie ramionami, odwracając wzrok.

- Mnie kochasz? - spytał Sam z małym uśmiechem.

- Miałem powiedzieć „mnie obchodzisz" - fuknął Dean.

- Tęskniłem za tobą – odparł Sam szczerze. Dean spojrzał z góry na niego i wyraz jego twarzy nieco złagodniał, a jeśli Sam się nie mylił, to nawet szyja Deana trochę się zaczerwieniła. Wyglądał na odrobinę winnego, a nie o to Samowi chodziło.

- Prze-

Tym razem to Sam położył dłoń na ustach brata.

- Nie mów znowu, że przepraszasz – powiedział patrząc na Deana. - Obaj namieszaliśmy. Szkoda tylko, że dopiero teraz chciało nam się to wyprostować.

Dean złapał rękę Sama, żeby ją odciągnąć i Sam zadrżał gdy kciuk Deana dotknął wnętrza jego nadgarstka.

- Przestań mówić jakbyśmy mieli nie przeżyć jutra.

- Jest spora szansa-

- Pieprzyć to.

- Dean-

- Kurwa. Nie stracę już nikogo więcej. Nie ciebie, Sammy. Nie ciebie, a sam też nie zamierzam się wymeldować.

- Dean, ja muszę to zatrzymać. Muszę- Ta wojna zabije wszystkich, na których mi zależy, żadne deklaracje nie zatrzymają kłów i szponów, które na ciebie jutro spadną.

- Nie mogę zostawić Taty, stary. Po prostu... _nie mogę._

- Ale widziałeś Ruby – błagał Sam świadomy swojej rosnącej desperacji. - _Wiesz, _że nie wszystkie są złe.

- Nic nie _wiem. _Ja... nie jestem już taki pewny, jak byłem kiedyś. Ale nawet jeślibym odmówił, to co dalej? Co miałbym zrobić? Stanąć przeciwko całej armii łowców?

Sam nie odezwał się i po sekundzie oczy Deana rozszerzyły się, a dłonie natychmiast znalazły się na ramionach Sama.

- Sam, _nie. _Zabiją cię jak tylko cię zobaczą. Przecież nie będzie im przykro jak się dostaniesz w krzyżowy ogień.

- Mam coś do zrobienia, Dean. To wszystko jest złe. To jest... _złe._

- Po prostu odejdź. Weź swojego- Weź Ruby i odejdź. Polećcie w jakieś miejsce, o którym nigdy nie słyszeliśmy i tam przeżyj życie. Zasługujesz na to.

- A co z tobą? - zażądał ze złością Sam. - Zasługujesz na przedwczesną śmierć, czy coś takiego? A co z Tatą? Co ze wszystkimi innymi łowcami? To moi przyjaciele, mój lud. I... no dobrze, może w tej chwili chcą mojej śmierci, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że _są _moim ludem. A nie mogę im też pozwolić na to, żeby wymazali istnienie demonów. Nie jestem tchórzem. Nie będę uciekał.

- Stary, jesteś moim bratem – odparł Dean jakby to było nic. Jakby to była najłatwiejsza rzecz na świecie. Jakby to było wszystkim. - Nie chcę, żebyś _zginął. _

- A tobie się wydaje, że mam ochotę patrzeć jak ty umierasz? Muszę to zrobić, Dean. Muszę zrobić _coś. _Mama by tego wszystkiego nie chciała.

- Sam-

Nagły dźwięk przy wejściu do namiotu sprawił, że Sam aż podskoczył, a serce waliło mu w piersi. Obaj z Deanem przestali oddychać wbijając wzrok w płachtę, na której widniał czyjś cień. Przez materiał usłyszeli głos ich ojca, jak mówił przez ramię do kogoś. Dean zacisnął dłonie jeszcze mocniej wbijając palce w ramiona Sama.

Minutę później cień oddalił się, przywołany przez nowy inny głos, obszedł namiot dookoła i udał się w innym kierunku.

Sam wypuścił oddech z płuc.

- Było blisko – wymamrotał Dean.

- Muszę iść. - Sam odwrócił się do brata, który kręcił głową.

- Nie skończyliśmy, Sam.

- Nie mogę zostać.

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Rozmowa z Tatą to lepsza opcja niż jakiś szalony wyskok. Nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Może sobie być wkurwiony, ale to wciąż twój tata. Tak długo jak zostaniesz tutaj i nikt cię nie widzi nie powie innym, że tu jesteś – a jak już przy tym jesteśmy, to jak się tu w ogóle dostałeś? - Dean potrząsnął głową. - Nieważne. Możemy cię... ukryć, albo coś – aż będziesz mógł dostać się z powrotem do Ruby, albo do łodzi. I nie obchodzi mnie co masz do powiedzenia, nie pozwolę ci umrzeć, ani jutro, ani żadnego dnia po tym. Więc możesz co najwyżej usiąść i się zamknąć bo cię stąd nie wypuszczę dopóki Tata nie wróci, więc lepiej się przyzwyczaj-

Sam podciągnął się bliżej w uścisku Deana, zamiast się odepchnąć i przycisnął usta do ust brata.

Słuchał. Naprawdę. Tylko, że bardzo trudno było mu się skoncentrować kiedy Dean zachowywał się tak nieskończenie jak _Dean _na temat całej tej sprawy. I to nie jak Dean z ostatnich kilku lat, ale jak ten Dean z ich dzieciństwa. Ten Dean, w którym Sam się zakochał kiedy miał zaledwie cztery lata i nie wiedział czym jest miłość, poza tym, że sprawiała, że czuł jakby jego serce było wypełnione do granic.

Nigdy nie planował powiedzieć tego bratu, ale następnego dnia czekała go śmierć.

Równie dobrze może uszczknąć z tego coś dla siebie.

Uścisk Deana rozluźnił się z szoku gdy Sam opadał z powrotem na pięty i tym razem łatwo zrzucił z siebie jego ramiona, a potem zrobił krok w tył. Uśmiechnął się do brata – radośnie, ale z pożegnaniem.

- Ja też cię kocham – powiedział prosto. Jego miłość różniła się od tej braterskiej miłości Deana; była chora, ale równie prawdziwa. Wargi Sama były ciepłe i wilgotne, choć Dean stał zmrożony i nie reagował. - Tak tylko, żebyś wiedział.

Dean wciąż się na niego gapił z otwartymi ustami i Sam nie chciał słyszeć tego, co zaraz miał mu powiedzieć brat, jak tylko odzyska kontrolę nad sobą i poczuje falę obrzydzenia. W końcu głównym powodem Sama było to, że nie będzie musiał żyć z następstwem swoich czynów.

Po tym już nigdy nie zobaczy brata.

- Pa, Dean – powiedział, wyrażając się najprościej jak się dało i to zdawało się wytrącić Deana z jego stuporu, ale za późno. Sam już się odwracał i wybiegał z namiotu, naciągając kaptur na głowę, i usłyszał jak Dean wybiega za nim, usłyszał jak syczy za nim _Sam! _tuż przed wejściem do namiotu, ale było już za późno, nie mógł go dogonić bez przyciągania uwagi innych. Bez przyciągania uwagi łowców do Sama.

Sam nie patrzył za siebie, po prostu truchtał pomiędzy namiotami, zygzakiem, żeby upewnić się, że zgubił brata, aż światła ognisk i latarni zostały za jego plecami i zaczął się wspinać na zbocze do miejsca, w którym zostawił Ruby.

Wciąż czuł na swoich ustach pocałunek.

Zanosiło się na długą noc.

_Ziemia była twarda od mrozu gdy składali w niej mamę Sama. Trzeba było sześciu mężczyzn by kopali przez dwa dni, aż w końcu otwór był wystarczająco głęboki._

_Zamknęli ją w drewnianym pudle, a rzeźbiarz wyrzeźbił na nim obrazek słońca i ostu._

_Za pomocą lin opuścili ją do ziemi, a Sam stał wraz z bratem obok i patrzył. Miał w rączce bukiet na wpół zgniecionych wrzosów, które zebrał tamtego ranka i zanim zaczęli wrzucać ziemię szybko pochylił się i pozwolił kwiatkom opaść na trumnę._

_Stał na brzegu grobu i patrzył jak dziura zaczyna się wypełniać._

_Nie czuł jakby mama naprawdę była w tamtym pudle. Wiedział, że nie żyła, rozumiał to, ale wciąż nie miało to dla niego żadnego sensu. To pudło było takie zwyczajne, nie miało w sobie nic ludzkiego, nic z jego matki i łatwo było sobie wyobrazić, że jest puste. Sam patrzył jak spadały na nie grudki ziemi, aż zasłoniły je zupełnie, a on wciąż trwał._

_- Sam – odezwał się z boku Dean i chłopiec wreszcie uniósł wzrok. Czuł na twarzy ostry powiew wiatru, ale znacznie mniej przyjemne były łzy, które po niej spłynęły. Pociągnął nosem, a kiedy uniósł wzrok zobaczył, że twarz Deana była jak wykuta z kamienia i zupełnie sucha._

_- Przestań płakać – rozkazał Dean ze złością. Sam pociągnął znów nosem i postarał się ze wszystkich sił, ale łzy nie chciały przestać płynąć. Podniósł rączkę i potarł policzki starając się wyczyścić twarz. Czekał aż Dean go obejmie, jak zawsze kiedy Sam płakał – czekał na ciepły szept Deana w uchu, kiedy mówił mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale Dean nie wyciągnął do niego ramion, a zamiast miękkości Sam usłyszał w jego głosie obrzydzenie._

_Kiedy otworzył oczy Dean patrzył na niego, jego własne oczy pełne byłby czarnej burzy i Sam się wystraszył bo Dean w ogóle nie wyglądał jak jego brat. Zupełnie nie przypominał tego brata, którego Sam znał i chłopiec zaczął się zastanawiać gdzie odszedł Dean._

_- Przestań się zachowywać jak dzieciak – rozkazał mu Dean i kopnął grudkę ziemi tak, że wpadła do grobu. - Odeszła, a twoje beczenie jej nie wróci._

_Urwał czekając aż Sam mu odpowie, ale oddech chłopca utknął mu w gardle, Sam starał się coś zrobić, przestać płakać, wykonać polecenie Deana, ale nie mógł._

_- Powiedz coś – zażądał Dean. Minęły całe dnie odkąd Sam się odezwał. Odkąd jego mama została mu odebrana, zabrana z łóżka i na polanę. Sam otworzył usta i tak zostały, ale nic z nich nie wyszło. - Cholera, powiedz coś!_

_- No już – przerwał im głos i Sam zobaczył duchownego Jima, który położył rękę na ramieniu Deana. - Nie potrzeba nam tu nic takiego. Dlaczego nie wrócisz do wioski? A ja się upewnię, że Sam dotrze do domu bezpiecznie._

_Sam nie chciał, żeby Dean sobie poszedł. Chciał się skulić w ramionach starszego braciszka tak jak zawsze, ale Dean w ogóle nie patrzył na niego. Dean patrzył na grób z tą płonącą wściekłością w oczach, aż w końcu odwrócił się, strząsnął z siebie dłoń Jima, burknął _„dobra" _i odszedł._

_- W porządku, synu? - spytał Jim i Sam otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć, ale tak jak wcześniej z Deanem nic z nich nie wyszło._

_- No cóż – kontynuował Jim głosem, w którym było za dużo zrozumienia. - W takim razie dobrze... Zostań tutaj, możesz. Twój tata i ja będziemy tam niedaleko. Powiedz nam jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował._

_Jim stał tam i patrzył na niego najwyraźniej czekając na konkretną odpowiedź, której Sam nie mógł przywołać. W końcu zdobył się na to, by skinąć słabo głową i to zdało się załagodzić troskę mężczyzny, który podszedł do ojca sama stojącego obok niewielkiego zagajnika._

_Grób był teraz w połowie pełny. Caleb i Ellen oboje machali łopatami, raz za razem nabierając i zrzucając ziemię i Sam zauważył, że oni też nie płakali. Dean miał rację – nikt inny nie płakał. Nawet ich ojciec. Ale Sam i tak nie potrafił zatrzymać łez nie ważne jak mocno się starał. Nawet kiedy wstrzymywał oddech, usta mu drżały, a pierś trzęsła się nierówno, aż zamykał oczy, unosił ramionka i łzy znowu płynęły bo jego mama była w tamtym pudle i nic już nigdy nie miało być takie samo._

_A Sam bał się wracać do domu z tatą i bratem, bo obaj będą patrzeć na wszystko ze złością i nienawiścią. Chciał porozmawiać o tym z mamą. Ona by wiedziała co zrobić, jak go pocieszyć. Powiedziałaby mu, że tata i Dean musieli pomyśleć i potrzebowali, żeby dał im trochę czasu, bo radzili sobie z sytuacją w jedyny znany im sposób._

_Ale grób matki był zupełnie cichy._

_Sam uniósł rękę by przetrzeć znowu twarz. Ani Caleb, ani Ellen nie patrzyli na niego._

_Za plecami słyszał ojca i Jima._

_- Tobie i chłopcom nic nie będzie – mówił Jim. - Wiesz, że wioska się wami zajmie._

_- Nie to mnie martwi._

_- John..._

_- Wiem co widziałem._

_- Twoi chłopcy cię potrzebują._

_- Miało żółte oczy. Wiedziała, że po nią przyjdzie. Jak dotarłem na polanę pochylało się nad Samem i spojrzało _prosto na mnie_. Wiem co widziałem._

_- Nie wątpię, John. Mówię tylko, że nie wiem co mamy z tym począć._

_- Ja wiem, Jim. - Głos ojca Sama był twardy jak stal, brzmiał jak miecz ostrzony na kamieniu. Bolało go słuchać, jakby każde słowo było ostre na kształt mieczy. - Zabijemy je wszystkie. Już dawno temu powinniśmy byli to zrobić. Zbyt długo znosiliśmy ich obecność, pozwoliliśmy, żeby takie niebezpieczeństwo czaiło się tuż poza granicami miasta. To moja wina, że to się stało, ale nigdy więcej. Zatrzymam to._

_Sam patrzył jak zapełniali grób uciszając głos jego matki i nie wiedział jak ma zacząć mówić, tak silne i obezwładniające było jego przerażenie bo gdziekolwiek spojrzał widział to _oczy_, widział jak się w niego wwiercają, patrzą w jego światło i nikt, nawet mama nie mogła go ochronić._

_Strach przyprawił go o drżenie, zawładnął nim, aż był pewny, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie poczuć nic innego._

_Widział już własną śmierć czekającą w pazurach bestii._

_Za nim ojciec przysięgał zemstę przy wszystkich, którzy byli w zasięgu słuchu, zemstę tak ludzką i małostkową. Dla Sama nie znaczyła niemal nic w obliczu jego strachu._

_- Zabiję je wszystkie co do jednego._

Poranek był szary i posępny i wydało mu się to bardzo akuratne.

Sam zbliżył się do boku Ruby, pomasował jej łopatkę. Potrząsała głową a jej źrenice bez przerwy się rozszerzały i kurczyły, czasem pojawiały się w nich strzępki żółci i Sam wiedział, że walczy z kontrolą Żółtookiej Śmierci.

Z takiego bliska nie było jej łatwo się go pozbyć, Sam mógł tylko żywić nadzieję, że świadomość potwora i tak już była mocno rozciągnięta na wszystkie inne demony pod jego kontrolą naraz.

- W porządku, mała? - zapytał patrząc na nią i drapiąc jej łuski na brzuchu. Odwróciła się do niego i szturchnęła go prosząc o więcej pieszczot. Sam owinął wokół niej swoje ramiona i przytulił ją do piersi.

- Będzie dobrze... - Przełknął ciężko świadom, że „dobrze" teraz znaczyło śmierć, wypadnięcie z gry. Zacisnął usta. - Wciąż możesz uciec, wiesz... Nie musisz tego ze mną robić.

Odsunął się patrząc w jedno z jej wielkich oczu, a ona chuchnęła na niego. Sam ledwie pamiętał ten czas kiedy się jej bał, kiedy czuł ten wieczny lęk przed wszystkimi demonami krążący w jego żyłach ze wspomnieniem szalonych żółtych oczu wwiercających się w niego. Pamiętał jak zobaczył Ruby po raz pierwszy i pomyślał, że go rozedrze na strzępy i pożre. Że zabawi się nim jak kotka z myszą i odżyje w nim dziedzictwo jego matki – wejdzie prosto w paszczę śmierci i szpony demona.

Teraz patrzył na Ruby z niczym poza ufnością, nie mając pojęcia jak kiedykolwiek mogły wydać mu się przerażające jej szkarłatne oczy, albo lśniące, czarne pazury. Ruby była tym, czym była i nie mogła nic na to poradzić, tak jak Sam nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że był łowcą.

A oni byli przyjaciółmi – beznadziejny demon i beznadziejny łowca demonów.

Ruby nie odleciała.

- ...ta, w porządku - wymamrotał Sam i pocałował ją w koniec nosa.

Nie ważne co się teraz miało stać, oboje wytrwają do końca.

**/txtbreak/**

**Następny rozdział to kulminacja. Wiecie, ten i następny to moje dwa ulubione fragmenty. Są niesamowicie wypakowane emocjami.**

**Cóż, mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się w przyszłym tygodniu.**


End file.
